Healing Scars
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Dr.Allie Morell is a top child abuse therapist. Join her as she helps WWE and TNA superstars deal with their issues. warning: some child abuse. bad summary, story better. Please read and review. AU teen fiction. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOCUSES ON DR. ALLIE MORRELL, ONE OF THE DOCTORS. SO, JOIN HER AS SHE HELPS A VARIETY OF WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

CO- WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE.

WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE

Gil Hardy looked at the building as he drove up to it. He wasn't happy that he had to admit his fifteen year old son, Jeff, there. But after he caught him cutting again, he knew he had to get him the best childhood sexual abuse therapist. And she was located at Maple Waters in Louisville.

"Jeff, we are here." Gil said to his son, who obviously didn't want to be there.

"I don't want to go. I am fine." He said.

"No, you aren't." Gil replied. "I caught you cutting and so did Matt. Jeff, you need help to deal with what Uncle Kurt did to you."

"I didn't mean to." He said. "I won't talk to anyone, it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Gil said. He had tried to help his son but he couldn't. This was Jeff's third treatment center. And he worried Jeff's last chance. "Jeff, the doctor here is the best in her field. She is one of the top childhood sexual abuse therapists."

"I don't need a therapist." Jeff snapped. "I deserve this pain."

"Jeff, please understand I am trying to help you." Gil said. "I don't want to lose you."

"I made you lose mom." Jeff said. "I made mommy die."

"No, you didn't." Gil said. He knew that Jeff blamed himself for her death. "You didn't make mom die. Jeff, you need help and Dr. Morrell can help you. She has a unique type of therapy that works for teens."

"Please, don't make me go." Jeff said.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do." Gil said. "I want you to get help and get better."

Jeff didn't say anything more after that. Gil parked the car and got out. He helped Jeff get his stuff out. They then went to the front of the building. The reception area was very inviting. The receptionist said hello to them and asked what she could help them with.

"I am here to admit my son." Gil said. "His name is Jeff Hardy."

"Oh, yes, here it is." Patty said seeing the name. He had been referred by his guidance counselor and therapist. "Please fill out this paper work and the doctor will be with you shortly."

"He is scheduled to be evaluated." Gil said.

"Yes, he will be evaluated by Dr. Gina Logan." Patty said. "His doctor, Dr. Alison Morrell, will see him sometime later."

"I don't want to be here." Jeff said. "Those kids on that poster aren't happy."

"Jeff, please." Gil said. "You need to get better."

"No, I don't." He said. "You took away my Vicodin. What else do you want to take away?"

"Jeff, I just want to help you." Gil said.

"Mr. Hardy." Patty said. "Dr. Logan is ready to see you." She pointed to the door that led into the hallway toward the doctor's offices.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Logan." A tall female doctor greeted him.

"Gil Hardy." He said to her. "This is my son, Jeff."

"Hello, Jeff." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi." He said. "I don't belong here."

"Okay." She said. She was use to the teens being like that. She had opened Maple Waters after working at another center for ten years. She had been practicing for almost twenty years.

"That's all you are going to say?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I am here to evaluate you, not be your therapist."

"So, what do I have to do?" He asked.

"Just answering some questions." She said.

"Like?" He asked folding his arms.

"Do you want to cut right now?" She asked. She had certain questions she asked.

"No." He said looking at the floor.

"Okay." She said not believing him. But it was part of the questions she asked. "Jeff, do you feel responsible for your mother's death?"

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"It is in your record from your last treatment center and note from your doctor." She said.

"Well, if it is in there, then you already know the answer." He said. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet." She said. "I have one more question for you." She said knowing he wasn't going to answer.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Do you blame yourself for what your uncle did to you?" She asked.

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do about it." He said.

"Okay. That is all from me." She said. "Dr. Morrell will see you later. Now, it is time for you to see where you will live until you are better."

She called a nurse to take him to his room. She knew it was a good call for him to see Allie. She was one of the best in that field and had a unique type of therapy that worked for the kids. Gina had never met a therapist who practiced the way Allie did. She was one of the reasons that Maple Waters was so successful.

"What is your name?" Jeff asked the nurse.

"Tarren." She replied as they walked toward the boys' rooms.

"Is it really nice here?" He asked as they walked.

"It is." She replied. "The staff is great and caring especially the doctors."

"Were you once a patient here like me?" He asked.

"Yes, and I loved it here." She replied. "It's like summer camp but you stay longer."

"Sounds great." He said not sure about it. "Did you have Dr. Morrell?"

"Yes, I did." She said. "She is amazing!"

"Oh." He replied. He had been in therapy long enough to know that most of them were the same. "I don't like therapists. They are all the same."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." She replied. "Just give her a chance, please?"

"Okay. How old are you?" He asked. "You seem very young."

"Twenty." She replied.

"Wow, you are young." He said. "When were you here?"

"About four year ago." She replied stopping at the room.

"So, I take it this is my room." He said.

"Yes, you have a roommate, Glen or Kane, as he prefers to be called." She said. "Here are a list of the rules."

"Okay." He said taking them. He quickly read over them.

"And this is your schedule." She said handing him the paper. "It tells you when your classes are, eating schedules and therapy sessions."

"Okay." He said taking the paper and walking into the room. His roommate wasn't there. Jeff wondered what his roommate was like. He unpacked and looked at the schedule. According to it, lunch was in ten minutes. He wondered where the cafeteria was.

"I don't want to be here." He said to himself as he sat on the hard bed.

"You must be Jeff." Dr. Alison Morrell said walking into the room.

"Yeah." He said looking at the floor.

"I'm Dr. Alison Morrell or Allie, if you want." The petite blond said. "It's almost time for lunch. Why don't I show you to the cafeteria?"

"I guess." He said standing up.

"Good." She said. "We will have our first session after lunch. I hope that is okay with you."

"I don't have a choice." He said.

"No, you don't have a choice about having therapy." She said as they walked toward the cafeteria. "But you do have a say to when you have therapy. I just thought that after lunch today was the perfect time. After our session, we can decide when it will be everyday. Okay?"

"Fine." He said.

"Okay, don't sound so thrilled about it." She said with a laugh. "Madison, how are you?" She said seeing her in line.

"I'm okay." She said.

"That's good." Allie said. "This is Jeff and it is his first day. So, why don't you introduce him to everyone?"

"Everyone, this is Jeff." She said. "Simple enough."

"Thanks, Madison." Allie said with a laugh. "I could have done that. I meant, let him sit with you and introduce him."

"Come sit down." She said. "Everyone can tell him who they are. I shouldn't have to do this every time someone knew comes along."

"I know that." Allie said. "Just do this for me, please."

"Madison, stop acting like the perfect girl." Velvet said. "You are nothing but a B.I.T.C.H!"

"Ladies, I told you about the language." Allie said to them.

"I didn't do anything." Madison said.

"I know that." Allie said. "I was just saying in general. Velvet, watch the language."

"I'm just stating the truth." Velvet said. "Right, Angelina?"

"Yes." Angelina said agreeing.

"I don't belong here." Jeff said.

"Jeff, you are here until we release you." Allie said. "So, make the best of it. And ladies, stop the ganging up on people."

"It's okay." A dark haired girl said. "They have nothing better to do."

"I will let you guys have lunch." Allie said. "Jeff, see you after." She said walkin toward the staff table.

"My name is Daffney." She said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Jeff." He said. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Is Daffney going to stop being so emo?" Velvet asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Daffney said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who cuts herself when no one is looking, am I?" Velvet said. "Angelina, you are her roommate. Does she seem ugly, stupid or crazy?"

"All of them." She said. "Daffney is a freak."

"Tell us why you guys are here." Madison said. "What makes you different from us?"

"I like to burn myself." Velvet said. "It is not as stupid as cutting."

"No, because burns stay with you forever." John said. "I'm John by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said to him.

"I'm Beth." The tall blond said.

"AJ." The boy next to John said.

"Christy." Said the red head next to Madison.

"Fine. We are all introduced." Angelina said.

The kids began eating lunch, while they did, the staff was talking about them.

"Allie, what do you think about the new boy?" Gina asked her.

"He seems shy." She replied.

"He blames himself for his mother's death." Gina said.

"Most kids who lose a parent do that." She replied.

"Right. I forgot about your parents, sorry." Gina said. She knew that Allie's mother was killed in an auto accident and then her father killed himself when she was sixteen.

"It's okay." She said.

"What's your therapy plan?" Gina asked her. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I haven't had a session with him yet." She said. "I want to see how he reacts to our first session."

"Okay." Gina said. "Allie, Dr. McMahon, thinks Angelina is ready to go home. What do you think?"

"Yes, I do." Allie said. "When does he think she should go home?"

"In the next week." Gina said.

"Sounds good." Allie said. "Are we getting a new girl or something?"

"Yes, Maryse Ouellet." Gina said.

"What's her story?" Allie asked.

"She was abused by her father, sexually and physically." Gina said. "She likes to cut and burn herself."

"How old is she?" Allie asked.

"Fifteen." Gina said.

"Allie, can you help me with John?" Lillian Garcia, another doctor, asked her. "I think he needs a session with you."

"Yes, I'll see what I can do." Allie said. "Do you think he might have been sexually abused?"

"I don't know." Lillian said. "But I have sensed something with him and I was hoping you could have one session with him and let me know your feelings."

"What signs has he shown for you to think that?" Allie asked. "I need to know so I know what to look out for."

"Just the way he talks in session some times." Lillian said. "He kind of drops hints about it. I don't really know what I am trying to say."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find out." She said. "When do you want me to see him?"

"Today, if you can." Lillian said.

"I can see him in the afternoon about three." Allie said. "I have Jeff after lunch."

"Okay, that sounds good." Lillian said. She had worked at Maple Waters for six years. But she was currently looking at another position at another hospital. She wanted to be top therapist and she couldn't do that with Dr. Morrell there. Allie was a thirty-three year old who graduated high school at age 16 and went to NYU and Quebec University. She was considered one of the best in her field. And everyone at Maple Waters loved her. She was their hot shot that put them on the map as a top treatment center.

"I have an announcement to you all." Gina said. "Dr. Nash has decided to leave us. He wants to go into private practice. He will be with us for another month or so."

"Really?" Allie asked. "Kevin loves working here. I am shocked."

"He wants to have his own practice." Gina said. "So, we are looking for another doctor who specializes in anger management."

"Good luck finding someone." Lillian said.

"Lunch is over. Everyone to your next class." Sally, one of the nurses, said.

"Well, see you all later." Allie said getting up and walking over to Jeff. "Ready for our session?"

"Yes." He said getting up.

"Okay. This way to my office." Allie said pointing down the hall. They started to walk to her office; she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "Here we are."

"Why do you have children's toys?" He asked.

"Its part of my therapy." She said. "I have patients that regress some time and toys help."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked still standing by the door.

"Sorry, take a seat." She said pointing to the chairs in front of her desk.

"Okay." He said. "So, ask me the questions that everyone else has asked me."

"I am not going to ask you any questions." She said to the teen.

"Then what are we going to do?" He asked. "Isn't therapy supposed to be where you ask questions and try to figure out what is wrong with me?"

"That is how therapy does work but I do things differently." She said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, today, you get to ask me questions." She said. "I will answer any question you ask truthfully."

"Why do you do therapy different?" He asked.

"Well, after my internship, I decided that traditional therapy doesn't always work." She said. "And I wanted to find a different way to help."

"Why did you want to be a therapist?" He asked.

"My sister was abused by an uncle and killed when she threatened to tell." She said. "I just wanted to help other kids from ending up the same way."

"I'm really sorry." He said. "I thought I was alone."

"You aren't." She said. "Is anything else you want to ask me?"

"Are your parents nice to you?" He asked. He really didn't know what to ask her.

"My parents are dead." She said. "My mom was killed in an auto accident when I was sixteen and my dad killed himself a few days later."

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"That's okay." She said. "We all have tragedies in our lives. The important thing is to remember that you can get through it. I had a hard time learning that after my parents died"

"What about when your sister died?" He asked. "My mom died when I was nine years old."

"I was two when she died." She said. "I don't remember much. My grandmother told me what happened."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." She said.

"Is it only wrong for a guy to hurt a girl?" He asked.

"No." She said. "It is wrong for anyone to hurt anyone. Whether it be a guy hurting a girl or a guy hurting a guy. It is wrong for either to happen."

"So, I'm not bad like my brother tells me?" He asked. "That doesn't make me gay."

"No. Jeff, why would your brother tell you that?" She asked. He was being more honest then she thought he would be.

"Because like your sister, my uncle hurt me too." He said crying. "He told me I had to learn how to be a man."

"Jeff, he was wrong to do that to you." She said walking around to where he was. She sat down beside him and hugged him.

"It was wrong of me to let it happen." He said. "I didn't tell."

"It wasn't wrong." She said. "You were afraid to tell like most children are. What he did was not your fault?"

"My mom died a few months later after my brother caught us." He said. "I killed my mom."

"No, you didn't kill your mom." She said. "I understand the guilt about that. But you didn't kill her. Some times things happen in life we can't control. And we have to deal with things the best way we can. And sometimes that is in hurtful ways. Because we want to feel the hurt over and over again."

"Did you use to cut?" He asked.

"Yes at one time." She said. "But after my parents died, I had a nervous breakdown and was committed to a psych hospital."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She said. "I got better and that was when I decided to be a therapist. It took me a little while to figure out what type of therapist I wanted to be but I figured it out. You can get better; it just takes time and help."

"I don't think the other people like me." He said.

"It is your first day." She said. "Give them time."

"Okay." He said.

"Jeff, most of the patients here are like you. They have eating disorders, abuse or self harm." She said. "Just try to get to know some of them. And you will find that you have a lot in common. And you can come to me and talk whenever you want and about anything."

"That Madison girl seems nice." He said. "And so does that Daffney girl."

"They are." She said. "Madison has been here for a while; Daffney has been for a few months. They will help you in anything."

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She said. "Do you have any questions about your schedule or medications or anything?"

"What meds am I on?" He asked.

"I think I am going to prescribe Zoloft for depression." She said. "Are you having trouble sleeping? And I know you were or are addicted to Vicodin."

"Yes." He said. "I can't sleep."

"I can prescribe a mild sleep aid, if you want." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay. We will start you on Zoloft and Trazodone." She said. "They will start tonight. I was thinking that your regular session could be at this time, if you like. Jeff, you have opened up more in this first session, then most of my patients normally do. I hope it helped you a little."

"I'm not sure why I opened up." He said. "I'm fine with therapy being now."

"Good. I don't know why you opened up so much." She said. She didn't know but it was nice that he did. "Maybe we can figure it out."

"Okay." He said. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can go to your next class or wherever your schedule says you go." She said standing up. "This has been a great session. I hope we can continue this progress."

"It says I have history, and then group." He said.

"Okay. I can walk you to history, if you want." She said. "Mr. Michaels is a great teacher."

"Okay." He said.

"Alright, let's go to history." She said with a smile. They walked to the class and Allie went in. "Shawn, this is Jeff, your new student."

"Welcome." Shawn said.

"I will leave you here. Mr. Michaels is a great teacher." She said walking out.

"You can sit next to me and Daffney." Madison said.

"Thanks." Jeff said sitting down. He was still not sure he wanted to there. But so far, it seemed okay.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

THIS STORY IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALISON MORREL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

CO-WRITTEN BY EDNOMORE

WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE

After walking Jeff to class, Allie went back to her office. She wanted to read over some notes about John before she saw him. She also wanted to dictate her notes on Jeff's session. She got out her tape recorder and pressed record.

"Patient made great progress in his first session. I was very pleased about it." She said into it. "I never have had a patient to open up so quickly. It was a change from the normal."

"Busy working?" Kevin Nash said walking into her office.

"Hey, Kevin, what's up?" She asked him. He had gone to Quebec University with her.

"Just wanted to talk to you." He said.

"About you leaving and you didn't tell me." She said.

"Yeah." He replied. "I just can't be around Lillian right now. And I have already recommended someone for the job."

"Who?" She asked.

"Chris Jericho." He replied with a smile. He knew that Chris was Allie's first love and he always wanted them back together.

"You recommended Chris?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He said.

"I know what you are trying to do." She said. "You aren't fooling me."

"He is the only other Anger Management Specialist I know." He said.

"You are so lying." She said. "You have never liked my husband. And you think if you bring Chris here, that we will get back together."

"Allie, Dave Batista doesn't deserve you." Kevin said. "He probably cheats on you. You deserve better. And maybe a part of me thought you and Chris would get back together if he were here. But he is also a great therapist."

"Well, I love Dave and I don't want to talk about this." Allie said. "I need to get ready for another session."

"Okay." Kevin said. "Allie, I love you like a sister and I want what is best for you. I'm sorry if I don't think that is Dave. Anyway, I will see you later." He said before walking out.

She loved Kevin like a brother but he had never liked Dave. He always tried to convince her to leave him. And she knew that Chris being there would bring up some feelings and she didn't want that. But she knew that Chris was one of the top Anger Management Therapists. And the kids deserved that, so she would recommend Chris for the job. And a part of her missed him and couldn't wait to see him if he took the job. But it was a long shot for Chris to take it. Last she heard he was running an Anger Management Clinic in Detroit.

Allie was dictating her notes when she heard a knock at the door. It was John ready for their session.

"Hello, John." She said. "You can sit anywhere."

"Okay." John Cena said sitting down on the sofa in her office.

"So, how are you today?" She asked him sitting in the chair by the sofa.

"Okay, I guess." He said. "I don't know why I am here."

"You are here because Dr. Garcia has some concerns about you." She said. "She thinks you might have been abused and I don't mean physically, either."

"Why would she think that?" He asked. "I never said anything like that to her or Dr. Nash."

"She said you hinted at something." Allie said. "I'm not sure what though."

"All I said was that sexually abuse wasn't always the way you think." He said.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, getting somewhere with him.

"That it isn't always in the form of actually sex between people." He said. "That it can be different."

"How so?" She asked.

"Just in general, I guess." He said. "Do I have to talk about this?"

"Not unless you want to." She said writing something down. "What made you tell Dr. Garcia that?"

"We were discussing abuse in group." He said. "And after, she asked me if I had ever been sexually abused by someone."

"Oh, I see." She said writing more down. "John, have you ever been abused?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Okay, you don't have to." She said. "Why don't you pick the topic of discussion?"

"I'm going to miss Dr. Nash." He said.

"I know." She said. "How do you feel about him leaving?"

"I wish he didn't have to go, but I can't stop him." He said.

"I know." She said. "But he feels that private practice is where his life is headed now."

"Yeah. What are you writing in your notebook?" He asked.

"I am just making notes." She said. "I like to take notes during a session and refer to them later."

"What notes have you made about me?" He asked her.

"Just notes on what we have talked about." She said not giving too much away.

"Do you think that I have been sexually abused?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know." She said. "It sounds a little like you have but I can't say for sure. If you don't admit it to me, then I can't say that you have. John, do you feel that you need more sessions with me? Or would you like to just see Dr. Nash?"

"I would like to see him. No offense to you, but I would prefer him." He said.

"That's fine." She said. "I know he is working on your anger issues. And it is important to get that under control."

"Thanks." He said. "Is there any other questions you would like to ask me?"

"No, I think that is it." She said getting up. "John, I want you to know that even if I am not your doctor, you can still talk to me about anything."

"Thanks." He said. "You seem nice for a therapist."

"Thank you for that." Allie said. "You can go where you are supposed to be, if you want."

"Okay." He said getting up.

After he left, Allie looked over the notes from his session. She thought that maybe he had been abuse and wasn't ready to talk about it yet. But she couldn't say for sure. For now, all she could do was tell Kevin to watch him.

"Hello Daffney." Allie said when Daffney entered her office.

"Hi." She said. "I'm not in the mood for therapy."

"Well, we don't have a choice but to have it." Allie said. "However, you do have a choice in what you talk about with me."

"Fine, whatever." She said.

"Daffney, I am here to help you." Allie replied. "I am not here to hurt you."

"Everyone says that but they don't mean it." She said looking toward the window.

"I do know that." Allie said. "I know how therapist can be but I promised myself that I wouldn't be like that."

"How would you know about therapists?" Daffney asked. "You probably never had any major problems in your life. The biggest problem you probably had as teen was which football player to date."

"I have had problems." Allie said. "My mom died when I was sixteen in an auto accident and then my father killed himself a few days later. He couldn't deal with her death. I had a nervous breakdown and had to be hospitalized."

"Right, you are probably making that up to get me to talk." Daffney said. "I won't fall for it."

"Look at my arms, look closely." Allie said pulling up her sleeves and showing her.

"Looks like you cut before." She replied looking.

"Yes, so, why would I make that up?" Allie said. "I would never pretend something like that to get you to talk."

"Sorry." Daffney said quietly.

"It's okay." Allie replied. "Would you like to talk about the abuse?"

"No." She said. "I don't."

"That's fine. You don't have to." Allie said. "What would you like to talk about?"

"How about you?" Daffney asked. "Were you abuse as I child?"

"No, my sister was." Allie replied. "My uncle killed her when she told on him."

"Sorry." She said feeling bad she asked. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Amanda." Allie said. "I was only two when she died."

"Oh." Daffney said. "Is that why you became this type of therapist?"

"Yes." She replied.

"How are you going to help me?" Daffney asked. "I have been to four different therapists and no one could help me. I am in foster care and no one cares about me."

"I am going to be here for you to talk to." Allie said. "We can go at your pace and talk only about what you want to."

"Okay." Daffney said. "Do you like working here?"

"I do." She replied. "Dr. Logan and I go way back. She was the therapist at the center I was in as a teenager."

"Did she teach you the therapy you use?" Daffney asked. "Everyone says you do therapy different from others."

"No, she didn't." She replied. "I learned it in college."

"NYU or Quebec University?" Daffney asked looking at the degrees on the wall.

"Quebec." She replied.

"Oh." Daffney said. "Was it weird to go to college in Canada? Since you are from here, right?"

"Yes, it was a little weird and very cold." She replied. "But I met some great people and we are still friends."

"Is that where you met your husband?" Daffney asked. She was just killing time with the questions. She also thought that maybe it was a good idea to know about her therapist.

"No, it wasn't." She replied.

"Oh, where did you meet him?" Daffney asked. "If it's okay for me to ask?"

"Its fine, you can ask." Allie replied. "I met him at a hospital charity event about five and half years ago."

"Oh." Daffney said. "How long have you been married?"

"Four years." She replied. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"No, I was just curious about you." Daffney said.

"Anything else you would like to talk to about?" Allie asked.

"Not really." Daffney said.

"Okay, you can go if you want." Allie said.

"Thank you." Daffney said getting up. She didn't know if Dr. Morrell was really like that or if she was just putting on an act.

"You're welcome." She said. "See you tomorrow."

After Daffney left, she made some notes in her notebook and on her tape recorder. She had a lot to go over from Jeff, John, and Daffney's sessions. She looked at the time and it was almost dinner time. So, she got her stuff together and left the building for the day.

After she left, she went by the dry cleaners to pick up some clothes and home. She knew the dog would be ready to go out and that Dave would be home, if he didn't have to work late again. For the last four months, he was always working late or going out of town for a case. She arrived home and let Sunday out. She then began to make dinner. She saw where the answering machine was blinking. They had four messages. She pressed play and listened while she made pasta.

"Hey, Allie girl, it's Chris. Kevin called me about the job." Chris said over the machine. "Do you think that I should take it? Call me."

Just hearing his voice made her smile. He could always make her feel better without even trying. The next message was from Dave's golf partner about a game, one from Allie's aunt and the last one was from Dave saying he was working late on a big case.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Allie said out loud to herself. "Can he ever come home on time?" She was mad about him working yet again. She decided to call Chris and talk to him.

"Hey, Chris." She said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Allie girl." He said using his nickname for her. He was the only person who called her that. "What's going on?"

"I think you should take the job, if you want to." She said. "Dave was to work late again."

"Okay, slow down and try not to ramble." He said with a laugh. She always rambled when she was mad or upset.

"I think you should take the job." She said.

"I was thinking the same thing." He replied. "I miss you and it would be nice to see you everyday again."

"Yeah, at least you won't be late." She said.

"Everything okay with you?" He asked. He could tell something was bothering her.

"No, I'm mad." She said. "Dave hasn't been home to spend any time with me over the past few months."

"Maybe he has a big case." He said. "You know how lawyer are."

"Even when he is here, he doesn't do anything with me." She said. "He won't even make love to me unless he wants to. What about when I want to?"

"Allie, maybe he is stressed from work." He said. He, like Kevin, never liked Dave. They both thought that he was just looking for a perfect trophy wife and he picked Allie. "Being a lawyer is stressful plus you are busy with your patients and focused on that. And that probably is stressful for both of you."

"I don't know." She said with a sigh.

"Allie, you know he loves you." He said. He hated telling her that because a part of him wasn't sure Dave did and the other part was still in love with her. He was so much in love with her but he knew that she took marriage seriously and wouldn't betray that.

"Well, I have to go eat dinner and I guess do some paperwork." She said. "It was nice talking to you."

"Allie, don't stress about this. He loves you." He said. "Call me again anything you want to talk. I love you, Allie girl."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "I love you too."

"Bye." He said hanging up. He hated that Dave just assumed that she would always be there whenever he needed her. And never cared about what she needed or wanted.

"Bye." She said softly.

After she hung up, she ate dinner and did her paperwork. It was almost nine when Dave finally came home. He, of course, brought her flowers for being late.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said handing her them. "Big case, you know."

"I really wish you weren't late every night." Allie said. "I wish you would spend time with me."

"Allie, I'm really sorry." He said. "But this is a big case and Ric and I want to win it."

"When you are here, you don't cuddle with me or spend time with me." She said. "You don't even make love to me unless you want to and you know I don't like that."

"Allie, I have just been stressed with this case." He said. "It doesn't mean anything. You are always focused on work. You go to the hospital when they call you. We are just busy right now."

"What about when we are both here?" She asked. "You are always on the computer and you get upset when I ask what you are doing."

"Do we have to have this fight right now?" He asked. "I am tired of having it. I thought you understood about my job."

"I do understand." She said. "But this is important for us to talk about. I miss what we had and how we use to spend time together."

"Allie, I am sorry I haven't been focused on us lately." He said wanting to end this fight. "Why don't we go away this weekend just you and me? We will leave the computers and cell phones and just spend time together."

"I would love that." She said excitedly. She hoped this trip would put their marriage back on track.

"Good. So, you and me this weekend." He said. "No interruptions, computers or cell phones."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Alright." He said kissing her goodnight. "I love you. And see you upstairs."

"I love you too." She said.

She finished up her paperwork and got ready to go upstairs. She wanted her marriage work but sometimes she felt that she was the only one invested in it. She couldn't help but think about Chris and their relationship. He always put her first before everything. But she had wanted marriage and family, and he didn't. So, they ended it and not long after, she met Dave and he wanted what she did.

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWER RKOsGIRL92.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF FROM EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOCUSES ON DR. ALISON MORRELL AS SHE TRIES TO HELP WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS WITH THEIR ISSUES.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE.

WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE

"Hello, Allie." Gina said the next morning. "How are you?"

"Fine." Allie said quickly. "I wanted to tell you that I think hiring Dr. Chris Jericho is a good idea."

"Who told you?" She asked. "And thanks."

"Chris called me at home." Allie said. "We did go to college together."

"Oh, yeah." She said. "What do you think of Jeff?"

"I was surprised actually." Allie said as they sat down for breakfast at the staff table. "He opened up more than I thought he would."

"What about John?" Lillian asked.

"John is a mystery." Allie said. "He hinted at abuse but nothing for sure. He wants to continue to see Kevin. And I think that is a great idea."

"What do you think, Gina?" Lillian asked.

"If John wants to continue to see Kevin, that's fine." Gina replied. "He does have anger issues and that is Kevin's specialty."

"Has Velvet opened up in group?" Allie asked.

"A little but not much." Lillian said just as Kevin walked up. "She looks at Angelina to tell her what to say."

"I think it might be a good idea for her and Angelina to not sit next to each other." Allie said. "She needs to learn to open up by herself and not depend on others."

"I agree with Allie." Kevin said. He ran the group with Lillian. They use to date and broke up a month ago.

"What about Madison?" Allie asked. "She hasn't opened up in our sessions at all."

"She talks but not about herself." Kevin said.

"I figured." Allie said. "I know she likes to help others but not herself."

"Allie, maybe you need to change your therapy with her?" Lillian said.

"And what should I do?" Allie asked.

"Do therapy like the rest of us?" Lillian said. "Stop acting like their mother and act like a therapist."

"But forcing them to talk is going to work so much better." Allie said with anger in her voice.

"I am just saying that you act like you have to protect them from everything." Lillian said. "Act like a doctor and not a medical student."

"Please tell me how I should be like you." Allie said still with some anger.

"Ladies, stop this." Kevin said trying to stop this fight between his ex-girlfriend and best friend.

"I have better thing to do then act like a middle schooler." Allie said. "How was last night?"

"Good. Daffney had a nightmare." Kevin said. "She wouldn't talk about it."

"She is another one who doesn't want to open up right now." Allie said. "I think she wants to but she doesn't trust people."

"Okay." Gina said. "Just keep an eye on them in group."

"Okay." Kevin and Lillian both said.

After breakfast, the kids headed to class, Kevin took this opportunity to talk to Allie about what Chris told him on the phone.

"So, Allie, are you okay today?" Kevin asked her. Chris had called him and told him what Allie said. He asked Kevin to talk to her.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Allie, Chris called me and told me about your talk." Kevin said.

"I was just having a bad night." She replied.

"Allie, you and Dave aren't happy with each other." He said. "Why do you think he works late? Because he is cheating on you."

"That's not true. He isn't cheating on me." She replied. "We are going away this weekend."

"Do you think that will fix it?" He asked. "Chris also said you sounded lonely. Come hang out with me and Jenna. We would love that."

"I will think about it." She said. "I have to go."

"Okay." Kevin said giving her a hug. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks." She said.

Allie made her way to her office. She couldn't believe that Chris told Kevin what they talked about. Those guys share way too much she thought. She had a session with Angelina.

"Dr. Morrell." Angelina said walking in.

"Hello, Angelina." Allie said. "I understand you are going home in a few days."

"Yes." She replied. "I am ready to be rid of this place."

"I see." Allie said. "What do you want to talk about today?"

"Nothing. I don't need this anymore." She replied.

"Even if you are going home, you still need outpatient therapy." Allie said.

"I don't need anything because I am beautiful." She said.

Angelina didn't want to talk anymore that session. Allie couldn't believe that Vince thought she was ready to go home. Angelina still obviously had some anger issues. Allie decided to let Angelina leave early; she didn't want to keep her if she didn't want to be there.

"Angelina, you can go." Allie said to the teen.

"Thank you." Angelina said quickly and walked out.

After she left, Allie made notes in her notebook and tape recorder. She wasn't sure that Angelina was ready to go home but she had made some progress. Angelina met up with Velvet after leaving Allie's office.

"Angelina, are you okay?" Velvet asked putting her arm around her.

"Just therapy issues." Angelina said.

"What happened?" Velvet asked.

"Dr. Morrell still thinks I was abuse but I am not saying anything." Angelina said. She hadn't told Velvet that she was leaving.

"Like she has nothing better to do." Velvet replied. "We don't need her or anyone."

"I know." Angelina said. "I just am ready to be rid of this place."

"I hear that." Velvet said. "Well, group will be starting soon. Time for another boring hour."

"I can't believe we have to be with these people." Angelina said. "We are too beautiful to be near them."

"I totally agree." Velvet replied as they walked into the room where group was.

"Everyone, welcome to group." Kevin said. "Please take seat. Velvet you sit by John, Angelina by AJ."

"Why can't we sit together?" Angelina asked.

"Because I said not to." Kevin said taking his seat at the front.

"How is everyone today?" Lillian asked them group.

"Fine." They all said.

"Okay. I have an announcement." Lillian said.

"What?" John asked.

"Angelina, Dr. McMahon has decided that you are well enough to go home." Lillian said.

"What?" Velvet asked. "You are leaving me. How could you leave me?"

"She is." Lillian replied. "Her parents have decided to take her out and Dr. McMahon agreed."

"I'm sorry, Velvet." Angelina said.

"No, you're not." Velvet said with tears in eyes. "You aren't sorry at all."

"I am sorry." Angelina said. "But I want to get out of here. I don't belong here."

"What? I do?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know." Angelina said. "I don't know if you do or not. Talk to you parents and get them to take you out."

"They won't take me out of here." She said. "They gave me up to the courts, remember."

"I'm sorry, Velvet." Angelina said. She did feel bad but she wanted to get out of there.

"Just shut up!" Velvet said. "Just shut up."

"Ladies, calm down." Kevin said. He was tired of breaking up chicks fights today.

"I'm glad you are leaving." Madison said. "You have made this place hell."

"Just because I am beautiful and you aren't. That's no reason to be like that." Angelina said.

"Girls, please." Lillian said. "I think we should end group for today. Give everyone a chance to calm down."

"I agree." Kevin said.

The kids got up and headed out to the day room. They had free time for now.

"Jeff, do you have therapy today?" Madison asked him. She thought he was nice and cute. But she knew they both had issues to deal with and relationships between patients were not allowed.

"I think so." He replied as they sat watching Disney.

"Do you like Dr. Morrell?" Daffney asked.

"She's okay." He replied. He didn't want them to think he was weird for liking her. She was not like the other therapists he had seen.

"I agree." Daffney said. "I didn't know that therapists have hard times. I thought they were just in it for the fame."

"Most are just in it for the money, I guess." John said joining the conversation.

"I refused to talk to anyone." Madison said.

"If you don't, they keep you here until you do." John said.

"I know. That's why I am doing it." Madison said. "I feel safe here. I can't hurt myself or others."

"You should talk to your doctor and tell them that." John said. He had been at the center for last four months. He would have been out if his father hadn't came to visit and hit him. After Dr. Morrell saw what he did, she arranged for him to stay there because he wanted to. "They will keep you here"

"John is right." AJ said. He had been there for two months. "I felt the same and I talked to my doctor and they kept me here."

"If my parents want me out, they will take me out." Madison said. "My mom is a family court judge."

"Oh, they didn't sign you over to the center." AJ asked. His parents had so; the doctors could make decisions about him.

"No." She said.

"Madison, ready for session?" Allie asked.

"How long have you been listening to our conversation?" Madison asked.

"Long enough." Allie said. "Its time for our session."

"Whatever." Madison said getting up.

They made their way to Allie's office. Allie opened the door and let Madison in. She hoped that Madison would open up.

"Please sit down." Allie said to her.

"No, thanks." She said with her hand on the door handle.

"You want to stand for an hour?" Allie asked. "That how long our session is."

"Fine." She said sitting in the child size chair next to the door.

"Madison, I am not going to attack you." Allie said. "You can sit in another chair."

"I want to stay here." She said.

"Alright." Allie said getting a chair and putting it in front of Madison. "Then I will sit here with you."

"What do you want from me?" Madison asked.

"To help you." Allie replied.

"I don't want help." She said. "I don't deserve help."

"Why don't you deserve help?" Allie asked her.

"Because I don't." She said.

"Okay, tell me about your family." Allie asked.

"I miss my sister Julie." The blond said.

"Okay, why don't you tell me about her?" Allie asked.

"She's thirteen." She replied.

"Are you two close?" Allie asked hoping this would get her to open up.

"Yes, we are." She said. "We protect each other."

"It's nice to have that sister bond." Allie said. "I wish I would have gotten to know my sister better."

"Did you guys not get along?" She asked her. "Do you guys talk at all?"

"She died when I was two. She was six." Allie said. "My uncle killed her when she told that he was abusing her."

"You're lying!" Madison shouted. "You are just saying that to get me to talk."

"I'm not." Allie said walking over to her desk. She got the photo she had of her and Amanda. "This is Amanda." She said showing the photo.

"She is probably alive, though." She said.

"She isn't." Allie said turning it over and showing the newspaper article about it.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I have to protect my sister. I have to get out of here."

"I can't let you go, I'm sorry." Allie said. "If you want to end this session, that's fine. I can see that you are upset. So, you can go."

"Thanks." She said walking out.

"Wow, I have some angry kids." Allie said out loud to herself.

"Talking to yourself again, Allie girl." Chris said walking in.

"Chris!" Allie said excitedly and ran to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the interview." He said returning the hug. It felt nice to hug her.

"Oh, right." Allie said. "How long are you here for?"

"I am here for three days." He replied.

"That's great." She said. "Let's get together tomorrow and have dinner."

"Sounds good." He said. "Are you sure Dave won't mind?"

"Please. He will probably be working late anyway." She said.

"What time should I pick you up from work?" He asked her.

"About six." She said. "That is dinner time for the kids."

"Okay, I will see you then." He said with a smile. "Love you, Allie girl."

"I love you too." She said. He walked toward Dr. Logan's office for the interview. It was nice to see him. They hadn't seen each other since their friend, Trish's wedding a year ago.

"Dr. Morrell." Jeff said walking in.

"Hey, there, Jeff." She said. "How are things?"

"Fine." He said. "I feel sorry for that Velvet girl, losing her friend."

"Yeah, I do too." Allie said. "So, what do you want to talk about today?"

"I don't know." He said.

"How about telling me about your family?" She asked.

"I have a dad and brother." He replied. "You know my mom died."

"Tell me about your dad and brother." Allie said.

"My brother is eighteen." He said.

"Do you get along with him?" She asked. "You mentioned something yesterday about what he had said."

"No, we don't." He replied.

"Because of what happen?" She asked. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Yes." He replied.

"What about your dad?" She asked. "Are you close? You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Yes." He replied. "He tells me that it wasn't my fault."

"He is right. It wasn't your fault." She said. "Adults like to take advantage of children. It is easier than an adult."

"Why is that?" He asked. "Why are we so easy?"

"Because adults fight back and tell." She said. "Children usually are afraid to tell."

"Why are we so afraid?" He asked.

"Because you are children." She said. "Children have innocence and some adults take advantage of it. Children are usually afraid and adults know this."

"I don't think I will ever be the same." He said.

"I can't say for certain but you can get better." She said sitting down beside him. "Jeff, you have made wonderful progress in a short amount of time. That is a great thing. You might not be the same as before but you will be better."

"I'm scared of not cutting and not taking Vicodin." He said. "They are my only friends. Matt slapped me when he found out about everything. He was suppose to support me. We are brothers."

"I know you are scared." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you don't need to cut anymore. You can make friends here. You already have right?"

"Yes, Daffney and Madison." He said.

"That's good." She said. "You guys can help each other through everything. Right now, you guys each have things to work through. When it is done, and you go home, you will see the difference. And you will be friends, which is what you need."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "I don't want either of them to leave me alone."

"Jeff, you will never be alone." She said. "I am always here. You can talk to me about anything."

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "Let's play a game, it will be fun."

"Okay, what game?" She asked.

"Life." He replied getting up and going to the play area and getting the game.

"Okay." She said as he set up the game.

They played the game for the rest of the time. It showed Allie one way to help him. She decided that talking while playing the game was a good idea. Allie wondered about him. He had obviously been through a lot. But he opened up faster than any other patient. That made her wonder what caused him to open up so quickly. She realized that she needed to have a session with Jeff, his dad and his brother. It might help to see how they interact with each other. Because he opened up so quickly to her after hearing about her family. And she wondered if maybe he saw in her family his own.

"Allie, everything okay?" Gina asked walking into Allie's office.

"Yeah, just thinking." Allie replied closing her note book. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I have decided to hire Chris." Gina said. "He will start in about a month or so."

"That's great. Chris is a great doctor." Allie said. "He will really help the kids."

"I agree. His work with anger is great." Gina replied. "It reminds me of how you do therapy. You both have great success."

"Yes, we have." She said.

"Allie, is everything okay?" Gina asked her. "You seemed a little down this morning.'

"Yeah, I'm fine." Allie said. She didn't want to talk about how she was going through a rough spot with her marriage.

"Okay." Gina said. "I will let you get back to work."

"Thanks." Allie said.

The rest of the day went like normal. She had her sessions with kids and made her notes. When it was time to go home, she got her things together and left. She hoped that her husband wouldn't work late tonight. She hoped he would spend some time with her. When she got home, she let the dog out and got everything ready to make dinner. Once again. They had some messages on the machine. One was from her cousin, the other was from Dave's sister, and the last one was from one of Dave's friends in DC. But there was no message from him about being late. That made her happy.

She finished dinner just as he walked through the door.

"Hey, I'm glad you didn't have to work late." She said to him as she set the table.

"Well, I felt bad about how I keep being late, so I figured tonight could be just us." He said kissing her. He had talked to his partner, Ric Flair about the fight they had. Ric told him to make time for her. Ric told him to do whatever it took to keep his marriage. He told him that a lot of big cases they were working on were with family people and he needed a successful wife to help. Ric told him to make sure that Allie would attend any function they had too. It would help them win the cases.

"Great." She said. She was happy that they finally had some time together. They sat down to dinner. "I wanted to tell you that Gina hired Chris to take Kevin's place."

"Great." He said. He knew how Kevin and Chris felt about him. He never trusted Chris because he knew that Chris was Allie's first love. And he thought that Chris was maybe still in love with her. He also knew that Kevin was always telling her to leave him.

"Yeah, we are having dinner tomorrow night." She said. "You are okay with that, right."

"Yeah, that will give me a chance to read some depos for this case." He replied. That really worked out well. He had made plans tomorrow night and this just made things easier. He wouldn't have to lie and make an excuse to why he was late.

"Great." She said. "I am glad you are okay with this. I just really want to catch up with him on everything. See who of our friends are married divorce and things."

"It's a good idea." He said. "How long is he staying?"

"He leaves day after tomorrow." She said to him.

"Okay." He said.

They spend the night talking and getting caught up on everything. It was nice to be together. But something still seemed off to her and she wasn't sure what yet. But she was happy that they were working on their marriage.

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, RKOSGIRL92. YOU ROCK!!! EVERYONE PLESE REVIEW.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. THIS ONE FOCUSES ON DR. ALLIE MORRELL AND HER THERAPY WITH WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS.

WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE

The next day went by like normal. Allie saw her patients and set up for Jeff's family to attend his session on Friday. Daffney was starting to make some progress and that was good. Allie knew that Daffney was starting to trust her and that was a big deal. Madison was starting to open up but not like Allie had hoped. She was still quiet. The day didn't see any major fights or anything. But it was still quiet day. Dr. McMahon had suggested to Allie that she do holding therapy on Daffney. He said that Daffney had been there long enough to open up. Allie wasn't sure about the therapy. She had never done it but had read about it. She didn't really want to do it but she might have to if Daffney didn't make more progress. By the time dinner came, Allie was ready to go and relax.

"Hey, Allie girl." Chris said walking into her office. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." She replied getting her purse and things. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I thought I would take you to Antonio's." He replied. Antonio's was a very nice steak house in Louisville. Allie had been there with Dave for business dinners.

"That sounds good." She replied as they started to walk out of her office. Just as they were, her cell phone started to ring. It was Dave calling. "Hello."

Chris listened as Allie talked to her husband. He was calling to tell her to have a great time. Chris still thought that maybe Dave was cheating on her but he knew he couldn't tell Allie, that would crush her and he couldn't do that to do her with proof.

"Everything okay?" He asked as they drove toward the restaurant.

"Yeah, he just wanted to say have a good time." She replied.

"Okay." He said. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, even dressed in casual clothes. She was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He asked.

"You just were kind of staring at me." She replied.

"Oh, sorry." He said. "It's just you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. He always complimented her no matter what.

"You are welcome." He said as they began to walk to the restaurant.

They were shown to a table and ordered. It was nice to catch up. They talked about their friends from college.

"So, you know Trish is expecting." He said as they sat there.

"Wow, she and Jay must be so happy." Allie replied. "I can't believe they have only been married a year and are already expecting."

"I know." He replied. "So, what about you? Any plans for a baby?"

"No, not yet." She said with some sadness.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like the plan you had." He replied to her. "I remember you saying that after being married for two years, you wanted to have a baby."

"Well, when I made that plan, I thought I would be marrying you, but things change." She said trying to convince him and herself that she didn't really want a baby now.

"Allie, I'm sorry." He said. He hadn't wanted to bring up anything like that. "But it is not your decision to not have a baby, is it?"

"We agreed to wait until we were married for five years." She said as the waiter brought out their dinner.

"Okay." He said not wanting to push the issue with her. But he knew her too well to know that she wanted a baby and her husband obviously didn't. "So, tell me about the kids?"

"They are a great group of kids but not trusting easy." She said as they ate. "You will have a lot of good kids but they just have some anger issues."

"Yeah, Kevin mentioned something." He said. "I am excited for a change."

"I hear that." She said. "I love working with those kids. They are great and I know once they get better, they can do anything they want."

"You were always the best therapist." He said with a smile. "Do you still do your original therapy?"

"Yes, it works and I don't want to change." She said.

"No, if you changed it, it wouldn't be you." He said with a laugh. "You are the best therapist."

"Thank you." She said.

They soon finished up and Chris drove her back to the hospital to get her car. It really was nice to catch up.

"I had a great time tonight." Allie said as they stood by her car.

"I did too." He said. "It was nice to catch up."

"It was nice." Allie said. "I guess I will see you when you come back to work here." She said with some sadness.

"Yeah, but then we can see each other everyday." He said. "I leave tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I will miss you." She said.

"I will miss you, too." He said kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. "I love you, Allie girl."

"I love you too." She said returning the hug. He watched as she drove away. It was hard to be near her and know that he couldn't be with her anymore. He still loved her but he wanted her to be happy and if she thought that was her husband, he wasn't going to break that.

The next day was Friday and Jeff's family was coming for therapy. Allie hoped it would help Jeff. She wanted to see the interaction between Jeff and his family. Mainly the interaction between Jeff and his brother. Jeff had mentioned that his brother got very upset when he found out everything. Allie was sitting in her office when Jeff's dad and brother came in.

"Mr. Hardy." Allie said greeting him. "I'm Dr. Allie Morrell."

"Gil Hardy." He said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." She replied turning her attention to Jeff's brother. "You must be Matt."

"Yeah." The dark haired young man replied.

"Nice to meet you too." She said. "Please sit down."

"Thank you." Gil replied. "Dr. Morrell, I am not sure why you wanted us to be there."

"I wanted to see the interaction between you and Jeff. I think it will help him." She said.

"Why would it help him?" Matt asked. "He should have stopped cutting."

"Matt, it isn't that simple." She replied. "Cutting makes a person feel something; it makes them feel in control. And sometimes that is not easy to give up."

"Dr. Morrell, I realize Jeff has some problems." Gil said. "I know he feels guilty over his mother's death and what happen when he was young. But he is the one who needs help not me or Matt."

"I know he does, but I think it would help you all to have a session." She replied. "Most children feel guilt over a parent's death."

"Dr. Morrell, have you ever lost a parent?" Gil asked her.

"Yes, my mom was killed in an auto accident when I was sixteen and my dad killed himself a few days later." She replied. "I know exactly how Jeff feels. I began to cut then and I was admitted to a treatment center and I got better."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's fine. Its one of the reason I do this job." She replied. "I know Jeff has seen a variety of therapists. But he has opened up a lot in the short time he has been here."

"Open up about what?" He asked her.

"I can't share that because what we talk about in therapy is confidential." She said just as Jeff came in. "Jeff, please sit. I was just talking with your dad and brother."

"What about?" Jeff asked.

"I was telling them why I think they should have therapy with you." She replied. "I wasn't telling me anything personal."

"Okay." He replied sitting down on the chair in front of Matt and his dad.

"Okay, well now that everyone is here, let's get started." She said. "I was hoping that Jeff, you would be comfortable enough to talk to your brother about what happen and how he reacted. I was hoping you would tell him how it made you feel when he reacted."

"I am not sure about that." He replied.

"Okay, then Matt, would you like to tell Jeff and your dad why you reacted the way you did when you found out."

"I guess I can." Matt said. "I was shocked when I found Jeff with Uncle Kurt. And I blame Jeff for not being able to say no to him and letting him do it."

"Do you really believe that Jeff wanted to do that?" She asked him. "Do you believe he liked it?"

"I don't know." Matt said. "But Jeff let it go on for awhile. He could have stopped it."

"Jeff was a scared child." She replied looking at Jeff, who looked like he didn't want to be there.

"But he should have told someone." Matt said. "But he obviously liked it or he would have told."

"Matt, that isn't the case." Allie said. "Jeff, would you like to tell your brother how this makes you feel? Remember, you don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"I didn't want it." Jeff said quietly. "I didn't want him to do it."

"Jeff, why didn't you stop it?" Gil asked him. "Why didn't you tell me or Matt?"

"Dad, come on. Jeff, you could have stopped it." Matt said rather angrily. "You just had to tell someone."

"Matt, it isn't easy for a child to tell something like that." Allie said trying to keep things from getting out of hand. "Adults, who do this sort of thing, make sure to threaten their victims into keeping quiet."

"That doesn't mean they can't tell." Matt said. He couldn't believe that their dad had trusted Jeff to someone who obviously babied him.

"Matt, why do you think your uncle Kurt chose Jeff instead of you?" Allie asked. Sometimes in these situations, the adult chooses the weaker of the siblings to abuse.

"Because he knew I wouldn't let him do anything." Matt said. "I don't let people walk over me like my brother. I am the strong one and Kurt knew that. But he had to know that Jeff would do what he asked."

"Jeff is bad." Jeff began to say. "Jeff is a bad person. He let this happen." He said. He went and laid down on the floor in the fetal position and just repeated it over and over again.

Allie went to him and held him. She knew sometimes that this was what they needed. She talked quietly to him trying to calm him down.

"Its okay, Jeff." She whispered. "It wasn't your fault. You were just a child. But you are safe here. You are not in danger." She held him and gently rocked him.

Gil looked on as she did. He had no idea that Jeff would do this. What had happened with Kurt that made him like that? He watched as she calm him. It was so much like a mother would. It made him wonder if this was the therapy Jeff needed. All the other therapists hadn't been able to get through to him. Was this type of mothering what he needed?

Gil and Matt left and went to the waiting room, while Allie continued to calm Jeff down. She managed to get him calm and he drifted off to sleep in the room off of her office that was set up for that purpose with bed and everything in it. After he was asleep, Allie went to find Gil.

"Mr. Hardy." Allie said walking up. "I'm sorry about this. I thought it would help for Jeff to have therapy with you and Matt. But I didn't expect Matt to have such hate for his brother over this."

"I am sorry for what Matt said." Gil said to her as they sat in the waiting room. "I had no idea that Matt felt that way."

"Mr. Hardy, have you considered that maybe Matt needs therapy to deal with this also?" Allie asked.

"I don't need therapy." Matt said walking up. "I am fine."

"Matt, please let the doctor talk." Gil said.

"I was just saying that you seem to have some anger issues over this with Jeff." Allie said. "Maybe therapy would help you deal with that and make you and Jeff get close again. As brothers, I know you were at one time."

"I don't need therapy." Matt said again with anger.

"Mr. Hardy, I don't mean to make anyone upset or mad." She said. "I just want to help Jeff and your family. I think family therapy is a good idea. It will help everyone come to terms with everything. If that is something you want, I can arrange it."

"It sounds good." Gil said. He wanted both his sons well. While Matt didn't have Jeff's problems with the abuse, the cutting and drugs, it was obvious that he had some anger about the situation. "Can you do it?"

"I am more of a childhood sexual abuse therapist but I can recommend someone who can help you and Matt deal with everything while I help Jeff." She said. "Right now, I think it is better that Matt and Jeff don't have therapy together. Each has things to deal with."

"Okay." Gil said getting up. "Dr. Morrell, thank you for what you did for Jeff. I couldn't seem to help him like you can."

"Mr. Hardy, my therapy is unique." She said. "I know that most therapist don't like the mothering type of therapy but in Jeff's case, it is what he needs. He needs someone to comfort him and make him safe." She said. "I am not saying that you didn't do that, but with what happen, he needs to feel safe and he feels that you couldn't do that."

"I understand that. I just wish that I could have helped him." He replied.

"Mr. Hardy, you did the best you could and you chose to get him help here. That is a big deal." She said. When ever she talked with a parent, she made sure to tell them how great it was that they got their child help.

"Thank you for that." He said looking at the time. "We had better go. Tell Jeff we said goodbye."

"I will." She said as they walked toward the door. After they left, she went back to her office. Jeff was still sleeping, so she took the time to make her notes. "Patient regressed today while having therapy with his father and brother. I held him close and told him it would be okay. It was what he needed. Today's session showed me that Jeff has some issues with his brother. I recommended family therapy to his father. I told him that he and Matt should see a therapist together and let me continue to work with Jeff. Right now, Jeff and Matt don't need to have therapy together." She stopped the tape recorder when Jeff came out.

"All better." She asked him.

"Yes, Jeff better." He said to her.

"Okay, do you want to go to class or stay here?" She asked. "We can play a game."

"Can we play Life?" He asked with excitement.

"Yes, go get the game." She said to him. He went and got it out of the play area. They proceeded to play for the next hour. It gave Jeff time to calm down.

Allie now knew that Jeff would regress when he felt threatened. She had to watch and make sure that he didn't go back to cutting. She also now knew how to handle him when he regressed.

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!! DID YOU LIKE THE THERAPY SESSION WITH JEFF'S FAMILY? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. PLEASE REVIEW!! A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE

Monday morning came and Allie knew she had a session with Daffney this morning. She hoped that Daffney would open up more. She wondered how the weekend went for the kids. It was Kevin's turn on weekend duty. He agreed to work for her so, she could go away and work on her marriage. Allie arrived at her office and found Jenna Morasca, Kevin's current girlfriend, waiting, which was weird because she worked in the children's ward of the hospital.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" Allie asked her.

"I wanted to know how your weekend in the country was." Jenna asked her. She knew that Allie and Dave had gone away for the weekend. And that Allie hoped it would fix what might be wrong in their marriage.

"It went good." She said.

"Give me more than that." Jenna replied with a laugh.

"Jenna, we made love for the first time in two months." She replied. "It was so nice"

"That's great, Allie." Jenna replied. "I know you were stressed about that. Did you guys talk about things?"

"Yes, we did." Allie said. "It was great to be just the two of us."

"You guys went to a cabin in the country, right?" Jenna said sitting down on the sofa.

"Yes, we did." She said sitting beside her.

"No one around, right?" Jenna said with a smile. "I'm sure that made everything easier. But I am sure you guys never left the cabin, right?"

"Yeah, no one around. But we did leave the cabin, sometime." She said with a laugh. "It was great to just spend time together. We talked everything out."

"Good. So, Kevin and Chris's idea that he was cheating was wrong, right?" Jenna asked. Kevin had told her that he and Chris thought that he was cheating on Allie.

"Yes. I asked him and he said no." She replied. "I believe him."

"You don't sound convinced." Jenna said. "What's going on?"

"I honestly don't know." She replied. "I don't think he is cheating. But he comes home late almost every night, he goes out of town a lot and he is always looking at something on the computer or talking to someone on there. It makes me wonder."

"Allie, he has a stressful job." She said. "He is probably just working on cases."

"Yeah, that is what I think." Allie replied. "Anyway, we are going to try to spend more time together and put our marriage first."

"That's great." She said. "Did you talk about anything else?"

"Yeah, we are going to try to have a baby." Allie said.

"That's great." Jenna replied hugging her friend. She knew that Allie had wanted a baby but that Dave was not sure about having one before their fifth wedding anniversary. "I am glad you guys have worked things out."

"Me too." Allie said with a smile. "Well, I have a session to get ready for. Thanks for listening, Jenna."

"It's no problem." She replied walking to the door. "Call me anytime."

After Jenna left, Allie got out her notes on Daffney. She was considering the holding therapy if she didn't open up more. She didn't want to do it but Dr. McMahon was insisting on it. Allie was deep in thought about that when Daffney came into her office.

"Do we have to do this everyday?" Daffney asked shutting the door behind her.

"Do what?" Allie asked not sure what she was talking about.

"Therapy." She replied.

"We do because you want to get better, right?" Allie replied.

"Not really." She said.

"Daffney, I wish you would open up more." Allie said. "I know I can help you."

"No, you can't." She said.

"Yes, I can." Allie said. "In fact, there is a new therapy I would like to try on you."

"No, I don't think so." She replied.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Allie said. "You are a ward of the state and we make the decisions for you."

"Let's say we did but don't" She replied.

"We can't do that." Allie replied. "Dr. McMahon is going join our next session."

"What do you want to know?" She asked. She didn't like Dr. McMahon and didn't want him in the session.

"I want to know about you." Allie replied. "You haven't told me anything about you."

"If I do, will we not have to do this new thing?" She asked.

"It depends on your progress." Allie said truthfully. "Dr. McMahon is annoyed that I haven't made much progress with you."

"What do you want to know?" She asked again.

"About you." Allie replied. "Tell me about your childhood, your parents or how you got into foster care? Anything you want to talk about."

"I use to love to go to the playground at school." She said.

"Okay, that's good start." Allie replied. "What was your favorite thing at the playground?"

"Swings." She said.

"I always liked the swings." Allie said. "Did your parents take you there? Or someone else?" She asked hoping this would open the door to more about her abuse.

"We had outside time at school." She said.

"Oh, so you only played on the playground during school?" Allie asked. "Did you go to your neighborhood park?"

"No, I wasn't allowed." She replied.

"By your parents?" She asked. "Were they strict on you?"

"I just wasn't allowed." she replied.

"Okay." Allie said sensing that she didn't want to talk about it. "What else did you love as a child?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Did you like cartoons? Going to the zoo?" Allie asked. "Anything like that?"

"I wasn't allowed." She said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just wasn't." She replied.

"Okay." Allie said. "Daffney, I want to understand what you have gone through but you have to tell me more about your life."

"I can't. I can't tell anyone." She replied.

"Why can't you tell anyone?" Allie asked seeing that maybe they were getting somewhere.

"Because I can't." She said. "It's not safe for me to."

"Daffney, you are safe here." Allie said. "No one can hurt you here."

"I'm sorry. I can't." She said.

"Okay." Allie said. "That's fine. You don't have to say more than you want."

"Okay." She said. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can." Allie said to her.

"Okay." She said getting up and leaving.

After she left, Allie made notes into her tape recorder.

"Daffney opened up some today but not enough. I think holding therapy maybe her only chance. As much as I don't want to it, I think it is her only choice." She stopped before continuing. "Vince wants to join our next session. I think he will say the therapy has to be done. And I am not looking forward to it."

Allie finished her notes up on Daffney and headed to the dining room for lunch. The kids were already there in line and getting their food. Allie saw Jeff who seemed better, but she wasn't sure. She made her way over to the staff table.

"Hey, Allie." Kevin said as she joined them. "Have a nice weekend."

"Yes." She replied sitting down. "It was great. Thanks for taking my weekend."

"Not a problem." He said. "But you owe me."

"I know." She replied with a smile. "Everything go okay in group?"

"Velvet and Daffney got into an argument." He replied.

"Again?" Allie asked. "What about this time? Did Velvet say something she shouldn't have?"

"Yeah." He replied. "She said that Jeff was cute."

"And that made Daffney angry?" Allie asked not sure what was happening there.

"Yes." He replied. "I don't know if Daffney likes him or was trying to protect him. I couldn't get anything out of her."

"Hmmm." Allie replied.

"Yeah, I don't know what is going on between Daffney and Jeff." Kevin said. "You might want to see if one will open up to you about it."

"I will talk to Jeff later." She replied. "Is there anything else you want to tell me about the argument?"

"No, that's it." He said. "Both Jeff and Daffney are quiet in group. I can't seem to get them to open up. It worries me. And I see them getting closer and I don't want their problems to rub off on each other."

"Me either." She replied.

"Good, glad you agree." He replied. "So, did you make any progress with Daffney? I know Vince is trying to get you to do holding therapy."

"Yeah. I am not sure about it." She said. "Kevin, you learned it on your rotation. Do you think it is a good idea?"

"I don't like doing it but it might be her only chance." He said. "I know Vince is annoyed at her progress. So, you might want to do the therapy. It could be the break through for her."

"Yeah, maybe you are right." She said. "Kevin, can I discuss options for the therapy with you later? I want your opinion."

"Of course." He said. "I think lunch is done. Allie, make sure you speak with Jeff about everything."

"I will." She said getting up and walking over the table where the kids were. "Jeff, we have a session after lunch, don't forget."

"Okay." He said getting up. He walked toward her office. He wasn't really looking forward to the session but he had begun to really like her. She really was helping him.

"Hello, Jeff." She said opening the door to her office.

"Hey." He said walking in and sitting down on the sofa.

"What happen in group?" She asked sitting down in the chair by the sofa.

"Daffney and Velvet got into an argument." He said.

"How come?" She asked.

"Velvet said she thought I was cute and Daffney told her to back off and leave me alone." He replied.

"Do you know why she said that?" She asked.

"No, I mean Daffney and I are friends." He replied.

"Okay." She said. "I just wanted to make sure nothing was going on."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Some of the other doctors thought that you might be too close." She said.

"To Daffney?" He asked. "We are friends."

"I know." She replied.

"Even if we are close, it is as friends." He replied. "She understands me and she is nice."

"Okay." She said.

"Am I going to have anymore sessions with my family?" He asked her. "It wasn't good last time."

"No, not now." She replied.

"Good. My brother hates me." He said.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand." She replied. "Jeff, you have been making great progress. I don't want you to think because of what happen in Friday's session that it has changed."

"Okay." He said. "So, what are we going to talk about today?"

"Whatever you want." She said.

"Can we talk about you?" He asked her.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Do you like this job?" He asked.

"I do, very much so." She replied. "It is great when I get to help young people."

"Do you think I will have to stay here long?" He asked.

"I don't know how long you will stay yet." She replied. "It depends on your progress. Do you want to stay here?"

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"Jeff, is everything okay?" She asked. She could tell that something was wrong.

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay." She said. She really had no choice but to believe him. But something told her he was hiding more. She wondered what it was.

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92. YOU ROCK FOR REVIEWING!!! THANK YOU.**

**THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS.**

**WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE**

**After Jeff's session, Allie made some notes on her tape recorder. She was worried about Jeff. Something was bothering him and he wasn't talking about it.**

"**Jeff's session was short today. I got the feeling that he didn't want to talk much. So, I let him leave early. I asked him about him and Daffney. He said they were friends and that was all. Kevin thinks there is more to their relationship than friends. I don't know. I find it hard to believe that with what they had gone through that they would be together. But I can't say for sure. I don't think Daffney will tell me anything. So, I have no choice but to wait and see."**

**After making the notes, Dr. Logan came in and told her that Madison wasn't feeling well and her session was cancelled for the day. So, Allie chose the time she had left to look over some notes about Jeff and Daffney. She was worried about both of them. She wished Daffney would open up more and that Jeff would confide in her what was wrong. Angelina had left the other day and Allie hoped that she would be okay. They were scheduled to get some new patients. A girl and a guy, who both had anger issues. But the girl was abused, so Allie would have her. Her name was Maryse Ouellet. Allie looked over her file then headed home. She was ready to relax but she still had some paperwork to do.**

**She was shocked when she got home and found that Dave was there. He never got home before her. **

"**Hey, what are you doing home?" She asked coming into the kitchen from the backdoor.**

"**I figured since we decided to spend more time together, I would cook dinner for you." He said kissing her hello.**

"**That's great." She replied happy that he was making the effort with her.**

"**So, why don't you go get change and then dinner will be ready." He said to her. **

**She went upstairs and started to change. She felt him come behind her. They made love before dinner. She was glad that things were back on track for them. They got dressed and headed back downstairs for dinner.**

"**So, how was work?" She asked him as they ate.**

"**Work was good. How about you?" He asked.**

"**Fine." She replied. "I am getting new patient soon."**

"**Oh, it's nice." He said.**

"**Yeah. Everything okay?" She asked. "You sounded strange when you said that."**

"**Fine. I just have a big case on my mind." He replied. "We are trying to settle a case between a birth mother and the adoptive parents."**

"**Oh." She said.**

"**I don't mean to be distant." He said to her. "This is just an emotional case."**

"**I understand." She said.**

"**I know you do." He said. "I wanted to tell you that Ric is having a dinner party Wednesday for some new clients. He would like us there."**

"**Okay." She said. "Dave, are you happy with things? Between us I mean."**

"**Yes." He replied. "I thought we settled this over the weekend. I love you and I am very happy with things. We were just going through a rough spot. We are better now. And our marriage is getting back on track."**

"**We did settle them." She replied. "I just was asking. I love you and I haven't felt like you were in this marriage recently."**

"**I know and that was my fault." He replied. "I was too focused on my career lately. But that is changing. I want our marriage to work and get back to where we were. I love you, Allie."**

"**I love you, too." She replied. "We have settled things. And I know our marriage is getting back."**

"**Okay, then let's drop this." He said. "And enjoy our evening." **

**They finished dinner and then went into the living room. Both got their files and sat on the sofa and read over them. It was nice to be together and get their work done. She realized that she was being stupid thinking he was cheating. He obviously wasn't, so things were getting back to the way they were.**

**The next morning Allie went to work feeling really good. She was very happy that her marriage was getting back on track. She arrived at her office and got ready for the day. She had read over Maryse's file. It was horrible everything the file said about the young girl. She wondered how closed off the young girl was. Allie walked to the dining room where they were having breakfast.**

"**Allie, how are you?" Vince said to her. It was odd to see Vince seeing at the table.**

"**Fine, Vince. How are you?" She replied sitting beside Kevin.**

"**Good. I am going to sit in on your session with Daffney today." He said to her.**

"**Okay." She replied. "Is the new kids here yet?"**

"**Not yet." Gina replied. "Allie, how is Jeff's therapy going?"**

"**Good. He has made a lot of progress." She said. "I am very pleased. I wish Daffney and Madison would open up like that."**

"**Yeah, they all are quiet during group." Kevin said.**

"**I am concerned about Daffney and Jeff." Lillian said. "I feel that they have something more than friendship. They are dating."**

"**Lillian, do you know that for sure?" Vince asked.**

"**I don't know for sure." She replied.**

"**Well, you know that is against the rules." He said.**

"**Vince is right." Gina replied. Even though, she started the clinic, she and Vince shared duties as the bosses. "We need to find out for certain."**

"**I don't think anymore than friendship is going on." Allie said.**

"**I hope not." He said getting up.**

"**Allie, do you really believe that friendship is the only thing between them?" Lillian asked. **

"**I do. Jeff told me that it was just friendship." She replied. "I believe him."**

"**Okay." Gina replied. "Just keep an eye out; we don't want them to break the rules."**

"**I agree." Kevin said. "I wanted to tell you guys that I will not be leaving for at least two more months. Vince convinced me to stay a little longer."**

**"That's great." Allie replied. That meant that Chris wouldn't start for a while.**

**They finished breakfast and headed to their offices while some of the kids headed to their class. Allie had a session with Madison this morning.**

"**Madison, how are you feeling today?" Allie asked her.**

"**Better." Madison said sitting down on the sofa.**

"**Are you ready to open up about things?" She asked her. **

"**I guess about some things." Madison said. Over the last few days, she had been having nightmares and she wanted them to stop. And it was obvious that the only way was therapy.**

"**Okay, what would you like to talk about?" Allie asked her.**

"**I have been having nightmares." She said. "I want them to stop."**

"**What kind of nightmares?" Allie asked taking notes.**

"**I am in my room and my brother comes into my room." Madison said.**

"**What does he do when he comes in?" Allie asked.**

"**He gets undressed and lies down beside me." She said. **

"**It's okay. You don't have to say more than you want." Allie said to her.**

"**I want to." She replied. "I want the nightmares to stop."**

"**Okay. Tell me more about what he does in your dream." Allie asked.**

"**He tells me to get undress." She said. "He says if I don't, he will hurt me. I get undressed and lay back down beside him."**

"**What happens next?" Allie asked knowing that this nightmare was a memory of some abuse.**

"**He kisses me. I don't want to do it." She said starting to cry. **

"**It's okay." Allie said moving to sit beside her. She hugs her. "You don't have to say more if you don't want to."**

"**I want to." She replied letting Allie hold her. "He gets on top of me and tells me to be quiet or he will hurt me and Julie. I do it. He then rapes me in my own bed."**

"**It's okay. You are safe here." Allie said rocking her. **

"**He rapes me over and over again." She said crying.**

"**Madison, it is okay." Allie said still holding her.**

"**I can't stop him, I try but he is so strong." She replied.**

"**It's okay. He is not here." Allie said. "You are safe." **

"**I don't want to say anymore." She said wiping her tears. "Can you give me something to help me sleep?"**

"**You don't have to say anymore." Allie said. "I can give you something to help you sleep."**

"**Thank you." She replied. "Can our session be over now?"**

"**Yes." Allie said. "You can go if you want or you can stay and read?"**

"**I want to go." She said getting up. **

**After Madison left, Allie made her notes. She was happy that Madison had opened up. Even if it was just to help with her nightmares. But it was progress and Allie hoped the other patients would make progress also. Just as she was making her notes, Jeff walked in for therapy. Allie had switched everyone around to have Daffney and the new therapy last.**

"**Jeff, how are you?" Allie asked him.**

"**Okay." He replied.**

"**What do you want to talk about today?" She asked him.**

"**I don't know." He replied. "Can we talk about books?"**

"**Sure." She replied. "Have you read the Twilight series yet?"**

"**Yes." He replied. "I like them. Have you read them?"**

"**I have." She replied. "I like Breaking Dawn the best but I like them all."**

"**I like Breaking Dawn also." He replied. "Who was your favorite character? I like Jasper."**

"**I like Emmett." She replied. **

"**Yeah, he was cool." He said. "Have you read the Harry Potter books?"**

"**No, I haven't." She replied. "Those books never appealed to me."**

"**I have read most of them." He replied. "I like the movies too."**

"**I haven't seen them." She said. "I am not really a Harry Potter fan."**

"**Oh." He said. "That's okay, it's not for everyone."**

"**That's true." She replied. "What else do you want to talk about?"**

"**Is Kane going to stay in isolation?" He asked.**

"**For a couple more days." She replied. Kane had been put in isolation when he harassed Beth.**

"**Okay. That all I have to talk about." He said.**

"**That's okay, you can go." She said. "I hope you will open up more tomorrow."**

"**I will." He replied getting up. "Thanks, Dr. M. I can call you that, right?"**

"**Yes, you can call me that." She replied with a smile.**

**After Jeff left, Allie realized it was lunch time. She got her food and went to the staff table. A new girl was there. She looked about 20.**

"**Allie, this is Melina." Lillian said. "She is my intern for a while."**

"**That's great." Allie replied. "Welcome Melina."**

"**That's I am excited to work here." She replied.**

"**It's a good place to work." Allie replied.**

"**Allie, how did your sessions with Madison and Jeff?" Gina asked.**

"**Good. Madison really opened up today." She replied. "Jeff, we just talked movies today. He has made great progress in every other session, so I gave him a break." **

"**Is that normal?" Melina asked. She knew that therapists were supposed to make the patients talk.**

"**It is for Allie." Kevin replied. "Allie does therapy different from everyone else. She doesn't push her patients to talk if they don't want to."**

"**Oh." Melina replied. "I had heard about a therapist that did things differently but I didn't know she was here."**

"**I guess that's me you heard about." Allie replied. "I have had several articles published about my work."**

"**Yeah, Allie here is the hot shot of Maple Waters." Lillian replied.**

"**Lillian." Gina replied. **

"**I was just saying." Lillian replied.**

"**Its fine, Gina. Really." Allie said.**

"**Let's just enjoy lunch." Gina replied.**

**The rest of the day went like normal and soon it was time for Daffney's session. Allie was not looking forward to this. But Daffney had been there for almost a year with very little progress. She met Dr. McMahon at her door.**

"**Vince." Allie said opening her door. **

"**Allie, I hope you are ready for this." He replied.**

"**I'm not but it is probably her only chance. Nothing else has worked." Allie replied just as Daffney walked in. "Daffney, please come in."**

"**Okay." Daffney replied. "I guess we are doing this new therapy."**

"**Yes." Allie replied. "I am sorry about this."**

**They proceeded with therapy. Vince sat on the bed in the room off of Allie's office. Allie had Daffney lie down and had Vince hold her. Allie then proceeded to ask the questions. Daffney kicked and screamed but Vince held her. Allie continued to ask the questions. Daffney answered through her cries. Finally it was over; Vince left Allie to calm Daffney down. Allie took Daffney in her arms and rocked her. She talked to her and calmed her down. Finally after two hours, Daffney was calmed down enough to go to her room. Allie left soon after that, she was almost in tears.**

"**Allie, are you okay?" Dave asked when she came in, in tears.**

"**No." She replied as she hugged him. **

"**What happen?" He asked her. **

"**I had to do some new therapy. It was difficult." She replied as they sat on the sofa and he held her. **

**He just held her as she cried over what she had to do. She hated that she had to do that to Daffney. It wasn't what she wanted to do but she also knew that it was the only way Daffney would open up. She hoped it was the last time she would have to do that. She hoped that now Daffney would open up and get better.**

**THANKS FOR READING. I APPRECIATE IT. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.**


	7. Chapter 7

NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. THANKS TO REVIEWER RKOSGIRL92.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL HAS SHE HELPS THE WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE

The next day Allie went into work wondering what the day would bring. She was still a little upset over what had to be done with Daffney. She saw Kevin in hall as she walked in.

"Hey, Allie." Kevin said. "I heard you did holding therapy with Daffney. How did it go?"

"Rough." She replied. "I was in tears when I got home. I hope I don't have to do it anymore."

"Hopefully one session was all it took to open Daffney up." Kevin replied. "You know it was time. She has been here for a while and made little progress."

"Yeah, I know." Allie replied. "It was just hard to do that to her."

"I know that." He said. "So, how is everything else?"

"I know what you are asking." She replied. "Dave and I are fine. We talked things out and are going to spend more time together."

"Is that what you want?" He asked as they made their way to the dining room.

"Yes, I want my marriage to work." She said.

"Okay." He replied as they walked into the dining room.

Allie saw Daffney sitting with Madison and Jeff. She went to talk to them.

"How is everyone today?" She asked the kids.

"Fine." Jeff replied.

"I'm good." Madison said.

"I am doing good also." Daffney replied. "Can I see you after breakfast?"

"Yes." Allie replied. "I will make sure your teachers know. Now enjoy your breakfast." She said walking away. She walked over to the staff table and had breakfast.

When breakfast was over, she walked Daffney to her office. She wondered what Daffney wanted to talk about. She hoped that yesterday didn't have a negative effect on her.

"So, Daffney, what did you want to talk about?" Allie asked sitting down at her desk.

"I hate you for what you did to me!" She screamed at her.

"Daffney, I am very sorry about that." Allie said. "It was the only way I could get you to open up to me."

"You knew I didn't want to do it, but you ignored me anyways. How could you do that?" She asked. "How would you like it if someone did that to you while you were in the hospital? I bet you wouldn't."

"Daffney, I wouldn't like it and I am very sorry that you had to go through it." Allie said trying to say the right things. "You have to understand that I only wanted to help you. You wouldn't talk."

"So?" She replied. "Just because I wouldn't talk that gives you and HIM the right to hold me down and ask me questions?"

"Daffney, you have been here long enough to have opened up." Allie said. "I told you that this therapy was the last resort if you didn't talk. I told you that Dr. McMahon was annoyed at the progress."

"I didn't know therapy had a deadline." She replied. "I didn't know you were given a time to open up and if you didn't, you would be held down by a man stronger than you, making you feel like you were being raped all over again."

"Daffney, I'm sorry." Allie said. "I didn't have a choice, and I knew this therapy would help you."

"Oh, yes, it did alright." Daffney said. "Want see how it help me?"

"Sure." Allie said.

That is when Daffney pulled back her long sleeves. "See how much you helped me; it made me remember how great it felt to cut again."

"Daffney, I am very sorry. I don't know what else to say." Allie said not believing she had cut again. "I didn't know the effect this therapy would have on you because I have never done it before. But I knew it would help you. This can be a starting over point for you."

"Yeah, starting over point for me cutting again. Since I have opened up, I don't have to talk to you anymore." She said walking out and slamming the door.

This was not the way it was suppose to go. Kevin had assured her that this would help and that Daffney would open up and get better. But in fact, it didn't go that way. Daffney had begun to cut herself again, and now wasn't going to talk to her anymore. What had Allie done? She never had a patient so upset with her before and worse of all, she had never a patient cut because of her therapy. Allie couldn't believe this. Why had she listened to Kevin and Vince? After getting her thoughts together, she turned on her tape recorder.

"Today was not the way things were supposed to go. Daffney cut herself because of the therapy I did yesterday. She now says because she opened up during it, she doesn't have to talk to me anymore. I can't believe this happen. I thought this would help her but now it seems it hasn't. Now, I am unsure about how to proceed with her. I'm not sure if I should report the cutting or if that will drive her further away from me."

She stopped talking to get her thoughts together. She wasn't sure how to proceed now. She decided to call Chris and get his opinion on things. She knew he would understand her problem. She picked up her sidekick and called him.

"Hello." Chris said over the phone.

"Hey, Chris, it's Allie." She said over the phone.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"What makes you thing something is wrong?" She asked knowing he knew her too well.

"Allie, I know you. Something is wrong." He said. "You never call me from work unless something is wrong or something is bothering you."

"I think I made a huge mistake." She said.

"What about?" He asked.

"About a patient. I tried some new therapy and it backfired." She said. "The patient started cutting again and she hates me."

"Allie, this isn't your fault." He said. "What therapy?"

"Holding therapy." She replied. "Kevin recommended it and Vince and Gina said it was time to do it. I wasn't sure but I did it anyway."

"Wow that is a very tough type of therapy." He said. "You had no idea this would happen."

"I know but if I was unsure, I should have stopped." She replied. "But I felt I had no choice. Chris, how can I get her to stop hating me? She is so angry and doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Just let her cool off, Allie." He said. "Let her blow off steam so to speak. She will come around."

"Do you really think so?" She asked. "I am not sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied. "You will find a way for her to trust you again."

"I don't know about that." She said. "Why did I do it? I knew I shouldn't but I did it anyway. Why?"

"I can't answer that for you, Allie." He said honestly.

"I know, you can't." She replied. "I guess I will let you get back to work. Thanks for listening. I love you."

"You don't have to thank me." He said. "I love you, too."

"Call me later." She said.

"Will do." He said. "Bye, Allie girl."

"Bye." She said hanging up. How, after all these years, did he still have a way to calm her down? She honestly didn't know.

Allie was jilted out of her thoughts by when she heard a knock at the door. Getting up, she opened the door and saw Gina standing outside.

"Gina, what are you doing here?" Allie asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Daffney." Gina said walking in and shutting the door.

"What about her?" She asked. "How you and Vince made me do therapy I didn't want to do?"

"We are sorry." She replied. "Nothing else worked. I tried to hold Vince off on doing it as long as I could, but I couldn't do it anymore."

"Therapy is a long process, you know that." Allie said. "Daffney hates me now. How can I help her if she won't talk to me?"

"I told him it was a bad idea." She replied. "Allie, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry that she cut herself again." Allie said. "Sorry that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Allie, I didn't want to do this!" Gina said getting angry. "I can't believe I did something I promised I would never do to a child."

"You weren't the one who watched her scream and kick for him to let her go!" She shouted at her. "You didn't spend two hours trying to calm her down. You didn't go home and cry while your husband held you and told you it would be okay."

"I was the girl who fought and fought for my therapist to let me go." She said in a whisper while tears started to fall.

"Gina, I am sorry." Allie said. "I didn't know."

"I wasn't abused, that's not why he used it." She said. "I was adopted and hadn't had the bonding between mother and child. They call it attachment therapy."

"Gina, this therapy is so hard." Allie said. "Why would a therapist do it?"

"I don't know." She replied. "All I know is the fear and mistrusts that Daffney feels right now."

"How can I get her to trust me again?" Allie asked as she and Gina sat on the sofa.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "I never trust anyone after that."

"Gina, you helped me so much when I was your patient." Allie said. "I want to help Daffney the same way. You saved me from ending up in the hospital forever. I want the same for Daffney."

"Don't stop doing what you do, no matter what anyone says." She said. "I really don't want to have to discipline Daffney, but she is a risk to herself and others."

"I think isolation will give her a chance to cool off." Allie said. "It is what she needs."

"Let's see how group goes, and then we will talk about isolation." She replied. "I really don't want to do this because it wasn't her fault."

"I know but it will give her a chance to cool off." Allie said. "But I agree about waiting for group."

"Okay." She replied. "There is no way she and Jeff are more than friends. I can tell."

"Yeah, you are probably right." Allie said. "Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile.

"We aren't going to do this therapy again, are we?" Allie asked.

"Hell no." Gina replied. "Never again."

"Good, I don't think it helps the kids." She said. "I don't know what Kevin and Vince thinking."

"Me either." Gina replied. "Would you like to sit in on group today? I am going to sit and observe."

"Yes, I would." Allie said.

Both headed for group. Allie wondered how group would go. When they arrived, everyone was in their seats. Allie and Gina sat in the back and just observed.

"Okay, who would like to talk today?" Kevin asked the group.

"I would like to talk about how the therapists here have no regard for what a patient wants" Daffney said.

"What do you mean Daffney?" Kevin asked.

"I mean that the therapists here do whatever they want." She said. "They will make you relive things you don't want to."

"Daffney, I think you should discuss this with your therapist." Lillian said.

"Why? She doesn't care or listen." Daffney said. "She is nothing but a copy of all the other therapists. Sure she will tell you that she is different but she isn't. I hate her."

"Daffney, please calm down." Kevin said. He knew that the therapy obviously didn't work.

When Daffney said she hated her, Allie made her way quietly out of the room and into her office. When she got there, she screamed and threw things. It was the only way she could feel better without cutting.

While Allie was in her office, Gina told Daffney that she would be in isolation for three days and would have therapy there twice a day with Allie. Gina wanted to try to help Allie get Daffney's trust back. It was her and Vince's fault that Allie did that therapy. Gina also knew that she had to keep an eye on Allie. Because she knew that even though Allie was well, she could still cut. Daffney wasn't happy about having therapy with Allie but like before she was given no choice in the matter.

Allie wondered if her other patients would still trust her or if they would decide not to because of Daffney. Her questions were answered when she had Jeff's session.

"Jeff, how are you?" She asked him.

"Fine." He said quickly.

"I guess you heard about Daffney's therapy session." She said. "And I am sure you hate me too."

"I don't. I just don't understand why you did that therapy." He said.

"I was given no choice. Dr. McMahon told me I had to." She said. "I am so sorry about Daffney. I never meant to hurt her."

"I know that." He said. "I can talk to her for you, when she gets out of isolation."

"No, I don't want you in the middle." She said. "I will try to get through to her while she is there."

"Do we have to talk? I don't really want to." He said.

"No, how about we play a game?" She asked.

"Okay." He said getting a game.

They played for the rest of his session. After he left, Allie was glad that at least one of her patients didn't hate her. After Jeff's session, Allie got her stuff together and went home. Gina said she could leave early because she wasn't feeling well. She arrived home and let Sunday out and changed her clothes. She got a snack and went into the living room and watched a movie. Just trying to forget the day and how much it hurt to hear a patient say they hated her.

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE , PLEASE REVIEW!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THIER ISSUES.

WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE

Once Allie got home and got comfortable, she wondered why she didn't feel well. She knew she had a rough day with Daffney but she had rough days before and never felt so tired. She hoped that having Daffney's therapy in isolation might help them get the trust back.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" Dave asked when he came in. "You normally don't get home until six-thirty. I thought I would beat you home again."

"Yeah, I came home early. I didn't feel well." She replied sitting up. She had been lying on the sofa.

"Rough day with your patient?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah, she said she hated me for yesterday." She replied. "I have never had a patient get as angry as she was."

"She was just upset. She will calm down and realizes that you only wanted to help her." He said placing an arm around her.

"I hope so." She replied.

"But that's not why you came home, is it?" He asked.

"No, I was overly tired today." She said. "And a little nauseous."

"Well, I did wear you out last night to make you feel better." He said with a smile.

"I know. But that's not it." She said with a laugh. "I have never been this tired. Maybe it is stress or something."

"You have been stressed with your job and with us trying to get things back." He said. "I'm sure it is nothing."

"You are probably right." She replied. "So, are you going to cook dinner or am I?"

"How about we order Chinese?" He said as Sunday came running into the room.

"Sunday, calm down." Allie said with a laugh. "He comes running every time we mention Chinese. He is a strange dog."

"Yeah." Dave said in agreement. "So, Chinese okay?"

"Yes." She replied getting up. "You know what I like."

"Right, chicken and broccoli." He said getting the phone.

"Yep. So, while you do that, I am going to take some medication and see if I feel better." She replied going upstairs to the bathroom.

Allie felt a little better being at home. She worried what therapy would hold for Daffney. She had only wanted to help her and now it seemed that Daffney was closed off more now. Just as Allie was going, she heard her cell phone. She knew it was Chris by the ring tone.

"Hey." She said answering it.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked her. He was worried about her after she called him earlier.

"I'm okay." She said. "I am home and resting."

"Did you leave early?" He asked her.

"Yes, I didn't feel well." She replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Probably just stress." She replied.

"Okay, I will call you later in the week." He said.

"Okay. Love you." She said.

"Love you, too." He said hanging up.

"Who was on the phone?" Dave asked her when she came back into the room.

"Just Chris. He wanted to know if I was okay after today." She replied. "I guess Kevin told him." She didn't want to say that she called him because Dave hated when she called Chris instead of him. But Chris was her best friend and as a therapist too, he knew what she was going through.

"It was nice of him to call." He said obviously not happy that he did.

"Dave, Chris is a therapist and my best guy friend. He understands what is going on." She said. "Just like Shayna understands you because she is a lawyer. I mean, she calls you a lot."

"Yeah, that's true." He said in agreement. Shayna was his first love like Chris was Allie's. "She only calls when she needs my advice on a case."

"She must need your advice a lot." She replied. She always thought if he ever had an affair, it would be with Shayna. "So, anyway, let's get off this subject."

"I agree." He said quickly.

Over the next week, Allie had therapy with Daffney. She realized that Daffney did just need time to cool off. And they were starting to make progress. The clinic got two new patients that week. Maryse Ouellet and Randy Orton. Maryse was Allie's only new patient because Randy had anger issues not abuse. That anyone knew about. Allie still wasn't feeling well and it made her wonder what was wrong. She called Jenna and she agreed to do a blood test on Allie. Allie suspected it was just a virus wearing her down.

"Well, Miss Allie." Jenna said looking over her test results.

"What is it?" Allie asked.

"Your blood tests are normal with the exception of your hormone levels." Jenna said.

"My hormone levels?" Allie asked. "That means I'm pregnant."

"Yes, you are." Jenna said. "Congratulations."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Allie said with some shock.

"You said you and Dave were going to try for a baby." Jenna said reminding her of their previous conversation.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to be pregnant so quick." She said. "I'm guessing it happen when we went away for the weekend."

"Yeah, that would be my guess." Jenna replied. "Allie, make sure you make an appointment with your doctor."

"I will do that as soon as I get back to my office." She said getting up. "Jenna, thank you for running the test."

"It's no problem." Jenna replied. "Let me know what your doctor says."

"I will." She replied walking out. Being pregnant was something she wanted but she wasn't expecting to be so this quickly. She and Dave had just decided to try.

"Allie, is everything okay?" Vince asked her when he saw her in the hall.

"Everything is fine." She said to him. She was still angry over the holding therapy.

"That's good." He said before walking away.

After Vince walked away, Allie made her way to her office. She had a session with Daffney, who was waiting when Allie arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late." Allie said apologizing. "I was in the children's ward."

"That's fine." Daffney replied.

"So, what do you want to talk about today?" Allie asked her.

"I guess we can talk about the foster care." She replied.

"Okay." Allie said. "Tell me about the home you were in with the teenage boys, if you want?"

"The parents didn't care about the foster kids. They just wanted the money each month." Daffney said. "They had two boys, Raven and Stevie. Raven is the one who attacked me first. He then invited his brother to join in."

"Daffney, it's okay, you don't have to say anything you don't want to." Allie said.

"One day I fought back and Raven attacked me. He beat me so bad that I was barely alive." She said continuing. "I managed to make it to the neighbor's house and they called 911. I told the police everything at the hospital but Stevie back Raven up by saying he didn't do it. So, I was sent here and my parents had their rights taken away."

"Daffney, I am glad that you are talking more." Allie said. "I am very sorry about that therapy. I won't do it again and I honestly don't like it."

"I know you had no choice about it." Daffney replied. "I was angry when I said those things to you. And I am sorry that I did."

"I know, let's put that behind us." Allie said to her. "We have made excellent progress over the last few weeks and that is something to celebrate." She said bringing out a cupcake she had made just for Daffney. It had white icing and had sprinkles on it. She had made plenty for everyone but she had made Daffney, Madison, Maryse, and Jeff's special because they were her patients. "Here you go. To celebrate the break through you have had."

"Thank you." Daffney said taking it. "I better be going. Thanks."

"You are very welcome." Allie said to her. Her session with Jeff was next. She had gotten Jeff a special cupcake also.

"Dr. M." Jeff said coming in. "Daffney had a cupcake. Do I get one too?"

"Yes, you do." She replied with a smile taking out the cupcake she had made him. It was decorated with white icing and had skittles on the top.

"Thank you." He said as he happily ate it.

"So, what do you want to talk about today?" She asked him.

"My brother is still angry with me." He replied. "I got a letter from him telling me how angry he is."

"Maybe he wrote the letter as part of his therapy to deal with everything." She said knowing sometimes therapists do that.

"Do you think so?" He asked her.

"Yes. Sometimes therapists ask a patient to write a letter telling someone how angry they are." Allie said. "So, maybe that is what it was."

"Maybe." He replied.

"Jeff, right now focus on your therapy." She said. "You need to get better with yourself and then you can worry about Matt. Okay?"

"Yeah." He replied. "That was a really good cupcake. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I love to bake." She replied. "So, did you want to talk about something else?"

"I noticed that Daffney is better." He said.

"Yes, she and I have worked things out." She replied. "She knows I was only trying to help and I wish that I had never done that therapy but she understands now."

"That's great." He replied. "Can I borrow Twilight?"

"Yes." She replied getting the book for him. "Here you go. Keep it as long as you want."

"Thank you." He said getting up and leaving.

She had really good sessions with both Jeff and Daffney. Both were making excellent progress. And she couldn't be happier about that. She also was excited about the baby. What a great couple of weeks.

PLEASE REVIEW!! AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT.


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS: DEEDAANGEER AND RKOSGIRL92. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES WHILE DEALING WITH HER HUSBAND AND FIRST LOVE ALSO.**

**The next week was very hectic. Allie had to get her new patient Maryse set up with therapy, Jeff had another family session schedule, Madison was scheduled for her release exam and Daffney was still making progress.**

"**Hey, Allie." Lillian said when Allie came into the doctor's lounge for a staff meeting.**

"**Lillian, how are you?" Allie asked. She and Lillian never agreed about really anything. But she was cordial to her for work sake.**

"**I'm fine and you?" Lillian asked.**

"**I'm fine." Allie replied just as Vince and Gina walked in.**

"**Welcome everyone to this staff meeting." Vince said. "We would like to start by telling you that Dr. Kevin Nash will be leaving us in about two months. He is staying that long to make sure the transition is smoothly. We have hired a Dr. Chris Jericho to replace him."**

"**Dr. Jericho comes highly recommended by Kevin, Allie and Dr. Jim Cornette." Gina said. "He went to college with Kevin and Allie. He is one of the top anger management specialists in the country."**

"**Will he be taking over only Kevin's patients?" Lillian asked.**

"**Yes." Gina replied.**

"**We also want to discuss possible new rules for our patients." Vince said.**

"**What's wrong with the current rules?" Allie asked. "They seem to work really well."**

"**They do but we are thinking long term." Gina replied. "We only want to change the rules about employees dating each other. We are going to allow it as long as things don't disrupt work. And you leave it out of the hospital."**

"**This is because of Kevin and me, right?" Lillian replied. Before Kevin and Jenna got together, he dated Lillian for a while.**

"**Yes, but there have been a lot more personal relationships between staff." Vince replied. "We want nothing to disrupt our patient's progress."**

"**I agree on that." Allie replied.**

"**Okay, that is really all for the rule change." Vince said. "We also wanted to explain that from now on, holding therapy must be approved by the whole doctor staff."**

"**I think that is a great idea." Kevin replied. "This therapy is rough and sometimes doesn't always work."**

"**I agree with that." Allie said. "I don't want to do that therapy again. It is cruel to do that someone who has been through a lot."**

"**I agree." Lillian replied.**

"**Okay, so, it is agreed that from now on, holding therapy must be approved by all the doctors." Gina said. She was happy about that rule. She saw how tough it was for Allie and Daffney.**

"**I think that is everything." Vince said.**

"**Is Dr. Jericho coming before Kevin leaves?" Lillian asked.**

"**Yes, he will be coming in two weeks to observe for a month." Gina replied. "We want him to see what it is like here. No patient will know that he is going to be the new doctor yet. We will just tell them that he is observing."**

"**Okay." Lillian and Allie replied.**

"**Okay, staff meeting over." Vince said before leaving.**

**After the staff meeting, Allie went to her office; she had a session with Maryse.**

"**Maryse, how are you?" Allie asked as Maryse entered her office.**

"**Fine." Maryse answered. She had opened up a little but not a lot yet. But Allie could tell it was just a matter of time.**

"**That's great. So, what do you want to talk about today?" Allie asked her.**

"**Can we talk about my mom?" Maryse asked.**

"**Of course." Allie replied. "Tell me about your mom."**

"**She was a great mom. She always protected me." She said.**

"**What happen after your mom died?" Allie asked her. She had read it in her file.**

"**My dad started hitting me and then soon he was raping me." She replied. "He started when I was 13, right after my mom died."**

"**I'm sorry. But I am glad you talking about this. It is important." Allie replied.**

"**I know. I am very comfortable talking about this with you." She said. "It is weird. I have never opened up like this before."**

"**I am just easy to talk to, I think." Allie replied with a smile. "We can stop for today if you want to." She could see that Maryse needed a break from this.**

"**Yes, I would." She replied getting up.**

"**Okay, Maryse, have a great day and I am very happy that you have opened up." Allie said to her.**

**After Maryse, Allie went to the dining room for lunch. She saw the kids getting their food. She went and got hers and sat by Kevin. She noticed the new patient that came in with Maryse. He noticed her also and asked about her.**

"**Who is that?" Randy Orton asked Madison.**

"**That's Dr. Morrell." Madison replied. "She is my doctor."**

"**She is pretty." He replied thinking that she was hot for an older chick. "Is she married?"**

"**Yes." Daffney replied. "Her husband is a lawyer."**

"**Oh." Randy replied. He wondered why he didn't get her as his therapist. "Why is she not my therapist?"**

"**She is a childhood sexual abuse therapist." John replied. "She only works with kids who have been sexually abuse."**

"**That sucks." He said now he would not get her as his therapist. He wondered if he could just talk with her without having her as a therapist.**

"**She is a great therapist." Madison replied. "She helped me so much that I will be getting out of here soon."**

"**That's great, Madison." Daffney replied.**

"**Yeah." Jeff said sadly. **

"**Don't worry, Jeff. I will still write you." She said. She and Jeff had become close over the last few weeks, just like he had with Daffney.**

"**Okay." He replied just as Kane walked by.**

"**Hello, Jeff." Kane said. "I am looking forward to our time tonight" He whispered so no one could hear him.**

**Kane walked away and Jeff wanted to see Dr. Morrell. He got up and walked over to the staff table. **

"**Can we help you, Jeff?" Melina asked.**

"**Dr. Morrell, can I talk to you?" He asked her.**

"**Of course, let's go to my office." She said getting up. They walked to her office and she unlocked her door. "So, what's going on?" **

**"I wanted to know if you could put me in isolation for a while." He asked her.**

"**Why do you want to be put in isolation?" She asked him. She wasn't going to put him there without a reason.**

"**I just want some peace away from my roommate." He said.**

"**Are you sure that is all?" She asked.**

"**Yes. Please, Dr. M." He said begging her.**

"**Okay, if you are sure?" She asked. "I put you there for tonight."**

"**Okay." He replied. "You can't put me there longer?"**

"**Jeff, I can but why do you want to?" She asked. "Isolation is not fun. You are alone."**

"**I just wanted some time away from Kane." He said.**

"**I'll tell you what; I will put you in there for tonight." She said. "And tomorrow, if you tell me why you want to be there, I might put you there longer, deal?"**

"**Deal." He said.**

"**Okay. I will go tell the doctors to put you in isolation tonight." She replied.**

"**Thanks, Dr. M." He replied getting up and hugging her.**

"**You are welcome." She said hugging him back before walking him to the door. She walked him back to the dining room.**

"**Everything okay?" Kevin asked.**

"**Yeah, who is here tonight?" She asked.**

"**Me." Kevin replied.**

"**Okay, Jeff is to be put in isolation tonight." She said.**

"**Why? I didn't notice he did anything." Kevin said.**

"**Jeff requested to be in isolation, so I told him I would for tonight." She replied.**

"**Wow, Allie, no one ever request that unless something is going on." Kevin said.**

"**I know. I told him I would put him there tonight and tomorrow if he talked to me, I would see about everything else." She said.**

"**Okay, I will make sure he is in isolation." Kevin replied.**

"**Thank you." She replied.**

**After lunch, she had a session with Madison, who was ready to go home. Allie thought that she was ready but she wanted to talk with her some more.**

"**Madison, are you ready to go home?" Allie asked her.**

"**Yes." Madison replied. "I can't wait."**

"**Good. You have made excellent progress." Allie said. "So, I think you are ready to go home."**

"**I want to. I am stronger now and things will be different." She replied.**

"**Yes, you are." Allie said. "Madison, after you are released, you will still need outpatient therapy. I have a recommendation for you."**

"**Okay." She replied.**

"**I will put that information into your release papers, and I will call the therapist and let them know." **

"**Thank you, Dr. Morrell." She replied. "Is that all for today?"**

"**Yes." Allie replied. "You can leave for today."**

**With that, Madison walked out and back toward the day room. Allie was happy that she was leaving. It was great when a patient was well enough to go home. Just then she heard a knock on her door, she didn't think she had a session with anyone.**

"**Dr. Morrell?" John asked coming in.**

"**Yes, John, what can I help you with?" Allie asked him. He wasn't her patient but she told him he could talk to her anytime he needed to.**

"**I was hoping we could talk." He asked her. He wanted to talk about something that he felt he couldn't talk to Dr. Nash about.**

"**Sure, what's going on? Are you okay?" She asked the teen.**

"**I'm okay." He replied. **

"**Okay, so, what's up?" She asked.**

"**I have been having nightmares recently about something." He said. "And I am not comfortable talking about it with Dr. Nash."**

"**Okay, you can tell me." She replied.**

"**The nightmares are me being chased by something while it tries to attack me." He said.**

"**Attack you how?" She asked him making a note.**

"**Trying to abuse me sexually." He replied.**

"**What else happens in the dreams?" **

"**The person or persons, chase me down the hall of the hospital. I try to get away but they are fast." He said. "They catch me and try to attack me. But I wake up before they do. What do you think it means?"**

"**I don't know for sure." She replied. "But it sounds like maybe you are remember something that is not coming out yet. I think you should talk to Dr. Nash about this. He can possibility put you under hypnoses and get the details. But that is up to you, if you want I can work in some session for you with me. And maybe we can get to the bottom."**

"**I would like the sessions with you, if you have time?" He asked.**

"**I can work you in, okay?" She replied. **

"**Okay." He said.**

"**I will talk to Dr. Nash and work out the details. Do you still want to see him?" She asked him.**

"**Yes." He replied.**

"**Okay, I think together, he and I can help you." She replied.**

"**Thank you, Dr. Morrell." He said getting up.**

"**You are welcome. John, if you see Dr. Nash, have him see me please?" She asked.**

"**Okay." He replied walking out. He ran into Dr. Nash in the hall and told him that Dr. Morrell wanted to see him.**

"**Allie, you wanted to see me?" Kevin asked coming in.**

"**Yes, John just came and talked to me." She replied. "He has been having nightmares."**

"**What kind of nightmares?" Kevin asked her sitting down in front of her desk.**

"**I think he is remembering some abuse." She said. "I want to schedule some sessions with him."**

"**Okay, that's sounds good." He replied.**

"**I think together we can help him come to terms with it and help his anger." She said. "A team effort to help him."**

"**That's a good idea." He replied. "I totally agree." He said before getting up.**

"**Okay, we will start tomorrow. I will see when I can work him in." She said looking at her appointment schedule. "I can probably see him before History in the afternoon. He will miss a little of History but I can work that out with Shawn."**

"**That works." He said before walking out.**

**After he left, Allie looked over her notes from her talk with John. She also got out the notes she made when she saw him that one time. She felt that she could help him by working with Kevin on his therapy. But only time would tell if it would work.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! SOMETHINGS ARE COMING THAT YOU NEVER THOUGHT WOULD. **


	10. Chapter 10

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES WHILE DEALING WITH HER HUSBAND AND FIRST LOVE.

WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE.

The next day was Chris's first day to observe things. Allie was excited to see him and tell him about the baby. She and Dave were happy about the baby, Allie more so, than Dave.

"Hey, Allie girl." Chris said walking into her office.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She asked playfully to him.

"Since when do I have to knock to come in anywhere with you?" He asked back.

"Never." She replied walking over and giving him a hug.

"So, how are things with you?" He asked her sitting down on the sofa in her office.

"Good. I am going to have a baby." She replied excitedly.

"That's great, Allie!" He said excitedly. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks." She replied back not as happy.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked looking away. She felt his hand on her face as he turned her back to face him.

"I know you. Something is wrong, so tell me what?" He said back. He knew her well enough to know when something was wrong.

"I don't think Dave is as happy as I am about the baby." She replied. "I told him the other day when I found out and he said he was happy but he said he had to go out of town the next day. And that was yesterday, Wednesday, and he said he was going to be gone until Sunday."

"Allie, he is one of the top lawyers in the state. So, he is very busy." He said. He always told her stuff to make her feel better. He didn't want to see her sad. "I am sure he is happy about the baby."

"I don't know. Maybe he is cheating on me." She said. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I thought we were getting things back on track."

"Allie, I am sure he isn't cheating on you." He said. "He just has a business trip. Don't read too much into this. You know he loves you."

"How do you do that?" She asked looking at him.

"Do what?" He asked with a strange look on his face.

"Know what to say to calm me down and stop me from blowing things out of proportion." She said. "You never say what Kevin does. That Dave is cheating me and I need to leave him."

"Allie, I know you that's how I can calm you down." He replied. "We have been friends for a long time. I know you intimately and I know Dave loves you."

"Thanks." She replied.

"And look at it this way; we can spend some time together without Dave getting mad that we are." He said. Some time, Dave did get mad if Chris spent too much time with Allie. Chris suspected that Dave was cheating on her so, it made him wonder why he cared if they spend time together. Chris thought it was because Dave was a little possessive about Allie.

"You are right." She said. "We can spend some time together, which means you have to go to the zoo with me. Dave never wants to go and you know I love the zoo."

"Okay, Saturday, I will take you to the zoo." He replied with a laugh. "Now, I need to catch up with Kevin."

"He is in the dining room. I will take you there." She said. "I was getting ready to go there anyway."

"Sounds good. Let's go, Allie girl." He said getting up and pulling her up too.

They walked to the dining room and Allie took him over to the staff table. Kevin was there, with Gina, Lillian and Melina.

"Kevin, look who I found walking the halls with no where to go." Allie said with a laugh.

"Chris, where you lost again?" Kevin asked. It was a running joke in their group because Chris was usually late or got lost.

"Yeah, and I, of course, ended up at Allie's door." Chris replied knowing the joke.

"You always end up at her door. I think she put a tracking device in you so, you always would end up at her door." Kevin said. Whenever Chris would get lost or be late, he always ran into Allie.

"Yeah, that's it. I have my personal tracking device in him." She said with a smile before walking toward the kids' table. "How are you guys?" She asked them.

"Fine, Dr. M." Jeff replied. "Can I be in isolation again?"

"We will see after your session." She replied. "Everyone else okay?"

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Okay." She replied with a laugh. She noticed the new boy looking at her but just let it go. "See you all later." She said walking back to the staff table.

"What are you looking at, Randy?" John asked him.

"Just the hot doctor." He replied. "She can't be married. She is too hot to settle down with one person."

"Just stop." Jeff said. "Leave her alone."

"I was just commenting on her." He said. "You both can't tell me that you have never fantasized about her. Please, we are teen age boys and she is hot."

"Even if we have, we would never say anything out loud." John said. "It is disrespectful."

"So, you have fantasized about her." Randy said with a smirk to John. "I knew it."

"I said stop." John said getting very angry with him. "You shouldn't talk about her like that. She is a nice person."

"John, are you getting angry that I called you out on fantasizing about her?" Randy asked.

"No, just that you are being disrespectful to her." John replied.

"Come on, John, Jeff. Just admit that you are both in love with your therapist." He said making them angry. "But she wouldn't choose either of you if she had me to choose from."

"I said stop!" John said punching him. Before long they were fighting each other on the floor.

"Boys, stop this." Allie said walking over to them. Just as she did, Randy push John into her causing her to slam into the table.

"Allie." Chris said running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." She replied as he helped her up. Just as he did, she had a pain in her stomach. "I think something is wrong." She said to him.

"Don't worry." He said as Kevin called for the ambulance.

He and Vince broke up the fight between John and Randy. Chris stayed with Allie and went to the hospital with her. He worried about her and the baby. While they were on their way, Kevin was asking John what happen.

"Randy keeping talking about how Jeff and I fantasize about Dr. Morrell and how he thought she was hot." John said. "He kept on and I got tired of it so, I punched him."

"I understand why you were upset but John; you know the rules about fighting." Kevin said. "I am going to have to put you in isolation for a day to cool off."

"I understand." John replied. "Is Dr. Morrell going to be okay? I noticed she was in pain."

"I don't know if she will be." He replied. Jenna had told him that Allie was pregnant. He hoped things would be okay with the baby. "She is pregnant." He said before realizing that he shouldn't have said anything.

"Kevin, Allie is pregnant?" Gina asked. Allie hadn't told her yet.

"Yes. She was going to tell you today." He replied covering him and Allie.

"I hope she is okay." John said to them.

"I know. John and Randy, both of you are in isolation for a day." Gina said motioning for the orderlies to take them.

While this was going on, Chris and Allie were arriving at the emergency room. The big hospital was only five minutes from the clinic. When they arrived, the doctors thought Chris was her husband and allowed him back there. The doctor did an ultrasound and found that she was miscarrying.

"Ms. Morrell, I am sorry, but it looks like you are miscarrying." The doctor said to them.

"Are you sure?" She asked through her tears as she hugged Chris.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The doctor said. "It looks like everything is happening like it should. So, we will keep you here overnight and you can go home tomorrow."

"Okay." Chris said to them seeing how upset Allie was. The doctor left the couple to talk. "Allie, I am so sorry. I know how much you wanted this baby."

"I can't believe this." She said. "I did want this baby."

"I know." He said holding her. He knew he should call Dave and tell him. "Do you want me to call Dave?"

"No. I don't want to interrupt his trip." She said. She didn't want to interrupt; she knew how important he told her this trip was.

"Allie, are you sure about that?" He asked knowing she needed someone to be with her.

"I am sure." She said. "Can you stay with me?"

"Yes." He replied. He just held her. He knew that was what she needed. He couldn't believe that she didn't want to call her husband but he chose to follow her wishes.

She stayed there overnight and he took her home the next day. He called Kevin and Gina explained what happen. Gina gave Allie off until Monday. Chris told her he would be back tomorrow. Allie just rested the next few days. Chris knew that Dave would be home on Sunday. He had decided to stay with Allie until Saturday and then move to Kevin and Jenna's.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES WHILE DEALING WITH HER OWN.**

**WARNING: SOME CHILD ABUSE**

**When Sunday came, Chris had already gone to Kevin and Jenna's. Allie was resting on the sofa when Dave came home from his trip.**

"**Hey, are you okay?" He asked seeing her on the sofa.**

"**No." She replied. "I miscarried on Thursday."**

"**What! Why didn't you call me?" He asked going to hug her.**

"**I didn't want to bother you. You told me how important this trip was to you." She said hugging him back.**

"**It's not more important than you." He said. He couldn't believe that she had gone through that alone. "I would have come right home."**

"**I know but I didn't want to interrupt your trip." She said. "You said it was important, so, I didn't want to bother you."**

"**Allie, you should have called me." He replied. He couldn't believe that she had miscarried while he was on a trip that was not that important. Why had he told her it was so important? It wasn't important at all.**

"**It's okay. I had Jenna, Kevin and Chris here to help." She replied.**

"**Chris, why was he here?" He asked a little jealous.**

"**He is observing Kevin for when he takes over his job." She replied.**

"**Oh, right, you told me that." He said. He didn't like Chris being so close to her. He still believed that Chris was in love with her and he didn't trust him not to make a move. With Chris staying for four weeks, he realized that he couldn't go out of town anymore. He wasn't going to give Chris an opportunity to make a move on her.**

"**Chris went to the hospital with me and stayed with me." She said.**

"**That's good that he was there." He replied. He didn't want to make a big deal about with her still recovering.**

"**Yeah, I am sorry that I didn't call you." She said. "I just didn't want to bother you."**

"**Allie, you calling me no matter what is not a bother." He said to her. "I love you and taking care of you when you need me is not a bother."**

"**I love you too." She said kissing him.**

"**Now, you just rest." He said sitting beside her. They watched a movie and just spent the time together. He knew he should have been there when she needed him. He looked over and she was asleep. He chose that time to make a call. "Shayna, its Dave. I can't see you anymore. I need to spend more time with Allie. We have to end this and I am sorry." He said on her voice mail. He realized that he had to end what was going on with her. He needed to give more attention to Allie and their marriage especially with Chris so close to Allie right now. He couldn't risk his perfect life with a career and perfect wife for anything.**

**Allie took the next two weeks off. She had Kevin and Lillian cover for her. She went back to work the next Monday. She wanted to get back into her routine. She also needed to tell John that what happened wasn't his fault. She walked into the dining room.**

"**Allie, how are you?" Gina asked her.**

"**I'm fine, Gina, thank you for asking." She replied.**

"**I am glad." Gina replied. "The kids were worried about you."**

"**I know." She replied.**

"**Did Dave come home yesterday?" Chris asked.**

"**Yes. I told him and we just spend the time together." She replied.**

"**That's good." Lillian replied.**

"**Yeah. Well, I need to go get ready for my sessions." Allie said getting up and walking to her office. Just as she got sat down, she heard a knock on the door. It was John.**

"**John, come in." She said to him.**

"**I just wanted to say I am sorry about Thursday." He said sitting down. "I didn't mean to hurt you."**

"**Sweetheart, you didn't hurt me." She said getting up and walking to sit beside him. "It was an accident. They happen, it was no one's fault." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.**

"**It wouldn't have if I hadn't been fighting with Randy." He said.**

"**I know what it was about. Kevin told me." She replied. "I appreciate you taking up for me. Randy was being a jerk. But it wasn't your fault or anyone else's, it was an accident. I don't want you to blame yourself. I don't blame you, okay?" **

**"Okay." He replied.**

"**Good. Please don't worry about this. It was purely an accident." She said again to make sure he was getting it. "Now, let's start your therapy with me."**

"**Are you sure you still want to?" He asked.**

"**Yes, of course." She replied. "Sweetheart, please don't keep blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault, okay."**

"**Okay." He said finally realizing that she didn't blame him.**

"**Alright. Then what do you want to talk about today?" She asked him moving back to her desk.**

"**I haven't had any more nightmares." He replied. "Not about being chase anyway."**

"**What are your other nightmares about?" She asked making a note in her notebook.**

"**Different things. Some are about this place, others are about my home." He replied.**

"**Do you want to talk about the ones concerning this place?" She asked him. She didn't want to make him talking about anything he was uncomfortable talking about.**

"**I guess I can." He replied.**

"**Okay." She said.**

"**Just sometimes there is someone watching me sleep and then they attack me." He said.**

"**Physically attack you?" She asked.**

"**Yes. They are attacking me physically and sometimes sexually." He replied. **

"**Okay. Do you have any idea who might be attacking you?" She asked. "Is it your father?"**

"**I don't think it is my father." He replied quietly. **

"**Is it someone here? John, please tell me if someone here is hurting you." She asked moving back to sit beside him.**

"**I am afraid to tell anyone." He said quietly.**

"**Please tell me. I promise no one will hurt you." She replied placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is it a patient, a doctor or a nurse?"**

"**It's not a patient or doctor." He replied. **

"**A nurse?" She asked. "Which one?"**

"**Paige." He said quietly.**

"**What has Paige done to you?" She asked. She couldn't believe a nurse would do that with a patient. But she knew that he wouldn't lie about that.**

"**She asked me to help her in the supply closet one day." He said very quietly. "I just wanted to be helpful." He said as he began crying a little.**

"**I know its okay." She said hugging him and rocking him. "She won't hurt you anymore." She just rocked him like she did Jeff when he was upset. She would speak with Gina after his session.**

**She got him calmed down and then walked him to class. She thought that Gina and Vince screened the nurses carefully. That someone who would do this would not be working here. She got to Gina's office and knocked on the door.**

"**Allie, come in." Gina said to her. "Please sit."**

"**I wanted to talk to you about Paige." She said sitting down.**

"**What about Paige?" Gina asked her.**

"**She has been abusing John." She said.**

"**What? Are you sure?" Gina asked. She couldn't believe that a nurse would do that.**

"**Yes, he told me in our session this morning." She replied to her. "It started when she asked him to help her in the supply closet. He thought she just wanted his help. He didn't know she wanted to do that to him."**

"**Allie, are you sure he is telling the truth?" Gina asked. They had a patient who lied on a doctor a few years ago.**

"**Yes, I am. Gina, he wouldn't lie." She replied. "Confront Paige about this with me in the room."**

"**Okay, I will call her in here." Gina said picking up the phone and calling the nurse's station. She called Paige into her office. Paige arrived a short time later. "Paige, please sit down."**

"**What's going on?" Paige asked looking at Gina and then at Allie.**

"**Paige, I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me." Gina said. **

"**Okay." Paige said.**

"**Have you been abusing John?" Gina asked her.**

"**No, I haven't." Paige replied. "Why? Has he been telling you that?" She said very angry.**

"**Paige, please tell the truth." Allie said. "I know you are lying."**

"**Why do you assume that I am lying? Maybe he is." She said to them.**

"**I don't believe he is lying." Allie replied.**

"**Paige, please tell the truth." Gina said. She had a feeling that Paige was doing that to him.**

"**Yes, I have. You know he is a handsome guy." Paige replied. "I couldn't help it."**

"**Paige, he is only fifteen." Gina said to her.**

"**I am only twenty." Paige replied. "Age is just a number."**

"**Paige, he is in here for self harm. How could you take advantage of him?" Allie asked her. "That's what you did."**

"**He wanted me too. He never said to stop." She replied.**

"**He is a child with some issues. You took advantage of that." Allie said. "We are here to help them, not abuse them further. What is wrong with you?"**

"**I didn't abuse him." Paige said. "He never said no and he seemed to enjoy it. He is a handsome guy. What girl wouldn't want him?"**

"**Paige, you broke hospital rules and the law." Gina said. "You are hereby dismissed from your job and we will be contacting the authorities about this. Paige, you are a disgrace to nursing. You took advantage of a young man in here for some serious issues."**

"**How can you say he enjoyed it? You pretty much rape him." Allie said. "How could you do that?"**

"**I didn't think I was hurting him. I thought he wanted me too." Paige replied. She did think that. She never thought that she would be fired from this job and she never thought he would tell. She thought he was enjoying being with her.**

"**Paige, you really are a disgrace." Allie said getting up and leaving Gina to deal with this. It made her sick to think that someone who was supposed to help would do that. As she was walking, she ran into Chris and Kevin.**

"**Hey, Allie. Everything okay?" Kevin asked.**

"**No, I need to talk with both of you." She said. They walked to Kevin's office and sat down. "John told me something this morning."**

"**What?" Chris asked.**

"**He told me that Paige was abusing him." She replied.**

"**What? Are you sure?" Kevin asked.**

"**Yes, she just admitted it to me and Gina." She said.**

"**I can't believe a nurse would do that." Kevin said. "I am shocked that this happened."**

** "So was I." Allie replied. "Gina is firing her and she is contacting the authorities about this."**

"**Why would a nurse do that?" Chris asked. **

"**She said she didn't know she was hurting him. She thought he wanted it." Allie said. "She said he was a handsome guy, what girl wouldn't want him?"**

"**She is a disgrace." Chris said.**

"**I know. I can't believe she would do that." Kevin said in agreement.**

"**I am glad she is fired. I don't want John hurt anymore." Allie said. "I will not allow my patients to be hurt."**

"**Allie, I agree with you. I don't want our patients hurt." Kevin said.**

"**Okay, well, I have some things to do." She said getting up.**

"**Allie, can I talk with you?" Chris asked her.**

"**Of course. Let's go to my office." She said. They walked to her office and sat down on the sofa in there. "So, what do you need to talk about?"**

"**Allie, I have been thinking about something." He said.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**Maybe I shouldn't take this job." He replied. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to be close to her and not be with her.**

"**Why? I thought you wanted to." She asked. She didn't want him to not take the job.**

"**I did, do want the job." He said.**

"**Then why are you thinking about not taking it?" She asked looking at him.**

"**I don't want to make your life more difficult." He said. "I know how Dave feels about me. He doesn't want me near you."**

"**That's crazy." She said. She knew that Dave didn't like her still being friends with Chris but she didn't think it was that big of deal.**

"**Allie, it isn't crazy. He doesn't want me anywhere near you." He said placing a hand on her face. "He is very possessive of you."**

"**Chris, that's not true." She said placing her hand over his. "He just worries about me."**

"**Allie, are you sure he doesn't cheat on you?" He asked. **

"**Yes." She said trying to make him believe it.**

"**You aren't sure anymore, are you?" He asked her. **

"**I'm not sure." She said admitting to him what she had been thinking lately. "I don't know what to believe anymore."**

"**Allie, what does your heart tell you?" He asked her.**

"**That I don't know if he loves me as much as he did." She replied.**

"**Allie, I don't know what to say." He said. "I'm sorry."**

"**It's not your fault." She replied just as her phone rang telling her she said a message. She listened to it and it was Dave telling her he had to go out of town again for just two days. "You have got to be kidding me."**

"**What's going on?" He asked her.**

"**That was a message from Dave saying he was going out of town again. This time just for two days." She said. **

"**Well, let's have dinner tonight, you and me." He said.**

"**Okay." She replied.**

**They made plans to have dinner that night. Allie had a session with Jeff and his family next.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

THANKS FOR READING THIS.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

WARNING SOME CHILD ABUSE AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

"Jeff, please come in." Allie said to him. "Your dad and brother should be here soon."

"I'm nervous about this session. What if Matt still hates me?" He asked her sitting down.

"If he does, we will try to work through it." She replied.

"Okay." He said just as his dad and brother came in.

"Mr. Hardy, Matt, welcome." Allie said greeting them.

"Dr. Morrell." Gil said as they sat down.

"So, is there anything anyone wants to talk about?" Allie asked them.

"Jeff, would like to talk about the letter you got from Matt?"

"He said he hated me in it." Jeff replied.

"Matt, why would you write that to your brother?" Gil asked him.

"It was part of my therapy. They wanted me to write a letter about what was making me angry." He replied. "After I wrote it, I knew I needed to send it. I needed Jeff to know how I felt."

"Jeff, how did reading what Matt said affect you?" Allie asked him.

"I was hurt that my brother hated me." Jeff said. "I love my family and I don't want them to hate me."

"Matt, how does hearing Jeff say that affect you?" She asked Matt. She was glad that everyone was talking today.

"I am sorry that I said I hated you. But I didn't understand how you let something like that happen." Matt said. "But I understand that Uncle Kurt threatened you and you felt like you had no choice."

"I'm glad you understand, Matt." Allie replied. "It means that you and Jeff can heal your relationship. But for now, I still think separate therapy is still the way to go. Both of you have more issues to work through. And we can have family therapy every other Wednesday."

"I think that is a great idea." Gil said. He was happy that his sons were working through the problems.

"Mr. Hardy, how does hearing your son say that he hated his brother make you feel?" Allie asked.

"I hate that Matt hated Jeff for what Kurt did. Kurt was like my brother and he always loved my kids." Gil said. "I never imagined that he would hurt one of them. I am glad that Matt and Jeff are making progress."

"I am too. Now, Kurt is not your biological brother?" Allie asked making a note in notebook.

"No, he is a friend I have known for years. He was like my brother." Gil said. "I just never imagined that he would hurt one of my children."

"It is usually a family member who hurts a child, or someone close to the family." Allie said. She could see that Jeff was ready for this end. "Well, I think that is everything we need to cover for now. We will talk more about things next time."

"Okay." Gil said getting up. "Let's go, Matt. Dr. Morrell, thank you for everything."

"You are welcome and I am glad that your family is starting to heal." She said getting up to show them out. After Jeff's dad and brother left, Jeff remained in her office. "Jeff, are you okay?"

"I wanted to talk to you about being in isolation at night." He said.

"Jeff, why do you want to be in isolation?" She asked him.

"I just want time away from my roommate." He said.

"Jeff, I can't just keep you in isolation forever." She said. She wanted to know why he wanted to be there.

"I know. I just want to be there." He replied.

"Okay, I will put you in there for three nights." She said. "After that, you have to tell why you want there, okay."

"Okay." He said getting up.

"Jeff, I wish you would tell me why you want to be in isolation." She said to him.

"I might tell you later." He said walking out.

She wondered why he wanted to be in isolation but he only wanted to be there at night. It made her wondered what was happening at night that he was so afraid of. She told Lillian, who was the doctor there until bedtime that Jeff was to be in isolation. She then headed home to change before meeting Chris at his hotel for dinner. He had moved from Kevin and Jenna's to a hotel.

She let Sunday out while she changed and heard the message on the machine from Dave. He said he was called to DC again and would only be gone two days. She thought that all his trips were over. He hadn't been on one since she miscarried. But she was upset but not that upset because this was the first one since then. She got dressed and headed to the hotel. When she got to Chris's room, she knocked.

"Hey, Allie girl." He said opening the door.

"Hey, you aren't dressed yet." She said seeing him in the same clothes from work.

"Give me a few minutes to shower and change." He said heading into the bathroom.

While he was there, she chose that opportunity to look around. She looked at the table by the bed and found a photo of them from The Bahamas. It was taken by Kevin when he, Sarah, his girlfriend at the time, Allie and Chris, went there for vacation. They were dressed in shorts and T-shirts and standing on the beach. She wondered why he would have that by his bed.

"What you looking at?" He asked her coming into the room.

"This photo." She replied showing the picture.

"Yeah, that was a fun trip." He replied sitting down beside her. "If I remember right, you got drunk and got your tattoo."

"Yeah, that was it." She replied with a laugh. She had gotten a sunflower on her shoulder. "I was shocked the next morning to have that tattoo."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't get my name tattooed on you." He said with a laugh.

"Sorry if I didn't want your name on me permanently." She said. "That didn't mean I didn't love you."

"I know." He replied. "So, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Let's stay here, order room service and go through some of your photos." She said. "It will give us time to get caught up on all our friends."

"Okay, I will order." He said. "I know what you like." He said picking up the phone and ordering.

"Okay, let's see what pictures you have." She said finding a photo album. "You carry a photo album with you?"

"Yes, I like to look through them and remember the fun we had." He said as they sat on the bed.

"We did have fun." She said with a smile. "Remember the Valentine's Day dance where we were crowned Sweethearts of the dance."

"Yes, I do remember that." He replied. That had been a great night for their relationship.

"That was the best night." She said. She remembered that night because it was the first time that they slept together. It was her first time with anyone.

"It was a great night." He said as someone knocked on the door. "That must be room service." He got up and let the person in. They ate dinner and just talked.

After dinner, they looked through the photo album and drank a little much. It was nice to remember the fun time they had in med school with Kevin, Trish, and Jay. The couples were Trish and Jay, Allie and Chris, and Kevin and whatever girlfriend he was with. They were all such good friends.

"I can't believe that Trish and Jay are going to be parents soon." Allie said. "Trish must be so excited."

"Last time I talked to Jay, she was." He replied. "Allie, are you okay after the miscarriage?"

"Yes, I am fine." She replied. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"Yeah." He said. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. "So, Allie, you should probably stay here tonight. You have been drinking a little bit."

"I can always call a cab." She said sitting down on the bed.

"No, you should stay here." He replied coming over to the bed.

"Okay." She said grabbing him and kissing him.

"Allie, we should stop before this goes any further." He said pulling away from her. She always got a little over sexed when she drank.

"Why? Don't you want to be with me?" She asked him.

"I do but Allie, we shouldn't." He replied. "You are married and it would be wrong to do this."

"Please, like my husband would even care." She said getting up. "You guys are right. He is probably cheating on me. Why can't I be enough for him? Why does he want her?" She asked as she sat down on the bed and started to cry.

"Allie, who is her?" He asked sitting down beside her and placing his arm around her. Every time she mentioned that maybe he was cheating, she had never said her.

"Shayna." She replied. "If he is cheating, it's with her. She was his first love and everyone knows that love never dies." She said without realizing that she was sitting there with her first love.

"Allie, you don't know that he is cheating." He said.

"Everything points that he is." She replied. "And a part of me knows that he is. I just feel it. I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Allie, he does love you." He said. "He married you not her."

"When he and I got together, they had just broken up and you and I had been broken up for a few months." She said. "Maybe he wanted the perfect wife and that was me."

"Allie girl, do you really believe that?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She replied still crying. He just held her trying to calm her down. He wondered what brought up all this about Dave cheating. She had been so certain that he wasn't but now she wasn't sure. "Chris, why did you break up with me?"

"I wasn't ready for marriage and the family like you were." He replied. "I regret that I broke up with you. But Allie, you have moved on. I know you love Dave. You married him because you love him."

"I do love him but maybe that's not enough." She replied getting up and walking to the window. "Maybe we aren't meant to be."

"Allie, why are you questioning this now?" He asked her getting up and standing behind her. He placed his arms around her and pulled her to him. "You have always been sure about your life, your career, and who you were with. What's changed?"

"I have." She replied turning to face him. "I am unsure about my life for the first time since my parents died. I don't know what I want anymore." She said leaning forward and kissing him again.

This time he didn't pull away from her. They continued to kiss and were soon in the bed. He had wanted to be with her again since they met back up. He knew he had been stupid to end things with her all those years ago. They had managed to stay friends over the years but he had always wanted her back. When she got married, he thought his chance had passed with her. Now, he wondered if this was his second chance with her. He had never loved anyone the way he did her. And that was why he chose to stay her friend all these years. Hoping that maybe they would get a second chance.

Allie was uncertain for the first time since her parents died. She knew that she was married and that this shouldn't be happening but she wanted it to. She knew that a part of her still loved Chris but she loved her husband too. She just didn't know if he loved her anymore. And that worried her, why was she so ready to break her marriage vows? Was it because she knew deep inside that Dave was cheating and didn't love her anymore? Or did she just want to be with Chris again this one time. She always thought that Chris was her soul mate but when it ended, she was forced to make changes in how she saw her life. Now, she was wondering if she gave him up too quickly.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK.


	13. Chapter 13

THANKS FOR READING THIS. A SPECIAL THANKS TO DEEDAANGEER AND RKOSGIRL92 FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROCK!!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN.

CO-WRITTEN WTIH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD ABUSE AND SEXUAL ABUSE

Waking up the next morning, Allie realized what had happened. She couldn't believe that she broke her marriage vow. She knew that she was upset over the fact that she was certain her husband was cheating. But never did she think that she would cheat also. Now, she was unsure what was to come. She got up and got dressed just as Chris was waking up.

"Hey, were you sneaking out on me?" He asked her.

"No, I just was getting dressed." She replied.

"Oh, okay." He said a little sad.

"Chris, what happened, I don't regret but it shouldn't have happened." She said sitting down on the bed.

"We can agree not to tell anyone about it." He said.

"Chris, we have been friends for a long time." She said. "But I am married and I am not sure what to do now. For the first time in a long time, I have no idea what to do."

"I know you are married." He said. "I am really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked with a confused look.

"I'm sorry to make you confused." He said.

"It's not you. It's everything." She replied. "I don't know what to do about my marriage."

"I don't know what to do either." He said. "I can't tell you what to do."

"I wasn't asking you what I should do." She said. "I just, I don't know what I am trying to say."

"I know." He said. "Maybe I should go."

"That's not what I meant." She said placing a hand on his arm. "I don't want you to go. I feel so calm when you are here and you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Okay." He said. "Should we get to work?"

"Yeah, I need to go home and change. I will meet you there." She said getting up to go.

"Okay." He said.

"Chris, I think for now no one needs to know what happen." She said. "Please don't tell Kevin."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He said. "Allie, I know how complicated this is but we will work through it."

"Okay. I love you." She said walking out.

"I love you too." He said just before she did. "I love you more than you know." He said after she left.

He got dressed and headed to work. He only had until Sunday before he left to finish up his work at the clinic in Detroit. He knew it was a good idea to give Allie some space to work through things. He arrived at the clinic and was immediately met by Kevin.

"Hey, Chris, running late today?" Kevin asked him.

"Yeah, woke up late." He said.

"Okay. I wanted to talk to you about John." Kevin said.

"What about him?" Chris asked.

"I think he is not saying everything that happened with Paige." He replied.

"Maybe he will tell Allie." Chris said.

"I was thinking that." He replied. "She is the one he told about it to begin with. He just seems comfortable talking about it with her."

"Yeah." Chris said. "Allie has that effect on people."

"Any chance you and Allie will get back together?" Kevin asked. "You know Dave is cheating on her."

"No, I think we are good as friends." He said. "How is Jenna?" He asked changing the subject.

"She is fine. She and Allie have gotten close." Kevin said. "They confided in each other."

"That's good." He replied.

"So, you leave on Sunday." Kevin said. "How long before you take my place permanently?"

"I think two months." He replied.

"Okay. You are going to like working here." Kevin said. "I am just ready for private practice."

"I understand." He replied.

Kevin and Chris made their way to where the kids were having breakfast. They wanted to talk to John about seeing Allie that morning and talk to her about seeing him.

"John, I was hoping that you would see Dr. Morrell this morning." Kevin said to him.

"I will." He said.

"Good. I think it will help." Kevin said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"John, why do you have to see Dr. Morrell?" Velvet asked him. "You are here for angry."

"I just do." He said.

"Okay, I was just asking." She said. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He replied. "I shouldn't have gotten angry like that."

"That's okay. I shouldn't have asked." She replied. "But now with Angelina gone, I feel like I have no friends and I thought that asking would help us become friends."

"We can be friends either way." He replied.

"Okay." She said going back to eating. It was nice to have a friend. Everyone pretty much hated her because of the way she was when Angelina was there.

After breakfast, John went to Allie's office for his session. He wondered why Dr. Nash wanted him to see her. He thought that after he told about Paige, he wouldn't have to anymore.

"John, come in." Allie said when she saw him at the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey, how are you today?" She asked.

"Good." He replied. "Velvet asked to be friends."

"That's great. She needs friends." She replied. "And you do too."

"Yeah." He said. "She is lonely now that Angelina is gone."

"I'm sure she is." She said. "How are you doing now that Paige is gone?"

"Okay." He replied.

"You can talk more about it, if you want?" She asked him. "You know you don't have too. But you can if you want."

"Do you think I was bad for not saying something earlier?" He asked her.

"No, you were scared." She replied. "This isn't your fault."

"Everything is my fault lately." He said. "I told about Paige, I hurt you when I fought with Randy. Why am I like this?"

"John, none of this is your fault." She said. "I am fine."

"I just don't understand why I have these anger issues." He said. "I should be locked up in isolation permanently."

"No, you shouldn't." She said. "Do you think your anger issues might have something to do with abuse?"

"I don't know." He said with some anger. "I told you I wasn't sexually abuse by anyone."

"Okay." She replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get angry with you." He said apologizing.

"No, it's okay." She said.

"If I was abused, why wouldn't I say something before now?" He asked her.

"Maybe you forced yourself to block it out." She said. "Maybe you don't remember it."

"Oh, how do you remember it then?" He asked her. His nightmares had become more frequent and he wanted answers to them.

"Nightmares, flashbacks, something someone might say." She said. "People remember in different ways."

"How can I make myself remember, if it happened?" He asked.

"No one can make themselves remember, John." She said.

"You can't do hypnoses or something like that?" He asked.

"Yes, we can." She replied.

"When can you do that?" He asked. "I want my nightmares to stop."

"Sweetheart, you have to be sure." She said coming to sit beside him. "It is a difficult process."

"I just want them to go away." He said.

"Have you written them down?" She asked. "It might help you if you do."

"Like a journal?" He asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Sometimes writing them down helps you remember."

"But then it's real." He said.

"To get better, you have to deal with them." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I will be here to help you deal with them."

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"No problem. Now where we go from here is up to you." She said. "If you want to try hypnoses, we can or you can try to write them down. Have you had any more nightmares about what happened with Paige?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about them?" She asked. She knew that Kevin and Chris were worried that he was hiding more about what happen.

"I keep having the one where she asked me to go into the supply closet to help her." He said. "I just keep playing over and over again."

"Do you have any others?" She asked.

"Yes, she comes into my room at night." He said. "I didn't have a roommate until Randy came."

"She came into your room at night, didn't she?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. "She said that we were meant to be and we would have a baby soon. I didn't want to do anything with her but she gave me something that made me relax more, I guess."

"She gave you medication to relax you?" She asked. It was shocking to hear more about what this nurse, who was suppose to help, did to this young kid. "Did she tell you that you were going to have a baby?" That was a shocker, but it made sense to why Paige did it. She wanted a baby and used him to get that. Allie now, remembered overhearing Paige tell Kayla that she was going to have a baby.

"I should have told sooner." He said.

"You were scared." She said. "She was an adult who should have known better. What else did she tell you?"

"That she loved me and we were meant to be." He said. "She just kept saying it over and over again. She always gave me the drug before."

"John?" Allie asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, can we stop for now?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied. "You did good today."

"Okay, can this stay between us?" He asked.

"Not about the baby or drug." She said. "The law and the state have to know and so do your parents."

"Oh, okay." He said. "Do any of the patients have to know?"

"No." She replied.

"Thanks, can I go?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

He left and Allie knew she had to tell Kevin, Gina and Vince about this. How could someone who was suppose to help do that? It shocked Allie because it was not something you would expect from a female nurse. This was certain to bring attention to Maple Waters.

"Allie, what's up?" Gina asked.

"We need to talk about Paige and John." She said. She had asked that Kevin, Gina and Vince come to her office to talk.

"What's going on?" Vince asked.

"I got John to talk more about it." She said. "She drugged him and used him to get herself pregnant."

"What!" Gina shouted. "What the hell did you say?"

"I said she drugged him and got pregnant." She said repeating it. "She told him that they were meant to be and would have a baby soon. I overheard her tell Kayla that she was pregnant. But I didn't know that John was the father."

"Oh my god." Kevin said.

"That was my thoughts exactly." She replied.

"We have to go to the police." Vince said.

"Yes, we do." Allie replied. "Vince, Gina, you both know what this will do. The state will come and investigate to make sure this isn't happening with anyone else."

"Yes, I know." Gina said with tears in her eyes. All the good that the clinic had done might be wiped out by this and not to mention the damage it had done to John.

"How could we let this happen?" Allie asked. "We are supposed to help these kids, not hurt them."

"I know." Gina replied.

"You know this will bring all our therapy under investigation." Vince said. "We have to make sure this isn't happening with anyone else."

"How can we do that?" Kevin asked. "I don't think they would tell us if it is happening."

"I don't know." Vince said. "But this is bad for the clinic and all the good we do. Not to mention how damaging this is to John."

"I know." Gina said. "This is all going to be blamed on me. I am the director."

"Gina, all the doctors will be held accountable." Kevin said. "We should have picked up on this. I was John's therapist; I should have picked up on this."

"We are going to have to talk to the kids about this." Vince said.

"I agree." Allie said. "We have to try to get them to tell us if anything else is going on."

"You're the expert in this Allie." Gina said. "You should have a session with each child and see what's going on."

"Okay." Allie replied. "I will and see if they will open up to me."

"Okay." Kevin said.

"Do you want me to have a private session with each one or in group?" Allie asked.

"Which would help them open up more?" Vince asked.

"Private Sessions." Allie replied. "Who should I start with?"

"The boys. Since John was who Paige went after." Gina replied. "She might have with the other boys, we have to know."

"Okay." Allie said. "I will talk with AJ today."

"That sounds good." Gina said. "I will go and report this."

"I'm sorry, this happened in your clinic." Allie said. "I know how much you put into this place."

"It's not your fault." Gina said. "If it wasn't for you, this would still be going on. You save the other from this and probably John from more."

"Thanks." Allie said. "I will go get AJ."

"Okay." Gina said walking toward her office. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THE BABY WILL COME INTO PLAY FOR THE DOCTORS.


	14. Chapter 14

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS WITH THEIR ISSUES AND DEAL WITH HER OWN.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE

"Ms. Wilson, can I see AJ for a minute?" Allie asked the English teacher.

"Of course." Torrie said to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"AJ, you can finish your assignment later." Torrie told her student.

"Umm, okay." He said. He wasn't abuse by anyone and he didn't know why Allie wanted to see him.

"Let's go to my office and talk." She said. "You aren't in trouble. You don't need to look like a kid who got caught stealing from the cookie jar."

"Okay." He said with a laugh.

When they got to her office, she let him in and told him to have a seat.

"I guess you are wondering why you are here." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"I have something I want to ask you and I hope you will be honest with me." She said to him.

"What is it?" He asked. "Is it about Daffney?"

"No, why would it be?" She asked. That was something she didn't think he would ask.

"Because me and Daffney are friends." He said. "I thought you wanted me to tell you something about her."

"No, it's not about Daffney." She said. "I would never ask to tell me something that Daffney told you in private."

"Okay." He said. "What do want to ask me?"

"Has any of the staff done anything to you that you didn't want?" She asked. "Something they told you not to tell anyone about."

"No, why?" He asked.

"We had an incident and we are following up with other patients." She said not telling him anything confidential.

"Who?" He asked. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you who." She replied. "Just a staff member breaking the rules."

"Is it really bad?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Oh, that sucks for them." He said.

"Yes, it does." She said. "Thank you for being honest with me. I want to protect you guys from anything bad happening."

"Your welcome." He replied.

"Can you tell Randy I would like to see him?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Thank you." She replied.

A few minutes later, Randy came in.

"What's going on?" Randy asked walking in.

"Please sit down. I need to ask you a question." She said to him.

"What it is?" He asked.

"Has any staff member done anything to you that you didn't want?" She asked. "Something they said you shouldn't tell anyone else?"

"No." He said. "Is that it?"

"Yes." She replied. "We had an incident and following up with each patient."

"Oh." He said. "Sucks to be them."

"Yes, it does." She said shocked that he and AJ said the same thing. "Randy, you are telling me truth, right?"

"Yes." He said. "I am too strong to be hurt."

"Okay." She said. "But being strong doesn't mean you can't be hurt. If you are now or in the future, please come and talk to me."

"Okay, whatever." He said walking out. She was a hot doctor but he didn't have any of those problems.

Kane was the next on the list. He always was scary. She was always glad that he wasn't her patient.

"Kane." Allie said. "Please have a seat. I need to ask you something."

"Whatever." Kane said sitting down.

"Has any staff member done anything to hurt you?" She asked. "Anything you didn't want or they told you not to tell anyone."

"No, they know better than to mess with me." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about that." He said. "Look at me; do you think anyone would hurt me?"

"Anyone can be hurt." She said. "Strong or weak."

"I haven't been can I go now?" He asked.

"Why does Jeff want to be in isolation every night?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He said trying to hide the smirk. "He just wants to do, I guess."

"Why does he not want to be near you?" She asked. "He is fine with every other boy here but not you."

"I don't know." He replied still trying to hide the smile. "He is just weird, I guess."

"Do you hurt anyone, Kane?" She asked him.

"No." He said quickly. "Can I go?"

"You were pretty quick to answer." She replied.

"Because I want to leave. I don't really like your questions." He said walking to the door.

"Tell Jeff I would like to speak with him." She said as he left.

"Sure." He said walking out.

Something inside Allie told her that Kane wasn't telling the truth. But she couldn't be sure until she asked Jeff.

"Dr. M., you wanted to see me." He said coming in.

"Yes, I did." She replied.

"What about?" He asked. "Our session isn't until later."

"I know. I have some questions for you." She said.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He asked.

"No, sweetie, of course not." She replied. "I wanted to know if anyone has been hurting you or making you do things you don't want to do, staff or patients. Something they told you not to tell anyone."

"No." He said in a whisper. "Why?"

"Because we had an incident between a patient and staff member." She said. "So, we are asking every patient in case it is still going on."

"Oh." He replied.

"Has someone been hurting you?" She asked. She wanted to make sure that no one had been.

"I'm fine." He said. "Can I go?"

"Sure." She said. "If you do want to talk about anything, you can?"

"Yeah." He said getting up.

After he left, she knew something wasn't right. She just didn't know what and she couldn't confront anyone without knowing.

"Mr. Michaels said you wanted to see me?" Velvet Amanda Sky asked walking into the office

"Yes." She replied. "I have some questions for you."

"Okay." She said not sure what this was about. "I don't understand why I am here. I thought you only worked with people like Jeff."

"We had an incident between a patient and staff member." She said. "We are asking all patients if a staff member or someone else hurt them."

"You mean sexually." She said.

"Yes or any other way." Allie said. "If someone is hurting you in any way, I want to know about it."

"Randy called me a pathetic fat slut." She said. "I know that wasn't what you were looking for but that is the only thing that hurt me besides losing my best friend."

"Why would Randy say that?" Allie asked.

"Because I rejected him in front of everyone in the day room." She replied with a smile. "It felt great to be powerful to stand up for myself."

"It's good that you stood up for yourself." Allie said back with a smile. "It's important to be in charge of your life."

"Yeah." Velvet replied.

"So, that's the only thing, right?" Allie asked. "No one has been hurting you."

"No." She replied. "There is one kid though. He keeps staring at my chest."

"Who would that be?" Allie asked. "Randy or someone else?"

"I guess that's his name." She said. "He likes to be called the legend killer."

"I see." Allie said. "Don't worry about him. He is just a hormonal teenager. Don't let him get to you."

"Yeah." She said with a laugh. "I do want to say that I am pretty lonely without Angelina."

"I know, but John said you guys were starting to be friends." Allie said.

"Yeah but it's not the same." She replied.

"I know. Having a girl best friend is different from having a guy best friend." She said. "I have both a girl best friend and a guy best friend. Sometimes it is easier to talk with girl than a guy."

"Yeah." Velvet replied. "I like how you do therapy."

"Thank you. I think it helps more than other therapy." Allie replied. "It seems to make patients open up more."

"Yeah, I can tell." She said. "I wish Dr. Garcia did it like this."

"She went to a different med school than I did." Allie said. "And I am pretty sure that she has never had to have therapy."

"You can say that again." She said. "She doesn't let me talk about anything but my eating disorder. Sometimes I want to talk about Angelina leaving and how I feel but she won't let me."

"You can talk about it now, if you want?" Allie asked her. "I don't mind listening."

"I feel hurt, scared and alone." She said. "Angelina and I were very close."

"Yes, you went to school together, right?" Allie asked. She had heard in group that they were.

"Yes." She replied. "She was my everything. We would do everything together."

"Velvet, don't take this the wrong way. But maybe it's good that she is gone." Allie said. "It will let you heal what is wrong with you and let's you focus on you. You have to try to be your own person to get better."

"You don't understand how close we were." Velvet replied.

"I do understand." Allie said. "But you have to get better and do that standing on your own. I know you guys were close, but sometimes you have to look at yourself to get better and not be anyone else."

"We love each other." She said quietly.

"Oh, you mean as a couple." Allie said thinking that is what she meant.

"Yeah, but don't worry." Velvet replied. "We didn't break the rules. We saw the no relationship between patients and decided to be friends."

"I wasn't asking that." Allie said. "I know you didn't break the rules."

"I just wanted to let you know." She said. "She kept me safe."

"Safe from what?" Allie asked. "You don't have to say more than you want. I don't make people talk if they don't want to."

"No boys would be like Randy and look at me with those disguising looks. They also wouldn't call me names." She said. "She was my savior and my sister that I lost long ago."

"You lost a sister?" Allie asked.

"Yes, her name was Kyra." She replied.

"I'm sorry. How old were you?" Allie asked.

"I was twelve." She replied. "I've never told anyone before."

"I understand." Allie said. "I lost my sister, Amanda, when I was two."

"I'm sorry." She said. "How old was Amanda?"

"Six. She was killed by my uncle when she threatened to tell that he was abusing her." She said.

"Wow." Velvet said in shock. "Kyra was fifteen. One day she decided to fight back."

"Fight back against whom?" Allie asked. "I'm sorry if I am pushing too hard. You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

"Family friend." She replied. "I was coming home from school and heard screaming coming from her room. I went there and saw him shoot her at point blank range."

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry." Allie said giving her a hug.

"She had a huge hole in her head." She said. "She died in my arms. When I told my parents that Jesse was lying that she didn't kill herself, they gave me up to the state."

"I am very sorry, sweetie." Allie said still holding her. "That must have been horrible for you."

"It was." She said wiping her tears. "I went from foster home to foster home. When I went to High River high, I met Angelina. I don't like men because of what happen to Kyra."

"I can understand that." Allie said still holding her. "You saw something bad happen. And it is understandable that you feel that way. Have you worked through this with Dr. Garcia?"

"No." She replied. "She only wants to talk about my eating disorder."

"You should tell her and make her listen." Allie said. "As your therapist, she is supposed to help you with everything not just the eating disorder."

"I'm afraid to." She said. "She will punish me for liking Angelina like that."

"No, sweetie, she won't." Allie said. "Tell her and make her hear you. If she doesn't, come back and talk to me and I will see that she does."

"Why can't I just talk to you?" She asked. "I like you. As a therapist, I mean."

"I know what you meant." Allie said with a smile. "Because I am a childhood sexual abuse therapist. I deal with patients who have been abuse themselves. Have you been abused? Be honest."

"When Randy looks at me, I feel dirty and ashamed of my body. I don't mean to be more developed than most girls my age." She said. "I haven't been touched in a bad way. I just feel dirty when boys look at my body."

"You shouldn't feel that way." Allie said. "You are a beautiful young girl who should be proud to be you. You have nothing to feel dirty or ashamed about."

"Please make these feeling stop." She cried. "Make the boys stop looking at me. I am glad that I am not home. Jesse would hurt me like he hurt Kyra."

"Sweetie, you are safe here." Allie said hugging her. "When the boys do that, tell them it makes you uncomfortable or tell a doctor or nurse. They will stop it."

"I did but Dr. Garcia just told him to stop." She said. "She didn't do anything because he just keeps doing. She just told him to stop."

"Alright, I will talk to the other doctors." Allie said. "I will see what I can do, so don't worry."

"Thank you." She said with sob. "Are you going to tell anyone about me and Angelina?"

"No, it is no one's business." Allie said. "You didn't break any rules."

"Thank you." She said hugging Allie.

"You are welcome." Allie said. "Now, if that is all you want to talk about, we can end this. If you want to talk anytime, just come and see me. I am here to help."

"Even though you are not my therapist?" She asked. "I can come and talk to you."

"Yes. I will listen much like a big sister." Allie said. "They won't be official sessions, so, what we say is not confidential."

"Okay. Can I borrow the Barbie coloring book?" She asked.

"Of course." Allie said with a smile. "Can you send in Beth?"

"Yes." She said getting up and walking out.

After she left, Allie wondered what type of therapy Lillian was doing. She should be helping with every problem not just one. Allie thought about telling Gina but she wasn't sure. She did want to help Velvet though.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR YOUR REVIEW. YOU ROCK!!!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THER ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

"Velvet said you wanted to see me?" Beth asked coming in.

"Yes, I need to ask you a question." Allie said.

"I haven't been abuse." Beth replied.

"I guess you heard." Allie said.

"Yes. I am sorry about what happen with the staff and patient." Beth said.

"I know. We were shocked by this." Allie said.

"I want to go home." She said. "What if it happens again?"

"It won't." Allie said. "We know now and can watch better."

"Are you going to tell the parents?" She asked.

"Yes. Dr. McMahon and Dr. Logan are going to tell all the parents." Allie said. "When that happens, they have the option to take you out."

"Okay." She said. "Are we done?"

"Yes, Send in Daffney, please." Allie said.

"Okay." She said walking out.

Allie saw Daffney, Maryse and Christy in the remaining sessions. Each said what everyone else said, no one had hurt them. She began to believe that Paige only took advantage of John. But Jeff and Kane worried her too. Something wasn't right and she didn't know what that was. After she saw Christy, she headed to Gina's office. They were meeting to discuss options.

"Allie, what did you find out?" Gina asked her.

"Everyone said that no one hurt them." Allie replied. "And I believe them, the only thing that concerns me is Jeff and Kane."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I asked Kane if he was hurting anyone, he said no very quickly." Allie said. "When I asked Jeff if someone was hurting him, he whispered no. Something isn't right and I am not sure what it is yet."

"I'll move them to different rooms." Gina said.

"I think that will help for now." Allie said. "Until I figured out what is going on."

"Now, we have to notify the parents." Vince said.

"Yes, they need to know what is going on." Chris said. "Do you think this is the only time Paige has done this?"

"We don't know." Gina replied.

"Who is going to tell them?" Lillian asked.

"I think Gina and Vince. They are the bosses." Kevin said quickly. He didn't want to have to tell the parents.

"Yeah, it's our job to do so." Gina said.

"I think it is best coming from you both." Allie said. "It shows unity and that you will not let this affect the patients."

"Thanks." Gina said. "I am worried that the state might shut us down."

"They won't if you show that the nurse is taken care of and you are making sure it never happens again." Allie said.

"Let's go call the parents." Vince said.

"Yeah, and gather them in the conference room." Gina said. "That way we can tell them together. I am worried about John's parents. His dad can get violent."

"Maybe we can just call him." Allie said. "That guy is scary."

"No, we have to tell him in person." Vince said.

Gina called the parents and asked them to come to the center. She told them she had something important to tell them. Everyone agreed and was on their way.

"I made the calls." Gina told Vince as she walked into his office.

"Good. Now, what are we going to tell them?" He asked.

"I was hoping you had figured that out while I was on the phone." She said to him.

"We just have to tell them the truth." He replied.

"I know." She said.

"It will be very difficult for John's parents." He said. "We have to tell them that not only did a nurse take advantage of their son, they are going to be grandparents."

"Do you think they will take the baby?" She asked.

"I don't know. If they don't, the baby will be put up for adoption." He said. "Paige can't keep it because of the charges against her."

"Yeah. Let's go and greet the parents." She said.

They walked toward the conference room and were met by Jeff's dad.

"Dr. Logan, you wanted to see me." Gil Hardy said walking up.

"Yes, please come in the conference room." She said opening the door.

"Is Jeff okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "We just have something to tell the parents."

"Oh." He said taking a seat in the conference room.

"Ms. Cena, Ms. Hemme, Ms. Styles and Mr. Cena." Gina said greeting them. They had all arrived together.

"What's going on?" Sherry Styles asked. "Are you guys closing?"

"No, just something has come up that you need to know about." Gina said. She and Vince were at the front of the room.

"What is it?" John Cena, Sr. asked.

"We had an incident where a nurse took advantage of a patient." Gina said. "The nurse is no longer employed here."

"Took advantage how?" Susan Hemme asked. "Is Christy okay?"

"Yes." Gina said. "The nurse drugged a patient and had sexual relations with them."

"What?" Gil said. "This happened here?"

"Who was the patient?" John Cena, Sr. asked.

"We don't want to say." She said. "We want to talk to the parents privately. We asked all the other patients and they said that no one was abusing them here."

"Well, if no one was abuse, then why in the hell are we here?" Mr. Cena asked slamming his fist on the table.

"We wanted you to know what happen." Vince said. "As the parents, you needed to know. If you want to take your child out of the clinic, we understand."

"I think it is time Christy came home." Susan said.

"Same with AJ." Sherry said.

"Okay, we understand." Gina said. "Just know that we didn't want or know this was going to happen."

"What became of the nurse?" Carol Cena asked.

"She has been arrested and will remain in the county jail until the baby is born." Vince said before he could stop himself from telling about the baby.

"What baby?" Everyone asked at once.

"The nurse is pregnant by the patient." Gina said not realizing she had to tell them. "We believe that is why she did this, to get pregnant."

"Who is the father?" Sherry asked hoping it wasn't her son.

"I guess we have to tell you now." Vince said. "Mr. and Mrs. Cena, I am sorry to tell you that it was your son she took advantage of."

"What the hell?" Mr. Cena said getting up.

"We are so sorry." Gina said. "We had no idea that she would do this. I am so very sorry."

"You are sorry?" Carol said. "What is going to happen to that baby? Will this nurse who raped my son keep it?"

"You should have protected my son!" John Cena, Sr. said. "Now, we don't want this baby? My son will never see or know that baby."

"Mr. Cena, it's not your child." Gina said. "It is John's baby."

"He is a minor and has no say in the matter." Mr. Cena said. "That child can be put up for adoption or the nurse can keep it. I don't care. My son will never see it."

"What will happen to the baby?" Carol asked.

"It will be put up for adoption." Gina said.

"Good. That baby needs a good home." Carol said. "John will never know where it is. We will sign all the papers. Can we talk to him?"

"Yes." Gina said leading them to the day room.

"Good, I want to see him." Mr. Cena said.

"Can we see our children?" Gil asked.

"Yes." Gina said. She walked them to the room. "John, your parents want a word in private."

"Okay." He said getting up and following them to her office.

The other parents went to their children. Christy and AJ's moms told them they were leaving Maple Waters.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker." Velvet said seeing her foster parents. "What are you doing here?"

"We were called about the meeting." Diana Parker said.

"They didn't know." Velvet said.

"How could they not know that an employee would do that?" Andy Parker asked.

"Because Paige was nice, not mean." Velvet said. "John didn't tell until now."

"I am just glad it is not you." Diana said.

"Yeah." Velvet said. "I miss Angelina."

"We heard she went home." Andy said. "Her parents are taking her to France."

"No, they can't take her away from me!" Velvet said. "Why can't they understand that it is okay for me to like her?"

"She is getting the help she needs." Diana said.

"Yes, she is." Andy said. "Now, we have to go. See you later."

"No, don't leave me." Velvet said. "I need Angelina."

"She is getting help." Diana said. "Now you do the same." She said walking out with her husband.

"I can't take this." Velvet said throwing the coloring book across the room.

"Velvet, what is wrong?" Lillian asked.

"Just go away!" She shouted. "I want to talk to Dr. Morrell."

"I am your doctor. You can talk to me." Lillian said. She didn't want a patient of hers talking to Allie.

"No, I can't." Velvet said. "I want to talk to her not you."

"But I am your doctor." Lillian said. "I want to help you."

"I don't care!" She shouted getting up. "If you won't go get her, I will go to her office."

"Velvet, please talk to me." Lillian said.

"They are sending my girlfriend away." She said. "Happy that I talk to you?"

"Yes, I want to help you." Lillian said.

"Did you hear what I said?" Velvet said. "My girlfriend. When I asked you what you thought a relationship should be, you said between a man and woman, only."

"I know that, but I can't change who you are." Lillian said trying to be understanding. She didn't want her patients talking to Allie. Why did Allie have to be so great with the kids?

"I want to talk to Dr. Morrell." Velvet said.

"I am your doctor." Lillian said. "You have to talk to me. You can't talk to whom ever you want. It doesn't work that way."

"She told me I could talk to her if I wanted." She said walking toward the office.

"Fine, whatever." Lillian said. She was tired of fighting with her. This was why Lillian wished she was top doctor. Then she could make the rules. These kids needed a stern hand, not the babying that Allie did. She babied her patients too much.

"Dr. Morrell, are you busy?" Velvet asked standing at her office door with tears in eyes.

"Yes, come in." Allie said. "What's wrong?"

"They are taking Angelina away from home." she cried lying on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Allie said sitting in the chair by the couch.

"Angelina." Velvet said. As she looked up, she saw Lillian behind the door.

"Can I help you with something, Lillian?" Allie asked her.

"I want to know why my patients talk to you and not me." Lillian asked.

"I told Velvet she could talk to me like a friend not a therapist." Allie said. "Kind of like a big sister. I don't write notes or anything."

"She is supposed to talk to me about everything not you." Lillian said.

"I'm sorry about that." Allie said.

"These kids need a stern hand, not babying." Lillian said with some anger. "If you want to be a mother so bad, go have a baby. Stop babying my patients!"

"Just leave!" Velvet shouted. "You want to know why no one talks to you in group. It is because you are mean and hard on us."

"I do what I think is best. You don't need babying." Lillian said still angry. "You need tough therapy. That is why you are here. Not to be babied or have someone act like your mother! That is what you need!"

"Can we please just calm down?" Allie said to them. She was upset by what Lillian had said but she didn't want any fighting.

"Forget it!" Velvet said. "I am going to my room."

"Lillian, these kids need someone to confide in." Allie said. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because you act like you are the mother of this place." Lillian said. "You call them baby, sweetie or sweetheart. You aren't their mother!"

"I know I am not their mother." Allie said. "I do my therapy like I do to help these kids. Sometimes they need a mother's touch, so to speak. Some are without mothers and mothers are soothing people. That why I do my therapy. I am sorry that she felt more comfortable talking to me."

"Don't talk to my patients anymore, got it?" Lillian said.

"Fine, I won't unless they want to talk to me." Allie said. "Now leave my office."

"Gladly." Lillian said. "This is a child's office anyway."

"GET OUT!" Allie said loudly.

"Bye." Lillian said shutting the door.

"God, that woman." Allie said out loud. "She is a piece of work. How dare she talk like that to me?" Allie made her way to Gina's office. She needed to know about the fight.

"Allie, are you okay?" Gina asked when Allie came into her office.

"No, Lillian and I just had words because Velvet came to talk to me instead of her." Allie said sitting down in the chair in front of Gina's desk.

"What happened? And what words were said?" Gina asked.

"She told me I baby my patients too much and if I want to be a mother so bad, go have a baby." Allie said. "She also told me to not talk to her patients anymore."

"Was this in front of Velvet?" Gina asked.

"Yes." Allie replied. "Gina, I am not trying to take her patients. They just come to me and talk."

"I know, Allie." Gina said. "This fighting between you and her needs to stop"

"I don't want to fight with her." Allie said. "I am sorry that she hates me and my therapy. Should I look for another job? There are plenty of hospitals that want me."

"No, we need you here." Gina said. Allie was her best doctor. She wasn't going to let her leave.

"I don't want to fight with Lillian but I can't and won't change my therapy."

"I don't want you too." Gina said.

"So, what's going to happen to John and the baby?" Allie asked. That had been on her mind all day.

"The baby is going to be put up for adoption. John's parents don't want it and John is too young to know what he wants." Gina said. "The baby deserves a great home with a mom and dad. But you and I both know it doesn't always end up like that. I think John should know what happens to the baby. I can't understand why his parents are being like this."

"I agree." Allie said. "I think Velvet is very upset."

"I'm sure she is." Gina said. "I will go and check on her. And Allie, don't worry about Lillian. She is just upset that her patients aren't responding to her therapy like yours are."

"Yeah." Allie said.

"Anyway, it is almost dinner time." Gina said. "Where did this day go? See you tomorrow."

"Okay." Allie said walking out. She went to her office and got her things together. She wanted to get home and have a talk with Dave about something that she was thinking about.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! CAN YOU GUESS WHAT ALLIE WANTS TO TALK ABOUT WITH DAVE?


	16. Chapter 16

THANKS FOR READING. THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEW. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES WHILE DEALING WITH HER OWN.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

"How did your trip go?" Allie asked Dave when she came into the kitchen and saw him there.

"It was good." He replied. "I probably won't have to go back."

"That's great." She said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" He asked.

"I want us to adopt a baby." She said sitting down on the stool at the bar and waiting for his reaction.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we want a baby and have a great home to give one." She said. "Do you not want us to?"

"I do but it is so soon after the miscarriage." He said while making dinner. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Where are you going to find a mother who wants to give up her baby?" He asked.

"A nurse who worked at the clinic." She said. "Do you not want us to have a baby?"

"I do want a baby." He said. He did want them to have a family.

"Good." She replied. "This situation is perfect."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"This nurse drugged a patient, got pregnant and got caught." Allie said. "She can't keep it and the patient's family doesn't either."

"And that is perfect?" He asked.

"Yes, it means no one will contest the adoption." She said. "Why are you making this more difficult? You don't want us to have a baby, do you?"

"Yeah." He said.

"So, you don't want us to?" She asked thinking he meant no to the baby. "Do you even love me anymore? Tell me the truth, are you cheating on me?"

"Allie, I love you." He said. "I am not cheating on you and I do want us to have a baby. I know things have been difficult lately but we can work through them."

"Just like last time." She said.

"Yes. We are just going through a rough spot right now." He said. "It will be fine."

"Whatever." She said walking toward the stairs. "I don't need this today."

"Allie, wait." He said following after her. "What is going on with you today?"

"Just leave me alone." She said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Allie, please just tell me what is going on." He said standing outside the door.

"I just don't want to talk right now." She said. "Please just leave me alone."

"Okay, fine." He said. "I will leave you alone."

"Thanks." She said through her tears.

"Yeah." He said walking to his upstairs office. He wanted to know what was wrong with her but he figured she would tell him when she got ready.

After he left, Allie turned on the shower and started to cry harder. She had a stressful day. She knew she had to tell him what happen with Chris. She couldn't take the guilt of it and she was a horrible liar. She just hoped that they could work through it. Because she did love him and wanted this to work. She knew what happen with Chris was a mistake. After her shower, she came out and walked to the office. She knew that was where he was.

"I'm sorry." She said walking in.

"I know." He said. "I just want to know what is wrong. Please tell me."

"Dave." She said. "I made a huge mistake a few nights ago."

"What kind of mistake?" He asked turning to face her.

"Please don't hate me." She said.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked. "Allie, just tell me."

"Chris and I got really drunk the other night." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You did?" He asked. "You slept with him, did you?"

"I'm really sorry." She said a little afraid as he walked toward her. He did have a little temper.

"I know." He said. "Was it the one time?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, we can work through this." He said kissing her. "But you can't be alone with him unless it is work related. He still wants you and I am sure he got you drunk."

"He didn't get me drunk." She said. "I drank too much and you know how I get when I do."

"I do." He said knowing it was time to tell her his secret. "Allie, I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" She asked.

"A month ago when I went to DC for business. I ran into Shayna." He said. "We had dinner, caught up and drank a little too much."

"You slept with her." She said. "Wow, I feel like we are at Sunday confession. Both of us cheated."

"I know." He said. "I am sorry. I want us to work through this."

"We can." She said. "I forgive you like you forgive me."

"Okay." He said. "We shouldn't drink unless we are together."

"I agree." She said kissing him.

"Now, about this baby?" He asked. "Are you sure? I can get Ric to present us."

"I am sure. I want this." She said.

"Okay, I will talk to him." He said. "We will meet with the birth parents, separately of course."

"Okay." She said.

"Once the papers are signed, all we have to do is wait for the baby." He said. "Because of the situation, the birth parents won't be allowed to see the baby."

"Yeah, but I am going to tell the patient that the baby is safe with me." She said.

"Okay, but his parents want no contact, so you can't show pictures." He said. "Allie, understand it has to be this way."

"I know." She said with some sadness. "It is just unfair."

"I know but he is a minor, his parents have say." He said. "Let me see what Ric and I can work out with his parents. We may be able to do an open adoption. Which means you can show him pictures and give him updates." He said. He wanted her to be happy and it was obvious that she wanted the father knowing everything about the baby.

"I would love for you to be able to do something like that." She said.

"I know. Let me see what I can work out." He said. "Does that make you happy?"

"Yeah." She said kissing him.

"Okay, I need the nurse's name and the patient's name." He said writing some things down. "We will set up a meeting with all of us."

"Paige Lollis and John Cena." She said.

"Alright. I will start this tomorrow." He said.

"YAY!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, we will start this and in seven months we will have a baby." He said hugging her.

"I love you." She said. "This has made my day."

"I know." He said. "I love you too."

"I can't wait for us to be parents." She said kissing him.

"Me too." He said kissing her back. "But for now, let's enjoy being without a baby."

"I like that idea." She replied kissing him passionately.

He was glad that they were working on their marriage and now their family. He knew telling her about Shayna was good, even though, he didn't tell her everything. But it was over now and he wanted to focus on his marriage and their family. He would have to pay Chris a little visit and make sure he knew to stay away from her.

He went to see Chris at his hotel the next morning. He wanted to make sure Chris stayed away from his wife.

"Dave. What are you doing here?" Chris asked a little afraid. Something told him this was not a good visit.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said coming in.

"What about?" He asked.

"About what happen between you and my wife?" He said standing in the middle of room.

"I am sorry." Chris said knowing Dave had a temper. "It won't happen again."

"I know that." Dave said. "I want you to stay away from her unless it is work related. I know you still love her but it's over."

"I know that." Chris said.

"I hope so." Dave said. "You and Allie have to work together but that doesn't mean you can make a move on her. She is married to me. She loves me. You broke her heart so, get over it."

"I may have broken her heart but I never cheated on her as I am sure you have." Chris said. "She knows you cheat on her."

"I told her about the one time." He replied.

"Yeah. Then why do you take those business trips and work late?" Chris asked.

"I am not cheating on her." He said. "I made a mistake just like she did with you. Just stay away from her unless it is work related."

"Whatever." Chris said.

"I will say this one more time. Stay away from my wife." Dave said walking to the door. "If you don't, you will regret it." He said walking out.

After Dave left, Chris headed to work. He debated about telling Allie that Dave had visited him. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or just let it go.

"Chris, what's up?" Kevin asked.

"I had a nice visit from Dave today." Chris said sitting down in Kevin's office. "He told me to stay away from Allie unless it was work related."

"Why would he say that?" Kevin asked.

"Because I slept with Allie a few days ago and she told him about it." He replied.

"You did what?" Kevin asked with shocked.

"I got drunk and so did Allie, then we slept together." Chris said. "I thought we were going to keep it between us but I guess she couldn't take the guilt. That's Allie, you know, and plus she is a horrible liar."

"I know that. I am surprise she managed to cover for us that time in school." Kevin said remembering when he, Chris, Jay and Scott broke a very big rule at school. "Chris, why did you sleep with Allie? I know you; you always know what you are doing when you drink."

"Because I still love her and I wanted to be with her." He said.

"Chris, you know that shouldn't have happened." Kevin said.

"I know. I should have stopped it." He replied. "But I love her, Kevin. I want her back."

"She is married and very happy." Kevin said. "Chris, this isn't you. You love her too much to that."

"I know. I made a mistake." He said. "Should I tell Allie that Dave came to see me? I am not sure. He was very forceful when telling me to stay away from her."

"Yes, she should know." Kevin said.

"Maybe I shouldn't take this job." He said. "I don't want to complicate things."

"You should take this job." Kevin said. "Allie wants you here. You know that. This was just a mistake. Let it go and move on."

"Yeah, you are right." Chris said. "I want to work here and I can see her just not outside work. Why does he have to be so possessive of her?"

"I don't know." Kevin said.

"I will be leaving tomorrow to close things up in Detroit." Chris said. "Watch out for her, please. I am worried about what Dave might do because she was with me."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked. He didn't like Dave but he never thought that Dave would hurt Allie.

"I don't know." Chris said. "He is just too possessive of her. I am worried he will hurt her for being with me."

"I will." Kevin replied.

"I think I will go talk to Allie before her sessions." Chris said getting up. He walked across the hall to her office.

"Chris, what's up?" Allie asked seeing him at the door.

"I need to talk to you." He said sitting down in front of her desk.

"What about?" She asked.

"I had a nice visit from Dave this morning." He said. "He told me to stay away from you unless it was work related."

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"Allie, you should have told me you were going to tell him." He said. "I could have been prepared."

"A lot of things happened yesterday." She said. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know. You have never been able to lie." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't think he would come and see you."

"It's okay." He said. "You know I don't blame you. Just be careful. I worry about you now that he knows we slept together. He might hurt you."

"He would never hurt me." She said. "I know that."

"Okay but he was very forceful when he told me to stay away from you." He said. "Just be careful."

"I will." She replied. Sure Dave had a temper but he would never hurt her.

"Now what's up with you?" He asked. "You are exceptional happy today."

"We are looking to adopt a baby." She said excitedly.

"That's great." He said. He knew she wanted a baby. "You will be a great mom."

"Thank you." She said with smile.

"Any leads on a baby?" He asked.

"Maybe. Right now it is complicated." She said not wanting to tell everything until she talked to Gina.

"I see." He said.

"Yeah, but Dave and his law partner are working on it." She said getting up. "I have to go see Gina. We will talk later."

"Yes." He said following behind her.

"Chris, I am sorry that Dave came to see you." She said turning to face him. "Don't worry. He just needs to cool off. We can always talk and see each other." She headed to Gina's office.

"Allie, what's going on?" Gina asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Allie said happily.

"What about?" Gina asked. "Does it have something to do with why you are very happy today?"

"Yes, it does." Allie said. "Dave and I have decided to adopt."

"Really." Gina said. "That's great. I am happy for you."

"Thanks." Allie said. "After our conversation yesterday, I got to thinking. And we want to adopt Paige's baby. Dave is working out the details. I just wanted to tell you first."

"Is that a good idea?" Gina asked. "Adopting a patient's baby."

"Yes." She said. "I know it will be complicated. But I am the best mom for that baby. I know it will be complicated but I want this."

"Then I support you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Allie said.

"Have you told John yet?" Gina asked.

"No. I thought it was best to tell him with his parents." She said. "I know they don't want him to have contact but Dave thinks he can work something out to where I can give John updates and pictures."

"I think that is a great idea." Gina said.

"Thanks. I just figured he would want to know that the baby is safe." She said.

"I agree." Gina said. "I saw Velvet yesterday. She wanted to stay in her room, so I let her."

"I figured she might." Allie said. "I am sorry about the fight."

"I know." She said.

"Dr. Logan." Kayla said coming in. "The Cena's are here."

"Okay, show them in." Gina said.

"Good luck." Allie said leaving.

"Dr. Logan." Carol Cena said coming in. "We have found a couple to adopt the baby. But we have to talk to John. So, can we do that here?"

"Yes, of course." Gina said. "Who is the couple?"

"The Batistas. A doctor and a lawyer." Carol said. "They can provide the baby with a great home. The husband contacted us after Paige agreed to this."

"Oh." Gina said. "I will go get him." She couldn't believe that someone else got to Paige before Allie.

"Thank." Carol said. "The husband and the lawyer are on their way. The wife is going to meet them here."

"Okay." Gina said walking to the day room. She saw Allie coming and decided to tell her the bad news. "I have some sad news."

"What?" Allie asked.

"The Cena's have a couple who wants to adopt the baby." Gina said sadly.

"I know. Me." Allie said.

"No, not you." Gina said. "The Batista Family."

"Gina that is me." Allie said with a laugh. "Morrell is my maiden name. I use it professionally because I was very successful before I married. I didn't want to change it professionally. My married name is Batista."

"Oh." Gina said. "I was so sad when they said the Batista family."

"It had to be in my married name." Allie said. "Since Dave and I are doing this together."

"Well, I am glad that it is you." Gina said. "I have to go get John."

"I will see you in the conference room." Allie said. "I have to met Dave and our lawyer."

"Dr. Logan, what's up?" John asked her when she came in.

"John, I need you to come with me and your parents to the conference room." Gina said.

"Am I going home?" He asked. He hoped not.

"No, I'm sorry." She said.

"I don't want to go home." He said.

"This is about the baby." She said.

"Oh." He said. "Okay, let's go."

She walked him to the conference room where his parents were waiting.

"Mom and Dad." He said walking in.

"Son, we found a couple to adopt the baby." Carol said.

"Okay." He said sadly just as the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, John." Ric Flair said to them. "I am Ric Flair, I represent the Batistas."

"Hi." John said to him.

"I hope you will agree to this." Ric said. "Paige has already signed the papers. All you have to do is sign them."

"Who are the mom and dad?" He asked.

"A doctor and a lawyer." Ric replied. "They would like to meet you and talk to you."

"Okay." John said not sure he wanted too.

"I will go get them." Ric said opening the door. "This is the Batistas. Dave and his wife, Allie."

"Dr. Morrell?" John asked shocked that she was there.

"Yes, John." She said.

"You are the doctor?" He asked. "You want the baby."

"Yes, if it is okay with you." She said. "I do want the baby."

"Will I be able to see it?" He asked.

"If your parents agree, we don't have a problem with that." She said.

"Please." He said to his parents. "I want to know about the baby."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, I know this is a difficult situation." Dave said. "And you want to do what is best for your son. But he does have a right to know. I know you want to do what is best."

"I don't know." Carol said.

"Please." John said begging them.

"Fine." Mr. Cena said.

"Good. We will put in the agreement that John can have pictures and updates." Ric said taking out the agreement. "Now, we need signatures from everyone."

"Thank you dad." John said. "This is the best thing you have done for me."

"Yeah." He replied. "Just don't get attached. You will not be this baby's father, Mr. Batista will be."

"I know." John said

"Now, where do we sign?" Carol asked.

"Here." Ric said pointing with his pen.

"Okay, this clears us of any responsibility right." She said.

"Yes, Allie and I are now responsible for the baby." Dave said.

"Good." She said walking out with her ex-husband.

"Thank you for letting me know about the baby." John said. "And for adopting them."

"You are welcome, sweetheart." Allie said. "You can have pictures and updates whenever you like."

"Thank you." He said.

"John, you understand that you are not going to be the father, right?" Dave asked him. "When the baby is older, we can talk about you seeing them."

"Yes, I do." He said. "I won't be the father. It would be great to get to see the baby."

"John, this is just the way it has to be." Allie said. "You will know about this baby. "

"I understand." He said. "I do. I am glad you are going to be the parents."

"Good." Dave said. "I have to talk to Allie."

"John, why don't you get to where you are supposed to be?" Allie said to him.

"Okay, bye." He said walking out.

"He seems like a good kid." Dave said. "I am glad things worked out."

"You are the best. You worked this out just like I wanted." She said kissing him. "If we weren't on my job right now, I would show how much I love you."

"Well, you can show me later." He said with a laugh. "I did this because I knew it would make you happy."

"You did this for us, right?" She asked. "You want this too, right?"

"Yes. I want a family with you." He said. "Now, I have to get to the office and file some papers. I will see you at home."

"Okay." She said kissing him. "See you at home. I love you."

"I love you." He said walking out.

She was so excited about this. Everything was working out perfectly. She and Dave would have the family and John would know that the baby was safe.

PLEASE ,PLEASE REVIEW!!! WERE YOU SHOCKED THAT SHE WANTS TO ADOPT THAT BABY?


	17. Chapter 17

THANKS FOR READING THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!! THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEW. YOU ROCK!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS WELL AS HER OWN.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE.

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

After he left, she headed to her office. She wanted to get thing together for her sessions.

"So, Allie, I hear you are adopting a baby." Lillian said walking in.

"Yeah." She said. "I have a baby just like you told me to do."

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to adopt a patient's baby with a nurse." Lillian said. "You know this can't work."

"Yes, it can." She replied.

"No, it can't. Why would you want a baby that a nurse had to drug a fifteen year old to have?" Lillian asked. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Because this baby needs a good home." She said. "Is that all you came here for? To tell me that adopting a baby who is from a rape won't work. Because if so, you can leave, I don't need this today."

"I am trying to help you out." Lillian said. "What will you do if Paige wants it back? Or John's parents change their mind? Can you deal with that?"

"They already signed the papers. It's a done deal." She said.

"I think you are being stupid to think this can work." Lillian said walking out.

"Whatever." She said behind her.

"Problem, Allie girl." Chris asked walking in. "I heard you are adopting Paige and John's baby. I think that is great. This baby needs a great mom. And that is you."

"Well, at least two people here think this will work." She said.

"It will." He said. "I am guessing that Lillian thinks it can't work."

"Nope, she doesn't." She replied.

"She is wrong. You will be a great mom." He said. "And this baby needs that. You have thought this through, right?"

"Yes, I have." She said.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure." He said. "Have you told John that you are adopting the baby?"

"Yes. He signed the papers." She said.

"Good." He said walking over to her. "I just want you to be happy. So, you know what you want now, you aren't confused anymore?"

"I want a family with Dave." She said. "I love him and I want that."

"Okay." He said hugging her. "I want that for you. You and Dave are going to be great parents. Mainly you, because I doubt he will be very involved with this. But the baby will have a great mom."

"Chris, I know you don't like him but he will be a great dad." She said somewhat annoyed.

"Okay." He said sensing how annoyed she was. "I have to go see Kevin. I love you, Allie girl."

"I love you too." She said as he walked out.

After he left, she thought what an interesting day this had been. She was making notes when Daffney came in for her session.

"Hi, Daffney." Allie said.

"Hey." Daffney said sitting on the couch.

"How are you today?" Allie asked sitting in the chair by the couch.

"Good, how are you?" She asked.

"I am very good." Allie said with a smile. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Is the state coming to the clinic?" She asked. "I heard the nurses talking about it."

"Yes." Allie replied. "They have to make sure nothing else is going on."

"Will they close the clinic because of what happen between Paige and John?" She asked. She had overheard John's parents talking.

"No, I don't think so." Allie said. "I hope not."

"Is John okay about things?" She asked. "I overheard his parents say that Paige is going to have a baby, is she?"

"Yes, she is." Allie said. "John is okay as he can be. But Paige is not keeping the baby."

"Oh, will John and his parents get the baby?" She asked.

"No, John's parents don't want the baby." Allie said. "The baby is going up for adoption. But I am adopting it."

"Wow, that's great." She said. "Will you let John see it? I know he would like that."

"Yes, I am." Allie said. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"No." Daffney said. "I have told you everything. I don't want to leave here."

"I know you don't." Allie said. "You can go if you want."

"Thank you. I want to talk to John and Jeff." She said getting up. "Dr. Morrell, I am happy that you are getting John's baby. This way he knows it is safe."

"Me too." Allie said.

Daffney walked to the day room and found John and Jeff watching Zack and Cody. The twins reminded her of John and Jeff.

"What's up guys?" She asked sitting down by Jeff.

"Not much." Jeff said.

"What about you John?" Daffney asked him.

"Nothing." He said.

"I heard your parents talking." She said quietly. "Are you happy that Dr. Morrell is taking the baby?"

"I am. This way I know where it is." He said quietly back to her.

"Yeah." She said. "Did you guys hear that the state is coming to talk to the doctors?"

"Do we have to?" Jeff asked. "Are they from child services?"

"I think they are." She said. "We might have to talk to them."

"That is bad." Velvet said. "I don't want to be taken out of here."

"I don't think we will be." Daffney said. "Dr. Morrell doesn't think so."

"I want to talk to her but Dr. Garcia won't let me." Velvet said.

"I don't think Dr. Garcia likes her." Jeff said. "She seems like she doesn't."

"Oh, believe me, she doesn't." Velvet said. "They got into an argument yesterday in front of me."

"Wow that never happens in front of patients." Daffney said. "What was it about?"

"I wanted to talk to Dr. Morrell about something and she got all mad at her." She replied.

"Wow." John said. "I think Dr. Morrell is a great doctor and person."

"Did they have a shouting match?" Daffney asked.

"Yeah, I got fed up and left." Velvet said.

"I'm surprised." Jeff said. "I have never heard Dr. M get angry or raise her voice."

"It was mostly Dr. Garcia." She said.

"Why does she hate Dr. Morrell so much?" John asked.

"She thinks Dr. Morrell babies us too much." She said. "She says we need a stern hand not a mother."

"I don't agree. I like how Dr. M. does therapy." Jeff said. "It's nice to have a mom again, in a way."

"Yeah." Velvet said.

"Did anything else happen?" Daffney asked.

"No, I don't think so." Velvet said.

"Hi, kids, how are you?" Lillian asked coming into the room.

"Alive." Velvet said.

"I see that." Lillian said. "I was just being friendly. How are the rest of you?"

"Same." They all said.

"You can talk to me." Lillian said. "I do run group."

"We told you." Velvet said.

"Okay." Lillian said. "I know you might not like me as well as others, but I am here to help."

"Whatever." Velvet said.

"Okay." Lillian said walking away. She hoped they would talk to her because she ran the group.

"I can't stand her." Velvet said once she walked away.

"She does run group." John said. "Maybe we should talk to her."

"Nope." She said.

"Guys, are you okay?" Kevin asked. "Lillian said you were rude to her. You know that is not nice."

"Yeah, we are fine." Velvet said.

"Were you rude to her?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk to Dr. Morrell and she won't let me." Velvet said.

"Dr. Garcia just doesn't understand Dr. Morrell's therapy." He said. "You should be honest with her. You want to get better, right?" "No." She said. "It's not worth it anymore"

"What do you mean?" He asked her. "Would you like to go to my office and talk about it?" "No." She said. "I want to talk to Dr. Morrell but I'm not allowed."

"Why aren't you allowed?" He asked. "We work together here."

"Because Dr. Garcia said I could only talk to her." She said.

"That is not true." He said. "If you want to talk to Dr. Morrell, you can when she has time."

"Does she have time now?" She asked.

"I think so. She is working on something personal but I'm sure she does." He said. "I will handle Dr. Garcia, you go see Dr. Morrell."

"Thanks." She said.

"You are welcome." He said walking toward Lillian.

"Dr. Morrell, do you have time to talk?" Velvet asked knocking on the door.

"Sure, come in." Allie said putting away the baby book she was reading.

"Thanks." She said closing the door.

"What can I do for you?" Allie asked.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said. "I shouldn't have come in."

"No, it's fine." Allie said. "No harm done."

"I'm not getting better." She said.

"What's going on?" Allie asked with concern.

"It's not worth it anymore." She said. "There's no point."

'What's not worth it?" Allie asked.

"Being alive." She replied.

"Velvet, life is worth living." Allie said. "I know things seem bad right now but they will get better. What brought this on?"

"Losing her." She said.

"You mean Angelina?" Allie asked. "You will see her again."

"No, I won't." She said sadly. "Her parents are sending her to France."

"To the Le Goruse Clinic?" Allie asked knowing about the clinic there.

"Yeah, the one that tries to change you." She said. "How did you know? Did you tell them to send her there?"

"No, of course, not." Allie said. "I know about the clinic because a friend of mine from med school works there."

"Who?" She asked hoping that person would let her talk to Angelina.

"Dr. Scott Steiner." Allie replied.

"Can we call and see if I can talk to her, please?" She asked. "It will help me to talk to her. I need her to hear her voice and have her tell me everything is going to be alright."

"I can see but I will have to talk to Dr. Nash." Allie said. "He is good friends with Dr. Steiner."

"What will you tell him?" She asked.

"The truth." Allie replied.

"No." She said. "I don't want everyone knowing about me and her."

"I will work something out." Allie said.

"I am not doing good." Velvet said. "Dr. Garcia thinks I am ready to go home but I am not. I am not eating like she thinks I am."

"If I work this out, will you eat like you should?" Allie asked.

"Yes." She said. "Can you work this out now?"

"Yes. Let me go talk to Dr. Nash." Allie said getting up and walking to the door. "Wait here."

"Okay." She said sitting on the couch.

Allie went to Kevin's office and found him there with Chris.

"Kevin, I need a favor." She said walking in.

"What is it?" He asked. She rarely asked him for favors.

"I need you to call Scott and get him to let Angelina speak with Velvet." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"She needs to talk to her." She said. "If she doesn't, I am worried that she will do something horrible."

"Okay." He said with a sigh. "Do you know why she is at the clinic?"

"Why do you think?" She asked. "You know what that clinic does."

"Yeah, and they will ask if Velvet is her girlfriend." He said. "I need to know, is she? I won't be able to lie to them if her parents have already told who Velvet is."

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." She said.

"I am taking that as a yes." He said. "I won't tell anyone here, but if they asked me, I will be truthful."

"I know, but you know Scott." She said. "He will do what you ask. I remember med school, you, him, Chris and Jay. Do I need to remind you that I covered for you guys?"

"No." He said knowing what she was talking about. "I will call him."

"Thank you." She said hugging him. "I knew I could count you. You are the best."

"You're welcome." He said picking up the phone.

"Allie, you don't play fair." Chris said from his chair. "You know we can never say how grateful we are that you covered for us. We would be who knows where if you hadn't."

"You're welcome." She said. She had lied in med school when the four of the guys broke into the dean's office to steal some records and ended up flooding everything.

"Allie, here is Scott." Kevin said to her.

"Hey, Scott." Allie said into the phone.

"Hello, Allie." Scott said. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to let one of your patients talk to one of mine." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Angelina Love." She said.

"Who will she be talking to?" He asked pulling out his file on her.

"Velvet Sky." Allie said.

"That's the girlfriend, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. She couldn't lie because she horrible at.

"Mr. and Mrs. Love want no contact between the girls." He said. "Even though, Angelina has been not eating and taking her meds. I can't go against their rules, I can be fired."

"Do I need to remind you too how I saved your butt in school?" She said. "You owe me. Besides this could help them."

"This better not back fire on you." He said. "How do you know they didn't plan this?"

"Because I believe Velvet." She said. "And don't you take that tone with me. You have bended the rules more than anyone else."

"They have five minutes." He said. "They can't say anything sexual or talk about the treatment. Sorry but it has to be that way."

"Fine." She said handing the phone back to Kevin. "He is same jerk he always was." She said walking to get Velvet.

"And we have to listen to their conversation." Scott said over the phone.

"I got it." Kevin said. "Scott, relax, this could help everyone."

"Whatever." Scott said. "Put me on speakerphone."

"What happened?" Velvet asked when Allie came back into the room.

"You have five minutes and you can't talk about the treatment or anything sexual." Allie said. "And we will be listening."

"Okay." She said. "Let's go."

"Here we are." Allie said walking back into Kevin's office. "Is he on speakerphone?" She asked Kevin and Chris.

"Yes." Scott said. "Angelina, you have five minutes and you better eat after this."

"Okay." Angelina said.

"Angie, I miss you." Velvet said. "I wish we could get better."

"I know." She said. "I hate it here."

"I know." Velvet said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not good." She said. "I want to go home."

"I know." Velvet said. "I miss the way you would tell me we were going to beat anything that came our way."

"We will. It will just take time." She said.

"It's hard." Velvet said. "Dr. Garcia doesn't even care about me. She only wants to talk about ED, not anything I want to talk about."

"Why is Dr. Morrell with you?" Angelina said. "Are you seeing her now?"

"Who is ED?" Scott asked.

"Eating Disorder." Velvet said. "It's our friend."

"Are you guys just going to keep saying you want to go home?" Scott asked. "You only have three minutes."

"No." Angelina said. "How can we help each other get better?"

"I don't know." Velvet said. "What do you think Dr. Morrell?"

"You have to try to get better by yourselves, first." Allie said. "Then you can help each other."

"I can't get better here." Angelina said. "This isn't a place for that."

"You can try to get better." Allie said not wanting to overstep anything.

"How?" Angelina asked.

"Just have faith in yourself." Allie said. "It will work itself out."

"I want to be at Maple Waters." She said.

"I know but right now, make the best of where you are." Allie said. "That's all I can tell you."

"You have fifty five seconds left." Scott said. "This does not get told to anyone."

"We know." Velvet said. "Can I tell her I love her?"

"No." Scott said very sternly.

"I think that is everything for now." Kevin said seeing that Allie was not happy with Scott.

"Scott, I want to talk to you after this." Allie said.

"I miss you." Velvet said.

"Me too." Angelina said.

"Time up." Scott said.

"Chris, can you walk Velvet back?" Allie asked him. "I want to talk to Scott and I need Kevin here."

"Sure." Chris said getting up.

"Scott, how could you be so rude to them?" She asked loudly.

"I am protecting my patient." He said.

"No! You were just being the asshole that you are." Allie said. "I should have told that you did it and let everyone else get off while you took the blame."

"Here at this clinic, we do things differently. If you don't like it, don't call." He said.

"Scott, relax." Kevin said.

"I can't believe you are taking her side." He said. "I don't and will never approve of those relationships. Why do you think I work here?"

"I am aware of that." Kevin said. "But you could have been nicer. They are just kids."

"Kids who are sick." Scott said.

"Scott, we were just asking a favor." Kevin said. "We didn't want them to feel worse. You owe Allie, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't ever have your career."

"Whatever." He said. "I have to go."

"Okay, later." Kevin said hanging up.

"He is such a jerk." Allie said sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He said.

"I should have known." Allie said. "Why else would he work there? What happen to me anyway?"

"Tara dumped him for Eve." He said.

"Like we didn't see that coming." She said. "Didn't Eve break up with you for a girl?"

"Yeah." He said.

"And Tara has always liked girls." She said. "Didn't you know that?"

"I did and I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen." He said.

"He is such a jerk." Allie said again before getting up. "Well, let's go to lunch."

"Yeah." He said.

They made their way to the dining room for lunch. Everyone was there eating. So, they joined them. Allie wondered what the rest of day would be like.

PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.**

**CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE**

**WARING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE**

**After lunch, Allie had Velvet come to her office. She knew they needed to talk about what had happened.**

"**Velvet, are you okay?" Allie asked when she came in.**

"**No, I'm not." She replied. "That guy was really mean to us. He is a jerk." **

**"He is a jerk, but you got to talk to her." Allie said sitting down beside her on the couch. "That is something."**

"**Yeah." She replied. "But we didn't get to say much to each other or tell each other that we loved them. I don't think that is sexual, do you?"**

"**No, I don't." Allie said. "But Dr. Steiner watches his patients closely."**

"**What do they do over there?" She asked. "Do they hurt them?" **

**"I don't know much about their therapy." Allie said. "I just know about the clinic."**

"**I wish she was here." She said. "I want to protect her."**

"**I know you do." Allie said. "But right now, you need to focus on getting better. And she does also."**

"**You can't get better by trying to change who you are." She said. "Why can't her parents, that guy, and Mr. and Mrs. Parker understand that."**

"**I don't know." Allie answered truthfully. "People don't always understand the choices others make. They think that someone should be one way and where they aren't, they don't understand that. So, they look for ways to change the person to who they think they should be. Don't worry, it will work out. Just have a little faith."**

"**No, it won't." She said. "Angelina will pretend to not like girl to get out of there but then she might actually start to believe it."**

"**You don't know that for sure." Allie said placing an arm around her. "No one can predict what will happen. Just believe that things will work out how they are supposed to."**

"**We came here together and we were supposed to leave together." Velvet whispered.**

"**I know." Allie said. "But you will see each other again and you both will be better. And this might make your relationship stronger. You don't know how things will be yet. Just let it play out."**

"**Okay." She said tearfully.**

"**Good. Now wipe your tears and go watch the Hannah Montana Marathon." Allie said.**

"**Okay." She said getting up. "Are you going to be in group today?" **

**"Yes, I want to observe." Allie said walking her out.**

**Velvet went into the day room and sat down next to Daffney.**

"**What do you want?" Daffney asked her.**

"**I just wanted to watch TV." Velvet replied. "I'll move if no one wants me here." No one said anything so, she moved to a chair away from everyone.**

**Allie saw this and hated that the kids were doing that to her. She hoped things would change and maybe that could start in group.**

"**Guys, are you enjoying the show?" Allie asked them.**

"**Yeah, even if it is for little babies." Maryse said.**

"**I don't think it is for babies." Allie said. "But even if it is, it is nice to watch something like this to make you feel good."**

"**What do you want?" Randy asked looking up from the teen people magazine he was reading. "We don't need to talk to doctors."**

"**I was just being friendly." Allie said. "No need to get an attitude, Mr. Orton."**

"**Just leave." He said.**

"**I will. I have other things to do." Allie said walking away.**

"**A little harsh weren't you." Maryse said.**

"**Nope." Randy replied.**

"**Randy, she is a great doctor." Daffney said. "One of the best."**

"**So?" He said. "Who cares? I don't belong here with your freaks."**

"**We aren't freaks." Jeff said. "You are here too, so, you must have problems."**

"**Shut up, baby." He said. "You are the reason we have to watch this. Go to your mommy and leave us alone."**

"**Enough, Mr. Orton." Kevin said walking in. "Keep up the attitude and you will find yourself in isolation."**

"**Just for an attitude." He said. "You guys, suck."**

"**That's it." Kevin said pulling him up to his feet. "Isolation until you can cool off."**

"**Let me go!" He shouted as he pushed Kevin. "Don't any of you ever touch me again, got it?"**

** "Then move." Kevin said. "Isolation now."**

"**Screw you!" He shouted.**

"**Sedation now!" Kevin shouted to the nurse who came over with a needle.**

"**Don't freaking touch me!" He yelled pushing the nurse away.**

"**I need some help." Kevin said to the two orderlies. They came over and helped hold Randy while the drug was given. They took Randy to isolation.**

"**What's going on in here?" Allie asked coming in after hearing the commotion.**

"**Randy's in trouble." Beth sang with a smile. "Boy got a needle and everything."**

"**Quiet please." Allie said to her. **

"**You asked what was going on, so I told you." She said.**

"**I know I asked but you didn't have to be so happy about it." Allie said. "Let's everyone calm down."**

"**We never get drama here." She said. "So, when we do, it makes me happy."**

"**Okay, Miss Drama, let's everyone get to group." Allie said. "And quietly please."**

"**Whatever." Beth said. "Let's go troops."**

"**So, Allie, joining us for group today?" Lillian asked with a fake smile.**

"**Yes, I am." She replied back.**

"**Great." Lillian said walking to group. "Everyone take a seat please."**

"**Is there anything you want to talk about?" Kevin asked them.**

"**I do." Velvet said. "Why is it that some doctors get upset if their patient wants to talk to someone else?"**

"**Because you are suppose to talk to your assigned doctor." Lillian said. "That is my rule."**

"**I don't like to talk to you." Velvet said.**

"**I am your doctor." Lillian said. "You should talk to me. The talking to the others doctors will stop once I explain to Drs. Logan and McMahon. What was so important you had to talk to Dr. Morrell?"**

"**Angelina." She said.**

"**What about her?" Lillian asked. "She is gone, deal with it."**

"**Lillian, relax." Kevin said to her.**

"**Let's move on." Lillian said. "John, is there anything you would like to talk about?"**

** "Not really." He said.**

"**How do you feel about Dr. Morrell adopting your baby?" She asked him.**

"**I think it is great." He said. "Dr. Morrell will be a great mom to the baby."**

** "Even though, you won't be a part of your child's life." She said.**

"**Lillian, that's enough." Allie said standing up. "Can't you see what you are doing? You are making things more difficult."**

"**I'll stop." Lillian said.**

"**Thank you." Allie said.**

"**Who wants to go next?" Lillian asked.**

"**I will." Daffney said. "I think it is great that Dr. Morrell is adopting John's baby and I think we should get to talk to whoever we want."**

"**That won't work." Lillian said. "Some doctors don't share what they hear with others."**

"**Why are you like this?" Velvet asked. "You are being such a bitch."**

"**Watch your tone, young lady." Lillian said sharply. "I don't have to explain myself to you."**

"**No wonder no one likes you." Maryse said. "You are a bitch."**

** "I would like to say something." Kevin said. **

"**What?" Lillian asked annoyed.**

"**We are here to help you kids." He said. "We all have our own style. So, you need to get use to that. And Lillian, you need to stop playing Nazi on the kids."**

"**I am not doing that." She said.**

"**I will just continue to lie to you." Velvet said. "You will never know the truth about me."**

"**That's it. Velvet, isolation until you cool off." He said. "Take her please." He said to the orderly.**

"**Please, Dr. Morrell, don't let him touch me." Velvet said. "I don't like to be touched by men."**

** "I will walk her to isolation." Allie said taking her arm.**

"**Fine." Lillian said. "Velvet, I will see you later."**

"**Whatever, bitch." Velvet said walking with Allie.**

"**Velvet, why were you baiting Dr Garcia into an argument?" Allie asked as they walked to isolation.**

"**I'm mad." She said. "I don't think its fair that we only get to talk to one person."**

"**I know you don't like that." Allie said. "But everyone is here to help even Dr. Garcia."**

"**Yeah right." She said. "She is probably here for the money."**

** "I don't believe that." Allie said. "I might not agree with her but she does want to help."**

"**Well, that's what I think." She said. "She only asks me if I have eaten, she does ask about the other stuff."**

"**Have you told her you had other things to talk about?" Allie asked as they stopped at one of the isolation rooms.**

"**Yeah and she said that I was here for my eating disorder." She said. "She wasn't miss perfect in group, either."**

"**I know." Allie said holding the door open. "I will talk to her about things."**

"**Yeah." Velvet said stepping into the room.**

"**Everything will be okay." Allie said. "You are only here for tonight." She said before shutting the door.**

"**Great." She said sitting down. "Just what Angelina wanted? Me to mess up."**

** After placing Velvet in isolation, Allie walked to Lillian's office and knocked on the door.**

"**What do you want?" Lillian asked her. "Haven't you caused enough drama today?"**

"**I am not here to cause drama." Allie said. "I wanted to talk to you about how we can work together to help Velvet."**

"**She is my patient. I will be helping her." Lillian said. "You go take care of your patients that need "Babying".**

"**I just thought I might be able to help." Allie said. "She has more problems than an eating disorder."**

"**She likes to lie to get attention." She said. "I read her file from her birth parents."**

"**Do you believe that parents who send their child away are a reliable source?" Allie asked. "She saw her sister's death. That is something horrible to see."**

** "She saw her sister kill herself." Lillian said. "See this is the lies I am talking about."**

"**Are you and her parents sure her sister killed herself?" Allie asked. "They weren't there when it happened."**

"**I believe what I have read, not something coming from a troubled girl." Lillian said. "I will speak to Drs. Logan and McMahon about this."**

"**Fine, do what you want." Allie said. "I was just trying to help you connect with her."**

"**Let me handle my patients and you handle yours." Lillian said.**

"**Fine. I will go "baby" my patients." Allie said walking out.**

**After Allie left, Lillian made her way to Gina's office. She wanted Allie to stop talking to her patients and she was going to make Gina see the damage it was doing.**

"**Lillian, is group over already?" Gina asked.**

"**Yes, we had drama with Velvet today." Lillian said. "I don't want Allie in group or talking to my patients. It does more damage."**

"**How so?" Gina asked.**

"**Velvet wont' talk to me at all." Lillian said. "She only wants to talk to Allie. I am her doctor; she should be talking to me. I can't help her if she won't talk to me."**

"**Why won't she talk to you?" Gina asked.**

"**She says I don't understand her." Lillian said. "My patients don't need babying, they need a stern hand. Not someone who is so stupid that they actually think adopting a baby of a patient who was raped is a good idea."**

"**Well, I must be stupid too." Gina said. "Because I think it is a good idea."**

"**Why is it a good idea?" Lillian asked. "Does Vince support this?" **

**"Yes, he does." Gina said. "Why do you think that Velvet won't talk to you?" **

"**She said I wouldn't understand her being gay." Lillian said. "She informed me that Angelina was her girlfriend."**

"**Were they together while here?" Gina asked.**

"**No, they were just friends." Lillian said. "She told Allie everything and won't tell me anything. She said Angelina's parents were sending her to France."**

"**I heard that." Gina said.**

"**The point is that Angelina is gone and Velvet needs to deal with that." Lillian said.**

"**Do you think it is that easy to get over someone?" Gina asked.**

"**Yes. I got over Kevin." Lillian said. "Anyway, my patients don't need babying."**

"**If Velvet will only talk to Allie, maybe you should give her to Allie." Gina said.**

"**I will not sign my patient over to that woman." Lillian said. "Let her baby her own patients."**

"**Lillian, think about it." Gina said. "Velvet may be more comfortable with Allie."**

"**I am not signing her over to little miss perfect." Lillian said. "Miss I'm so great because I am married to one of the top lawyers in the state. I won't give her Velvet."**

"**Is this about Velvet or how much you don't like Allie?" Gina asked.**

"**About Velvet." Lillian said.**

"**I think you and Allie should see Dr. Nash." Gina said. "You obviously have some anger issues to deal with."**

"**I don't have anger issues!" Lillian shouted.**

"**It sounds that way to me." Gina said. **

"**Fine. Why do you think Allie is so great?" Lillian asked. "She is just a therapist who mothers her patients."**

"**That's enough." Gina said forcefully.**

"**Fine." Lillian said walking out.**

"**What a day?" Gina said to herself.**

"**Rough day." Vince asked coming in.**

"**Yes." Gina said. "Problems with the staff."**

"**Let me guess, Allie and Lillian?" He asked. "Do you feel like their parents something?"**

"**God, yes." She said with a laugh.**

"**Me too." He said. "So, what are you going to do about "our" children?"**

"**I was thinking about having them see Kevin." She said. "I am tired of the fighting."**

"**I agree." He said. "But one of us should be there."**

"**Yes." She said.**

"**Gina, is everything okay?" Allie asked when Gina knocked on her door.**

"**Yes. Vince and I have decided what to do about you and Lillian." She said coming in.**

"**I'm sorry we don't get along." Allie said. "I want to."**

** "I know." Gina said. "We have decided that you will see Kevin to deal with your anger issues."**

"**We are doctors, not patients." Allie said.**

"**I want the fighting to stop." Gina said. "Vince and I are starting to feel like your parents."**

"**Alright." Allie said.**

"**Good." She said. "I want to start now. I will get Lillian and meet you in Kevin's office."**

"**Okay." Allie said as she walked out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS, LET ME KNOW.**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANKS FOR READING THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEW.**

**THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.**

**CO-WRITTEN WTH EDNOMORE THANKS FOR HELPING.**

**WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.**

**Gina made her way to Lillian's office and knocked on the door.**

"**Yes." Lillian asked looking up.**

"**We have a session with Allie and Kevin now." Gina said to her.**

"**Fine." Lillian said walking with Gina to Kevin's office.**

"**I see you have my patients for this afternoon." Kevin said to her.**

"**Yes, I do." Gina said walking in. **

"**Can we just get this over with?" Lillian said.**

"**Lillian, how are we going to help the kids if we can't get along?" Allie asked her.**

"**It's not me, it's you." Lillian said. "You little Miss perfect."**

"**Girls, enough." Gina said feeling like a mother.**

"**Sorry." Allie said feeling like mommy just punished her.**

"**Ladies, take a seat." Kevin said.**

**Both Lillian and Allie sat down on the couch at opposite ends. Kevin sat in the chair across from it and Gina sat in a chair by the desk.**

"**Now, Ladies." He said. "Who would like to start first?"**

"**I just want Allie to stop talking to my patients." Lillian said.**

"**Allie, do you have something to say about that?" Kevin asked her.**

"**I think the kids should get to talk to whoever they feel comfortable talking to." Allie said.**

"**But you are only supposed to deal with patients who have been abuse." Lillian said. "Not my patients."**

"**Lillian, don't you think it does the patients good to talk to who they want to." Kevin said.**

"**I think it would." Allie said.**

"**Fine, let my patients see Miss perfect." Lillian said.**

"**Lillian, there is no need for name calling." Kevin said. "Allie, what do you think about Lillian's attitude toward you?"**

"**I wish she would stop." Allie said. "I am only trying to help her connect with her patients."**

"**I can't help it if one of my patients is gay." Lillian said.**

"**Lillian." Gina said. "Please. Velvet can't help who she is. It's not for anyone to change."**

"**Tell that to Angelina's parents." Lillian said.**

"**We are not her doctors anymore." Kevin said. "Let's focus on our patients."**

"**My patient won't talk to me." Lillian said. "She lies to me."**

"**Maybe if you were more understanding." Allie said.**

"**I understand about the disorder, not the love stuff." Lillian said.**

"**That's why you need to work with Allie." Kevin said.**

"**But she babies them too much." Lillian said. "They don't need a mother."**

"**What do they need?" Allie asked.**

"**Someone who won't do that." Lillian said. "Someone who will help them get better by not sugarcoating everything. A stern hand that makes them talk and doesn't take their crap."**

"**What types of things do you make them talk about?" Gina asked.**

"**Their disorder or self harm." Lillian said.**

"**Do you let them talk about what they want to?" Kevin said.**

"**No, I pick the topic." Lillian said.**

"**Why?" Gina asked.**

"**Because it helps them to get to the problem." Lillian said. "Taking your time is stupid."**

"**It helps build trust." Allie said.**

"**No, it doesn't." Lillian said. "Babying them does nothing for them. They end up right back here."**

"**Who has ended up back here?" Kevin asked.**

"**I don't know." She said. "I was just saying."**

"**How many of the kids I have help have ended back here?" Allie asked.**

"**None that I know of." Lillian said.**

"**So, I must be doing something right." Allie said.**

"**Allie, I just don't think you think things out. You follow with your emotions." Lillian said. "This thing about adopting that baby. That is stupid and you always go above for your patients. Do they thank you? No, they don't."**

"**Yes, they do." Allie said.**

"**When? When they leave here, maybe." She said. "Do you think they appreciate? No, they like the attention that you give them.**

"**Madison thanks me everyday." Allie said. "I was able to find a safe place for her and her sister."**

"**I just don't think it is good therapy." Lillian said.**

"**Well, that is your opinion." Allie said. "I do therapy like I do and I will not stop."**

"**Fine." Lillian said. "But I don't want you seeing my patients. You want Velvet? Fine, have her."**

"**She is not a puppy to give away." Allie said. "Let's work together to help her." **

**"I think it would be better for me not to be involved anymore." Lillian said. "And I think we have worked through our issues. Allie can have Velvet as a patient."**

"**Alright, Allie, Velvet is now your patient." Gina said.**

"**Okay." Allie said. "Lillian, would you like a progress report on her?"**

"**Sure." She replied.**

"**I would like to talk to Velvet about something." Gina said to Allie. "I think I can help her with something."**

"**I don't have a problem with that." Allie said knowing what she wanted to talk to her about. "You know that."**

"**Thanks, Allie." Gina said getting up.**

"**No problem." Allie said. "I have some things to do, see you all later." **

**Gina left Kevin's office and walked to isolation. She unlocked the door and went in.**

"**Velvet, can I talk to you?" Gina asked the young girl turning on the lights.**

"**Yes." Velvet said.**

"**I have some good news." Gina said. "You are going to see Dr. Morrell from now on."**

"**Really!" She said excitedly. "I would like that."**

"**I figured you would." Gina said.**

"**Was that all?" She asked.**

"**No." Gina said. "I would like to talk about you and Angelina."**

"**They told you?" She asked. "Who told? Dr. Morrell said she wouldn't tell anyone."**

"**Dr. Garcia told me." Gina said. "Dr. Morrell said nothing." **

**"Oh." Velvet said glad that Dr. Morrell didn't tell.**

"**I'm not mad at you or her." Gina said. "Not many people know this but I'm in love with a girl also."**

"**You are?" Velvet asked shocked.**

"**Yes." Gina said with a smile. "Sarah and I have been together for twenty-five years."**

"**Really?" Velvet asked.**

"**Yes." She said. "I know what you are going through with people not understanding. I am still going through it."**

"**I thought I was alone here." Velvet said. "Will it get easier? Angelina's parents sent her to France."**

"**I know." She said. "It hurts me to see you alone and hurting. When Sarah and I were teenagers, her parents sent her to that clinic. But we are still together."**

"**Really?" Velvet asked realizing that maybe she and Angelina had a chance. "But they are so mean there. The doctor was a jerk."**

"**I know." Gina said. "I am guessing you got to talk to her."**

"**Yes. The doctor was rude to both of us." She said.**

"**I am sorry." Gina said.**

"**Are you mad that I called the clinic and talked to her?" She asked. She didn't want to get the doctors in trouble. "I begged Drs. Morrell, Nash and Jericho to let me." **

**"No, I am not mad." Gina said. **

"**Good." Velvet said. "Does anyone here know about you and Sarah?"**

"**Dr. Morrell." She replied.**

"**She is the only one?" Velvet asked.**

"**Yes. I am not sure how the others would take it." Gina said. "But I will tell you what. You promise to eat more and get better and I will tell everyone about me and Sarah."**

"**I promised Dr. Morrell that I would eat if I got to talk to her." She said. "I don't want you to tell if you don't want to."**

"**If a fifteen year old can tell everyone, then I can too." She said. "Thank you for helping me realize it is time to let everyone know who I am."**

"**You're welcome." Velvet said. "Do I have to stay here since Dr. Nash put me here?"**

"**If you promise to write a letter of apology to Dr. Garcia, I will let you out." Gina said.**

"**I can do that." Velvet said.**

"**Deal." Gina said holding out her hand.**

"**Thank you for everything." Velvet said taking her hand. "Tell me about you and letting me see Dr. Morrell."**

"**You are welcome." Gina said, "Let's get you out of here, sweetheart."**

"**Velvet, I see you got out of isolation." Allie said when she saw them walking. "I guess you had a nice talk with Dr. Logan."**

"**I did." Velvet said. "She is amazing, like you."**

"**I know that." Allie said. "You are just in time for dinner."**

"**Okay." She said quietly.**

"**Velvet, you can sit at the staff table if you want?" Gina said to her.**

"**Okay." She said.**

"**Well, I am off." Allie said. "I will see you tomorrow."**

"**Okay." Velvet said.**

"**I guess Velvet got out of isolation." Jeff said as they sat down for dinner. "I feel bad about how everyone treated her during TV time."**

"**Yeah, we were kind of mean to her." Beth said. "But she hasn't been very friendly with us."**

"**Yeah but maybe we should try to be friends." Jeff said. "Dr. M. likes her so, she can't be that bad."**

"**I guess you right." Daffney said.**

"**Should we ask her to join us?" Beth asked wanting to be nice.**

"**Yeah, but I think she has to sit with the doctors." John said.**

"**We can ask her tomorrow." Jeff said.**

"**She is a real beauty." Randy said. "What I wouldn't give to get with her?"**

"**Get over yourself." Daffney said.**

"**Yeah, let her be." Beth said.**

**"Whatever." He said.**

"**Randy, you were kind of mean to Dr. Morrell today." Daffney said.**

"**So, who cares?" Randy said.**

"**Everyone." John said. "You don't know her. She is nice person."**

"**Says the man who can't take care of his own child." Randy said.**

"**I didn't ask to be a dad." John said. "It happened against my will. My parents won't let me have the baby."**

"**Sure." Randy said. "You probably liked getting it on with the nurse."**

"**NO! I didn't!" John shouted.**

"**What is going on?" Gina asked coming over.**

"**Randy said that John liked what Paige did to him." Daffney said. "And he said that John can't take care of his own child."**

"**Randy, you have already been in isolation once today." Gina said. "Do you want to make it twice?"**

"**No, sorry." Randy said apologizing.**

"**Good." Gina said walking back to the staff table just as Mrs. Carey said dinner was over.**

"**Dinner is over." Mrs. Carey said. "Free time."**

"**Okay." Everyone but Velvet said.**

"**I think I will go read a little bit in my room." Velvet said starting to walk off.**

"**You don't want to watch a movie with us?" John asked her.**

"**No one likes me." She said.**

"**I do." He said. "So, come and watch Parent Trap with us."**

"**Okay." She said walking with him.**

"**Have fun kids." Gina said watching them. It was good that John was trying with her.**

**While this was going on, Allie had gotten home with some take out and went to find her husband.**

"**Hey, did you file the papers?" She asked walking into his office upstairs.**

"**Yes, I did." Dave said turning to face her. "Now, all we need is a judge to sign off on it."**

"**Good. So, when the baby comes, it will be ours?" She asked.**

"**Yes." He said with a smile.**

"**I love you." She said sitting down on his lap and placing her arms around his neck. "You worked this out just like I wanted."**

"**I love you, too." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, what do I get for working this out?" He said with a smile.**

"**What do you want?" She asked him with a smile of her own.**

"**I wonder." He said kissing her.**

"**You are so easy." She said kissing him back. "Now, are we going to the bedroom or just do it right here?"**

"**Right here." He said pulling away for a minute.**

"**You really are so easy." She said again as they began to make love.**

**Afterwards, they went down stairs to eat and talk more about the baby.**

"**Paige has a doctor's appointment day after tomorrow for an ultrasound." He said as they sat at the table eating the Chinese she had picked up. "And here is the schedule for everything since Paige is in jail."**

"**Okay." She said looking it over.**

"**When the baby is born, if everything goes okay, we can bring it home the next day." He said. "That will be it. Paige is being stripped of her rights and John has signed away his. So, once a judge signs off, we will be the parents."**

** "YAY!" She said excitedly. "Now, we have to decorate the nursery, pick out names, and get everything it needs." She said quickly.**

"**Slow down. The baby isn't due for six months." He said with a laugh.**

"**I know. I just want everything to be perfect." She said with a laugh of her own. **

**"It will be." He said "We just have to wait."**

"**Okay." She said. "So, boy or girl?"**

"**I don't care either way as long as it's healthy." He said.**

"**Me too." She said excitedly. "It will be great when we are a family."**

"**I know." He said. "So, are you going to be a stay at home mom or what?" He hoped she would be a stay at home mom.**

"**Work. I can do both." She said. "My patients need me."**

"**Okay, but think about. You have six months to think." He said hoping he could get her to change her mind.**

"**I won't change my mind, David Michael." She said using his full name.**

"**What's with the full name, Alison Claire?" He said using hers back.**

"**Just making my point." She said with a smile.**

"**Fine, you made it." He said. "But will you think about it?"**

"**Yes." She said kissing him. "I will think about it."**

"**Okay." He said kissing her back. "Now, we have some papers to sign." He said pulling away. "I meant to have you sign them earlier but we got distracted."**

** "Like what papers?" She asked.**

"**The agreement for us to take responsibility for the baby." He said getting out the papers. "Insurance information and a petition for us to have temporary custody until the adoption is final."**

"**How long until it is final?" She asked.**

"**Three months." He said. "Provided no one contests it."**

"**I really hope no one does." She said.**

"**I don't think they will." He said.**

"**Okay." She said signing them. "Done."**

"**Alright, Ric will file this in the morning." He said. "Now, let's celebrate being parents." He said kissing her.**

"**You really are so easy." She said kissing him back. **

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THE SCENE BETWEEN ALLIE AND DAVE. **


	20. Chapter 20

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE , PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE: RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER.

As Dave and Allie celebrated that they would be parents, Randy was trying to get Velvet to hang out with him.

"What do you want?" She asked folding her arms.

"Come to my room and hang out with me." He said. "John is watching TV. We will have the whole room."

"No." She said.

"Come on." He said placing an arm around her. "It will be fun."

"Get your arm off me." She said pulling away.

"Come on, babe." He said. "We can have so much fun."

"I said no and I meant it." She said walking toward the TV room.

"Velvet, is something wrong?" Mrs. Carey asked her.

"Yes, Randy won't leave me alone." Velvet said to her.

"Leave her alone, Randy." Gina said.

"I was just kidding with her." Randy said. "I didn't mean anything, sorry."

"Shut up." Velvet said turning to watch TV.

"Randy, just sit and watch TV." Gina said before walking back to the desk. When the night doctor was on duty, they stayed there until bedtime.

"I want men to leave me alone." Velvet said.

"Sorry." John said hearing her.

"Not your fault." She said. "I mean I want men to stop looking at me in a sexual way."

"Oh, I can understand that." He said. "Randy is a jerk."

"Yeah." She said.

"Do you even like men?" Randy asked.

"That for me to know only." She replied.

"Kids, please be quiet." Mrs. Carey said.

"He won't stop." Velvet said.

"Randy, leave her alone or I will tell Dr. Logan to put you in isolation." Mrs. Carey said.

"Fine." He said. "What a baby."

"I am going to my room." Velvet said heading that way.

"You're mean." Beth said to Randy.

"What? I like to play." He said. "Big freaking deal."

"She told you stop and you didn't." She replied.

"So, I was just having fun with her." He said.

"She doesn't want you." She said. "No one does."

"Oh, you would be surprised at who does." He said with a smirk.

"Really?" She asked. "Who would want a jerk like you?"

"The nurses, the doctors, and most of the female patients." He said with a laugh.

"Doesn't look like that to me." She replied.

"Oh, they just don't know it yet." He said. "But I have my eye on someone and I will get them eventually."

"And who is that?" She asked.

"Like I would tell you." He said. "It just takes planning to get who I want."

"Just shut up." She said.

"No problem." He said. He knew it would take patience, planning and time to get who he wanted. But he would get her whether she wanted it or not.

"Bedtime kids." Mrs. Carey said.

When she said that, all the kids headed to their rooms. The girls to their dorms, the boys to theirs. Beth wondered who Randy was talking about. Whatever he had planned, couldn't be good. She saw Kane heading to the dorms and waved. She knew they were going to hook up later.

"Beth, time for your sleeping meds." Mrs. Carey said holding out the cup of meds with a cup of water also.

"Okay." She said taking them and putting them under her tongue. Mrs. Carey never checked to see if they took them. After she left, Beth flushed them down the toilet. "Dam, she is so stupid."

She got into bed and pretended to be tired from the meds until she heard Mrs. Carey leave the girls dorm.

"Now I can get ready." She said getting up to get changed. She was soon dressed in jeans, a tank top and sneakers. She opened her door quietly and began the walk to Dr. Morrell's office. They were meeting there because it was the only one who had a mini bedroom off to the side.

She saw the nurse reading a book. All she had to do was sneak past her and head to Dr. Morrell's office. Kane said he would get the key somehow. She made it past the nurse and was soon almost to Dr. Morrell's office.

"Glad you could make it." He said when she walked up.

"Yeah." She said unsure if she should go through with this.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." He said.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." She said. "We should forget about it and go back to sleep."

"Come on, we said we would." He said taking her arm. "We can just talk without anyone here."

"Fine, just talking." She said.

"Just talking." He said. "I got the key from Dr. Morrell when she was looking for something I told her I lost in her office."

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah. Have you ever seen the room she has off to the side?" He asked. "It's nice."

"No." She said. "Why were you there?"

"I looked at it one day when she was out and the door was open." He said.

"Oh." She said. "I really don't want to do this."

"No one is going to find out." He said. "Don't you want us to be together? We need to talk without interruptions."

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked.

"Just us, sweetness." He said. "After you."

"Okay." She said walking in.

"The room is this way." He said pointed over to the left.

"Okay." She said starting to not like this.

"Don't worry sweetness." He said. "Here it is." He said opening the door. The room wasn't very big but big enough to have a bed, a chair, and a nightstand with lamp. There was an I pod docking station in the corner and pictures on the walls of drawings done by patients.

"Okay, let's talk." She said sitting in the chair.

"Don't you want to sit by me?" He asked her sitting on the bed.

"Why can't we talk like this?" She asked.

"I thought we were going to spend time together." He said. "Come on, I don't bite."

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said.

"Well, I do." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, stop." She said. "I will sit by you, just let go."

"Deal." He said as she sat beside him. "Now, let's get to know each other. Do you like it here?" He asked. He started slow so he was certain to get what he wanted.

"Not really." She said quietly.

"I hate it here too." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"So, why are you here, sweetness?" He asked getting closer to her.

"I don't tell anyone that." She said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, you know I won't tell anyone." He said getting even closer to her.

"No." She said getting up.

"Don't go anywhere." He said pulling her back down.

"You are scaring me." She said holding back tears.

"Don't be scared." He said. "This is what we had planned tonight remember sweetness."

"I don't want to do this anymore." She said standing up again. "This is a bad idea."

"I don't think so." He said pulling her back down. "You wanted to do this, so we are. Remember this office is sound proof."

"Please don't." She said holding back her tears.

"Relax sweetness or it will hurt more." He said kissing her. "You wanted to do this, so we are."

She turned her head and shut her eyes as he started.

"Relax sweetness." He said. "We were meant to be forever." He whispered.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak and she wouldn't cry. She just laid there and let him do what he wanted to her. Then her body started to react to what was happening. She hated that it did, but she kept quiet and did what he told her too.

"See sweetness, I told you it would be great." He said as they got dressed. "You didn't see any cameras in here, did you?"

"I don't know." She said trying not to cry.

"I hope not because no one can know about this or our relationship." He said. "We are meant to be sweetness."

"Yeah." She said.

"Glad you agree sweetness." He said. "Now, we have to sneak back and get Dr. Morrell her key back."

"Umm, yeah." She said.

"Alright, let's get back." He said kissing her and walking in the opposite direction.

"I'm so stupid." She said walking back to her room. "How could I let this happen to me?"

She changed into her night cloths and got into bed. Morning came quickly for her and she didn't feel well.

"Wake up, Beth." Kayla said coming in.

"I'm not feeling good." She said.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked her.

"My stomach hurts and my back." She said.

"Do you need to see one of the doctors?" Kayla asked her.

"Sure." She said. "Dr. Morrell."

"Okay, I will see if she is in yet." Kayla said walking out.

"Thanks." She said lying back down.

Kayla found Allie outside her office trying to find her office key.

"Where is that stupid key?" Allie asked herself.

"Hello, Allie." Kayla said.

"Kayla, what's up?" Allie asked looking up from looking for her key.

"I think Beth is sick. She wants to see you." Kayla said. "Did you lose your key again?"

"I did." Allie said with a laugh. "I would lose my head if it wasn't attached to me. Is Beth okay?"

"Her stomach and back hurt." Kayla said.

"Okay, I will go see her." Allie said. "Can you call maintenance and get me another key made or change my lock again?"

"Yes." Kayla replied with a laugh.

"Thanks." Allie said heading toward the dorms.

Allie came to Beth's door and knocked on it.

"Beth, are you okay?" She asked coming in.

"No, my back and stomach hurt." Beth said.

"When did it start?" Allie asked.

"When I woke up." She said lying.

"Did you do anything last night that might have caused it?" Allie asked her.

"Not that I know of." She said. "I think I just need to rest for today."

"Okay, I will tell everyone to let you rest and not bother you." Allie said. "Would you like something to help you sleep?"

"Yes, please." She replied.

"Okay, I will have Kayla bring something." Allie said getting up and walking to the door. "Beth, if you need anything or just want to talk, please ask."

"I…" She started to say. "Nothing" She finished in a whisper.

"Okay, well if you change your mind?" Allie said walking out. She saw Kayla at the desk. "Kayla, can you bring Beth something to help her sleep?"

"Of course." Kayla said.

"Thank you." Allie said. "Did you speak to Phil about my key?"

"Yes, he will make another one." She said.

"Great, thank you." Allie said walking to the dining room. She wanted to find Gina, who had keys to every room in the clinic. "Hey, Gina."

"Hey, Allie." Gina said. "Where is Beth?"

"She is resting. She wasn't feeling well." Allie said. "I told her to rest. She didn't really look good."

"Does she have a fever?" Gina asked.

"No, just her back and stomach." Allie said. "She just needs to rest today."

"Okay." Gina said.

"How is Velvet?" Allie asked.

"Fine." Gina said. "She was getting harassed by Randy last night."

"I'll talk to her today." Allie said. "How are John, Jeff and Daffney?"

"They seem fine." Gina said. "John was trying to get to know Velvet better. She needs a friend and he seems to be making the effort."

"That's great." Allie said.

"So, Kayla said you need a new key." Gina said. "That is the third this month."

"I know, sorry." Allie said. "I don't know where it is."

"We are going to have to attach it to you." Gina said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Allie said with a laugh. "I think Sunday gets them or Dave takes them for some reason."

"Mostly Sunday." Kevin said.

"I swear that dog will eat anything." She said. "Last month, he got my wedding ring. We had to take him to the vet to get it out. I must have cleaned it for two hours."

"Wow." Gina said. "I don't think I would be able to wear it again."

"I know." Allie said. "Kayla, did you give Beth the meds?"

"Yes, and she is sleeping." Kayla said.

"Good, that may be what she needs." Allie said.

"Did she say when this started?" Gina asked.

"Just this morning." Allie said.

"Let her rest today." Gina said

"Okay." Lillian said.

"Gina, can you let me in my office?" Allie asked.

"Of course." Gina said following Allie.

"Thank you." Allie said.

After being let in, Allie noticed that the quiet room door was open when she was certain that it was close. She walked over to it and looked inside. The bed looked like it had been use, like someone slept there.

"That is weird." Allie said out loud.

After making the bed up and closing the door, Allie went to her desk. She found her key under some papers.

"What is going on?" Allie said out loud to herself. This was weird; it was like someone had been in her office.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THE SCENE BETWEEN BETH AND KANE.


	21. Chapter 21

THANKS FOR READING THIS. PLEASE. PLEASE, REVIEW!!! A SPECIAL THANKS TO DEEDAANGEER AND RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

Group was next and Allie decided to watch from the office above the room. She wanted to see her patients during group without them knowing she was there.

"Everyone, let's take a seat." Kevin said to the group.

"Here go in group again." Randy said.

"Randy, please no drama." Lillian said.

"I'm not causing it." He said moving to sit by Velvet.

"Why are you sitting by me?" Velvet asked annoyed.

"Because I like you." He said.

"Well, once again, I don't like you." She said.

"Do you not like men?" He asked.

"That's for me to know." She replied.

"Come on, you can tell me." He said placing an arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted moving to sit by Daffney.

"Randy, stop." John said.

"I am just asking if she likes men." He said.

"She said she didn't want to tell you." Daffney said. "So, stop."

"But I want to know." He said moving to sit by her. "Just tell me."

"Do we have a Dyke?" Kane asked with a smile.

"Stop!" Velvet yelled. "Just stop!"

"Leave her alone." John said to them.

"Kids, enough." Kevin said tired of this.

"We were trying to get her to share." Kane said.

"I hate men, I hate men, I hate men!" Velvet yelled. "I hate men!"

"Please calm down." Lillian said.

"No one will stop." She said in a shaky voice. "All this jerk wants to do is stare at my chest and get with me."

"Please calm down." Lillian said walking over to hug her.

"Don't touch me, please." She said trying to calm down.

""You're hot when you are sad." Randy said. "Let me take the sadness away."

"That's enough." John said getting up and hitting Randy. They started to fight until Kevin Chris parted them.

"Isolation now!" Kevin shouted. He and Chris took John and Randy to isolation, while Lillian tried to calm Velvet down.

"I want everyone to just understand." She said. "We aren't sick, we aren't freaks, and we aren't bad."

"I know." Lillian said trying to calm her.

"No, you don't." She said. "You don't support me at all."

"I am trying to help you." Lillian said hugging her.

"I asked you not to touch me." She said getting up and moving.

"Okay." Lillian said backing off.

No one saw Allie watching from the office. It was weird to watch and not interfere.

"So, are you okay?" Maryse asked her.

"Fine." Velvet said. "Why do you care? No one likes me here."

"I don't know." Maryse said. "Maybe I want a friend."

"A lesbian friend?" Velvet asked.

"That doesn't matter to me." Maryse said.

"Whatever." Velvet said.

"What is your problem?" Maryse asked. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"People don't want to be friends with me." Velvet said. "If they say they do, usually it is because they want to hurt me."

"Sorry." Maryse said moving next to Daffney. "Forget I asked."

"I'm sorry." Velvet said. "I'm being a bitch, aren't I?"

"It's fine." Maryse said quickly.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Kane asked.

"I am not telling anything." Velvet said.

"Is it Angelina?" He asked with a laugh.

"Just leave her alone." Daffney said annoyed.

"Yeah." Jeff said. "I'm sorry everyone is being mean to you."

"I will get over it." She said just as Kevin and Chris came back. "Can group be over, please?"

"Yes." Kevin said. He was tried of this drama. Now, he knew why he wanted to go into private practice.

"Thank you." She said quickly while leaving with the others.

"Okay, guys. Free time." Kevin said.

The kids all left and headed to the TV room. Allie had watched everything. It was weird to watch and have no one know you were. It gave you a great insight. She met up with Kevin, Chris and Lillian for staff meeting that Gina and Vince called.

"Welcome." Kevin said when Allie entered the lounge. "We have to do something about our group."

"They do like to fight, do they?" Allie said sitting by Chris.

"How would you know?" Lillian asked her. "You weren't in group."

"I watched from above." Allie said.

"Why?" Lillian asked. She had told Gina that she didn't want Allie in group.

"I wanted to see how my patients do." Allie said.

"Oh." Lillian said.

"Ladies, we have had enough fights today." Kevin said.

"Velvet wasn't treated fairly in group." Allie said.

"I agree." Lillian said. "But she wasn't really friendly with anyone."

"Well, they weren't friendly with her first." Allie said. "Randy wouldn't leave her alone. And when she asked him and Kane to stop, they didn't."

"I know that." Lillian said. "The boys just don't seem to know when enough is enough with the teasing."

"Nope." Allie said.

"The only boys who seemed to behave themselves were Jeff and John. But then John attacked Randy." Lillian said. "He has some serious anger issues. You better hope he doesn't pass that to the baby or you will have problems."

"Anyways, what should be done?" Allie asked ignoring Lillian's comment about the baby.

"I don't know." Kevin said. "They can't seem to get through group without drama."

"Maybe private sessions?" Allie asked. "Until everyone can get along."

"I think we should continue with group." Lillian said. "They need to learn to get along. This is why they need a firm hand. They are out of control."

"Randy and Kane aren't my patients." Allie told her. "Jeff, Maryse, Daffney, Velvet and John, behave for most part."

"Are you saying just because they are my patients this is my fault?" Lillian asked.

"No, I am just saying that they seem to start things." Allie said. "Look, let's get along for the kids, okay?"

"Fine." Lillian said as Gina and Vince came in for the staff meeting.

"We saw what happen in group today." Vince said taking a seat across from Kevin.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"We had cameras installed in the group room." Vince said. "We want to be able to see group without being there."

"What did you think about group today?" Chris asked them.

"The kids can't seem to get along." Gina said. "I am worried about how they isolate Velvet from them and the anger from John and Randy."

"What do you think should be done?" Allie asked.

"From now on, I want all doctors in group." Gina said.

"I am worried about how they treat Angelina because of her relationship views." Allie said.

"I agree." Gina said. "This is why I am going to say something to everyone."

"Gina, are you sure?" Allie asked knowing what she was going to do.

"Yes, it is time." Gina said.

"Okay, when?" Allie asked

"I will get staff and patients together and tell them." Gina said. "I have something I am going to tell everyone later." Gina said announcing it to the doctors.

"Okay." Vince said. "Why wasn't Beth in group today?"

"She wasn't feeling well." Allie said. "So, I told her to rest."

"Okay." He said. "So, Gina, did you want to tell them now?"

"Yes." Gina said. She was nervous but it was time.

"I will get them and meet you in the conference room." Allie said getting up.

"Okay." Gina said walking to the conference room.

"Guys, Dr. Logan wants to tell you something." Allie said to the group.

They got up and walked to the conference room. The staff was already there and John and Randy were out of isolation.

"Please sit down." Gina said standing in front of everyone. "I have something to tell you that I should have said a long time ago."

"What?" Daffney asked.

"I wanted to let you all know that I am like Velvet." Gina said. "I have been with my partner, Sarah, for twenty-five years. I am telling you this because you seem to have a problem with this type of relationship. Does anyone have anything to say?"

"Gina, I think you are very brave to finally tell everyone this." Allie said.

"Gina, I agree with Allie." Vince said. "It takes great strength to admit to something that some find wrong. I am very happy that you said something."

"Thank you, Vince, Allie." Gina said. "Would you kids like to comment?"

"It's great that you told." Daffney said not sure what to say.

"Thank you, Daffney." Gina said. "Anyone else?"

"Gina, it is great that you have told this." Lillian said. She didn't want to say anything bad to her boss.

"Thank you." Gina said. "I saw no one but John and Daffney sticking up for Velvet today. Standing by and watching it is as bad as joining in. Kids, you all have had trouble in group. Whether it be with anger or saying something hurtful. We believe in straight talk in group but so far, every group is filled the drama. You can't get better, if all you can create is drama."

"Velvet, I am sorry I didn't say anything." Jeff said.

"That's okay." Velvet said. "I understand. Maybe now, we can friends?"

"Yeah." He said.

"I would like that too." Maryse said.

"Okay." Velvet said.

"Alright, from this point on, everyone and I mean everyone; will treat each other with respect and kindness." Gina said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Good." Gina said. "You can leave."

All the kids and staff got up and walked out. Some of the staff continued to talk about it. The kids went to the TV room to have free time.

"Jeff, time for your session." Allie said walking into the day room.

"Okay." He said getting up and following her to her office.

"So, pretty intense meeting we had there." Allie said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." He said sitting down. "I am sorry for the way Velvet was treated in group."

"Yeah, so I am." She said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I got a letter from Matt." He said taking it out.

"Do you want to read it to me?" She asked him.

"Okay." He said starting to read it. "Dear Jeff, I am writing another letter to say how sorry I am for what happen between us. I should have been more understanding about things. Uncle Kurt forced you to do those things. I am sorry for what I said. I love you bro. Matt."

"That was a nice letter." She said. "What do you think?"

"It was nice of him to say he was sorry." He said.

"It was nice of him." She said. "Would you like to tell me why you want to be in isolation?"

"I just do." He said. "I don't want Kane for a roommate anymore. He left last night for some reason."

"He did?" She asked.

"Yes. I don't know where he went." He said. "He thought I was asleep when he left, but I wasn't. I was when he came back."

"Hmm." Allie said. "Dr. Logan said she would put you in separate rooms for a while. I am guessing that is okay with you."

"Yes, it is." He said very quickly.

"I just wish you would tell me what is going on." She said. "You know you can trust me."

"I know." He said quietly. "I just can't right now."

"Alright." Allie said letting the subject drop. "Did you watch Twilight on DVD?"

"Yeah, we watched it the other day when Dr. Nash was on duty." He said. "The book is better than the movie. But the movie was good."

"I agree with that." She said with a laugh.

"Do you think we can go see New Moon when it comes out?" He asked. "They do take us on field trips, right?"

"We go to the state museum every year." Allie said. "But I would rather see New Moon."

"Do you think we can go see it?" He asked. "I mean, the museum would fun too."

"I'll see what I can do." She said. "But you and the others have to behave yourselves."

"I will." He said.

"Alright." She said. "I will see what I can do."

"Okay." He said excitedly.

"Someone is happy." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." He replied. "Have you ever been so happy that you act like a five year old on a sugar high?"

"I have." She replied. "I sometimes get over excited."

"Exactly." He said. "It feels good when things go right."

"Yes, it does." She said. "I like when things are good and it makes you feel happy. And it is good to not be scared or afraid."

"Yes, it does." He said. "Are you excited about being a mommy?"

"Yes, I am!" She said excitedly. "See I am like a five year old." She said with a laugh.

"It's nice that you are doing this for John." He said. "He told me and Daffney that he is happy that he can know about the baby. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this. I mean, he didn't say it was a secret or anything."

"I know, I won't tell." She said. "I am happy that I can help him."

"I know. He is happy that the baby is going to be safe." He said.

"I know he is" She said. "We had good session today, didn't we?"

"We did." He said.

"So, I will let you leave early." She said.

"Thank you." He said. "Bye, Dr. M."

"Bye." She said with a smile.

After he left, she made notes and filed the tape. He was getting better but still regressed. And something was going with Kane and he wouldn't tell her. After she was done, she headed to Gina's office, she wanted to talk group.

"Hey, Gina." Allie said walking in.

"Hey, Allie." Gina said.

"I wanted to let you know that Beth is still resting." Allie said. "She still doesn't feel well."

"Okay." Gina said. "Allie, do you think that I was too harsh on the kids?"

"No, they needed it today." Allie said. "Now, when I have my sessions, I can "baby" them."

"Yes, you can." She said with a laugh. "You have always support me, thank you."

"It's no problem." Allie said. "You helped me so much when I was younger and lost. I can never repay you."

"You already do." Gina said. "You make this hospital a better place."

"Thanks." Allie said. "Who knew that messed up seventeen year old you met all those years ago would end up here?"

"I did." Gina said.

"Thanks for everything." Allie said. "You have been a great friend to me."

"You are welcome, Allie." Gina said. "Now stop fighting with your sister."

"I always wanted that sisterly bond again." Allie said. "Even with Lillian."

"Everything okay?" Gina asked.

"Just a lot of feelings have come up lately." Allie said sitting down. "I guess my decision to be mom has brought up my feelings about my parents."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gina asked.

"If you have time?" Allie asked.

"I do." Gina said.

"I guess it started when I miscarried." Allie said. "I wanted that baby so much. But I guess it wasn't meant to be"

"What are your feelings about the miscarriage?" Gina asked her.

"That it is my fault that I wasn't more careful." Allie said. "For the problems in my marriage."

"Allie, you couldn't have prevented the miscarriage." Gina said. "What's going on in your marriage?"

"The last five months have been tough." Allie said. "I felt something was wrong, but didn't know what. We went through a two month period when we didn't make love at all and that is not like us. We have always been that couple who would do it anywhere and anytime."

"So, what changed?" Gina asked.

"We went away for the weekend." Allie said. "We worked through our issues."

"And now?" Gina asked. "How are things now?"

"Better." Allie said. "I thought he was cheating on me. That he didn't love me anymore."

"Did you confront him?" Gina asked. She had no idea that Allie was going through a rough spot in her marriage.

"Yes but not before I made a huge mistake." Allie said.

"What mistake did you make?" Gina asked.

"I had dinner with my first love and I told him about me and Dave and how I thought he was cheating on me." Allie said. "I got drunk and ended up sleeping with him."

"Wow." Gina said. "What was going through your mind?"

"That I knew it was wrong." Allie said. "But it felt so right being with him. Chris has always had a place in my heart. He was my first love and the first guy I had sex with. But I knew it shouldn't be happening. Gina, Chris and Dave are the only guys I have ever been with. I mean, I spent six years with Chris and I have been with Dave for almost six."

"Chris Jericho?" Gina asked.

"Yes." Allie replied.

"How do you feel now?" Gina asked. "Would you do it again?"

"No, I would stop myself." Allie said. "I felt very guilty until I confessed everything to Dave."

"What was his reaction?" Gina asked.

"He was shocked but he wasn't mad." Allie said. "He asked me if it was the one time and I said yes. He also doesn't want me to see Chris unless it is work related."

"How do you feel about that?" Gina asked.

"I understand it but Chris is one of my best guy friends." Allie said.

"Are you going to respect Dave's wishes?" Gina asked.

"Yes, because he told me he would stop seeing Shayna." She said. "We agreed to put this behind us and move on."

"So, he was cheating also?" Gina asked not believing that he was. Dave always seemed like a great guy and very in love with Allie. "How do you feel about that?"

"I was hurt because I thought I wasn't enough for him." Allie said. "I wondered what she had that I didn't."

"What did he say?" Gina asked.

"That is was the one time when he was drunk." She said. "That he loved me and wanted our marriage and now our family."

"Did you get tested for pregnancy after you slept with Chris?" Gina asked her.

"No." She replied. "I know I am not pregnant."

"If I were you, I would." Gina said. "I don't mean to scare you but you should."

"I know." She said. "I will do a test this afternoon. But I know I am not."

"Okay." Gina said. "Allie, don't worry about things. You and Dave are obviously committed to your marriage and family. So, put this behind you."

"That is the plan." Allie said getting up. "Gina thanks for listening. I appreciate it."

"It is not a problem." Gina said. "See you later."

After Allie left, Gina thought back to that seventeen year old girl she met that was scared, alone, anger and wanted to be dead like her parents and sister. How great it was that she became of the top childhood sexual abuse therapists in the country. And was married, happy and starting a family. It was great when a therapist could see how much she helped.

THANKS FOR READING THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS TO DEEDAANGEER AND RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEWS.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE

After talking with Gina, Allie headed to the dining room for lunch. She got hers and headed to the staff table. She sat between Chris and Kevin.

"So, guys what do you have planned for group?" Allie asked them.

"I think let them talk about what they want." Kevin said. "It was a pretty rough morning group, so I figured they needed an easy one."

"I agree." Allie said.

"Afternoon, guys." Gina said sitting down. "How are you all?"

"Good." Everyone said.

"That's great." She replied.

"Gina, I wanted to talk to you about the annual field trip." Allie said.

"What about it?" Gina asked.

"Jeff asked me if they could go see New Moon instead of going to the museum." Allie asked.

"If they behave themselves for the next few weeks, I will consider it." Gina said.

"Thank you." Allie said. "I told him that. I hope we can go see it, I sure want to."

"Allie, you such a kid sometimes." Chris said with a laugh.

"I know." Allie replied. "But it is what makes me Alison Claire Morrell Batista. Wow, I have a long name."

"Allie." Kevin said with a laugh. "You never use them all. You are either Dr. Alison Morrell or Alison Batista."

"Yeah." Allie said. "Anyway, Gina, are you going to group today?"

"Yes." Gina replied. "I want to make sure everything goes drama free."

"Good luck with that." Allie said.

"Thanks." Gina said with a laugh.

Lunch soon ended and group began. Allie once again watched from the office above. The kids actually behave themselves. She figured it was because they got to talk about whatever they wanted. And they ended up talking about movies. And all agreed that they wanted to see New Moon when it came out. After group, Allie had a session with John. Even though, he wasn't her patient, Kevin thought it was a good idea for them to have a session. John still had some issues to work out because of what happen with Paige.

"John, come in." Allie said when she saw John standing at the door.

"Thanks." He said sitting down in the chair by her desk.

"So, how are you today?" She asked. "Beside from being in isolation this morning."

"Good. I'm sorry about this morning in group." He said to her.

"Oh, sweetie, it's not your fault. Randy was a jerk." She said. "You were just standing up for a friend and it's nice that you did that."

"I hate it when people pick on you because of who you date." He said. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not." Allie said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"How is the baby?" He asked.

"Fine." She said. "There is an ultrasound tomorrow."

"Can you give me a picture when you get one?" He asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "I will get them to make extra copies."

"Thank you." He said.

"You are welcome." She said.

"Not just for the picture but for taking the baby." He said. "I know with you, it will be safe."

"Thank you for that." She replied.

"Is your husband okay with me knowing about the baby?" He asked.

"Yes, he is fine with it." She said.

"I'm glad." He said.

"Everything works out like it is supposed to." She said. "He understands that I want you to be able to have photos of the baby."

"I'm glad." He said again.

"So, anything else you want to ask or talk about?" She asked him.

"How is Paige?" He asked.

"She is good." She said. "She is in jail until the baby is born, then she will be moved to the state prison. They are making sure she takes care of herself."

"I'm sorry that she is in jail and has to go to prison." He said.

"Sweetie, it is not your fault." She said. "What she did was against the law and she knows it was wrong."

"I know but I am still sorry." He said.

"I know. Are you still having nightmares about Paige or about anything?" She asked him.

"Just the same one over and over again." He replied.

"If you want, we can try hypnoses to get them to stop." She said. "Or we can try something else?"

"What else?" He asked.

"We can try to talk them out or we can try art therapy." She said. "That sometimes works.

"Let's try art therapy." He said.

"Okay. Let's go to the play center." She said with a smile.

"Okay." He said getting up.

They walked over to the play center and sat down at the table. Allie got out the paper, crayons, and pencils.

"Okay. Just draw me what you see in your nightmares." She said.

She watched as he drew a hallway and some people in it. He drew what look like a room with nothing in it, kind of like the isolation rooms. In the room, he drew two people. One was lying on the ground and the other was standing over them.

"What is going on in the picture?" She asked. "Tell me what you see when you look at it."

"I see me on the floor with someone standing over me while the people outside watch and let it happen." He said. "The person just does want they want and no one is there to stop them."

"Wow." She said. "I'm really sorry. Is this what you dream about?"

"Sometimes." He said.

"Who are the people in the hallway?" She asked him. "Remember you don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"Just people." He said continuing to draw.

"Does anything else happen in the dreams?" She asked.

"Sometime they hurt me. Not sexually or anything." He said. "Kind of like a horror movie."

"Is that what you see in them?" She asked. "Like you are in a horror movie."

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay. Let's talk about the horror stuff." She said. "Is it more Freddy or Jason?"

"More like Michael Myers." He said. "Like no matter what I do, I can't stop them. You know horror movies?"

"I do. I like horror movies." She said. "Is the person someone you know?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you want to tell who?" She asked. "You don't have to."

"No, not now." He said.

"Okay." She said. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, not really." He said as he stopped drawing.

"Okay, you can go if you want." She said.

"Thanks." He said getting up.

"Not a problem." She said. "Have a great day and I will make sure you get a picture tomorrow."

"Thanks and you do too." He said leaving.

After he left, she made notes in her book and got ready for her session with Maryse. It usually went the same way. Maryse wouldn't talk about her dad but like to talk about her mom.

"Hello Maryse." Allie said greeting her.

"Hello." Maryse said sitting down.

"How are you?" Allie asked.

"I'm fine." Maryse said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Allie asked.

"No reason." Maryse said. "You just look like you don't feel well."

"I'll be fine. Thank you for asking about me." Allie said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry about group this morning." Maryse said.

"It's not your fault." She said. "I'm glad that you and Velvet are friends."

"Thanks." Maryse said. "I was wondering if you give me something to help me sleep. I haven't been sleeping well."

"I can prescribe Trazodone." Allie said. "I use it for most of my patients."

"Does it work?" Maryse asked.

"Yes, and it is safe for use with anti-depressants." Allie said.

"Okay." Maryse said.

"Alright, it will start tonight." Allie said. "Is there anything else?"

"Not really." Maryse said.

"Well, we have about thirty minutes left, so why don't you read?" Allie asked her.

"Okay." Maryse said getting a book off the shelf.

After Maryse's session, Allie left. She had to go by the pharmacy and run some other errands. She went to the pharmacy, the store, the cell phone place, and the pet store. She got home about six. She went to into the bathroom and took out the test. She prayed it was negative.

"Well, here goes." She said to herself. She had to wait for three minutes for the results. When she saw it, she was relieved when it showed it was negative. Not that she didn't want a baby of her own but she wanted one with her husband not Chris.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dave asked her when she came out. He had gotten home while she was in there.

"Yeah. I just took a pregnancy test." She said being honest.

"Oh." He said. "You didn't tell me that you thought you were pregnant."

"I didn't think I was." She said. "I just figured I should have one because of what happen with Chris."

"Was the test negative?" He asked hoping it was because if she was, then it was a chance it was Chris's.

"Yes." She said. "I was relieved because I want a baby with you not Chris. I want to put that behind us."

"I do too." He said hugging her. He was relieved that she wasn't pregnant. "I want to put that whole mess behind us."

"Good." She said kissing him. "Now that, that is out of the way, we have to get ready for that dinner with your boss."

"Yes, we do." He said kissing her.

They got ready and headed to the restaurant, both were relieved that she wasn't pregnant. Now, they could put the affairs behind them and move on. Which is what both wanted. And tomorrow was the ultrasound and Allie promised John that she would get him a copy.

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER. PLEASE , PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

THANKS FOR READING THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! A SPECIAL THANKS TO DEEDAANGEER AND RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

The next morning, Allie headed to work. She had a busy day at work and out. She had sessions and the ultrasound, which she was excited about. Paige was four months and everything was good so far.

"Allie, how are you?" Gina asked when Allie joined them at the breakfast table.

"I am wonderful this beautiful but rainy early November day." Allie said sitting down.

"God, Allie, do you have to be so happy this morning?" Kevin asked her.

"Yes, because life is good." She said.

"Why would life be good?" He asked.

"Because I have a wonderful job, a wonderful husband and in five months, I will have a baby." She said very upbeat.

"Okay, life is good. Just tone down your personality." He said with a laugh.

"Okay, I will." She said.

"You guys are too cute." Gina said with a laugh.

"Well, we have been friends for ten years." Allie said back with a laugh. "He knows how I am and he still tells me to tone my personality."

"Well, if you weren't so upbeat all the time." He said.

"I know." She said.

"So, Allie, is something else making you so happy?" Gina asked.

"Yes, today I get to see the baby on the ultrasound." Allie said.

"Congratulations." Gina said.

"Thanks. It is at 10, so can I leave for a little while?" Allie asked her.

"Of course you can." Gina said.

"Thanks." Allie said just as Mrs. Carey said breakfast was over.

"Not a problem." Gina said as they all got up and went where they were supposed to be.

Allie had a session with Daffney that morning. Daffney had made great progress over the last few months and Allie was very pleased with that.

"Daffney, how are you today?" Allie asked her.

"Good." Daffney said sitting down. "I am having a good day."

"That's great." Allie said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I know I am getting better but I don't want to leave yet." She said. "I feel safe here."

"Daffney, I don't think you are ready to go home." Allie said. "But you have made great progress. But you still have a long way to go."

"Thank you." Daffney said. "For understanding."

"I do, understand." Allie said. "I am so very proud of you for the progress you have made and I am sorry that you don't have any family to support you. But I hope you will think of us here as your family for now and let us support you."

"Thank you for saying that." Daffney said. "I think of you guys as my family. You have helped me so much and you don't push me to say more than I want. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Allie said. "Daffney, you are a great and strong girl. You can do anything."

"Thank you." Daffney said. "So, how is the baby?"

"Fine." Allie said. "There is an ultrasound today. I am very excited."

"That's great." Daffney said.

"Yeah, it is." Allie said. "I am so excited. If you want we can end the session for now?"

"Yes, I would." Daffney said. "Thank you. And I hope everything is fine with the baby."

"Not a problem." Allie said. "I will see you next session."

"Yeah, bye Dr. Morrell." Daffney said getting up and walking out.

"Bye." Allie said.

After Daffney left, Allie got things together and headed to the hospital. The police had already brought Paige there and she was waiting in an exam room.

"Hi, Paige. How are you?" Allie asked her coming in.

"Fine." Paige said quickly. "I would be better if I wasn't in jail."

"I know but you have to stay there." Allie said. "You admitted what you did and you accepted the 3 to 5 year sentence. Which is less then you would have gotten if you went to trial."

"Yeah and I have to register as a sex offender." Paige said.

"I know but Paige, you knew it was wrong." Allie said. "So, make the best of it."

"What is the best of it?" Paige asked.

"That you aren't spending 15 to 20 in prison." Allie said.

"I can't see or have my baby." Paige said. "This is supposed to be my baby, not yours Allie."

"I know but you went about getting pregnant the wrong way." Allie said. "Paige, why would you drug a fifteen year old to get you pregnant?"

"Because I am sick and I knew he would never take the baby away from me." Paige said.

"Paige, I know this was supposed to be your baby." Allie said. "But you know I will take care of the baby."

"I know." Paige said turning away.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you." Allie said. "But you know giving this baby up for adoption is the best thing. You can't keep it while in prison. You have no family and John's doesn't want it. You don't want the baby in foster care."

"No, I don't want the baby in foster care." Paige said. "I know you adopting this baby is a good thing but it is still hard."

"I know that." Allie said moving to stand beside Paige. "But this baby will be taken care of."

"I know." Paige said just as the doctor came in.

"Are we ready for the ultrasound?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Allie said.

"Yeah." Paige said.

"Okay. Let's see what's up with the baby." The doctor said putting the gel on Paige and taking the probe to her stomach. "There is the baby's head, arms, and legs. Everything looks good and where it is suppose to be. And you are at four months."

"Great, just five more to go." Allie said.

"Yeah." Paige said not looking at the screen.

"Okay, how many copies of the ultrasound do you want?" The doctor asked.

"Can you take three, please?" Allie asked.

"Yes, of course." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Allie said. "When will we know the sex of the baby?"

"We can see if we can now." The doctor said still looking at the screen.

"Okay." Allie said.

"Yes. It looks like a healthy boy." The doctor said printing out the copies. "And here are the copies."

"Thank you." Allie said.

"You are welcome." The doctor said walking out.

"Paige, I want you to have this." Allie said handing Paige one of the copies. "I know you can't have any other picture of the baby, but I wanted you to have at least one. This way you will know that he is safe and loved."

"Thank you." Paige said taking the picture with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome." Allie said. "I know they are waiting to take you back. So, I will see you on the next doctor visit. Take care of that baby. And Paige, you are giving me an amazing gift. I can never repay you except to tell you that I will keep this little boy safe and he will be loved so much."

"You are welcome." Paige said quietly.

Allie walked to her SUV and drove back to the clinic. She was excited to tell everyone that the baby was a boy and show the ultrasound. The doctor said the baby was due April 10. So, they had five more months to go.

"Hey, Allie." Gina said when she came into her office. "How did the ultrasound go?"

"Great." Allie said taking out the picture. "This is the picture."

"Wow." Gina said. "Did they tell you the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, it is a little boy." Allie said excitedly. "So, in five months, Dave and I will have a little boy."

"That is wonderful, Allie." Gina said.

"Yeah, it is." Allie said. "I am going to find John and show him. That's okay, it isn't it?"

"Yes, I think that is a great idea." Gina said.

"Thank you." Allie said getting up and heading to the day room. She found John there with the other kids. "John, can I see you in my office?"

"Yes." He said getting up and walking to her office.

"I wanted to give you this." Allie said handing him a copy of the ultrasound.

"Is that the baby?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is." Allie said sitting down in chair. John took the seat beside her. "That is the head, the arms and the legs." She said pointing them out.

"Wow, it's amazing that it is a person in the photo." He said.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Allie asked him.

"You can tell?" He asked.

"Yes, the doctor said it is a little boy." She said.

"Wow, a little boy." He said with a sad look on his face.

"John, I know this is difficult for you." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "That you hate that your parents won't let you be a dad to this baby. But you are so young and Paige took advantage of you."

"I know that I can't be a dad to this baby." He said. "I am not ready for that. But I want to know about the baby."

"John, my husband and I have agreed that you can get updates on the baby and see pictures. And you will get to see him too." Allie said. "I want you to see how well he is doing. I never wanted to cut you out completely. I was hoping that your parents would agree to the open adoption."

"What will happen when I go home?" He asked her.

"When you go home, I will write you letters and send you photos as well as videos. I want you watch his progress." Allie said.

"Thank you." He said getting up. "Can I keep this?"

"Yes, that is your copy." Allie said with a smile.

"Thank you." He said hugging her and walking out.

After he left, Allie looked over her notes for the next session. She was happy about the baby being a boy and that she could give John and Paige copies of the ultrasound.

"Are you ready for our session?" Maryse asked walking in.

"Yes, Maryse, please come in." Allie said.

"Thank you." Maryse said sitting down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Allie said.

"I was hoping we could talk about my father and what he did." Maryse said.

"Of course, if you are sure you ready for that?" Allie asked.

"I am. I have been having nightmares." Maryse said.

"What kind of nightmares?" Allie asked.

"I am in my room and my dad comes in." Maryse said. "He holds me down and starts to do things to me. He hits me when I try to fight him."

"What does he do to you?" Allie asked her.

"He takes off my nightgown and starts molesting me. He rubs all over me and then he has sex with me. I try to stop him but he hits me again and continues having sex with me."

"Does he threaten you?" Allie asked.

"Yes. He also threatens my sister." She said as the tears began to flow. "If I don't let him do what he wants to me, he will do things to her. He threatens to hit her like he does me. I don't fight him off because I want to protect her."

"Was this after your mom died?" Allie asked.

"Yes, he didn't start until she died." Maryse said wiping her tears.

"Maryse, I know this is hard to talk about." Allie said moving to sit beside her and hugging her. "But it is great that you are talking about it. That is a big step and it helps with your progress."

"I just am scared about what will come up." Maryse said. "I don't want to relive that."

"I know you don't." Allie said still hugging her. "But to get better, you have to."

"I know." Maryse said. "I am ready to get better."

"Good, that is a great start." Allie said. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, not right now." She said.

"Okay." Allie said. "You can stay here until you get calmed down or you can head back to your room?"

"I want to head back." Maryse said getting up.

"Okay." Allie said. "Maryse, you did very well today."

"Thank you." Maryse said walking out.

After Maryse left, Allie made notes in her book and on her tape recorder.

"Patient talked more about her dad today. It was a great break through for her." Allie said into the tape recorder.

The day went by like normal. The patients she saw the rest of day were pretty easy. Jeff just wanted to talk movies, so they did. Velvet just talked books. Since they had good sessions early in the week, she was more than happy to let them. Soon, it was time to go home. She was on night duty tomorrow night and wanted to spend some time with her hubby.

"Hey, I'm home." She said walking into the house. She heard Dave in the kitchen. "Hey, cooking me something good?"

"Yes. Homemade chicken pizza." He said. "How did the ultrasound go?"

"It went great." She said. "And I love chicken pizza."

"Well, can I see the ultrasound?" He asked.

"Oh, of course." She said getting out of her purse. "This is the first picture of our son."

"Our son." He said. "We are having a son?"

"We are having a son." She said excitedly hugging him.

"We are going to have son." He said excitedly hugging her back. "I am so happy we decided to do this."

"Me too." She said. "Baby is due April 10, so we have five more months."

"So, I guess we need to think about boy baby names." He said. "Any ideas?"

"No, but I want him to have Michael as a middle name." She said. "Michael after his dad."

"I like it." He said. "Any suggestions on the first name?"

"No. But we have five months to find one." She said kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, we do." He said kissing and wrapping his around her waist. "I can't wait for the baby."

"Neither can I." She said.

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW!! AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THEY SHOULD NAME THE BABY


	24. Chapter 24

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRLS92 AND DEEDAANGEER FOR THE REVIEWS.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE AND SEXUAL CONTENT.

"Hello." Velvet said knocking on the door frame.

"Velvet, come in." Allie said in her usual upbeat voice.

"Are you always this happy?" Velvet asked walking in.

"Usually." Allie replied.

"Oh." Velvet said.

"Is something wrong?" Allie asked.

"Just a phone call from the Parkers a few minutes ago." Velvet replied. "They told me I need to change."

"Change what, sweetheart?" Allie asked.

"Everything about me." She replied.

"Do you think you need to change?" Allie asked her.

"I don't want to but if I don't they will give up on me." She said.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to, I asked if you thought you needed to." Allie said.

"No." She said. "Sorry."

"So, you don't think you need to, right?" Allie asked.

"No, I shouldn't have to." She said. "I'm fine just the way I am."

"Then who cares what they think." Allie said. "You are your own person and you should only be who you want to be."

"I know but I don't want anyone upset or mad at me." She said.

"If they get upset or mad at you, then they aren't the right people for you." Allie said. "Love is loving someone for who are, not who you think they should be."

"You're amazing at this whole positivity thing." She said.

"Thanks. After everything I had been through in the last thirty-two years, I have learned to be." Allie said. "You know, I never really thought about love being unconditional until I met my first boyfriend."

"Really." Velvet asked.

"Yeah. After my sister died, my parents wanted the perfect child." Allie said. "When they died, I didn't have anyone. So, I thought love was only given when you were what they wanted. Then I met Chris. And he taught me that love is given unconditionally."

"Wow." Velvet said. "How did you go about being perfect?"

"I did what they wanted. I was a cheerleader, on the student council and just very smart." Allie said. "I graduated high school at 16."

"Wow." Velvet said. "Wish I could be like that."

"It took work. I worked very hard." Allie said. "Which is why I didn't date or have a boyfriend until Med School. In college at NYU, I was told I was weird because of that."

"That's okay." Velvet said with a laugh. "Not everyone needs a boyfriend or girlfriend in high school. The best love is when you wait."

"It was." Allie said. "I never felt anything before like when I met Chris. And it was the best."

"I'm glad." She said. "What happened?"

"We dated for six years. He was my first love and the first guy I had sex with." Allie said. "But we weren't meant to be."

"Oh." She said. "A little too much info there but that's okay."

"Sorry." Allie said with a laugh. "I do tend to over share."

"It's okay." She said laughing.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" Allie asked.

"Not really." She said.

"So, what made the Parkers call and tell you that you needed to change?" Allie asked.

"I guess someone found out about me talking to Angelina." She said.

"How?" Allie asked. "No one knew I called Dr. Brooks."

"I guess Angelina slipped and said something to the male therapist." Velvet said. "She said "my girlfriend loves me and helped me eat." so, I guess that's how. I'm not mad at her."

"Of course, you aren't." Allie said.

"They told me I needed to grow out of this phase." She said.

"You know you don't." Allie said. "This is who you are and you shouldn't change for anyone."

"Yeah." She replied. "Thanks for understanding. Beside Dr. Logan, you are the only one."

"Well, I am glad I can." Allie said. "I'm sorry about the Parkers and sorry I shared a little too much info."

"No, that was funny." She said. "It's okay."

"Good. Please don't tell anyone I told you that." Allie said. "It would be awkward when Chris comes to work here if everyone knew that."

"I won't." She said with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Allie said. "So, anything else today?"

"No, thanks for listening." Velvet said.

"You know it is no problem." Allie said still upbeat. "You can talk to me anytime."

"Thanks." Velvet said getting up and leaving.

After she left, Allie made notes and talked into her tape recorder.

"Patient talked about her foster parents wanting her to change. Apparently, Angelina told her therapist about Velvet talking to her. I am guessing that Angelina's parents told the Parkers."

Allie stopped her tape recorder and looked over her notes. She wondered why the Parkers so wanted Velvet to change. Something just didn't seem right to her. She also wondered why Angelina would tell her therapist about talking to Velvet. Did she say that to state the fact that Velvet was there for her no matter what? Or did she tell that to make them angry.

"Allie, are you okay?" Gina asked coming in.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Allie asked. Gina didn't look good.

"No, I'm pretty tired." Gina replied.

"Did you have the night shift last night?" Allie asked. She had it tonight.

"Yes." She replied.

"Was it a rough night shift?" Allie asked. "You look like you have a lot on your mind. Care to share?"

"The state child services are coming here soon." She said. "They are investigating the Parkers and us."

"Why the Parkers?" Allie asked. "I knew they were coming here because of what happened."

"They think they are abusing the kids and taking their money. They also think that they are saying they have more kids than they do for extra money." Gina said,

"That's crazy. Why would foster parents do that?" Allie asked. "You know, I don't even want to know. It seems they will let anyone be foster parents. They needed a better screening process."

"I agree all the way." Gina said.

"So, what are they going to ask us?" Allie asked.

"About Paige and John." Gina said. "They will be asking you if you thought this adoption through."

"I have." Allie replied.

"I know." Gina replied. "I assume you have been visited by social services already."

"Yes, I have." Allie said. "They said the house was ready to go."

"I figured." Gina said with a smile. "You and Dave are the perfect parents for this little boy."

"Thank you." Allie replied. "You will make a great mom someday."

"I hope so." Gina said. "In fact, Sarah and I have signed up to be foster parents."

"Really?" Allie asked. "That great, Gina!"

"Allie, calm down." Gina said with a laugh. "We just signed up and have no kids yet. You get excited about the smallest things."

"I can't help it." Allie said with a smile

"I know. You are just an upbeat person." Gina said. "You make me know that therapy works and that these kids can go great things."

"They really can." Allie said. "I want to start an afternoon art therapy group for those who want it."

"I think that is a great idea." Gina said.

"Thanks." Allie said,

"So, looking forward to night duty tonight?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, I hope there is no drama." Allie said.

"Allie, there is never drama when you work night duty." Gina said. "I wonder why that is?"

"Because they love me." She replied.

"And you let them watch whatever they want." Gina said. "I know about the horror movies and action movies."

"Hey, there the best." Allie said.

"Yeah." Gina said with a laugh.

"So, do you need to talk about anything?" Allie asked.

"I think the state is going to move Velvet from the Parkers care." Gina said.

"Oh, my." Allie said. "Where is she going to go?"

"I don't know." Gina said. "Right now, it looks like a group home."

"Does that mean she will be leaving us?" Allie asked.

"When she is better." Gina replied.

"She doesn't need a group home." Allie said. "She needs loving parents who care and understand her."

"I know that." Gina said. "But not too many parents understand this."

"But you do." Allie said. "Oh, why don't you and Sarah be her foster parents?" Allie said very excitedly.

"We could try but we can't choose who comes to us." Gina said.

"Does Velvet know?" Allie asked.

"Not yet." Gina said.

"Gina, make a request with child services for her." Allie said. "Dave says that people do it all the time."

"I definitely will." Gina said.

"Good." Allie said excitedly hugging her. "You will be a great mom."

"Thank you." Gina said. "That means a lot."

"Welcome." Allie said. "So, when will child services be here?"

"Tomorrow." Gina said.

"Will they be talking to every child?" Allie asked.

"Yes." Gina said. "They are bringing in tons of people to talk to everyone and look through our files."

"Wow." Allie said.

"I know." Gina said. "I don't know if you can be in the room when they talk to the kids. I hope you can because I know some of your kids won't talk to anyone else."

"No, they won't." Allie said.

"I think if we explain about those kids, they will let you." Gina said. "I hope so at least."

"I hope so too." Allie said.

"Well, I have to go." Gina said getting up. "See you later."

"See you." Allie said.

The rest of the day went pretty good. No fights and everyone got along for once. It was soon dinnertime for the kids. And Allie was the only doctor left because she had night shift.

"If you guys are good at dinner, I will let you watch Twelve Rounds." Allie said as everyone came into the dining room.

"You rock, Dr. M." Jeff said excitedly.

"Can't we watch something else?" Daffney asked. "I don't want to watch a guy film."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Allie asked.

"Let's watch a horror movie." Daffney said. "Oh, let's watch the new Halloween."

"No, that movie as the F word in it too much." Allie said. "Any other suggestions?"

"Let's watch a Nightmare on Elm Street." John said. "Since we want to watch a horror movie."

"Yes, that's fine." Allie said. "But don't tell anyone I let you watch it."

"Okay." Daffney said.

"Good. Now eat dinner and be behave." Allie said walking to the staff table. It was only her and three nurse tonight. Mrs. Carey was there but she would be leaving soon.

"Good luck." Mrs. Carey said.

"Thank you." Allie said. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"You're welcome." Mrs. Carey said. "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Allie said. It was now just her, Summer, Jessica and Hope. Hope was the newest nurse who took Paige's place and she was still uneasy about working there.

"Dr. M., do I have to eat the vegetables?" Jeff asked her.

"Yes." Allie said like a mom would.

"I'm done." Velvet said.

"Okay." Allie said walking over to the kids table. "Then you can go into the day room."

"I'm not a big fan of horror movies." Velvet said. "Can we watch something else?"

"Like what, Lesbian 101?" Randy asked with a smile.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Velvet shot back.

"Mr. Orton, that is not funny." Allie said. "Everyone must agree on the movie."

"Yeah, Velvet, I would like that." Randy said. "All we need is Angelina here and we got ourselves a movie."

"Randy, do you have anything nice to say at all?" Allie asked him.

"Yeah, you're hot." He said laughing.

"Thanks for the compliment?" Allie said not sure what to say.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Okay. Let's finish dinner and watch a movie." Allie said. She wasn't use to a patient telling her that but she didn't want to be rude.

Soon, everyone was done eating and in the day room. Velvet was still pissed at what Randy had said. She didn't understand how stupid and mean he could be some time.

"Okay, you have two choices of movies." Allie said. "You can watch A Nightmare on Elm Street or Twilight."

"Twilight!" Jeff shouted.

"Okay, one for Twilight." Allie said with a laugh. "Is that what you all want to watch?"

"I do." Velvet said.

"Everyone else?" Allie asked. "Just raise your hand or say yes."

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Okay, Twilight it is." Allie said putting it in the DVD player. "Be behave." She said walking to the table in the room. She was going to go over files while they watch.

As Allie had just gotten seated, Randy came over and sat across from her.

"Can I help you?" Allie asked him.

"No, I just wanted to sit here." He said. "Do you mind?"

"No, not really." She said going back to her files.

"Great." He said. He had always noticed how pretty she was but actually being right here with her, he realized that she is hot. And it made him wonder about her and her life.

From the corner of her eye, Allie could see him staring at her. She wasn't quite sure what to do about it either.

"Did you not want to watch the movie?" She asked him hoping to know what he really wanted.

"No, not really." He said. "But that's okay."

"You can read in your room if you want?" Allie said. "Or you can read here."

"I'll read here." He said.

"Okay." She said with her usual smile. "That's fine." She said going back to her files. Just as she did, her cell phone started vibrating. It was Dave calling to talk.

"Hello?" She asked answering the phone.

"Hey, are you busy?" He asked.

"Nah, the kids are watching Twilight." She said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to call and say goodnight to my favorite girl." He said. "I miss you when you have night duty."

"I miss you too." She said. "We can spend all night together tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." He said. "Oh, I wanted to tell you that your aunt called about a charity event."

"Oh, I will get back to her." She said. "Goodnight, love."

"I love you." He said. "If you want, call me later after the kids are asleep."

"You are so bad. Wanting me to have phone sex with you while I am working." She said with a laugh. "I love you."

"Oh, we do it all time." He said. "And I love you, too."

"I will call you." She said with a laugh before hanging up.

Turning around she bumped into Randy who had been listening.

"Were you listening to my phone call?" She asked.

"No." He said. "That would be rude."

"Then what are you doing standing behind me?" Allie asked with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I was just walking to my room. I want to read there." He said. "I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"That's okay." She said. "You know when lights out is."

"Yes." He said walking away. She never saw the smile on his face. He knew she was talking to her husband. He knew he needed a plan to make her his.

Allie made her way to the table that had the files on it. She sat down and started reading them.

"Dr. Morrell, can I go?" Kane asked. "I want to go to my room."

"Okay." She said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said before heading to the dorms. He knew tonight that he couldn't hook up with Beth in Dr. Morrell's office. The doctors on night duty often slept in their offices and had the nurses wake them if anything happened.

"I'm glad you are here, Dr. Morrell." Beth whispered. She realized that tonight, she didn't have to go through what she'd been through the last few nights.

"Kids, it's almost lights out and time for your meds." Allie said looking at her watch.

"Okay." Velvet said getting up.

"Dr. M., can I be in isolation?" Jeff asked walking over to her.

"I'd wish you would tell me why you want to be there." She said. "But I guess you can for tonight."

"Thank you." He said hugging her.

"You are welcome." She said. "Now bed."

After the kids were in bed, Allie went to her office to call Dave back. She told Summer to come and get her if anything happens. But things went smoothly so far and tomorrow was going to be a big day.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. AND ALSO, I HAVE NARROWED IT DOWN TO TWO NAMES FOR THE BABY. LET ME KNOW WHICH YOU LIKE: LANDON OR HENRY.


	25. Chapter 25

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEW.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE

The next morning Gina was the first doctor there beside Allie. She hoped that she had a good night. She saw Allie coming out of her office.

"How did it go?" Gina asked her.

"Fine. No problems." Allie said.

"That's good." Gina said.

"Yeah. I told you they are usually good for me." Allie said with a laugh.

"Today is the day from hell." Gina said. "Child services are coming."

"It will be fine." Allie said.

"I hope so." Gina said. "Sarah told me not to worry."

"She is right." Allie said. "We have done nothing wrong. It was Paige."

"I know." Gina said. "I bet Dave missed you last night. That is the only bad thing about night duty. Not being with your lover"

"That's okay. We had phone sex." Allie said with a laugh. "Which is fun for him and me."

"You too, huh." Gina said with a laugh. "Sarah and I do that every time I have night duty."

"We always do when we are apart." Allie said. "But I still miss him."

"I know the feeling." Gina said. "But enough of the grown up talk, let's get to the dining room."

"Yeah." Allie said. "Gina, that Randy kid, he is in here for anger, right?"

"And self harm." She said. "Why?"

"I was just curious." Allie said. "He told me I was hot last night."

"Wow, Allie." She said. "That is weird."

"Yeah. I didn't know what to say so, I said thanks for the compliment." Allie said. "I have never had a patient tell me that. I mean, I know the boys think that but I never thought one would tell me."

"Well, I guess it could be a good thing." Gina said. "I mean, you do look good enough for the young men. Just kidding."

"Thanks." Allie said. "I know I'm hot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gina said patting her shoulder.

"I know. Stop obsessing." Allie said.

They both headed to the staff table when they entered the dining room. Kevin, Lillian and Melina were there.

"Hey, guys." Gina said

"Hey." Kevin said. "Allie, how was night duty?"

"Good." She said. "No problems."

"You always get the easy nights." He said. "What is your secret?"

"For me to know and you to not find out." She said with a laugh.

"You are so mean." He said. "They are horrible for me. They acted like they are on a sugar rush."

"Gina, should I?" She asked.

"That's up to you." Gina said. "He will be leaving in two months."

"Nah, I will let you deal with them." She said with a smile.

"I will get you for that." He said with a laugh.

"Gotta catch me first." She said.

"You will pay for that, Alison Claire." He said

"Wow, are we using first and middle names." She said. "Kevin Matthew."

"Just saying yours to make my point." He said.

"Kids, let's grow up." Lillian said.

"Sure, mom." Allie said.

"We have to tell the kids that child services are coming." Lillian said ignoring the comment.

"I know." Allie said. "I was just kidding with Kevin. God, lighten up."

"Girls." Gina said. "How are we going to tell the kids?"

"Now, I guess." Allie said.

"Okay. Go ahead." Lillian said to Allie.

"Kids, listen up." She began. "Today child services will be here to makes sure things are okay."

"Will they be talking to everyone?" Daffney asked.

"Yes." Allie replied.

"Will you be in there with us?" Jeff asked.

"If the social workers let me, then yes." Allie replied.

"Good. Because I don't want to talk to them without you." Jeff said.

"You are such a baby." Randy said.

"Randy, stop." Allie said. "Last night with Velvet, now this morning with Jeff. Stop now!"

"What?" Randy asked. "He is acting like a baby."

"No, he's not." Velvet said. "I don't want to talk without you either."

"I will talk to the social workers." Allie said.

"Okay." Jeff said.

"Guys, just tell them the truth." Allie said. "That is all they want."

"I can't." Beth thought to herself. She couldn't tell anyone what was going on with Kane. She was happy that last because Dr. Morrell was there, Kane left her alone.

"Alright, finish breakfast and when they get here, they will call you." Gina said.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Dr. Logan?" A tall blond man said walking into the dining room.

"I am her." Gina said standing up. "I'm Dr. Gina Logan."

"Paul Levesque." He said walking to her. "I'm from child services."

"Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"You, too." He said shaking her hand. "I wish it wasn't in this situation."

"Me too." She said. "This is Dr. Alison Morrell."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Levesque." Allie said shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you, too." He said. "I hope this goes as good as my house visit to you and your husband."

"Me too." She said. "I was wondering I could be in the room when you talk to a few of my patients. They don't and won't talk to anyone but me. So, me being there might help."

"I'm sorry, but I like to talk to the kids alone." He said. "It is how it is done"

"Okay." Allie said disappointed.

"Dr. Morrell, I would like to speak with you first." Paul said. "Since you are adopting the child from this."

"Okay." Allie said getting up. She led him to her office.

"Dr. Morrell, did you ever notice anything between Ms. Lollis and Mr. Cena?"

"No, I never noticed anything." Allie said. "Paige was friendly to everyone John included. So, I didn't really think anything of it. I was the first person John told."

"Yes, I see." He said as he looked over the file. "Do you think this is still happening?"

"Not between staff and patients." She said. "I haven't seen anything inappropriate."

"You said between staff and patients." He said. "Are patients having relationships with each other?"

"Not to my knowledge." Allie said. "No one has said anything to me and I haven't notice anything."

"Okay." He said writing things down. "I understand that you have talked to John and Paige and have agreed to let John see and know about the baby. Why not Paige too? I have to ask to make sure you have thought this through."

"Because Paige is in prison, and I thought with what she is charged with that she couldn't have any contact with the baby." Allie said.

"That is right." He said. "I was just making sure you knew that and wasn't trying to break the rules."

"No, I wouldn't do that." She said.

"I figured you wouldn't." He said. "Now, in your opinion, do you think that John is doing okay with everything?"

"I think he is handling this the best way he can." She said. "I know he is upset that his parents don't want him to know or have any contact with the baby. But he knows that he is not ready to be a dad. As for what Paige did, I'm not sure he understands how wrong it was."

"Okay." He said. "I just wanted to know. I think, I would like to talk to some of your patients."

"Who would you like to speak with first?" She asked.

"Jeff Hardy." He said.

"Okay, I will go get him." She said. "He might not talk, just to warn you."

"Thanks." He said.

Jeff walked into Allie's office where the interviews were taking place. He was nervous about being there without Dr. Morrell.

"Jeff, please come in." Paul said.

"Okay." Jeff said sitting in the chair next to the door.

"You can sit by the desk." Paul said to the young man.

"I'm fine here." Jeff said quietly.

"Okay." Paul said getting up and moving to a chair near the door. "I just have a couple of questions."

"Kay." Jeff said.

"Have any of the staff made you do things you don't want to do or that made you feel uncomfortable?" Paul asked him.

"No." He said.

"What about the patients?" He asked. "Have they done anything to you?"

"I want to leave." Jeff said.

"I have to interview you." Paul said trying to be gentle with him. "I have to ask you these questions."

"Nothing happening." He said.

"Do you like being here?" Paul asked him.

"Want to leave this room." He said. "Let me leave."

"I'm sorry. I have to ask these questions." Paul said. "I have to make sure this isn't still happening." He said moving closer to Jeff and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Jeff screamed.

"Please calm down." Paul said grabbing him and trying to calm him.

"No!" He screamed kicking.

"Please calm down." Paul said again trying to calm him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"LET ME GO!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry." Paul said letting go.

"I'm out of here." Jeff said walking out.

"What is going on?" Allie asked Jeff when she saw him. She had been walking to her office.

"Man held me." He said. "Asked questions."

"It's okay." Allie said hugging him. "You are okay."

"He touched my shoulder." He said. "I said let me go."

"It's okay. He didn't mean to." She said still hugging him. "He won't do it again." He was starting to calm down.

"Okay." He said. "I go back to class?"

"If you are sure you want to go." She said.

"Kay." He said.

"Are you okay to go?" She asked pulling away so he was looking at her.

"Have to, have a math test." He said.

"If you don't want to, I can arrange for you to take it later." She said. "It's up to you. You can go rest in your room if you want."

"Go rest." He said walking toward the dorms.

"Okay. I will talk to the teacher." She said. "Go rest for a little while."

"Okay." He said back.

After making sure Jeff was fine, Allie headed to her office. She knew she had to talk to Paul about this.

"Hello, Dr. Morrell." Paul said when she walked in.

"I just saw Jeff." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said.

"I warned you." She said. "I told you it would be difficult. Now, my patient is regressing."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You have to be careful with these kids." She said. "They aren't like a lot of the kids you deal with."

"I see that." He said.

"Who do you want to see next?" She asked him.

"Daffney." He said.

"Okay." She said. "Do you want me to sit in?"

"I think that might be a good idea." He said. "I don't want to cause another set back."

"Thank you." Allie said.

"You are welcome." He said as she walked out to get Daffney.

She returned soon with Daffney and both sat down in the chairs in front of Allie's desk.

"Daffney, I just have some questions." Paul said.

"Okay." Daffney replied.

"Have the staff or anyone else here made you do things you don't want to do or made you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Do you like being here?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I know you have been in foster care for a while." He said. "Do you want to go back there?"

"No." She said.

"Okay." He said. "Have you noticed any patient being abuse by staff, physically or sexual?"

"No." She said.

"Okay, you can go." He said.

"Thank you." She said walking out.

"These kids don't really say much do they?" He asked Allie.

"No, not with strangers." Allie said. "These kids have had so much happen that it takes a while to get their trust."

"I see that." He said. "I am sorry we have to do this but we can't take the chance that someone else might be doing the same thing."

"I understand, I do." Allie said. "But these kids are special and you have to treat them like that."

"Okay." He said. "I guess Velvet next."

"Okay." She said walking out. She came back a little while later with Velvet.

"Please sit down." He said to her.

She and Allie took the seats in front of the desk.

"I just have a few questions." He said. "Has the staff or anyone else made you do things you didn't want to do or made you uncomfortable?"

"No." She said not sure what to tell him.

"Velvet has been having problems with another patient just teasing her. We are handling it." Allie said to him.

"Okay." He said. "Do you like being here?"

"I do." She said.

"Are you aware that we are investigating your foster parents?" He asked her.

"No." She said surprised.

"We are investigating them because we think they are stealing money that the kids get each month and lying about how many kids they have to get extra money." He said. "When you were with them, did you notice anything?"

"No, I didn't." She said.

"She got a call from them the other day telling her she needed to change who she is." Allie said.

"Well, if we find wrong doing, you will not be allowed to go back there." He said.

"Okay." She said trying to not sound happy about that.

"Okay." He said. "I think we are done."

He saw Beth next who was some what nervous about talking to him. She didn't know what to say.

"I just have a few questions for you." He said. "Has any of the staff or anyone else made you do things you didn't want to or made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No." She said softly knowing Kane might hurt her if she told but just being in Dr. Morrell's office brought back the memories of what she and Kane had been doing the last few days.

"Okay." He said. "Do you like being here?"

"It's okay." She said. "I can't wait to go home."

"I'm sure you can't." He said. "You can go."

"Thank you." She said getting up.

The rest of the interviews went the same with each kid. They all went smoother than Jeff's. Paul knew it was because Allie sat in and made the kids comfortable. He was sorry about Jeff. He never meant to upset the young boy. He waited on John until the end. He knew it would be a more detailed interview because John was who Paige had done that to. The Cena's were understandable upset over what had happened. They were shocked that a nurse would use their son to get pregnant. They had told child services that they believed the clinic was a good clinic who just hired the wrong person. He also wanted to know what John thought about Allie adopting his baby.

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

THANKS FOR READING THIS. TO MY REVIEWER RKOSGIRL92, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO LIKE IT AND READ IT. I HOPE ALL YOU OTHERS WILL PLEASE TAKE TIME TO REVIEW IT.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

"**I am ready to talk to John." Paul told Allie.**

"**Okay." She said. She went and got John and brought him to her office. They both sat down and waited.**

"**John, I have a few questions for you." Paul said to him.**

"**Okay." John said.**

"**When did everything start with Paige?" Paul asked him.**

"**In June, she asked me to help her in the supply closet." He said. "I just thought she wanted help."**

"**What did she do on that first day?" Paul asked.**

"**She hurt me." He replied.**

"**How did she hurt you that first day?" Paul asked. "Did she drug you that first day?"**

** "Yes." He said. "She asked me to get something down and then she stuck me with the needle. I started to feel dizzy. And then she laid me on the floor."**

"**Then what happen." Paul asked. "I know this is difficult but I have to know the details."**

"**She took off my clothes and you know." He said not really wanting to have to say it.**

"**Okay." Paul said. "How often did this happen?"**

"**A couple of times a week." He said. "I don't know how many exactly."**

"**Was it always in the supply closet?" Paul asked. He hated that he had to make this young boy relive this but they needed the details for the trial and everything.**

"**No." John said. "It was in there the first few times. Then she would come into my room at night. I didn't have a roommate then."**

"**Why did you go back into the supply closet with her?" Paul asked. "After what happened the first day."**

"**The first time, I didn't remember what we had done." He said. "The next time, I remembered a little but she told me I wanted to. She was a nurse so, I believed her. After that time, is when she started coming into my room. She would come at night after everyone was asleep." **

"**John, here at the clinic, you guys get night time meds, right?" Paul asked.**

"**Yes, they do." Allie said seeing that John needed a minute. It was tough on him remembering how Paige had hurt him.**

"**Okay. Did Paige put the sedative in those meds?" Paul asked.**

"**I guess because she didn't give me a shot at night." He said. "I would take the meds and go to sleep. She would then come into my room and do things to me."**

"**What would she say?" Paul asked.**

"**She would kiss me and tell me that we were meant to be." He said starting to get upset. "She would then have sex with me. This would happen a few times a week. I didn't really do anything while she did this because I was very sleepy. I just remember some of what she said."**

"**Okay, just a few more and then we are done." Paul said. "When did she tell you about the baby?"**

"**In August." He said. He had practiced what to say so, he could say it and leave. "She came into my room one night and said that we wouldn't do anything else like before because we were going to have a baby. She then left and didn't say anything else. I told the doctors not long after that."**

"**Okay." Paul said. "Just one more question and we are done. How do you feel about Dr. Morrell adopting the baby?"**

"**I am happy that she is taking the baby." He said. "It needs a great home."**

"**Are you happy that you can see it and know things about it?" He asked. "I just have a couple more questions and then I promise we are done."**

"**Yes. I am happy that I can know about the baby and that it is safe." John said.**

"**Okay." Paul said. "That is all. I am sorry that we had to bring this up."**

"**Can I go?" John asked.**

"**Yes, you can." Allie said. "See you later."**

**After he left, Allie stayed to see what Paul wanted to do next. Some of his associates had been interviewing the other staff.**

"**So, what's next?" Allie asked him.**

"**Well, I will compare what my associates got from the other staff." He said. "But right now, it just seems like the clinic had one bad employee."**

"**Good." Allie said. "So, you won't close us down?"**

"**I don't think that is necessary." He said. "The rest of you seem very devoted and obviously the kids feel comfortable around you."**

"**Thank you." Allie said. "This clinic has done great work with these kids and the kids that were before. We hoped this wouldn't damage that reputation."**

"**I don't think it will." He said getting his stuff together. "We will let you know how things end up."**

"**Thank you." She said walking him out. After he left, she walked to Gina's office to see what was said. "Gina, did everything okay with you?"**

"**Yes." She replied. "I think they will not close us. We have done more good than anything else."**

"**I agree." Allie said. "So, what is next?" **

"**Well, since they interviewed the kids today, we will not have therapy today." Gina said. "Let's give the kids a free day."**

"**I think that is a good idea." Allie said. "Jeff and John had the toughest interviews, so I am going to see them to make sure they are alright."**

"**Okay." Gina said before Allie left.**

**Allie made her way to the boys' dorms. She knocked on the door to Jeff's room.**

"**Come in." He said.**

"**Jeff, are you okay?" Allie asked him.**

"**Yes." He said.**

"**Good. I was worried about you." She said sitting down beside him.**

"**I'm okay." He said. "Can I rest today?"**

"**Yes." She said. "Dr. Logan has decided to let you guys have a free day since you spend most of the day being interviewed." **

"**Okay." He said laying back down.**

"**You just rest today. If you need anything, tell one of the nurses." She said. "And if you need me, tell them and they will call me at home."**

"**Okay." He said.**

"**Alright. See you tomorrow." She said walking out. **

**She walked back to the day room where the other kids were. Since she had night duty the night before, she got to leave early. But she wanted to see the kids first.**

"**Hey, guys." She said walking into the day room. "I just wanted make sure you all where okay."**

"**We are fine." Daffney said.**

"**Okay." She said. "John, are you okay?"**

"**Yes." He said.**

"**Okay, well I am leaving for today." She said. "If you need anything, tell one of the nurses. If you need me, tell them and they will call me. But Dr. Nash is on night duty tonight."**

"**Okay." Everyone said.**

**She walked to her office and got her stuff together. She was ready to go home. She was still worried about Jeff and John. They had the toughest interviews. But both said they were okay.**

"**So, Dr. Morrell is not duty night?" Beth asked.**

"**Yeah, it's Dr. Nash." Daffney said.**

"**Okay." Beth said quietly. She knew with Allie not there, that Kane would want to go to her office. And she didn't want to do that.**

"**Well, sweetness." Kane said sitting beside her. "I guess we can spend our time together tonight."**

"**I really don't think it is a good idea." She said. "Dr. Morrell is going to notice things."**

"**No, she won't." He said. "She doesn't suspect anything. We will meet after lights out."**

"**Okay." She said quietly knowing if she fought, he might hurt her.**

"**Good." He said moving away.**

**Both didn't know that Randy had overheard them. And he planned to follow them and see where they go. He thought he heard them said something about Dr. Morrell's office. He knew if he could get into her office when she wasn't there, he could find out things about her. And he wanted to know all about her.**

"**Hey, I'm home." Allie said walking into the kitchen.**

"**Upstairs." Dave said over the intercom.**

"**What are you doing home at 3 in the afternoon?" She asked walking into the room that was going to be the nursery.**

"**Well, I knew you would be coming home early because you worked night shift." He said. "So, I thought I would take today off and do some work around here and then spend time with my beautiful wife."**

"**That's so sweet." She said kissing him.**

"**I know." He said with a laugh.**

"**Yeah, yeah." She said. "So, you are painting the nursery?" **

**"Yes." He said. "I figured I could get it painted and then we could do some baby shopping."**

"**That is a great idea." She said. "I like this color." The room was painted an oatmeal color which would go great with the zoo theme that she had picked out.**

"**I figured you would." He said.**

"**Well, are you done painting?" She asked him.**

"**I am." He replied.**

"**Good. So, come here and spend time with me." She said. "The phone sex last night was fun, but I missed you."**

"**I missed you too." He said walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did everything go okay last night?" **

**"Yes, but a patient did tell me I was hot." She said wrapping hers around his neck.**

"**Really?" He asked. "Who was this patient?" **

**"Dave, he is a teenage boy." She said. "They are all hormones. He is harmless."**

"**Okay." He said. "Just tell me if he does anything inappropriate."**

"**I will." She said. "Now, enough about that. Let's do something fun." She said with a smile. **

"**You are such a naughty girl." He said with a smile before kissing her.**

"**Yeah, but I am your naughty girl." She said back with a smile.**

"**That you are." He said kissing her. They were soon making love on the floor of the nursery.**

"**I was thinking that we should think of baby names." She said after they had made love. **

"**You know we have five months." He said as they lay on the floor of the nursery.**

"**Yeah, but if we have a name, then everyone could personalize the gifts, if they wanted to." She said.**

"**Did you have an idea?" He asked. He really did love her and he regretted that he had cheated with Shayna just like she regretted cheating with Chris.**

"**Yes." She said. "Landon."**

"**Landon." He said back to her. "I like it. Landon Michael?" **

**"Yes." She replied. "Landon Michael Batista. I like it."**

"**I do also." He replied. "What made you think of Landon?" **

**"John." She said. "He gave me the suggestion. And I thought it was nice to have him sort of involved."**

"**Allie, we talk about this." He said. "We agreed to pictures and updates. Not for him to be involved."**

"**I know but I do like the name." She said. "And I just thought it was nice for him."**

"**Allie, you can't have it both ways." He said. "I am not saying this to be difficult. You agreed to the terms, pictures and updates and he would get to see him eventually. But we have to have grounds rules. I told you this situation was going to be difficult."**

"**I know." She said sitting up. "I just, I don't know."**

"**Allie, I know how you are with your patients." He said sitting up also. "But this situation is difficult. We are going to be this baby's parents. We have to put it first. And having John involved in the decisions will make it harder. Please tell me you understand that."**

"**I do." She said. "I do understand. I'm sorry."**

"**It is okay." He said placing his arm around her. "But we have to have the rules."**

"**Okay." She said kissing him. **

"**Good." He replied. "Now, back to how much you missed me."**

"**You are so bad." She said kissing him. "It was one night."**

"**Yeah, but it felt longer." He said kissing her back. "I hate when you work nights."**

"**Me too." She said as they started to make love again. She knew he was right about John but it was hard not to try to make him involved.**

**While Dave and Allie were enjoying their time together, Kevin was dealing with the kids. He wished he knew Allie's secret to having a good night with them.**

"**Lights out, kids." He said to them. **

**They made their way to their dorms and were given their nighttime meds. After everyone was asleep, Kane quietly made his way to Allie's office. He didn't notice Randy following him. He met Beth at the door.**

"**Glad you came, sweetness." He said to her.**

"**Yeah." She said quietly. **

**He opened the door and led her inside. They soon made their way to the quiet room, either noticed Randy. He followed them in Allie's office and stood outside the quiet room door. He heard them having sex. He knew that he now had something to blackmail Kane with. He realized that Kane had a key to Allie's office. He could borrow it and let himself into her office. He could then use what he found to get close to her. He had made up his mind to make her his, and nothing would stop him. He made his way out of her office and back to the dorms. Kane returned a little while later.**

"**Well, looks like you had fun." Randy said walking into Kane's room.**

"**What do you want?" Kane asked him.**

"**I want to borrow the key you have to Dr. Morrell's office." He said. "I need to get into her office."**

"**Why?" Kane asked. **

"**I just do." Randy said. "If you don't let me, I will tell everyone that you and Beth have been having sex in Dr. Morrell's office."**

"**Fine. Here you go." Kane said handing him the key.**

"**Thank you." Randy said walking out. **

**He made his way to Allie's office. When he got there, he began to look around her office. He saw her diplomas on the walls from NYU and Quebec University. He saw on her wall there were photos of her with the doctors there, with patients and then with some of the nurses. There were also ones of her and some friends. It looked like from college or med school. He then moved to her desk. On her desk she had photos of her and the doctor that had been there a few weeks before. Dr. Jericho, he thought was his name. They looked happy in the photo. He then picked up one of her and her husband. Her husband looked like a pretty big guy. There was a couple more of her and her husband. Randy proceeded to take one. It showed Allie and Dave at their cabin in by the lake.**

"**This will come in handy." He said to himself. "Her husband doesn't deserve someone hot like her. How can I get her to be mine?"**

**He continued to look around her desk. He found files on her desk, some notes, and a calendar. The calendar had appointments not just for patients but other things too. He also found her I pod and planner. He put them both in his pockets. He looked at the books she had and anything else in the office. He then looked in the bathroom she had in her office.**

"**Let's see what Allie has here." He said to himself. "Allie, what a pretty name. It will sound great when I say it while making love with her."**

**He found the extra clothes she kept there for when she worked nights. He soon left her office and headed back to the dorms. He gave the key back to Kane. When he got to his room, he saw that John was sleeping. He didn't want to wake him because John really liked Allie and wouldn't like that Randy took things from her office. Randy put the photo of Allie and Dave in a drawer with her planner. He took her I pod and laid down in his bed and listened to the music she had on it. While he listened, he noticed that she had all types on it. She had everything from Def Leppard to Spice Girls. He went to sleep listening to her I pod and dreaming about her. How he couldn't wait until she was his.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANKS FOR READING. AND THANKS TO YOU WHO REVIEW IT. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!**

**THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS WITH THEIR ISSUES.**

**WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.**

**The next morning Allie woke up and got dressed for work. She couldn't find her I pod and wondered what she had done with it. She went downstairs and found that Dave had already made breakfast. She hoped he knew where it was.**

"**How are you up and ready this morning?" She asked walking into the kitchen. "When I am tired."**

"**Because unlike my beautiful wife, I don't tire that easy." He said kissing her good morning.**

"**Yeah, yeah." She said getting a cup of coffee. "I had worked the night before and you are the one who had to get a little rough with me."**

"**Please. I didn't hear any complaints last night." He said sitting down with her at the table. "Because you like it."**

"**True. But you didn't have to tire me out." She said with a laugh. "So, do you have court today or just office work?" **

"**Office work. We have a divorce coming up." He said. "This couple is fighting over a large amount of money and three children. No pre-nup, so it is a bad divorce."**

"**Oh." She said. "Who are you representing?"**

** "The husband." He said. **

"**Okay." She said. She never asked him more than she knew he could tell her. "I can't find my I pod. Do you know where it is?"**

"**No, where did you leave it?" He asked. She was the worst person for misplacing stuff or forgetting where she had put it.**

"**I don't know. I had it at work te other day." She said slowly. "Oh, it's at work." She said with a laugh.**

"**Yeah, you really would lose your head if it wasn't attached to you." He said back with a laugh.**

"**I know." She replied. "I had better get going. I will see you tonight." **

"**Okay and make sure that Randy kid doesn't do any inappropriate." He said kissing her goodbye.**

"**Don't worry, he is harmless." She said kissing him back. She got into her SUV and drove to the clinic.**

"**Good morning, Gina." Allie said in her upbeat voice.**

"**Morning, Allie." Gina said. "I see you are in a happy mood today."**

"**I am happy." Allie replied. "I have a great job, a wonderful husband and I will be a mom in five months. What could be better?"**

"**I know the feeling." Gina said as they walked toward the dining room. Gina headed to the staff table while Allie went to the kids table to see how they were.**

"**Guys, how are you?" Allie asked the kids.**

"**Fine." Almost everyone said.**

"**Jeff, are you okay?" Allie asked him.**

"**Fine, thank you." He said quickly.**

"**Okay." She said walking toward the staff table. She felt someone watching her and turned to find Randy looking at her. "Hey, everyone." She said approaching the staff table.**

"**Hey, Allie." Lillian said. "How are you?"**

** "I'm fine, how are you, Lillian?" Allie asked her.**

"**I'm fine." She replied.**

"**Great." Allie said sitting by Kevin. "And how was the night shift, Kevin?"**

"**It was okay. You have to tell me your secret to get them to behave." He said.**

"**Okay, I will." She said. "I let them watch any movie that they want."**

"**That's it?" He asked.**

"**Yep." She said.**

"**I can't believe that is all it takes." He said with a laugh.**

"**So, who has night duty tonight?" Allie asked.**

"**I do." Lillian replied. "Gina, have you heard anything from child services?"**

** "Yes. I got a call early this morning." Gina said. "Mr. Levesque said everything checked out. The clinic will remain open."**

"**That's great." Allie said. "I knew it would."**

"**Yeah, I am very happy." Gina said. **

**The rest of breakfast went normal and everyone headed off to where they were supposed to be. Allie had a session with Jeff.**

"**Jeff, are you ready for our session?" Allie asked him as he came in.**

"**Yes." He replied.**

"**Everything okay?" She asked him. She was still concerned about what was going on between him and Kane.**

"**Yes." He replied. "I got a letter from Matt. He says his therapy is going well and he hopes mine is too."**

"**That's great." Allie said happily. "I am glad. Anything you want to talk about?" **

**"Do we have to talk to child services anymore?" He asked.**

"**Probably not." Allie said. "They aren't going to close the clinic, so I doubt it."**

"**Good." He said. "I didn't like it."**

"**I know, sweetie." She said to him. "I am very sorry that he upset you."**

** "That's okay." He said. "Can we play Life?" **

"**Sure." She said with a laugh. "Go get it." He got the game and came back to where she had her table set up. They played for the rest of the time. Allie wished he would tell her what was going on with Kane.**

"**Are you glad that Kane is in another room for now?" She asked as they played the game.**

"**Yes." He said spinning the spinner.**

"**Jeff, I wish you would tell me what is going on." She said.**

"**I might later." He said. "I just can't right now."**

"**Okay." She said. "But if he has hurt you, I want to know about it."**

"**He hasn't." He whispered as they continued to play.**

"**Okay." She said having no choice but to believe him.**

**Their session was soon over and she had a session with Velvet.**

"**Velvet, please come in." Allie said to her.**

"**How are you?" Velvet asked.**

"**I'm good." Allie replied. "How are you?" **

**"Fine." She replied.**

"**Anything you want to talk about today?" Allie asked.**

"**I have to find a new foster home." She said.**

"**You know, Dr. Logan is looking into being a foster mom." Allie said. "You can put in a request to be placed with her."**

"**Do you think she would want to be my foster mom?" Velvet asked.**

"**I think she would. Ask her about it." Allie said.**

"**Okay." Velvet said happily. It would be great if Dr. Logan could be her foster mom. She could then be how she wanted to be.**

"**Great. Anything else you want to talk about?" Allie asked.**

"**Are child services coming back?" She asked.**

"**I doubt it." Allie said. "They said the interviews went go and that it was just a bad employee."**

"**Good. I wouldn't like it to close." She said. "I really don't have anything else to talk about."**

"**Okay." Allie said. "I am thinking of starting an art therapy class. Would you be interested in joining?"**

"**Yes." She replied.**

"**Great." Allie said. "If you want you can read until time to go?"**

"**Okay." She said getting up and taking a book off the shelf and reading it.**

**The session was soon over. Allie's next session was with Daffney which would take place after lunch. Lunch went smoothly and no one fought. Today was turning into a good day. The kids seemed relaxed now that child services had come and gone.**

"**So, Daffney, how are you today?" Allie asked.**

"**I'm fine." Daffney said. "Can we talk movies today?"**

"**Sure." Allie said with a laugh. "What movies do you want to talk about?"**

"**Do you like horror movies?" Daffney asked her.**

"**I do. I like different kinds of movies." Allie replied. "My favorite horror movies are the Halloweens, Freddy and Jason movies. What do you like?" **

**"I like those horror movies." She said. "But I also like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre."**

"**Oh, I hate chainsaw movies and I don't like the Saw movies." Allie said.**

"**I like all of those." She said.**

"**I can see you liking them." Allie said. "You are a unique person. And I am proud of you for the progress you have made."**

"**Thank you." She said. "Can I go?"**

"**Yes" Allie said. She looked at her notes after Daffney left. Maryse was her next session. "Maryse, come in."**

** "Hi." Maryse said. **

"**So, what do you want to talk about today?" Allie asked her.**

"**Nothing much." Maryse said. "I was wondering if you could change my medication."**

"**Sure." Allie said looking at her file. "I see you take Prozac. Are you not happy with the results?"**

"**No." She replied.**

"**Okay." Allie said. "I can put you on Zoloft. Which is what I prefer for teens?"**

"**Okay." Maryse said. "When will it start?" **

**"Tomorrow." Allie said. "First thing in the morning."**

"**Okay. Thank you." She said.**

"**You are welcome." Allie said.**

**After Maryse, she had no other patient. All her session today went fine. She was happy with that. She hadn't found her I pod which upset her because she knew that was where she left it.**

"**Allie, can I talk to you?" Lillian asked her.**

"**Sure, what's up?" Allie asked her. It was unusual for Lillian to come and see her.**

"**I was hoping you could talk to Beth." Lillian said. "I think she is hiding something and she doesn't want to talk."**

"**Lillian, you said you didn't want me to talk to your patients." Allie said reminding her of what she had said. "I think you should find a way to deal with her. She is your patient."**

"**Please, Allie." Lillian said.**

"**I don't want to be accused of stealing your patient." Allie said. "What do you think she is hiding?"**

"**I don't know." Lillian said. "But one of the nurses saw her walking the halls last night."**

"**Walking the halls?" Allie asked. "Did they ask her about it?"**

"**Yes, but she told them she just wanted to go for a walk." Lillian said. "Another said she saw Randy walking from the doctors offices a little while later. Maybe they were together."**

"**Which office?" Allie asked. "My I pod is missing in action."**

"**I don't know which office." Lillian said. "Just from that direction."**

"**I guess I'll talk to her." Allie said. "But I don't want you to turn around and tell Gina that I stole her away."**

"**I won't." Lillian said. "If you want, we can go tell Gina that I asked you too."**

"**Okay." Allie said getting up.**

"**Thank you, Allie." Lillian said.**

"**You are welcome." Allie said.**

"**So, let's go talk to Gina and then you can talk to Beth." Lillian said.**

"**Okay, let's go." She said walking that way.**

"**What can I help you with?" Gina asked when they walked into her office.**

"**Lillian asked me to speak with Beth." Allie said.**

"**Lillian, are you sure about that?" Gina asked. "You have made it clear that you didn't want Allie to see your patients." **

**"Yes, I want her to see my patient this one time." Lillian said. "A nurse saw Beth walking the halls last night and Randy later on. I think they were together."**

"**Okay." Gina said.**

"**Good." Lillian said.**

"**Okay, so do you want me to take Beth out of History?" Allie asked.**

"**Yes. We need to know if anything is going on." Gina said. "You both know that relationships between patients are against the rules."**

"**Okay, I'll go get her." Allie said.**

"**Good, keep both of us updated." Gina said.**

"**Okay." She said.**

**Allie walked to Shawn's class and knocked on the door. Shawn opened it for her.**

"**Mr. Michaels, I need to speak with Beth." Allie said.**

"**Can it wait?" Shawn asked. "We were just reading about the Civil War."**

"**No, it can't." Allie said. "It is important. I'm sorry, Shawn. I hate that I have to disrupt your class."**

"**Okay." He said. "Beth, go with Dr. Morrell."**

"**Thank you, Shawn." Allie said. "Whatever she misses, she will make up during lunch tomorrow or free time today."**

**"That sounds good." He said.**

"**Great." Beth said under her breath.**

"**Beth, I'm sorry to have to get you out of class." Allie said. "But Dr. Garcia wanted me to talk to you."**

"**Whatever." She said.**

"**Okay." Allie said as they walked to her office.**

"**So, what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked as Allie shut the door.**

"**A nurse saw you walking the hall last night, which I am sure you know." Allie said. "Another one saw Randy walking a while later. Were you two together?"**

** "No, he is a jerk." Beth said. "I would never date someone like him."**

"**Good." Allie said. "Were you with anyone else?"**

"**No." She said quickly.**

"**Beth, Dr. Garcia feels that you are hiding something." Allie said. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"**

** "No." She whispered.**

"**Beth, you can tell me anything." Allie said.**

"**No, I can't." She said. "I'm fine, okay."**

"**Okay, if you say you are, then I have to believe you." Allie said. "But you can talk to me about anything, remember that."**

"**Yeah, I know." She said. "Can I do?"**

"**Sure." Allie said. She, like Lillian, felt Beth was hiding something just like Jeff.**

"**Thanks." She said getting up.**

"**Sure, just remember what I said." Allie said.**

"**Okay." She said leaving.**

"**Did she say anything?" Lillian asked coming in Allie's office. **

"**No." She replied.**

"**What was your impression of her?" Lillian asked. "Do you think she is hiding something?"**

** "Yes, I do." She said.**

"**So, what do you think we should do?" Lillian asked.**

"**I think we should watch her." Allie said. "And watch the others. I feel Jeff is hiding something too. So, let's work together and try to figure this out."**

"**I agree." Lillian said. "I think it would help."**

"**Yes, it would." Allie said.**

**The rest of day went as normal. Allie watched both Beth and Jeff. She felt it had something to do with Kane. But she didn't know what it might be. Just as she was getting her stuff together from her office, she noticed a picture missing. It was one of her and Dave at their cabin by the lake.**

"**That is weird." Allie said to herself. "First my I pod, now my picture?"**

"**Dr. Morrell." Randy said walking in.**

"**Yes, Mr. Orton." Allie said to him.**

"**I was wondering if we could talk." He asked sitting down.**

"**I guess we can." Allie said turning to shut the door. She didn't see him take her sidekick. "Is something wrong?"**

** "No, I just wanted to ask if you could be my therapist." He said. "I don't really like Dr. Garcia or Dr. Nash."**

"**I am a childhood sexual abuse therapist." Allie said. "I don't do anger management. I'm sorry."**

"**That's okay, I was just wondering." He said as he got up. "Thanks anyway."**

"**You are welcome. But you can talk to me anytime." Allie said. "I don't mind listening."**

"**Thanks." He said walking out.**

"**What a weird young man." Allie said getting her things together. "Where is my cell phone? God, I lose everything." She said walking out. She would look for her cell phone tomorrow. It had to be at work somewhere. She soon was gone and on her way home.**

**When Randy was alone in his room, he took out her phone and looked through her numbers. He wrote down her home, her cell phone, and her husband's cell phone. He also wrote down her address and all the information he could find out. Since the patients didn't have internet access, he used her phone to look up about her. He would return her phone to her tomorrow. He knew this information would come in handy. It would bring him one step closer to making her his.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 AND DEEDAANGEER FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE

The next few weeks flew by and it was soon the week of Thanksgiving. On Thanksgiving Day, the parents were always given the option of joining their child for lunch and usually most parents joined them. There was also usually only one doctor on duty that day and it was usually Gina. On the other days, only one doctor was on duty and they took turns. She always invited Sarah to join them. She didn't want her doctors to give up time with their family. The Wednesday before Thanksgiving, the kids were making cards for their families. Gina had told them that Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, they would have no therapy. Just fun with the staff and time to make things for their family.

"Are you guys having fun?" Allie asked. She was the doctor on duty for Wednesday.

"Yes." John said. "Thanks for not making us watch The Sound of Music again."

"You are welcome." She said with a laugh. "So, I guess you are enjoying Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory?"

"Yes." Jeff said excitedly. "It is my favorite movie. Can we sing along?"

"I guess you can." Allie said with a smile. "Is everyone going to join in?"

Most everyone said yes and soon they were singing along with the movie. They were enjoying the movies and the snacks. All the staff brought in something for the kids. They tired to make it fun for them because some of them wouldn't get any family coming. While this was going on, Randy was watching Allie. Over the last few weeks, he had made it a point to watch what she did. She had night duty four times over the last few weeks and he watched her the entire time.

"Allie, enjoying the activities?" Summer asked her.

"Yeah. I like to watch the kids have fun." She said with a smile. "They deserve it."

"Yeah, they do." Summer replied. "What are you Thanksgiving plans?"

"I will probably cook for me and my husband." Allie said. "I don't have really any family and Dave's lives in Washington, DC."

"That sounds good." Summer said. "You are a really good cook."

"Thank you." Allie said. "What about you?"

"I am going to my sister's for Thanksgiving." She said.

"That's nice." Allie said.

"Dr. M." Jeff shouted. "Daffney took my cupcake."

"I can't help it." Daffney said with a laugh. "You had the better cupcake."

"Guys, they are all the same." Allie said walking over to them. "I know because I made them." She said handing Jeff another one.

"Thank you." He said with a smile taking it.

"You are welcome." She said walking back to where Summer was.

The kids continued to watch movie after movie. They were enjoying no therapy and the relax environment.

"Allie, you have a visitor." Kayla said walking up.

"Okay." Allie said walking toward the desk. She really couldn't think who would come to visit her. She was shocked to find Dave there. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot this." He said handing her the bag with everything she needed for night duty.

"Thank you." She said kissing him. "I can't believe I forgot it."

"I can." He said with a laugh. "So, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, the kids are watching a movie." She said. "Come on, you can hang out with me for a while."

"Are you sure it's okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "I am in charge right now."

"Okay." He said with a laugh. She was never the take charge type. This was one of the things he loved about her. How she was so loving and caring with everyone.

"Great." She said taking his hand and pulling him to the day room.

"Everything okay, Allie." Summer asked when Allie came back into the room.

"Yes. My visitor was my husband." Allie said. "Summer, this is my husband, Dave. This is Summer, one of the best nurses who work the night shift."

"Nice to meet you, Summer." He said.

"You too." Summer replied. "Well, I will leave you." She said walking toward the nurse's desk.

"So, what are you making the kids watch?" He asked as they sat down at the table in the day room unaware that Randy was watching.

"I don't make them watch." She said with a laugh. "They pick the movie and right now, they are watching Freddy vs. Jason."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "Kids, why are you watching Freddy vs. Jason?" She asked them.

"It was Daffney's idea." Velvet said. "We wanted to watch The Wizard of Oz. But she and John decided we should watch this."

"Don't be such a tattle tell." Daffney said playfully to Velvet.

"Girls." Allie said. "We will watch the Wizard after this. Okay?"

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Hey, who is that?" Jeff asked.

"This is my husband, Dave." Allie said. "He just came to bring me something I left at home."

"Oh." They all said before turning back to the movie.

"Short attention span." She said with a laugh.

"You are such a natural mom." He said. She really was a great therapist to these kids and like a mom. He had never really seen her interact with the kids but seeing it now, he knew she would be the best mom.

"Thank you." She replied. "Remember that when Landon is crying at 3 in the morning."

"I will." He said. "Who is the kid staring at us?"

"What?" She said turning to see. "Oh, that's Randy."

"The one who said you were hot?" He asked. He wasn't happy that the teen had said that.

"Yes." She said. She didn't like the look on Dave's face. "Dave, he is a teenager and harmless."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He didn't like how the teen was looking at them. Something was just off with the kid.

"Yes." She said. "He is just a hormonal teenager."

"Yeah, I guess." He said agreeing with her. "And I can't really blame him, you are hot." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, thank you." She said kissing him. "I would hope that you think I'm hot."

"Of course you are hot." He said. "So, what time are you going to be home tomorrow?"

"As soon as Gina gets here and let's me go." She said. "Then I have a day of cooking ahead of me."

"You don't have to cook." He said. "I can."

"How about we cook together?" She said. "That way, I don't have to do it all."

"Sounds good." He said.

He stayed for a little while longer and then headed home. He had to let Sunday out and she had given him a list of things to get at the store for tomorrow.

"Dr. Morrell." Velvet said.

"Yes?" Allie asked.

"I wanted to tell you that social services approved Dr. Logan being my foster mom." Velvet said.

"That's great." Allie said hugging her.

"Yeah. I'm excited." She said.

"I am sure you are." Allie said. "You will have a great life with Dr. Logan."

"Yeah. I am glad I can be myself." She said.

"I know." Allie said. "Now, go enjoy the movie and snacks before it gets too late."

"Yeah." She said going to sit by Daffney and Jeff.

Allie noticed that John got up and walked toward the table where the snacks were. He had a sad look on his face.

"John, are you okay?" Allie asked walking over to him.

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"Tell me what is wrong." She said taking his hand and leading him to another table. They sat down at the table. "So, what is it?"

"My parents aren't coming to visit tomorrow." He said. "They said they would then my mom called earlier and said they couldn't after all."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." She said hugging him. "But you will be with friends tomorrow. And sometimes friends are better than family."

"I know but I was looking forward to it." He said hugging her back.

"I know." She said. "But they don't know what they are missing. You are a special young man who has strength that they don't know. You have made great progress here and when you get out of here, you can do anything. And your parents will hate the time the missed with you."

"Thanks." He said.

"It's no problem." She said. "Now, go have fun with your friends."

"Right." He said walking back.

Allie was sorry that John's parents were like they were. She had met them when they had visited on visiting day and when she met them to sign the papers for the baby. Allie didn't really like his dad and was happy that the baby wouldn't have to be near him. She was the one who saw him hit John on the visit and she had arranged for John to stay there until they thought he was ready to go home.

"Dr. Morrell." Randy said walking up to her.

"Yes, Randy. Can I help you with something?" She asked him.

"No, I was just hoping to go to my room and read." He said.

"Okay, you go." She said.

"Thank you." He said giving her a hug. It lasted a little longer than she would have like. "Bye." He said walking away.

"That was strange." She thought to herself. He had never hugged her before. She shook it off and walked back to the table in the day room.

Once Randy was in his room, he took out the picture of Allie and her husband. He had fixed it earlier by replacing Dave's face with his. He still had her I pod and he listened to it every night. He had taken some more things when he returned her phone. He just wanted to know more about her and her life. He hid everything he had taken of hers during day and when John was awake. Because he knew John would tell her that he had them. He got out her planner and read it. It gave him a glimpse into her life. She had hair appointments, manicure appointments, and other beauty appointments. He knew there was a reason she was so hot.

While Randy was reading Allie's planner, the rest of the kids were watching the Wizard of Oz. Soon, it was lights out and all the kids headed to bed. Allie did her midnight bed check and then helped Summer and Hope clean up. After they had cleaned up, she headed to her office. She wanted to get some sleep. She came across Beth in the hallway.

"Beth, what are you doing out of your room?" Allie asked when she saw her.

"I was just going to the bathroom." Beth said. Kane had found another place for them when Allie worked nights. It was an empty room that was used for storage at the end of the hall.

"Okay." Allie said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." Beth said.

"Then go and get back to your room." Allie said. "It is too late to be walking the halls."

"Yes, Dr. Morrell." Beth said. She was happy that Allie had caught her. This way she wouldn't have to see Kane.

Allie waited until Beth was back in her room before continuing. She headed to the boys dorms to check and make sure they were sleeping. She checked all the rooms. They were sleeping peacefully.

"Okay, all the kids are in bed and I can head to my office and sleep a little bit." She said to herself after checking on them. She went to her office and lay down. She hoped it would be a peaceful night with no drama and no nightmares from the kids.

It was about two in morning, when Hope came in and woke her up.

"What is wrong?" Allie asked waking up.

"John had a nightmare and is asking for you." Hope said. "I think after what happen with Paige, he doesn't trust the nurses anymore."

"Okay, I am on my way." Allie said getting up. She made her way down to the boys' dorms and into John and Randy's room. She saw Summer there and Randy awake. "John, are you okay?"

"No, I had a horrible dream." He said between hyperventilating breathes.

"Relax its okay." She said sitting on his bed and hugging him. She rocked him the way she had to Jeff. "It was just a dream. You are okay."

"Maybe I should take Randy and put him elsewhere for night?" Summer asked.

"Yes, do that." Allie said.

Summer took Randy to a room down the hall and headed back to the nurses desk. Allie stayed with John and calmed him down.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" She asked him while he still held on to her.

"No." He said quickly. He didn't want to tell her that he had remember some things when Paige did what she did.

"Okay." She said still holding him and rocking him. "Do you want me to stay until you fall back asleep?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Okay." She said. She stayed and held him until she was certain that he was back asleep. She then went back to her office. She made a note of what had happened. She would give it to Gina in the morning.

The rest of the night went smoothly and she was relieved by Gina the next morning.

"Did everything go okay last night?" Gina asked her.

"Yeah. John had a nightmare." Allie said. "But I calmed him."

"That's good." Gina said.

"Yeah." Allie said. "I guess just watch him tonight. I am worried about what the dream was."

"Will do." Gina said.

"Hello, Allie." Sarah said hugging her.

"Hi, Sarah. How are you?" Allie said to the tall dark haired woman.

"I'm pretty good considering that me and Gina are going to be foster parents." She said. "Can I meet this wonderful girl you tell me so much about?"

"They are in the dining room having breakfast." Allie said. "I am out of here. Have a great Thanksgiving and see you on Friday. And I think you guys are going to be great parents."

"Thank you." Gina said.

"Bye guys." Allie said walking to her office to get her stuff and leave.

"Let's go to the dining room, shall we?" Gina said linking arms with Sarah.

"Yes. I am ready to meet our foster daughter." Sarah said as they walked to the dining room.

"Hello guys." Gina said walking up to the kids table.

"Hey, Dr. Logan." Velvet said. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too." She said. "I've got someone I want you to spend some time with."

"Okay." Velvet said.

"Velvet, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Velvet." Gina said. "You can go in the day room if you want and hang out."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." Velvet said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Sarah replied with a smile that sparkled.

"The day room is this way." Velvet said pointing to it.

"Okay, coming." Sarah said. "So, you like Thanksgiving?"

"It's okay." Velvet said. "But they let us have a party and no therapy for three days."

"Oh, cool!" Sarah said. "Gotta love that."

"Yeah." Velvet said. "Are you always so cheerful like Dr. Morrell?"

"Pretty much." Sarah said. "I amaze myself on happy I am sometimes."

"Oh, okay." Velvet said. "I hope someday I can be as happy as you guys."

"I have faith you will." Sarah said. "I'm sorry about Angelina."

"Thanks." Velvet said. "Now, I know why Dr. Logan likes Dr. Morrell so much. You and she are a lot like."

"Yes, we are." Sarah said. "Dr. Morrell is one of my best friends."

"Yeah, it is." She said. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Are you excited about being a foster mom?" Velvet asked.

"You have no idea!" Sarah said excitedly. "I have always wanted to be a mom."

"That's cool." Velvet said.

"Well, let's join the others." Sarah said getting up. "We can get to know each other all day."

"Okay." Velvet said.

"Good." Sarah said as they walked back to the dining room.

They joined the others and just had a nice breakfast. Sarah knew they would have a great day. She liked to visit Gina and meet the kids. It was different from her patients. And she couldn't wait to be a foster mom.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WAS UNCERTAIN ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ANY CHANGES OR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY YOU WANT TO GIVE ME, PLEASE DO. I AM OPEN TO THE SUGGESTIONS.


	29. Chapter 29

THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEW. YOU ROCK!!!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

CO-WRITTIEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

Thanksgiving weekend went by pretty quick and soon it was Monday morning. The kids got back to class and therapy and the doctors got back to their routine. Kevin was going to be leaving in a month and Chris would be coming to work.

"So, Kevin, are you excited to be leaving?" Allie asked him as they sat in her office.

"Yeah, but sad at the same time." He replied.

"Sad?" Allie asked. "But you want to do private practice. Have you changed your mind?"

"No. I just will miss everyone." He said. "I will miss seeing my favorite sister." He said with a laugh. He had always thought of Allie as his little sister.

"I will miss you too." Allie said. "But you aren't that far away."

"I know." He replied. "Allie, I'm sorry that I tried to get you and Chris back together. And I hope it didn't hurt your marriage."

"It didn't." Allie said. "And what happen with Chris is on me and no one else. I regret that I cheated but I have to put it behind me and I am. Dave and I have put our marriage back on track. That is all that matters."

"I'm glad." He said.

"So, don't worry." Allie said. "Enjoy the money you will make in private practice." She said with a laugh.

"Well, we better get to our sessions." He said.

"Yeah." Allie said. "Wait, I'm in my office. You get to your office." She said playfully hitting him.

"See you later." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, later." She said as he walked out. She was happy that he was moving on but she was uneasy about being with Chris so much. She didn't want what happen to happen again. She loved Dave and they were starting their family. But Chris still had a small piece of her heart.

Velvet walked out of her English class for her session with Dr. Morrell. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Allie said.

"Hello." Velvet said opening the door. She closed it behind her and sat down in front of the desk. "Got the tape." She said handing it to her.

"Great." Allie said. "After this you won't have to take it anymore."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you are going home." Allie said. "When you do, the tapes stay with me."

"I know I've made great progress and all but I don't think I am ready to leave." Velvet said.

"I know you are ready." Allie said. "This is the right step for you. Time for you to get out and live life."

"I'm just so use to this." She said. "The routine, the schedule and the rules."

"Honey, life wasn't made for you to live with that permanently." Allie said. "You are going to a great home and you are going to have a great life."

"I have friends here." She said. "I don't want to leave them."

"They will be fine." Allie said. "You can come and visit them, write them or call them."

"I don't have any friends outside of here besides Angelina." Velvet said. "I'm scared of being alone and ridiculed for my sexuality."

"That isn't going to happen." Allie said. "You are going to a different school then before. And you will make friends there."

"No high school is nice when it comes to Gay and Lesbian teens." She said.

"The school you are going to has a Gay/Lesbian allegiance group." Allie said. "So, you won't be alone."

"What else will happen when I get home?" She asked. "I know I will never see Angelina again and I don't think I can live without her."

"You don't know that. You may see her again." Allie said. "Anything is possible."

"What else will happen when I go home?" She asked.

"You will have outpatient therapy with a therapist who specializes in helping Gay and Lesbian teens and deals with eating disorders." Allie said. "You will go to school and do whatever else you want."

"I know I should be happy but I'm not." She said. "This place has become my family."

"We will always be your family." Allie said getting up and sitting down beside her. "But it's time for you to leave here and find your way out there. You will have Dr. Logan and Sarah to help you. But it is time."

"When do I leave?" She asked.

"Wednesday." Allie said.

"Oh." She said. "After classes?"

"During afternoon free time." Allie said. "Sarah will come and take you home."

"Okay." She said.

"Velvet, this is the right step." Allie said. "Dr. Logan and Sarah have your room ready, all you have to do is decorate it. I know you are scared but this is the right thing."

"Okay." She said.

"Okay, anything else you want to talk about?" Allie asked her.

"Can I have one last call to Angelina, please?" Velvet asked. "I want to tell her that I'm okay."

"I can try." Allie said. "I don't know if Dr. Brooks will let you but I can try."

"Thank you." She said with a smile on her face.

Allie picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Brooks's number. She wasn't sure if he would let them talk.

"Dr. Brooks." Dr. Phil Brooks said picking up.

"Hello, Dr. Brooks." She said. "This is Dr. Allie Morrell."

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Velvet is getting ready to be released and she was hoping to talk to Angelina and tell her." Allie said. "I understand if you can't, I just told Velvet I would try."

"I don't know if that is a good idea." He said. "Angelina is in isolation for trying to cut herself last night. I can try and see if she wants to talk but I can't promise anything."

"Oh, my." Allie said. "Has she made any progress with therapy?"

"No, she hasn't." He said. "She still likes girls. I don't have a problem with that but everyone else here does."

"I'm sorry." Allie said. "I'm sorry that she isn't getting better and I'm sorry that you have to work in a place you don't like."

"Yeah, me too." He said. "Let me put you on the portal phone and see if she wants to talk."

"Thank you." Allie said.

"Hello." A tired voice said on the other end.

"Angelina, this is Dr. Morrell. Velvet would like to speak with you." Allie said.

"Okay." She said.

"Angelina, are you okay?" Velvet asked taking the phone.

"No, love, I'm not." She said. "I want to get out of here."

"I know." Velvet said. "Just tell them that you like guys and then you can go home."

"That's what we have to do." Angelina asked.

"That's what you need to do." Velvet said. "Just make believe you do and then you can go home."

"That sounds too easy." She said. "Where did you hear this from?"

"Just something I realized." Velvet said not wanting to get anyone in trouble.

"That's all I have to do." Angelina said. "Nothing else."

"Just act like you like boys and not girls." Velvet said.

"How do I do that?" She asked. "Give me something to work with."

"I don't know what else to say." Velvet said. "Just do what they want and make them think you like boys now."

"Does that mean I have to do anything they want?" She asked. "I can say I like guys but I can't do anything with them."

"I don't think they make you do anything." Velvet said.

"Alright." She said. "I'll do that tomorrow and I'll eat. Did you just call to check up on me?"

"I call to tell you that I am going home." Velvet said. "I have new foster parents."

"Oh." She whispered.

"Dr. Logan from here and her girlfriend, Sarah, are my new foster parents." Velvet said.

"Wow, I'm happy for you." She said.

"I'm scared but Dr. Morrell says it is time for me to leave here and live my life." Velvet said. "I hope that includes you when you get back."

"Me too." She said. "I'm not doing so great. I tried to kill myself last night."

"Oh, please don't do that." Velvet said. "I need you."

"You have a new foster family. No one wants me." She said. "Not my parents, not my family and soon not you. You will be going to a different school and meet someone else."

"I will never forget you." Velvet said. "I want you in my life forever and always."

"We won't live in the same state anymore." She said. "I live in New York, you will live in Kentucky."

"You can move here and be with me." Velvet said. "Let's try."

"I'm sorry that is all the time I can allow." Dr. Brooks said. "I hear another doctor coming."

"Okay." Velvet said.

"Bye, Velvet." Angelina said.

"Thank you, Dr. Brooks." Allie said taking the phone. "I hope you don't get in any trouble."

"I won't." He said.

"Okay. If you want to change jobs and do something you like, you should apply here." Allie said. "We are always looking for great doctors."

"I just might do that." He said.

"Okay. Thanks again." Allie said before hanging up. She wanted to call Jay and thank him for telling her about Dr. Brooks.

"I'm worried about Angelina." Velvet said.

"I know but she will get through this." Allie said. "She is stronger than she knows and you both will get through this."

"Okay." She said. "I guess I'll go."

"Okay." Allie said. "Don't worry."

"Easier said than done." She said. "So, do I not see you tomorrow?"

"Unless you think you need to." Allie said. "But usually the day before you leave, you don't have therapy."

"Really?" She asked. "No group?"

"No, just get to do what you want to do." Allie said.

"Cool!" She said. "No school either?"

"You have school." Allie said.

"Aww." She said sadly. "No fair."

"Sorry but school is important." Allie said.

"Yeah." She said. "I was just hoping."

"I know." Allie said. "Now, get to where you should be."

"Alright." She said leaving.

After Velvet left, Allie called Jay to thank him again for helping.

"Dr. Jason Reso." He said answering his phone.

"You sound so professional." Allie said.

"Hey, Allie. What's up?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for helping me." She said.

"You are welcome." He said.

"So, how are Trish and that new baby?" Allie asked him. Trish had their son three weeks eariler.

"Good." He said.

"I bet Trish loves being a mom." Allie said.

"Allie, you will be a great mom." He said. "That baby is lucky to have you."

"Who told you about that?" She asked him.

"Chris told me." He said.

"You guys gossip like teenage girls." She said. "What else did he tell you?"

"He told me what happen between you guys when he was there." He said.

"Jay, that is in the past." She said. "I regret what happen between me and Chris. I hate that I cheated."

"Allie, you aren't totally to blame for that." He said. He was always the one who was reasonable. Who always keep the peace between everyone. "Dave was cheating on you and you were hurt. Chris was there when you needed him."

"Dave cheated once that's it." She said. "I was stupid to think he was having an affair. It was one night."

"You have put it behind you and so has Dave." He said. "Now, you guys are having a family, that's all that maters."

"Yeah, it is." She said. "I have to go. Thanks for everything and give my love to Trish and the baby."

"I will." He said. "Later, Allie." He said hanging up.

After hanging up with Jay, Allie took the time to call Chris and talk to him about telling everything. But she got his voicemail.

"You have reached Dr. Chris Jericho, leave me a message." He said over voicemail.

"Chris, its Allie. Give me a call." She said. She hung up the phone and walked to see Kevin. He wanted to talk about John's next session.

"Allie, come in." Kevin said to her.

"You wanted to talk about John's next session." She said to him.

"Yes. I am going to try hypnoses on him." He said.

"Okay. Do you want me there?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay, tomorrow." She said getting up.

After talking with Kevin, she headed home. Her day had gone like normal. She was happy that Velvet was going home. It was the right step for the young girl. As she got home, her cell phone rang. It was Chris.

"Hey, so you called me back." She said walking inside. Dave wasn't home yet but would be soon.

"Yeah, I did. What's up?" He asked her.

"I talked to Jay. Do you have to tell him everything?" She asked.

"Sorry. But I needed someone to talk to and Jay listens pretty well." He said with a laugh. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Things are good." She said. "I am excited about being a mom."

"I know you are." He said. "You will make an excellent mom. Allie, I am glad that you know what you want now. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." She replied. "My life is just like it should be. I have a great job, a wonderful husband, a baby on the way and you as my best friend. What could be better?"

"Nothing." He said. He was glad that she was happy and now knew what she wanted. But that still didn't stop him from being in love with her. "I love you, Allie girl. And I will see you in a few weeks."

"I love you, too." She replied. "And I can't wait to see you."

"Me too." He said before hanging up. "Bye."

Just as she hung up with Chris, Dave came home.

"Hey, good day at work?" She asked him.

"It was fine." He said. "How was your day?"

"Good. One of my patients is going home." She said as she cooked dinner.

"That is great." He replied. "So, Paige has an appointment to tomorrow at 10."

"Yes, another ultrasound." She replied. "I am so excited. Only about four months to go."

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then you and I will have the family we want."

"And I can't wait." She said kissing him.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! DON'T WORRY THINGS ARE COMING TO CAUSE SOME DRAMA. AND RANDY WILL TAKE HIS OBSESSION TO ANOTHER LEVEL.


	30. Chapter 30

THANKS TO YOU WHO ARE READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT. THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUE.

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

The next day Allie arranged to leave to go to Paige's appointment. Kevin had arranged for John's session to be when Allie got back, that way he could see how John reacts to Allie bringing news about the baby.

"Hi, Paige. How are you?" Allie said walking into the exam room.

"I'm fine." Paige said. "I am taking care of the baby."

"I know you are." Allie said. "Paige, I know you love this baby and are doing your best to keep it safe and healthy."

"I do love this baby." She said. "That is why I know it is best for you to have it. I know that but it is still hard."

"I know." Allie said.

"How are we today?" The doctor said coming in.

"Fine." Paige said.

"Excellent." The doctor said. "Now, let's do the exam and then the ultrasound." He said as he began the exam. "Everything looks good and right on schedule."

"That's great." Allie said.

"Baby is due around April 10." The doctor said. "So, you have about 14 weeks. Now, let's do the ultrasound." He put gel on Paige and got the probe. He put it on her stomach. "Okay, there is the baby. Good strong heartbeat."

"Wow, it's so fast." Paige said.

"That's normal." The doctor said. "There is the arms, the legs, the head and we were right, it is a little boy." He said pointing to the screen.

"I can't wait." Allie said.

"How many copies to print out?" The doctor said.

"Three, please." Allie said.

"Okay." He said. "There you go three copies."

"Thanks." Allie said taking them.

"Okay, I will see you next month." The doctor said leaving.

"Here." Allie said handing Paige a copy.

"Allie, you don't have to keep doing this." Paige said handing it back. "I think it would be best for me to only have the one copy."

"Okay." Allie said. "If you are sure?"

"I am." Paige said. "This way is for the best. I do appreciate it, though."

"You are welcome." Allie said placing the copies in her purse. "I should go."

"Allie, I am glad that you are taking the baby." Paige said. "I know he will be safe."

"Thank you." Allie said. "See you next time."

"Bye." Paige said.

Allie left the hospital and drove to the clinic. She knew that Kevin was planning on putting John under hypnosis and he wanted Allie there.

"Allie, I am glad you made it." Kevin said when she entered his office.

"I said I would." She said. "I have ultrasound photos."

"Well, let me see." He said. She handed him the photos. "Oh, I can't believe you are going to be a mom."

"I know. The doctor said 14 more weeks." She said taking them back. "I have a copy for John."

"That's great." Kevin said. "He should be on his way."

"What do you want to happen today during this session?" She asked him.

"I think there is more to this." He said sitting down at his desk. "There is something that John isn't remembering and I hope to bring that out. There is a reason that he was so easy for Paige and I don't mean the drugs."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting down in a chair.

"I think Paige told him she was someone else." He said. "I think in the drug induced state, she told him she was someone he wanted to be with. And that is why it was so easy."

"Who do you think he thought she was?" She asked almost afraid to ask.

"I don't know." He said just as John knocked on the door.

"Dr. Nash." John said entering. "Dr. Morrell." He said when he saw her there.

"Hey, John." Allie said. "I have another photo for you. It was taken just today." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you." He said with a smile taking it.

"The doctor said everything looks good." Allie said. "The baby is healthy and we have about 14 weeks before the due date."

"That's great." He said sitting down.

"John, I want to try hypnosis on you today." Kevin said. "I think it will help recover some memories about what happen with Paige."

"Okay." John replied. "How does it work?"

"I will put you under and ask the questions." Kevin said. "So, why don't you lay on the sofa and we will get started."

"Okay." He said going over and sitting on the sofa.

"Alright, let's get started." Kevin said walking over to it. "I want you to breathe deeply and relax. That's it, breathe. Now, when I count to ten you will be in a deep state of relaxation. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

John was in the deep state when Kevin began the questions.

"Tell me you name?" Kevin said starting slowly.

"John Cena." He said.

"Can you tell me where you are?" Kevin asked.

"I am at Maple Waters Psychiatric Clinic." He replied.

"Good." Kevin said. "Now, I want you to go back to the first time with Paige. You are in the supply closet. What is happening? Say it like you are there."

"I go in and help her put some stuff away." He said. "I have my back to her and she comes up and sticks me with something."

"Okay, what happens now?" Kevin asked.

"She lays me on the floor of the supply closet." He said. "She takes most everything off."

"What happens now?" Kevin asked. "You are there in the closet tell me what you say and see."

"I am there with Allie." John said.

"Why are you with Allie?" Kevin asked him.

"We are there together." He replied.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked. He wondered how John got from Paige to Allie. But it did answer why it was easy for Paige to do that to John. She made him think in his drug induced state, that it was Allie there.

"We are having sex in the supply closet." He said still under hypnosis.

"You and Allie?" Kevin asked looking over to Allie, who was obviously shocked by this.

"Yes." John replied.

"What is happening now?" Kevin asked.

"We are getting dressed." He said.

"Are you still with Allie?" Kevin asked.

"No, Paige is there." He replied.

"What does Paige tell you?" Kevin asked.

"She says that I fainted." He replied. "So, I go back to my room."

"Okay, did you know it was Paige you had sex with?" Kevin said.

"No, I thought it was Allie." He said.

"When I count to three, you will be awake and remember what you told me." Kevin said. One, two, and three. You are awake."

"John, are you okay?" Allie asked him.

"Yes." He said not looking at her.

"John, do you remember what was said?" Kevin asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "I'm sorry, Dr. Morrell."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Allie replied.

"I shouldn't have been thinking about you like that." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, it is fine." Allie said. "I understand, believe me. You don't have to be sorry."

"Okay." He said. "Can I go?"

"Yes." Kevin said. "But we will continue tomorrow."

"Okay." John said walking out.

"Allie, are you okay?" Kevin asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "It not everyday, you have a patient having dream sex about you or thinking someone else is you."

"I know." She said. "But I know the teen boys here think about me and the nurses like that. It's is nothing new. But it is strange to hear that a nurse used that to get what she wanted."

"It is." He said. "Allie, you don't have to sit in tomorrow and hear him talk about having sex with you."

"I am going to sit in." She said. "I want to know. I need to know what happen."

"Okay. But you feel that something is too much, you can leave." He said.

"Okay." She said. "Now, I have a session with Jeff."

"Bye." He said as she left. He knew it had to be hard to hear about someone so young having dream sex about you.

Allie met Jeff outside her office. He was waiting for his session.

"Hi, Jeff, how are you?" She asked him while opening the door.

"I'm fine." He said entering.

"Good." She said shutting the door. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She said sitting down.

"I don't know." He said sitting down. "About the abuse. I am ready to talk more about it."

"That's good." She said. "So, tell me how it started."

"Uncle Kurt invited me to go fishing with him." He said. "I was excited because I had never been. When we got there, we fished and just hung out."

"What happen next?" She asked taking notes.

"On the second day, Uncle Kurt says he wants to show me something." He said. "He took off my clothes and his. He then started doing things to me. He started touching me everywhere."

"Was that all that happened then?" She asked.

"No." He said. "He hurt me more that time."

"You mean, he had sex with you." Allie said to him.

"Yes." He said starting to cry.

She walked over and sat by him and hugged him. She just sat there holding him while he cried.

"It's okay." She said. "You are safe now. You are safe here."

"But I'm not safe." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked him. "Jeff, is someone hurting you?"

"No." He said quietly. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Okay, you don't have too." She said gently rocking him. "You don't have to say anymore."

She spent the next fifteen minutes calming him down. Once he was, he wanted to go. So, she let him go and join the others kids. As she was walking to Gina's office, she ran into Randy.

"Hello, Dr. Morrell." He said stopping her in the hallway.

"Randy, how are you today?" She asked him.

"Fine." He said getting closer to her.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"I was just wondering when you have night duty again." He asked her.

"Two days from now." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's fun when you are here." He replied. "You let us watch whatever."

"Yeah." She said. "Well, I have night duty then. Is there anything else?"

"I was just wondering about you." He asked her moving closer to her.

"What about me?" She asked backing up. She soon had her back to the wall.

"I was wondering if you ever thought about going out with a younger guy." He said to her placing a hand on either side of her trapping her in.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but no." She said. "I am happily married and you are much too young for me."

"Are you sure?" He asked her moving closer to her.

"I'm sure. Now, please back away." She said.

"Okay. Just thought I would ask." He said walking away from her.

"Okay, that was weird." She said walking toward Gina's office. She knew he was just a hormonal teenage boy so, she wasn't going to say anything and she had another bad headache. Over the last few months, she began having them more.

"Hey, Allie." Gina said seeing her at the door. "Something I can help you with?"

"I was just wondering if Kevin talked to you about John's sessions." Allie asked sitting down.

"He did." She replied. "I was shocked as I am sure you were."

"I was but I know how teen boys can be." Allie said. "I am not upset that he fantasizes about me. I am upset that Paige made him think it was me so, she could get pregnant."

"I can understand that." Gina said. "I'm sorry that she made him think that."

"I just can't believe it." Allie said. "I mean, she drugged him and made him think he was having sex with me. That is sick."

"Yes, it is indeed." Gina said.

"Why would she do that?" Allie asked. "I mean, if he hadn't remembered it was her, it could have been really bad for me."

"Yeah, it most certainly could have been." She said. "I'm sorry this happened. I should have been more careful and watched her closely."

"It's not your fault." Allie said.

"I can't help but blame myself." Gina said. "After all, I am the director of the clinic."

"I just, I mean she could have ruined my career and life." Allie said. "This is all on Paige. She knew it was wrong and continued to do it. I bet, she made him think it was me whole time. Every time she had sex with him, she told him it was me."

"I still don't know how he remembered it was her after all." Gina said.

"I think it was the last time." Allie said. "When she told him they were going to have a baby. She told him as her. That John and Paige were going to have a baby. I really don't know. I am just glad he realized it was her."

"Yeah, me too." Gina said. "Have you made any suggestions for when me and Sarah take Velvet home?"

"Just the therapy recommendation." Allie said. "Dr. Jillian Hall is the best in her field for helping Gay and Lesbian teens."

"Anything me and Sarah should do to help her?" Gina asked.

"Just be there for her." Allie said. "Gina, I let her talk to Angelina. I called a Dr. Phil Brooks at the clinic and he let her talk to her. Angelina isn't doing well."

"She tried to kill herself the other day." Allie said. "She is not good at all."

"She needs to get the hell out of there." Gina said. "That place is going to kill her."

"I know." Allie said. "But Dr. Steiner, the head guy, won't hear of it, her parents, I think dumped her there, and Dr. Brooks doesn't have a problem with her liking women but there is nothing he can do about."

"There has to be something we can do." Gina said.

"I can't think of anything." Allie said. "Now, that Velvet is your foster daughter, you can see if you can help."

"How can I help?" Gina asked.

"I don't know." Allie said. "But maybe you can figure out a way."

"What did Velvet say when she was told what Angelina did?" Gina asked.

"She told her not to do it." Allie said.

"I wish Angelina knew what she had to do to get out of there." Gina said.

"Oh, she does now." Allie said. "Velvet told her exactly what to do."

"What?" Gina asked.

"Velvet told her what you said." Allie said.

"Did she mention anyone's name?" Gina asked.

"No." Allie said. "Gina, you shouldn't have told her. It could get you in to so much trouble."

"Yeah, I know." Gina said. "Sarah is going to be mad at me."

"Just explain." Allie said. "I have to go. Gina, I hope everything works out for you, Sarah, Velvet and Angelina."

"Yeah, me too." She whispered.

"See you later." Allie said walking out.

After she left Gina's office, Allie headed to hers. She needed to make some notes and call Dr. Hall about Velvet. She called Dr. Hall and made the appointment. Dr. Hall was excited to get a new patient especially one from Maple Waters. After she made the call, Allie left work. She had a doctors' appointment of her own.

"Ms. Batista, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist said to her.

"Thank you." Allie said walking with the nurse to the exam room. She was shown to the room. While she waited, she thought about what brought her there, to a neurologist. She had been having very bad headaches and not telling anyone. She took a lot of migraine medicine every day.

"Hi, Ms. Batista, I'm Dr. Sarah Moran." Sarah said walking in. She then saw it was Allie. "Allie, are you okay?"

"No, I have been having bad headaches for the last few months." Allie said.

"Do you know what triggered them?" Sarah asked looking over the form Allie had filled out.

"I don't." Allie replied. "They just started a few months ago."

"Do they get worse with sound or lights?" Sarah asked her thinking it was migraines.

"No." She said. "They are just constant."

"What do you take for them?" Sarah asked.

"Advil." Allie replied. "About six a day."

"Okay, let me do an exam." Sarah said giving her an exam. "I don't see anything. So, I want to schedule a CAT scan for tomorrow."

"Okay." Allie said.

"Alright. We will schedule the scan for 9." Sarah said writing it down. "I am going to write you a prescription for some medication that will help for now."

"I really hope I can get rid of these headaches." Allie said.

"You will. Just don't worry." Sarah said. "Take the medication and we will know more after the scan and Allie tell Dave about them."

"Okay." She said taking the prescription.

"Good." Sarah said. "I know it is nothing. But see you at 9."

"See you." She said walking out. She made her way home and stopped by the pharmacy to get her pills. She soon arrived home and saw that Dave was already home. She figured she might as well tell him.

"Hey, honey." She said coming in the house.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked her before giving her a kiss.

"It was fine." She said. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" He asked with concern.

"I went to see a Neurologist today." She said.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked her with great concern.

"I have been having very bad headaches for the last few months." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." She said. "I thought it was just stress from the adoption, work and us getting things back."

"You should have told me." He said.

"I know." She replied. "I just, I thought they would go away."

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"She didn't find anything. She wants to do a CAT scan tomorrow." She said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay." He said.

"I just, I wanted to believe it was nothing." She said starting to cry a little. "I didn't want to face what it might be."

"I understand that. But next time, can you tell me?" He asked not really comforting her.

"Yeah, is that all you can say?" She asked a little angry. "Does it matter to you what it could be?" She said walking upstairs to their room.

"I don't know what it could be, Allie." He said following her upstairs. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask you what it could be." She said angrily. "I asked if you care what it might be. Do you?"

"Yes, I do." He said.

"Then, god, act like it." She said.

"You're right." He said hugging her. "I'm sorry. I should have been more comforting. Allie, I love you and you matter to me more than anything."

"I love you, too." She said. "I'm sorry. I am just scared at what it might be."

"I am sure it is nothing." He said. "Let's just wait and see. And I am going with you tomorrow."

"Okay." She said kissing him. She knew he was probably right but still she worried at what it might be.

"Okay." He replied back. He just held her for a while. He knew it was probably nothing but a part of him was worried about it. But he knew he needed to be strong for her until they found out what it was.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND I AM INTERESTED IN WHAT YOU THINK OF ALLIE. SO, PLEASE, REVIEW AND TELL ME.


	31. Chapter 31

THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REIVEW!!! PLEASE EVERYONE ELSE REVIEW!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES.

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE

The next morning, Allie and Dave went to Sarah's office for the CAT scan. Allie was nervous about having it.

"I am so nervous about this." Allie said as they waited to be called back.

"Let me do all the worrying, okay." Dave said. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay." She said with a laugh. "You want to do all of the worrying? Okay."

"Allie Batista." A nurse called into the waiting room.

"Yes." Allie said getting up.

"Dr. Moran is ready to see you." She said leading her to a room.

"Thank you." Allie said following with Dave.

"Allie, are you ready?" Sarah asked her.

"I guess." She replied.

"Don't worry." Dave said to her.

"Let's go." Sarah said. She led Allie and Dave to the room for the CAT scan.

Allie lied down and let the machine run the test. Sarah watched the monitor as it scanned Allie's brain. Sarah saw nothing that looked liked a tumor or anything like it. When the scan was over, the nurse took Allie and Dave back to the room.

"Okay, the scan showed no brain tumor or blood clot." Sarah said showing them the scan. "I think Allie, that you have Chronic Paroxysmal Hemi crania. It is a type of cluster headache."

"Is it serious?" Dave asked.

"It can be." Sarah said. "It is pain in the forehead and above the ear. It is very severe in pain and usually affects one side of the cranium. Allie, you told me it was worse at night and it was throbbing. Those are the symptoms of CPH."

"Is it treatable?" Allie asked.

"Yes." Sarah said. "I am prescribing Indomethacine 30mg three times a day. That will maintain it and help with the pain."

"Okay." Allie said relieved it wasn't more serious.

"Okay." Sarah said. "Here is the prescription. Allie, I want to see you in three months. And let me know if the medication doesn't work, we can change the dose."

"Okay." Allie said taking the prescription. She and Dave left and drove back home. Allie had taken the day off from work. She explained to Gina about the headaches.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked her when they home. He took the day off for them to spend time together. he was relieve that it was nothing more serious. He couldn't take losing her.

"I think we should watch movies and hang out." She said.

"Okay." He said.

They spend the rest of the day just hanging out and watching movies. It was relaxing for Allie and it helped with her headache. She did miss Velvet going home but she knew that she was in good hands with Gina and Sarah.

The next morning, Allie started her medication and went to work. Kevin was having another session with John. And Allie wanted to be there.

"Hey, Allie, feeling better?" Kevin asked when she came in.

"Yes." Allie said. "I needed the time off."

"Yeah, I get that." He said. "Ready for John's session?"

"Yeah, I am." She replied. "Ready to hear how Paige continually made him think he was having sex with me."

"That is messed up." Kevin said. "So, any big plans for Christmas?"

"Wow that was random." She said with a laugh. "But right now, it's me and Dave here. I will be baking and things."

"Jenna and I are going to her family's." He said.

"That sounds fun." She said just as John came in.

"Dr. Nash, Dr. Morrell." John said sitting down.

"John, are you ready?" Kevin asked him.

"Yes." He said. "But first, I want to say I'm sorry ahead of time to Dr. Morrell, if I say anything disrespectful."

"You don't have to." Allie said.

"Let's get started." Kevin said. "Okay, John relax. When I count backward, you will be under. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. And you are under. John, I want to go to the next time with Paige in the supply closet. Tell me what is happening."

"She asks for my help again." He said. "I turn to put something up and she sticks me again."

"Are you out of it completely or not?" Kevin asked.

"I am sleepy." He said.

"Okay, what happens next?" Kevin asked.

"She kisses me. I ask her to stop but she says it's Allie." He said. "She says, John, relax, it's Allie."

"What do you do?" Kevin asked him.

"I kiss her back. She leads me over to the floor again." He said. "We lay down and she takes everything off."

"Are you will Allie or Paige?" Kevin asked him.

"Allie. Why would I be with Paige? I don't like her." He said while under.

"What are you and "Allie" doing in the supply closet?" Kevin asked him.

"We are having sex there." He replied. "She tells me I can't tell anyone or she will fired. That if I want us to be together, I can't tell."

"What happens next?" Kevin asked.

"We get dressed." John said.

"Is Allie there now?" Kevin asked.

"No, it's Paige." He replied.

"Okay, let's go to the next time. Is it in the supply closet?" Kevin asked.

"No, we are in my room." He said.

"Tell what happened in there." Kevin said.

"I am sleeping when she comes in. she gets into bed with me." He said. "I ask what is going on and she says it's Allie."

"How can you know it is Allie?" Kevin asked. "Do you see her or does she just tell you it is Allie."

"I see Allie there and she wears the same perfume." He said. "I have been close enough to her to know the smell of her perfume. It is the same smell, so it has to be Allie."

"What happens when she is with you? What does she say?" Kevin asked.

"She tells me that she loves me." He said. "That we are suppose to be together. She tells me to relax and enjoy what is going on. Because she wants to be with me."

"Do you want to be with her?" Kevin asked.

"I want to be with Allie." John said. "She is so nice and kind. She is great."

"Okay, so, you and "Allie" are in your room having sex at night." Kevin said. "Did she give you something or did you want to be with her?"

"I want to be with her but I also feel very sleepy." He said. "Like I don't have control over myself."

"Okay." Kevin said. "What happens after have sex with her?"

"She gets up and gets dressed." He said.

"What does she say to you?" Kevin asked.

"She tells me that I can't tell anyone because she will get fired." He said. "And she kisses me again and says it was great and then she leaves."

"Okay, John, when I count to three, you will be awake." Kevin said. "One, two, three and you are awake. Are you okay?"

"Yes." He said. "I'm sorry again Dr. Morrell."

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for." Allie said.

"Can I go? He asked.

"Yes." Kevin said. "What do you think?" He asked Allie after John had left.

"It is sick that Paige did that." Allie said. "Not only did she take advantage of him but she made him think each time that he was having sex with me."

"It is sick." Kevin said. "I am just glad he knew it was Paige later on or it could have been bad for you."

"I know." She replied. "Her telling him that it was me does explain some things."

"Like what?" Kevin asked.

"Well, how on night duty sometimes, John would look at me and say I guess I will see you later." Allie said. "I thought he meant in the morning, not that he thought we would be having sex later."

"Yeah. Sometimes when I was on night duty, he would ask me if you were coming." Kevin said. "I always told him no. I just can't believe that this happened at night with us here."

"I guess the nurses thought he was just having dreams." Allie said. "And I guess Paige was quiet during the sex."

"Yeah." Kevin said.

"Well, I have a session with Daffney." Allie said getting up. "See you later."

"Yeah, later." He said.

Allie made her way to her office. She thought about how Paige tricked John by making him think it was her. How sick was Paige?

"Daffney, how are you?" Allie said greeting her.

"Fine." Daffney replied.

"Good." Allie said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you something but you can't tell anyone." Daffney said.

"What?" Allie asked.

"I got a letter from Madison." She said.

"Okay." Allie said.

"She wanted me to give a letter to Jeff." She said.

"Why didn't she just send him a letter?" Allie asked.

"Because it is a love letter." Daffney said.

"What did the letter say?" Allie asked

"That she loved him and wanted me to give to him the letter." Daffney said.

"Daffney, Madison isn't a patient here anymore, so she is free to send Jeff anything." Allie said.

"Oh, I didn't know." Daffney said. "I will write her back and tell her."

"Good." Allie said. "So, Madison loves Jeff. That is just too cute. How do you feel about that?"

"I think it cute too." She said. "How do you think Jeff will react to the letter?"

"I don't know." Allie said. "He sure misses her."

"She wanted me to tell you thank you for getting her and her sister out of the house with their abuser." Daffney said.

"She is very welcome." Allie said. "Have her write me. She hasn't written me in awhile."

"Will do." She replied.

"Daffney, how do you feel about Madison being in love with Jeff?" Allie asked. "I ask because I want to know how you feel about him."

"I do care about him a lot." She said. "I also know she won't hurt him."

"Good. You should give him the letter." Allie said. "You aren't in love with him, are you? You can tell me, I won't say anything."

"No, I'm not." She said. "We are just best friends."

"Good. I think it is good that you are." Allie said. "I have a guy best friend. So, what else did Madison say?"

"Just that she is happy and wants to come and visit us." Daffney said. "She also misses the routine of this place."

"I'm sure she does miss it." Allie said. "She should come and visit."

"She has no way of driving here." She said. "She lives thirty minutes away. Can you bring her one day?"

"Yes, I can." Allie said. "I think next visitor's day, she should come."

"I'd love you forever if you bring her here." She said excitedly.

"I know." Allie said with a laugh. Just as she did, she felt a headache coming on. "Daffney, can you excuse me for a just a minute?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I just need to take some medication." Allie said taking it out and taking it. She knew it would eliminate the symptoms and she knew this was probably going to be the last one now that she was taking the medication. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Daffney replied.

"Now, back to everything." Allie said. "So, give Jeff the letter and tell him that Madison is probably coming to visit this Sunday. I will call her after our session."

"Okay." Daffney said.

"Daffeny, I think it is great that you and Jeff are best friends." Allie said. "You both need that."

"Yeah." Daffney said. "Is that everything for today?"

"If you want it to be." Allie said.

"I do. I want to give Jeff the letter." Daffney said.

"Okay." Allie said. "Session is over."

"Thank you." Daffney said getting up and walking out.

After she left, Allie called the home where Madison was staying. She got the okay to get Madison on Sunday and bring her to visit everyone. After talking with them, Allie headed to tell Gina that Madison was coming to visit.

"Hey, Gina." Allie said coming into her office.

"Hey, Allie, how are you?" Gina asked.

"I'm fine." Allie replied. "I want to tell you that Madison is coming to visit on Sunday."

"That's great." Gina said. "How is she?"

"Good. She is happy but she misses everyone." Allie said.

"I am sure she does." Gina said. "So, are you really okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Allie said.

"Okay." Gina said. "So, Kevin told me about John's sessions. I am sorry that Paige did that."

"Me too." Allie said. "Well, I guess it is lunch time."

"Yeah, let's go have some chicken." Gina said getting up.

They made their way to the dining room and got their lunch. Allie could see the kids were already there and talking. She saw Jeff reading something and figured it was Madison's letter.

"Hey, Allie." Lillian said when Allie and Gina sat down.

"Hey, Lillian." Allie replied sitting down.

"Did you enjoy your day off yesterday?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, I did." Allie replied.

"Good." Lillian said. "Everyone was worried that something was wrong because you rarely take days off during the week."

"I had some tests done because I have been having very bad headaches over the last few months." Allie said.

"Is something wrong?" Gina asked.

"I have Chronic Paroxysmal Hemi crania." Allie replied. "I have started medication for it."

"I'm glad you got checked out." Gina said.

"Yeah. The medication should stop them." Allie said.

"Good." Gina said.

"Yeah. Sarah is a great doctor." Allie said.

"You saw Sarah?" Gina asked. "She didn't say anything last night."

"Yeah. She was kind enough to see me right away." Allie said. "Normally, I might have had to wait a while."

"That's my girl." Gina said with a laugh. "Will you have this forever?"

"Yes." Allie said. "I might have headaches everyday that last 2 to 25 minutes and be very painful like someone crushing your brain. And then I may go years without one."

"I'm so sorry." Gina said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I just have to take the medication." Allie said. "There is no cause of them."

"If you need anything, let me know." Gina said.

"I will thank you." Allie said.

"Allie, how could you not tell me this?" Kevin asked.

"I thought it would go away." Allie said.

"I'm glad you are okay." He said. "Next time, tell me. I am one of your best friends."

"Okay." She replied.

"Okay." He said. "I hear that Madison sent Jeff a love note. That is so cute."

"Yeah, it is." Allie said.

"What letter?" Gina asked.

"Madison sent Daffney a letter saying that she loved Jeff." Allie replied.

"Okay." Gina said. "Is that why she is coming to visit this Sunday?"

"No, she misses everyone." Allie said.

"That's great." Gina said. "It is cute that she sent him a love letter."

"Yeah, I wonder what his reaction will be." Lillian said.

"I guess we will find out later." Allie said.

"So, you are down to three patients now that Velvet is gone." Lillian said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I will get new ones." Allie said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Lillian said.

"I think lunch is over." Kevin said.

"I think so too." Gina said.

"Yeah, I have session with Jeff." Allie said.

"See you guys later." Gina said.

"Bye." Allie said walking to her office. She was met at the door by Jeff.

"Hey." Allie said opening the door. "How are you today?"

"Good." He said.

"Great. Sorry we didn't get to have session yesterday." Allie said. "I had to see a doctor myself."

"Are you okay?" He asked concern. He had grown very attached to her over the last few months.

"Yeah, just bad headaches." She said. "I am taking medication for them. So it is fine."

"Okay." He said. "I got a letter from Madison."

"Oh, what did she say?" Allie asked. "If you want to tell me, you don't have to."

"She is in love with me." He said. "I have a girlfriend!"

"I guess that makes you happy." She said with a smile. "I guess you like her too."

"Yeah, I do." He said. "Is it okay for me to like her like that after what happen to me?"

"Yes, it is fine." Allie said. "You have to move on and she is a great girl. And she understands about that."

"Okay." He said.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Allie asked. "Madison is coming to visit this Sunday."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I talked to her and she is excited." Allie said.

"Cool!" He said.

"I see you are excited too." Allie said. "Is your family coming to visit?"

"Yeah, they are." He said. "I don't want them to be mad that I like Madison."

"Why would they be mad?" She asked.

"Because of how fast I liked a girl since coming here." He said.

"It isn't fast." She said. "You have been here for almost four months. And love can happen in an instant."

"Okay." He said.

"I think they will be happy if you are happy." She said. "So, introduce them to Madison and let them get to know her a little bit."

"Okay." He said. "Is that all?"

"If you want to go, you can." She said.

"Thanks. I want to write Madison a letter." He said walking out.

"That is so cute." She said to herself. She was glad that her headache was gone. She finished out the day and headed home.

Dave was home when she got there. He was making dinner when she came in.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked him.

"It was fine." He said. "This divorce case is crazy.

"Yeah, I bet." She said. "So, what are you cooking?"

"Pasta." He said.

"Oh, it is almost done?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes." He said turning to face. "What do you want?"

"Oh, like you don't know." She said with a smile.

"Okay, what have you taken?" He asked her.

"What?" She said. "I am just happy with things. You, me and the baby soon. And the fact that I am fine."

"Okay." He said kissing her. "Then let's go." He said picking her up and carrying into the living room.

"We could have waited til after dinner." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, really?" He said.

"No, I just thought I would say that." She said kissing him.

"You are such a naughty girl." He said as they started to make love.

"I know that." She said. "But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do." He said kissing her.

Allie was happy that everything was fine. She had been worried when she was having the headaches but now things were good. She hoped that they would stay that way.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. PLEASE TAKE TIME TO REVIEW!! A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEW.**_

**_THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN._**

**_WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE._**

_**The next few weeks went by quickly. Christmas came and went and soon it was January. Allie was getting new patient. A teen girl by the name of Mickie James. Allie had read over her file and was hoping the young girl would be somewhat easy patient. Her other patients were doing pretty. Daffney and Jeff were still there, as well as John. Maryse was transferred to another center after she tried to kill herself and John. Maryse tried to jump and John saved her. Then Maryse tried it again and tried to take John with her. But Dr. Nash stopped it. Taylor Wilde was the girl who took her place. Rosa Mendes came not long after Velvet left. Kevin had left a few days earlier and Chris was going to be starting that day. John had come to terms with what Paige had done. But was having issues with the fact that Maryse tried to kill him. Paige had three months to go on her pregnancy and everything was going good. Allie walked into the dining room where everyone was having breakfast.**_

"_**Hey, Dr. M." Jeff yelled across the room.**_

"_**Shh, inside voice." She said to him.**_

"_**Sorry." He said giving her a pouting face.**_

"_**It's okay. Just remember for next time." She replied.**_

"_**Hey, Dr. Morrell." Daffney said.**_

"_**Hello, Daffney." She said with a smile. "I see you have met, Mickie, isn't it?" **_

"_**Yes, we are becoming good friends." Daffney said.**_

"_**That's great." Allie replied. "John, how are you today?"**_

"_**I'm good. How are you and the little one?" He asked her.**_

"_**I'm fine." She said. "The baby is right on schedule. Three more months."**_

"_**You're pregnant?" Mickie said. She didn't look like she was six months.**_

"_**No." Allie replied. "My husband and I are adopting."**_

"_**Oh, cool!" Mickie replied.**_

"_**Yeah, we are excited." Allie said. "It is a complicated situation but things are working like they should."**_

"_**I'm glad." Mickie said. "Are you friends with the birth mother?"**_

_** "I guess you could say that. She use to work here." Allie said.**_

"_**Any news on the legal front?" Daffney asked. Dr. Morrell and her husband were working on getting Daffney declared an adult.**_

"_**No, but Dave is working on it." She said.**_

"_**Okay, tell him thank you." Daffney said.**_

"_**I will." Allie replied.**_

"_**Can Jeff get a hug?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Of course you can." Allie replied giving him a hug.**_

"_**Jeff had a hard time in group yesterday." Daffney said.**_

"_**I heard." Allie said. "But we will talk about that later. Now is not the time, okay."**_

"_**Okay, bye Dr. M." Jeff said.**_

"_**See you soon and behave yourself." Allie said.**_

"_**Jeff not bad." He said loudly.**_

"_**I know, sweetie." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I meant no practical jokes on anyone."**_

"_**Kay." He said calming down.**_

_**Breakfast finished up with some drama. After Jeff told in group about his experience, Kane decided to torment him. He pushed Jeff and said he was coming for him. Allie had to calm him like always. It was Chris's first time seeing her therapy in person. After calming Jeff down, Allie looked over Mickie's file again. During lunch she asked how Jeff did in group.**_

"_**How did group go today?" Allie asked as they ate lunch.**_

"_**Better than yesterday." Lillian said.**_

"_**That's good. Did Jeff do okay?" Allie asked. "I am worried about him." **_

_**"He didn't talk." Lillian said.**_

"_**I figured he wouldn't. There is more going and he is not ready to talk about it." Allie said.**_

"_**What do you think it is?" Chris asked her.**_

"_**I don't know yet but it worries me." Allie said.**_

"_**Do you think someone inside the hospital is hurting him?" Lillian asked. "Like Paige did John."**_

"_**I don't know, maybe." Allie said. "Something more is going on and he isn't ready to talk about it. And that worries me."**_

"_**Well, Kane is in permanent isolation." Gina said.**_

"_**Good. That was one of my concerns." Allie said.**_

"_**You don't think he is hurting him, do you?" Chris asked her.**_

"_**I don't know." Allie said. "But I want to try a new therapy on him."**_

"_**What therapy?" Chris asked.**_

"_**Art therapy." She replied. "It works on younger children and I think it will work on Jeff."**_

_**They continued their talk about how to help Jeff and about Mickie. Today was Allie's first session with her. But Allie decided to have an art therapy session with Jeff. She wanted Chris there to observe. She got Jeff out of Mr. Michaels' class and they went to her office.**_

"_**Hello, Jeff." Chris said when he and Allie walked in.**_

"_**Dr. Jericho." Jeff said sitting down on the sofa.**_

"_**Do you like to write poems or draw?" Chris asked him.**_

"_**Yes." Jeff answered.**_

"_**I want to try art therapy with you." Allie said.**_

"_**Why?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Because I feel that you are not telling me something." She replied. "I want to try this to get you to open up more. What ever is said stays between us."**_

"_**What aren't I telling you?" He asked her. "Why is Dr. Jericho here?"**_

"_**I know you aren't telling something. I have always been honest with you and you are usually honest with me." Allie said. "I asked Dr. Jericho here to observe."**_

"_**What do I have to do?" He asked.**_

"_**Just write or draw anything you want." Allie said getting out the supplies.**_

_**He proceeded to draw a building with people out front and in the windows. Bars were on the windows. It looked very much like Maple Waters. One window, he had blacked out.**_

"_**Why is this window blacked out?" Chris asked him.**_

"_**So, you can't see inside the room." Jeff said.**_

"_**Why can't we see in the room?" Allie asked.**_

"_**Because he won't allow you too. No one can see inside." He replied.**_

"_**Why not?" She asked calmly.**_

"_**You just aren't. Everything that happens in that room is private and no one can see." He said as he stopped drawing.**_

"_**What happens in that room?" Chris asked him.**_

"_**Nothing." Jeff replied. "I don't want to draw anymore, can I read?" **_

_**"Sure." Allie said. **_

_**He got a Harry Potter book off the shelf and sat down started reading it. Allie knew not to push him on anything. Allie talked to Chris about everything. She didn't want to have to do holding therapy on Jeff. So, she asked Chris to go easy in group. **_

_**In group, everyone was mad at Randy for comments he had made about everyone and Allie. He called everyone freaks and said if Allie didn't have to pay attention to them, she would notice him. The doctors got mad when he kept calling her by her first name instead of Dr. Morrell. He even said he was better than her husband. That group was filled drama has Randy continued to bait the other doctors about Allie.**_

_**Allie had her first session with Mickie after group. It was a hard session. Mickie obviously had anger issues toward therapy. She was also very manipulative in some things she said to Allie.**_

"_**Hello." Mickie said coming in.**_

"_**Mickie, please come in." Allie said.**_

"_**So, what's up?" Mickie asked her.**_

"_**Nothing. How do you like Maple Waters?" Allie asked. She wanted to start slow with her.**_

"_**It's okay, I guess." She said. "Do you expect me to open up to you?"**_

"_**Not at all. I just want to get to know you." Allie said. "We can talk about anything you want."**_

"_**Yeah, right." Mickie said. "You just want to get inside my head and know things."**_

"_**No, I only want to know what you want me to." Allie said. "There is no pressure here to talk about anything."**_

"_**Look, I'm not stupid alright." She said. "All therapists are the same. You play mind games and get inside our heads and try to find things out and analyze everything about my past, present and future."**_

"_**Mickie, I don't think you are stupid." Allie said. "And I am not playing mind games. This is how I practice. I am sorry if you have had bad experiences."**_

"_**You're expecting me to say that I have had bad experiences with therapists and get me to talk to you about them." Mickie said.**_

"_**No, that never crossed my mind." Allie said. "I just want to know about you."**_

"_**Why do you want to know about me?" Mickie asked. "What is so special about me?"**_

"_**I think all my patients are special. I want to get to know you because I do." Allie said. "I like to know what my patients like or don't like."**_

_**This back and forth continued for the rest of her session. By the end of it, Allie was exhausted. Mickie was not any patient she had had. And she could tell this was going to be difficult. After Mickie's session, Chris came to talk to Allie.**_

"_**How is it going, Allie girl?" He asked walking in.**_

"_**Fine and exhausting." She said from the sofa were she was sitting. He came and sat beside her.**_

"_**How has it been exhausting?" He asked her.**_

"_**Well, the whole Randy situation with the remarks. Dave was not happy about that." Allie said. Dave had dropped by during group and heard Randy talking about having time alone with Allie. "And I had a difficult first session with Mickie. She is a little manipulative for someone so young."**_

"_**Yeah." He replied. "So, did Dave say anything else about things?"**_

"_**No, just that he didn't like Randy." She said. "So, how has your first day been?"**_

"_**Exhausting." He said. "These kids are a handful. You and Kevin should have warned me."**_

"_**Why? I wanted you to take the job." She said with a smile.**_

"_**You are such a bad girl." He said.**_

"_**Oh, I remember a time when you liked how bad I could be." She said.**_

"_**Yeah." He said. "Well, things change, Allie girl."**_

"_**That they do." She replied.**_

"_**Well, I am going. I have a session." He said getting up. "Love you, Allie girl."**_

"_**I love you too." She said as he walked out.**_

_**Mickie came by a little while later and apologized for therapy. Allie told her it was not necessary. Allie also told her about the different therapies. She knew that she was going to try her regular therapy first and go from there.**_

_**The kids were watching TV when Allie came into the day room. Someone had stolen the dinner bell and she said she would tell the kids.**_

"_**Guys, dinner time." Allie said. "Someone stole the bell and I told Mrs. Carey I would tell you."**_

"_**Who did that?" Mickie asked**_

"_**I don't know. But I am sure they will be caught." Allie said. "Let's go guys."**_

"_**It wasn't me. I was watching TV." Jeff said as they walked to the dining room.**_

"_**I know it wasn't you. You wouldn't do that." Allie said with a smile. **_

"_**What's for dinner?" Mickie asked.**_

"_**I think you guys are having Grilled Chicken smothered with Cheese, potatoes, broccoli and bread." Allie said. "Well, have nice day and see you tomorrow. I have dinner waiting at home."**_

_**After leaving the center, Allie headed home. She had to pick up Dave's birthday present, drop something off at the dry cleaners, and get Sunday some dog treats. She arrived home and brought in the stuff.**_

"_**Hey, how was your day?" He asked when she came in.**_

"_**Busy." She replied. "Your day?"**_

"_**Same." He said looking at the bags she brought in.**_

"_**No, keep out." She said grabbing them.**_

"_**Why?" He whined to her.**_

"_**Because one is a surprise." She said leaving the others but taking his present upstairs. She changed her clothes and went back down stairs. "This looks good." She said seeing that he had made chicken pasta.**_

"_**So, are you going to tell me what you got me?" He asked her as they sat down to dinner.**_

"_**No. It's a surprise." She said.**_

"_**You are no fun." He said as they continued to eat.**_

"_**That's not what you said last night." She said with a smile.**_

"_**I know that." He said back with a smile. "So, you aren't going to tell me?"**_

"_**No, I'm not." She said. "But I will give you a little preview later, if you are a good boy."**_

"_**I am always good." He replied leaning over to kiss her.**_

"_**I guess this means you want your preview now, and not later." She said with a smile before kissing him back.**_

"_**Always." He said kissing her again.**_

"_**How about after dinner?" She said pulling away.**_

"_**Okay." He said with a sad face.**_

"_**Okay, you wore me down." She said getting up and walking to him. "I won't give you your present, but here is a little preview." She said kissing him. They proceed to make love right there. **_

_**After dinner, they got some files and read over them. That was something that they did, work at the same time. Usually that meant just looking over files and catching up on reading. But it was their time together. Allie was glad to just spend time with her husband. The day was exhausting and she could tell that her new patient was going to be a handful.**_

**_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR. THERE IS MUCH MORE DRAMA TO COME ESPECIALLY AS RANDY'S OBESSION WITH ALLIE GROWS._**


	33. Chapter 33

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING THIS. A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 AND DEEDAANGEER FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS WELL AS HER OWN. SOME OF THE SAME CONTENT IS IN WHEN TEARS ARE RED AS IS HERE.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE

Over the next few weeks, things seem to go quickly. Allie had, what felt like to her, a rough couple of weeks. Mickie was by far, her toughest patient. It seems that no matter what Allie did, Mickie just wouldn't open up. Allie tried everything she could think of but nothing worked. And she had added Randy has a patient. In group one day, he remembered being abuse by a family friend. Chris, of course, didn't believe him. She wasn't sure if she did, but she had to see this through.

"I am just saying that he is planning something." Chris said

"Why would you say that?" She asked him.

"Because he was overheard saying that he was going to get a session with you." Chris said.

"He is going to the extreme to do so." She said. "I have to try to help him. Sometimes abuse is buried."

"Allie, you are not using your brain on this." He said with a sigh. "You have to know that he is lying.

"I don't know that." She said back. "I can't be sure until I have had some sessions with him."

"OMG, have you always been this stubborn?" He asked her.

"Wow, are you channeling my husband right now?" She asked him. "Because you sounded just like him."

"Allie, listen to me." Chris said. "Mickie or Daffney wouldn't lie about this."

"I know they wouldn't." She replied. "But I have to see this through. What type of therapist would I be if I didn't?"

"Alright. But I want to be in every session." He said.

"That's fine. You can be." She said. "Happy now?"

"Very." He replied.

"Okay." She said. "Do you really think he would lie to get some time with me?"

"Yes, I do." He replied.

"Okay, you know I trust your judgment." She said. "Let's see how this plays out. If he is lying, it will come out."

"Okay." He said with a sigh.

"Everything will be okay." She said. "I am a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"Funny, Allie girl." He said. "I know you can but you have no idea what he is capable of."

"Don't worry." She said looking at him. "It will be fine, plus you are going to be in every session."

"Yes, I am not going to let anything happen to you." He said. _"Because I love you more than you know."_ He thought to himself as they sat there.

"Okay, then no need to worry." She said with a smile. "Now, hand over that candy bar you have in your pocket."

"How did you know I had that?" He asked before remembering how much she loved chocolate.

"Because I am a chocoholic." She replied. "And I can smell chocolate wherever it is."

"Fine." He said getting it out. "Take it."

"Thank you." She said unwrapping it and taking a bite. "This is so good. You knew Hershey with almonds was my favorite."

"Yes, I did." He replied. "Now, let me have a bite."

"No, it's mine." She said holding it away from him.

"Allie, hand over some of the chocolate." He said reaching over her to get it. He grabbed it out of her hand and finished eating the rest.

"Hey, you stole my candy." She said with a sad face.

"And it was good too." He said.

"You suck, Christopher." She said. "And you owe me a candy bar."

"Okay, Alison." He said back. "I will bring you one next time. Now, we have Randy's session."

"Yeah, we do." She said getting up and walking to her desk. She looked for her tape recorder. "Where did I leave it?" She asked.

"You lost your tape recorder, did you?" He asked her. "Oh, Allie, can you ever keep anything?"

"Okay, stop channeling Dave. It's creepy." She said finally finding it. "And I found it."

"Want a cookie?" He asked with a laugh.

"Do you have any?" She asked back.

"Ha-ha, no, I don't." He replied.

"Then why bring them up?" She asked sitting down.

"I was being a smart ass." He said sitting down the chair in front of her desk.

"I know." She said. "But cookies are not a laughing matter."

"Okay." He replied.

"Hello, Randy." She said when he walked in.

"Dr. Morrell, Dr. Jericho." Randy said as he entered the office.

"How are you feeling?" Allie asked him.

"Fine." He said. "No nightmares."

"That's good." She replied.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Chris asked him.

"I guess we could talk about the abuse." He said. He had listened to everyone describing their abuse. And he knew he could use that and change some things in it. And that way, Dr. Morrell wouldn't know he was lying.

"Okay, go on." Allie said.

"I don't remember too much." He said. "I just remember him coming into my room and touching me where he shouldn't have been."

"Do you remember how old you were?" Chris asked. He didn't believe that Randy had been abused.

"Five or six, I guess." Randy replied.

"You don't remember anything else?" Allie asked him.

"I do remember him coming into my room one time and he made me have sex with him." He said remembering what Jeff had said during group one day.

"You remembered something pretty fast." Chris said. "At first you only remembered being touched and a few minutes later, you remember him having sex with you. How can that happen?"

"Chris, please." Allie said trying to keep Chris's temper in check. "Sometimes, things can come when you least expect them. Memories are like that."

"Fine." He said.

"Thank you." Allie said knowing he got what she was trying to do. "Now, Randy, do you remember anything else?"

"No." He said.

"Okay, did you want to talk about anything?" She asked.

"Tell me about you." He said.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Every little thing." He said.

"There is a lot to tell." She said. "Ask me something specific."

"How are you and your husband doing?" He asked.

"Fine." She answered not wanting to go into detail unless he asked more questions. She wondered why he wanted to know.

"Are you happy with him?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "We are happily married and have been for a while."

"Randy, these questions are inappropriate." Chris said joining the conversation.

"Its fine, Chris." Allie said. "I don't mind answering."

"Is he good in bed?" He asked

"That is inappropriate." Allie said. "And honestly none of your business. I don't mind answering questions about me but that and things like it are not okay to ask. But if you really want to know. Yes, he is."

"I bet I can blow your world away." He said.

"I doubt that." She said. "I really doubt that."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"No, it's not." She said "Let's move away from this subject. What else do you want to know?"

"Were you wild in college?" He asked. "I bet you were."

"I wasn't that wild." She said. "I studied a lot."

"Yeah, how to get laid." He said.

"No, I didn't study that." She said. "I only had one boyfriend in college and that was it."

"Who?" He asked.

"That is none of your concern." She said. "I'm going to end this session because it seems you only want to talk about me and my love life."

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me." He said. "Thanks for the session."

"Yeah." She said.

"Allie, that was very inappropriate." Chris said once Randy had left. "Why would you answer?"

"So, he would shut up." She replied.

"Did it work?" He asked. "No. Allie, something is wrong with this. Why does he want to know so much about you?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Allie, please be careful." Chris said walking up to her. "He is playing some game with you and you are letting him. It is dangerous."

"I am not stupid. I know he is." She said. "But he has some issues that need to be addressed. How about we work together to get to the bottom of them?"

"Okay." He said knowing she was right. "I just worry about you."

"I know." She said hugging him. "But everything will be fine. You know me. I am not going into this with my eyes closed. I just have to follow this through. He hasn't admitted that the abuse didn't happen and until he does, I have to continue."

"Just be careful." He said looking into her eyes. "Please."

"I will." She said softly. "Now, it's late and I am going to check on the kids and head home."

"I love you, Allie girl." He said. "See you tomorrow."

"I love you, too." She replied.

Neither knew that Randy had been standing outside of the door and heard their conversation. He now knew why Dr. Jericho was so protective of her. They were or are in a relationship and he wondered what her husband would do if he found out. He also now knew her nickname. Randy went to use the phone and call a friend. The friend owed him a favor.

"Cody, this is Randy." He said over the phone.

"What?" Cody Rhodes asked him.

"I want you to follow someone for me and take pictures." He said. "Take pictures of everything."

"Okay, who?" Cody asked.

"Dr. Allie Morrell." Randy said. "Her address is 1320 South Pine Drive. Follow her and then come on visitor's day and give me the pictures."

"Okay." Cody said hanging up.

Randy knew now he would know what he wanted about her. He would know her routine and see pictures of her and her husband. He now just needed to get her alone in therapy but how he wondered.

After checking on the kids, Allie headed home. She was tired from the day and just wanted to be home. She had begun thinking recently about taking some time off when the baby was born. She knew she would take the maternity leave that was offered. But she had thought about just being a stay at home mom.

"Oh, what a day." Allie said to Sunday as she came in. "It was rough Sunday."

The dog just looked at her. She went upstairs and changed and then started dinner. She was cooking when Dave came home.

"Hey, beautiful." He said kissing her.

"Hey, yourself." She said. "How was work?"

"Fine. How was your day?" He asked sitting down.

"Nutty." She replied.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, I have therapy with Randy today." She said. "And he was more inappropriate than normal."

"How so?" He asked. He didn't like that Randy kid and didn't like her being his therapist.

"He asked me if you and I were happy." She said. "He asked me if I was wild in college and he asked me if you were good in bed."

"What!" He shouted. "Why would he ask that?"

"I don't know." She said. "He is a hormonal teenager?"

"That is not an excuse anymore." He said. "I am going there tomorrow and make sure he stops."

"Please just let it go." She said standing in front of him. "He was just trying to make me angry."

"I don't care. That was inappropriate." He said.

"Please let it go." She said kissing him. "Please let it go." She said kissing him again.

"I can't." He said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Please." She said as she continued on the buttons.

"You don't play fair." He said as he kissed her.

"I know." She said with a smile before removing it.

"Allie, you aren't taking this seriously." He said as she continued to kiss him.

"I am." She replied. "I promise to be careful."

"Okay." He said as he removed her shirt. "Just please be careful."

"Done." She said.

They were soon making love and she hoped he would forget about going to the clinic. She didn't want him to get into any trouble over this Randy thing. It was hers to deal with and she would.

"You so don't play fair, naughty girl." He said as they were in the living room lying on the sofa.

"I know." She said. "But this is mine to deal with and I will. I just don't know what he wants or why he feels the need to know about me."

"Okay. It is yours to deal with, but if anything else happens or he says anything inappropriate, tell me." He said looking at her. "Allie, I'm serious."

"I know." She said. "I promise."

"Good." He said kissing her again.

They spend the rest of night just being together and making love. Dave was still worried about the whole Randy thing. He didn't trust the kid at all. Even with Chris in the sessions, it still made him worry. And he just hoped that Allie would tell him everything. He would protect her no matter what.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. THERE IS MUCH MORE DRAMA TO COME. AS YOU CAN SEE, RANDY IS BECOMING MORE OBESSED WITH HER. WHAT WILL HE DO?


	34. Chapter 34

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEW.**

**THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN.**

**WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE; **

**The next few weeks went by quickly. Allie had finally made progress with Mickie. Mickie had been taken to isolation over an outburst. Allie managed to get her to talk about her abuse. It was a major break through. Mickie was finally trusting Allie, which was good. Randy was still making inappropriate comments during therapy and not saying more about the abuse. He even went as far to bait Chris when Allie was out of the room by saying he couldn't imagine his life with her in, without holding and making love to her. Chris got very angry with him when he said it. Chris played Allie the tape later in the day. She couldn't believe that he had said that. But she told Chris she wanted to help Randy. Daffney was upset over the boy who raped her being in the clinic. Allie and Chris tried to him transferred but for some reason, Gina and Vince kept blocking it. Paige was a month and half from having the baby. And Gina loved being a foster parent to Velvet.**

"**So, Allie, how are things?" Gina asked her as they sat in Gina's office.**

"**Okay." Allie said with a sigh.**

"**What's going on?" Gina asked her.**

"**Well, Randy as my patient is making things a little complicated." Allie said not sure how to say it.**

"**How?" Gina asked.**

"**He has said some very inappropriate things. Which I told Dave." Allie said. "He was so angry. Gina, he wants me to quit and be a stay at home mom."**

"**What do you want to do?" Gina asked.**

"**I have been thinking about being a stay at home mom." Allie said truthfully. "But I don't know. I have to follow through on Randy's therapy but it is causing some problems."**

"**Allie, maybe you should let Chris take over Randy's therapy." Gina said. "At least until the baby is born. And then you can make a decision without outside influence."**

"**I know I should but Chris isn't a sexual abuse therapist." Allie said. "No, I am going to see this through. Besides, Paige is due in a month and half, and then I will be taking maternity leave."**

"**Okay." Gina said. "If you really want to go through with this."**

"**I am not sure about it." Allie said. "I don't know how to describe the feeling. It's like he is stalking me, maybe. I know he can't be because he is in here, but I feel myself being watched. I just don't think he will open up to Chris and I want to help him."**

"**Allie, if you feel uncomfortable around him, then hand him off to Chris." Gina said. **

"**Let me think about it and I will get back to you." Allie said. "Until then, I will continue to be his therapist."**

"**Okay." Gina said. **

"**I better go. That's for listening." Allie said. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake in being Randy's therapist. "I will let you know." **

"**Alright." Gina said.**

**After leaving Gina's office, Allie went to her office. Chris was there waiting for her.**

"**Hey, what's up?" She asked him.**

"**I just wanted to know how you were." He said. **

"**I'm fine." She said sitting down on the sofa.**

"**I don't believe you, so tell me what's up." He said sitting down beside her.**

"**I had a really weird dream the other day." She said. "I was in my office getting ready for Randy's session. You were sick that day and couldn't make it. So, I had therapy alone with him."**

"**What happen next?" He asked.**

"**I turned to lock the door and he came up behind me." She said. "He grabbed me by my hair and starting attacking me."**

"**Did he hurt you?" He asked with some anger.**

"**No, I woke up before he could." She said. "The last thing in it was him throwing me on the sofa."**

"**Wow, Allie. That is a weird dream." He said. "I don't think you should see him anymore."**

"**I am considering that." She said. "I told Gina I would think it over and let her know."**

"**I don't think you should." He said.**

"**I know." She said. "I will tell her later that I want to give him to you."**

"**Okay." He said. "Well, I have to go. I will see you for Randy's session."**

"**Sounds good." She said to him as he walked out. She had a session with John next.**

"**Dr. Morrell." John said coming in.**

"**John, how are you?" She asked him.**

"**I'm fine. How is the baby?" He asked. He knew it would be born in a month or so. He knew it was going to a good home but he still was sad.**

"**Fine. Not much longer tell he is here." Allie said. "I know I am excited. He is very healthy. Paige is taking good care of herself."**

"**That's good." He said.**

"**Are you still having nightmares about Maryse?" Allie asked him.**

"**Not as bad." He said. "I have stopped dreaming about her trying to kill me. Now, I dream about me helping her."**

"**Helping her how?" Allie asked.**

"**Just helping her get better." He said. "I hope she does and I hope it wasn't my fault."**

"**Sweetie, why would it be your fault?" Allie asked him.**

"**Because of how close she and I got." He replied. "Not sexually or anything. Just as best friends."**

"**Sweetie, you are not to blame for how Maryse is." She said. "She had problems before she came here. She just didn't know how to help herself yet."**

"**Will she ever?" He asked.**

"**I hope so." Allie replied. "I know she can, she just has to try."**

"**Yeah." He said. "So, have you chosen a name for the baby?"**

"**Yes, Landon Michael." She replied.**

"**You used Landon?" He said with a smile.**

"**Yes. I like the name." She said. "So, you help us decide."**

"**I'm glad." He said. "Can I go?"**

"**If you want." She replied.**

"**Thanks." He said walking out.**

**After he left, she made notes in her book. She had a session with Jeff next. He had been good the last few weeks. He admitted that Kane was hurting him and he had a break through with his family. They were piecing their life back together, which was good.**

"**Dr. M." Jeff said walking in.**

"**Jeff, how are you?" She asked him.**

"**I'm fine." He replied. "I got to watch The Transformers movie."**

"**New or old cartoon?" She asked.**

"**New. What cartoon?" He asked.**

"**Okay, I feel old." She said with a laugh. "When I was younger, transformers was a cartoon."**

"**Oh, cool." He said.**

"**Yeah." She replied. "So, what do you want to talk about?" **

**"John and I have been talking about starting a band." He said. "Maybe with Mickie, Madison and Daffney."**

"**That's sounds like fun." She said.**

"**Yeah." He replied. "We would rock."**

"**I am sure you would." She replied. "How is Madison?"**

** "Good. She wrote me a letter." He said pulling it out. "It says she misses me and can't wait to see me."**

"**That's great. I am glad you guys are still writing." Allie said.**

"**Yeah, me too." He said. "I really don't have much to say today. Can we play Life?" **

"**Sure, go get it." She said with a laugh.**

"**Yay!!" He said excitedly going to get it.**

**They played for the next thirty minutes until time was up. Jeff was always her most fun patient and her most special. He would never talk to anyone but her about his problems. She was the only one who could comfort him when he regressed. After he left, she looked over her notes. She was getting everything together for when she went on maternity leave. The other doctors would be filling in. She wanted everything to go smoothly while she was gone.**

"**Dr. Morrell." Randy said walking in.**

"**Randy. Is Dr. Jericho behind you?" She asked him. She really didn't want to be alone with him.**

"**I saw him talking to Raven." He said hiding his smile. He and Raven had come up with a plan for him to be alone with her.**

"**I'm sure he will be here." She said shutting the door. She didn't lock it because Chris would be coming in. Just as she was doing that, she felt Randy come behind her. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. "Randy, you don't want to do this."**

"**I have wanted to do this since I saw you in the dining room, Allie girl." He said as he pinned her arm down. "Now, we can have some fun."**

"**Don't call me that. You don't want to do this." She said again trying to get him to stop. She hoped she could talk him down. "This isn't what you want."**

"**It is your nickname. I have heard Chris call you that. Does your husband call you that or it is strictly for Chris. And yes, I want to do this." He said moving to pin her arms above her head. He held them in place with one while he moved the other to unbutton her shirt. "Why do you think I said I was abused? I play the part perfectly."**

"**You lied about the abuse?" She asked. "How could you do that when you know what the others have gone through?"**

"**Because it was the only way I could get time alone with you." He said as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. He began to felt her up a little. "Don't bother screaming. I know your office is sound proof because of the therapy you do."**

"**Randy, please, you don't want to do this." She said. As a therapist, she thought talking was the best way. She tried to get him to see how wrong this was and she wondered where Chris was.**

"**I said I did." He said kissing her neck. "Don't think Chris is going to be coming to save you. Raven is keeping him busy. We are going to have fun."**

**He then grabbed her and pulled her toward the sofa. She tried to get away but he was very strong for a teen. He soon had her on the sofa and had removed her shirt. He then removed his own. This was what he wanted and nothing was going to stop him.**

"**If you don't fight me, it will make it better." He said before kissing her neck again. He kept her arms pinned above her head. "I am going to show you want a real man is. I know I am better than your husband and Chris. I had a friend take pictures of you. He followed you everyday. He took photos of you doing everyday things. He even managed to get some photos of you and your husband in the kitchen. I saw you fucking you husband. You are a naughty girl to fuck him on your kitchen table. Do you like it when he is rough with you? Do want it like that?"**

"**Randy, please stop." She said with tears in her eyes. She tried to push him off but he held her down. "Don't do this."**

"**Just stop fighting me." He said. "I know you want this. So, let's have some fun. Now, tell me Allie Girl, do you like fucking your husband? From the pictures, it looked like you did."**

"**Yes, I do." She said through her tears.**

"**Good. Now, do you like it when he is rough with you? When he fucks you wherever you are. Are you the type to fuck him in public? Is that what you like?" He said moving his hand beneath her skirt. "I bet you do because you are so hot. I want you to tell me how good I am when I start fucking you." he said leaning down to kiss her.**

"**Please stop." She said again trying to get him to stop.**

"**Just relax and enjoy this." He said moving his hand closer under her skirt.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! WILL SOMEONE SAVE HER BEFORE RANDY CAN RAPE HER? WHO KNOWS.**


	35. Chapter 35

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR ALL YOUR GREAT REVIEWS.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN. SOME OF THE CONTENT IN THIS STORY IS ALSO FOUND IN WHEN TEARS ARE RED. BOTH STORIES TAKE PLACE AT ABOUT THE SAME TIME.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE.

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

As he began to move his hand up her skirt, Allie just hoped Chris or someone would come in and stop him. She now realized how stupid she had been about him. She should have stopped being his therapist when Dave and Chris told her too.

"Allie, sorry I'm late." Chris said walking in. He stopped when he saw Randy without his shirt on the sofa. "I need some help in here!" He yelled into the hallway before going to the sofa and pulling Randy off. He threw Randy to floor just as Gina and Vince came in. Chris went and hugged Allie to calm her down.

"What is going on?" Gina asked seeing the scene.

"Randy tried to rape Allie." Chris said. "He needs to be sedated."

Vince grabbed Randy and injected him with a sedative. He then took him with two orderlies to isolation.

"Allie, are you okay?" Gina asked once Randy was gone.

Allie didn't say anything, she just held tight to Chris. Daffney walked in because she heard the commotion. She had been making her way to talk to Allie.

"Dr. Morrell, are you okay?" Daffney asked.

"Daffney, go to the day room, now." Gina said.

"Is she okay?" Daffney asked. "Why is she crying? What happened?"

"Please go back to the day room and I will be there to explain things." Gina said.

"Daffney, it's okay." Chris said. "I will protect her."

"Did Randy do something?" Daffney asked.

"Daffney, go back, now!" Gina shouted.

Daffney went back to the day room and told John, Jeff, Mickie and Beth what she saw.

"Guys, something is going on with Dr. Morrell." She said. "I saw her crying."

"Why was she crying?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know. Dr. Logan told me to come back here." She replied. "I think something happened with Randy."

"I guess they will tell us." Beth said.

While the kids were waiting for the doctors, Chris was calming Allie down. He couldn't believe this was happening. _"I should have been on time."_ He thought to himself._ "I shoud have protected her from him."_

"Chris, take Allie home." Gina said. "I will explain everything to the kids."

"Okay." He said while still holding Allie. He got her calmed down enough to leave. He walked her to his car and put in her it. He then proceeded to drive toward her house. "Allie, do you want me to call Dave for you?"

"Yes." She said quietly looking out the window.

"I will call him when we get to your place." He said.

"Okay." She said. "This is all my fault. I never should have agreed to see him."

"It's not your fault." He said. "You wanted to help him."

"Look where that got me." She said. "Maybe I should be a stay at home mom when the baby is born."

"Is that what you want?" He asked. "Don't make a snap decision right now."

"I need to go back to the clinic." She said rather frantically. "I need to protect Daffney."

"Allie, you need to rest." He said. "I will go back and make sure she is okay. Allie, are you okay?" He asked as they pulled into her driveway.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said. "I'll call Dave, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He didn't think she should be alone right now.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said. "Please just make sure my patients are okay."

"Okay, I will." He said.

"Thanks." She said getting out.

"I will call you and let you know how they are." He said.

"Thank you." She said walking toward the front of the house.

When she was inside, she was greeted by Sunday. She petted him and then went upstairs. She needed to take a shower because all she felt was his hands on her. And she wanted that off of her.

When Chris was on his way back to the clinic, he decided to call Dave and tell him. He wasn't sure that Allie would. He called Dave's cell phone.

"Hello." Dave said as he answered it.

"Dave, its Chris." He said.

"What do you want?" Dave asked.

"You need to go home immediately." Chris said.

"Why? What's happened?" Dave asked.

"Allie was almost raped." He said.

"What!" He shouted. "By who?"

"A patient." He said.

"It was that Randy kid wasn't it?" He asked. "And do not lie to me."

"Yes, it was." Chris said.

"I am going to kill that kid." He said.

"Dave, right now, you need to go home and take care of Allie." Chris said.

"Fine." He said. He did want to be with her but he wanted to make Randy pay for hurting her.

"Good." Chris said. "Because right now, she needs you. You can kill him tomorrow."

"Why weren't you there?" Dave asked him. "You were supposed to be in every session. You were supposed to protect her. She trusted you to do that."

"I was detained by another patient." Chris said. "I didn't mean to be late. I would have never let her get hurt."

"I know." He said. "Chris, it is my job to protect her. I should have made her quit."

"You know you can't make her do anything she doesn't want." Chris said. "Dave, she needs you, so go home to her."

"I am on my way." Dave said hanging up.

"God, how can Allie be married to that man?" Chris asked himself after hanging up. Chris made his way back to the clinic.

Allie finished her long shower and got dressed in workout pants and a t-shirt. She then got into bed and turned on the TV. She just wanted to relax and forget the day. Sunday jumped up on the bed and laid down next to her.

"Allie, are you okay?" Dave asked coming into the room.

"No." She said hugging him.

"I'm sorry." He said holding her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault." She replied pulling away to look at him. "I should have stopped being his therapist when you told me to."

"Allie, you are not to blame for this." He said. "You had no way of knowing this would happen."

"I should have seen it." She said. "I should have known he was lying. All the questions he asked about me. I should have known."

"You didn't know he was this obsessed with you." He said. "Do you want to tell me what happen?"

"Yes." She said. "Chris was detained by another patient, Randy came in. I went to shut the door and he came up behind me. He held my arms so, I couldn't move." She said starting to cry.

"It's okay." He said holding her. "You don't have to say anymore."

"No, I want you to know." She said. "He unbuttoned my shirt and starting kissing me. He threw me on the sofa and starting touching me. He told me that he had had me followed."

"What?" He asked.

"He had someone following me." She said. "That person took pictures of me doing my errands. They also took pictures of us making love in the kitchen."

"Why would they do that?" He asked. How could someone so young be so evil?

"He asked me if I liked fucking you." She said. "He asked me if I liked it when you were rough with me. And then he asked me if I was the type to fuck you in public."

"I am going to kill that kid." He said holding her close.

"He also knew Chris's nickname for me." She said. "And he knew that you call me naughty girl sometimes. How did he know so much?"

"I don't know. But I am going to find out." He said.

"I need you to do something for me." She said looking up at him.

"What?" He asked. "You know I will do anything for you."

"I need you to make love to me." She said. "I need to feel something besides him touching me. Please do this."

"Allie, are you sure that you are ready for that?" He asked. He didn't want to do something she would regret or hurt her. "You went through a horrible thing."

"I know." She said. "I am sure. I need to make love with my husband. I need to."

"Allie, I don't want you to hate me for this." He said. "I don't want to have you hate me for being with you."

"I could never hate you." She said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said gently kissing her.

He slowly began to make love with her. He was slow and gentle with her because of what happen.

Allie thought she would feel uncomfortable being with him after what had happened it Randy. That she would hate to be touched and pull away from him. But she didn't feel that way. It was comforting and warm to be with him. He made her feel safe and that was what she needed.

"Are you okay?" He said afterwards holding her close.

"Yes." She said. "I needed that. I needed to be with you."

"Allie, I am so sorry." He said.

"I know." She said. "It wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful."

"It's wasn't your fault, either." He said. "That kid is to blame."

"I should have seen it." She said.

"You couldn't have known." He said.

They just laid there for the rest of evening. Allie was soon asleep and Dave decided to call Ric and tell him. The District Attorney was a close friend of theirs. Dave wanted to make sure that Randy's case was handled by the book.

"Ric, its Dave." He said when Ric picked up.

"Dave, what's going on?" Ric asked him.

"Allie was attacked at work and almost raped." Dave said. "I need you to call D.A. Eric Bishoff. I need him to make sure Randy's case is handled probably and to see if he can plea him out. I don't want Allie to have to testify unless necessary."

"Don't worry." Ric said. "I will handle it."

"Thank you." Dave said. "I also want to tell you that I am going to take a week off to be with Allie. I am going to take her to our cabin. She needs the break."

"Okay. I will call you when I know something." Ric said.

"Great, thanks." Dave said hanging up. He went downstairs to let Sunday out. Tomorrow, he would talk to her about taking some time off.

"No, please stop." Allie said in her sleep. She was tossing and turning. "NO!" She screamed setting up.

"Allie." He said coming quickly into the room. He pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. You are safe." He said quietly to her.

"Please don't leave me." She said.

"I would never leave you." He said. "I was just downstairs."

"Please, just stay here with me." She said.

"I will." He said still hugging her.

They both laid down and she put her head on his chest and went back to sleep. He put his arm around her and held her close. He knew that her nightmares wouldn't stop. He hated that Randy had done this to her. Oh, how he wanted to make that kid pay.

Gina and Chris had told the kids what had happened. The kids were shocked. John, Jeff, Mickie, Daffney and Beth knew that Raven must have helped Randy. Even though, he didn't, they knew better. After they were told, the kids made Allie a card. They hoped she would be fine. Most of them knew how difficult dealing with this would be.

The next morning, Allie and Dave headed to Maple Waters. Gina had called her and wanted her to come and sign some papers. They wanted to make sure that Allie wouldn't sue them for failing to protect her and she had to sign papers to have Randy transferred. After signing the papers and telling them she wouldn't sue, she talked to the kids. She explained everything to them and told them she would be back in a week. She also talked to the doctors would be taking over for her. She explained about each of her patients. After talking with everyone, she drove her SUV home and got ready to leave for the cabin.

She and Dave packed and put everything in the SUV. Then they and Sunday headed up to the lake. It would be nice and peaceful there and it would give her time to think about things.

"I am glad you agreed to take this time." Dave said as they drove toward the lake.

"I am too." She said. "I need to take a step back and look at things."

"Yes, you do." He said.

"This is the right thing." She said. "I need to work through what happen with Randy. And decided what to do next. I want to continue to work at Maple Waters, but I am afraid this will happen again."

"It won't because you will be prepared." He said. "If you want to continue to work there, then I am going to teach you some self defense."

"Okay." She said with a laugh. It was the first time since everything that happened.

"This trip is just what you need." He said. "Time away from everything. And time to work this out."

"Yeah." She replied as they continued toward the lake. She loved their cabin. It was in woods but on the lake. It was a huge cabin with everything in it, but it was still quiet there and that was why she liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	36. Chapter 36

THANKS FOR READING THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKE THE STORY OR NOT!!

A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW.

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.

When they got to the cabin, they took everything inside. Allie was looking forward to just getting away from things. She knew what she needed to do. She knew what she could handle and she knew how to handle dealing with this. She wasn't going to let Randy destroy her life. That was one of the reason she wanted to be with Dave last night. She wanted to get on with her life and be normal. Plus she needed to know that she could be with him and not pull away. That was what she had been afraid of, that she would hate to be touched and pull away from him. But she hadn't and that was a huge difference in her knowing she could get through this.

"Did you put everything up?" She asked when Dave came back downstairs.

"Yeah, everything is in the bedroom." He replied. "You and Sunday having fun?"

"Yes." She replied. She and Sunday were in the kitchen baking. Well, Sunday was watching her bake.

"What are you baking?" He asked her. She always baked when she was mad or upset or if she just wanted to get her mind off of something.

"I am baking Chocolate Chip Muffin Bread." She replied.

"Oh, so, do you want to talk about what's going on in your head?" He asked knowing she only made that when something big was on her mind.

"I have been thinking about what happened." She said as she mixed everything. "And I want to move on from it. I don't want it to mess up my life anymore."

"We will get through this." He said. "I am here for you."

"I know." She said. "So, I want you to teach me self defense. I want to know how to protect myself from this happening again."

"Okay." He replied. "I can teach you."

"Good." She said. "So, how are you feeling about everything? You haven't really said."

"I am angry that he did that. That he thought he could do that." He said. "I am angry that I wasn't there to stop it and I am angry that I didn't make sure he couldn't hurt you."

"I should have listened to my dream." She said. "This is all my fault."

"It isn't your fault." He said. "Wait, what dream?"

"I had a nightmare this would happen." She said. "I told Chris about it and he told me to talk to you. I thought it was nothing, just my imagination running wild."

"You should have told me." He said. "Allie, I know sometimes it seems like I don't want to listen about your work but I want you to tell me things like that. I don't want us to have any secrets even small ones."

"I know and I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm not blaming you." He said walking over to her. "I just want to protect you. You are my life and I don't want to lose you for anything. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said.

"Okay. We will start your training tomorrow." He said. "And let's try to make sure that clumsy Allie doesn't show up." He said with a laugh. She was always a little clumsy and accident prone.

"You are so funny." She said. "And you know I will be clumsy Allie. I just can't help it."

"Yeah, I know." He said. "So, are you going to finish the bread or not? Because Sunday looks like he is ready to eat it." He said looking at Sunday who was watching the bowl with the mix.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Good because Sunday and I can't resist it." He said with a laugh. "Sunday, come on." He said taking him outside.

After Dave and Sunday had left, Allie stopped to think for a minute. She wanted to put everything behind her but it was easier said than done. She knew her nightmares would stay with her for awhile but she was determined to move on.

"I hope I can move on." She said to herself. "I hope I can deal with this."

She finished up the bread and headed outside to be with Dave and Sunday. They were both sitting on the dock by the lake just looking out.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" She asked him walking up behind him.

"Just how quiet it is here." He replied. "It is nice from the noisy city."

"Yes, it is." She replied. "Dave, did you talk to the D.A. about my case?"

"Ric is going to take care of it." He said.

"I see and let me guess you told him to make sure Eric pleaded Randy out." She said knowing him so well. "So, I wouldn't have to testify."

"Yes, I did." He said.

"I figured you would." She replied. "I hope he does because I know his lawyer will bring up my past."

"What about the other patient?" He asked her.

"I am going to press charges." She said. "I guess it would be accessory?" She said not sure about the charge.

"Yes." He said.

"I just hope they reach a plea." She said.

While Allie was working things out, the kids were dealing with the changes. Which was hard especially for Allie's patients.

"Jeff, you need to talk to Dr. Brooke." Chris told him during group.

"I did. I just didn't have anything to say." Jeff replied.

"Dr. Brooke is here to help until Dr. Morrell gets back." Chris told the group. "You don't want her to come back and you have stopped therapy, do you?"

"No." Everyone said.

"Okay, then see the doctors and continued to get better." He said. "I know you want to."

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

Group went like that for the rest of the time, with the kids not really wanting to talk to anyone. Chris hoped that the kids would give Jim and Lauren a chance to help. He also hoped that Allie would be fine and work through this. He knew that she and Dave had gone to their cabin. He just hoped that she could work through this on her own. He decided to call her and make sure she was okay.

"Hello." She said picking up the phone.

"Hey, Allie girl. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I am as good as I can be." She replied. Hearing him call her Allie girl was weird because Randy had said it while trying to rape her. But when Chris said it, it was comforting. He had given her that nickname when they first met on the first day in fact. When he introduced himself to her and she was a shy twenty year old. "How are the kids?"

"Tough." He replied. "I don't think they really want to talk to Lauren or Jim."

"I know but they will." Allie said. "Just explain the importance of them continuing therapy."

"I have and I hope it works." He said. "So, how is the lake?"

"Nice and quiet." She replied. "Plus I have my handsome husband and crazy dog with me."

"You are silly." He said with a laugh. It was good to hear her making the jokes again. "I am glad you are okay. I worry about you."

"I'm fine." She said. "I am working through it."

"Can you work through it alone?" He asked.

"Yes and I am not alone." She replied.

"Dave isn't a therapist." He said. "He might not be able to help you."

"I am fine. I know what I can handle and I know what I need to do." She said. "I am not saying that to mean or angry. But I know what I need better than anyone."

"Yes, you do." He said. "Allie girl, I love you and I want you to be fine."

"I love you, too." She replied. "And don't worry, I will be."

"Okay. You know I trust your judgment." He said.

"Thanks. I will see in a week." She said.

"Okay, a week." He replied. "Bye, Allie girl."

"Bye." She said hanging up.

After hanging up with him, she walked into the living room where Dave and Sunday were watching The Omen.

"Good movie?" She asked knowing it was.

"You know it is." He replied. "Now, come and sit with us and watch."

"Okay." She said sitting down.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked her.

"Chris. He wanted to make sure I was fine." She replied.

"That was nice of him." He said. He didn't like that Chris was always there but it was nice that he called to check on her.

"Yeah, it was." She replied. "He saved me from being rape."

"I know he did." He replied. "And I understand how close you are. But I am your husband and I want to help you through this."

"You are helping." She replied. "You are helping by being here and being so loving. I wouldn't want anyone else here helping me. I love you so much."

"I love you." He said pulling her close.

They were soon cuddled on the sofa watching the movie. He wasn't going to make a move on her until she did. He knew that last night she just needed to forget what had happened. So, he wasn't going to rush her into anything.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" She asked him after the movie.

"Whatever you want to make." He replied.

"You are so easy." She said getting up. She went into the kitchen and made smothered chicken. It was nice to be in their usually routine.

They ate dinner and then just relaxed on the sofa and watched movies. It was nice and it was what she wanted. Everything they did was what she wanted. This was her way of healing. They went to sleep about eleven and her nightmares soon started.

"_No, please stop." She said in her sleep. She started tossing and turning as she was reliving what had happened. "Please just stop." She said as she dreamed. _

"No!" She screamed waking up crying

"Allie, it's okay." Dave said just holding her. He held her close as they laid back down. She was still was crying a little. He knew that the nightmares would come and she would need to deal with them.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You don't have to be sorry." He said. "Do you to tell your dream?"

"I was in our house and Randy came in." She said. "He took me downstairs into the room there. He handcuffed me to the bed and started to rape me. This time, he actually did. He made me say over and over again how great he was."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I am so sorry you had to dream that."

"It was just a dream, right." She said.

"Yes. I am not letting that come true." He replied. "I am going to make sure that Randy goes away. He will never hurt you again."

He continued to hold her. She soon drifted off and for the rest of night, she slept somewhat peaceful. He knew this wouldn't be easy but he was glad that he was there with her. He knew he could help her and that was just what he was going to do. He would teach her self defense tomorrow and that would put her at ease from this happening again.

Both woke the next day and had breakfast before starting the training. He was going to teach her the basics to protect herself against things like this.

"I hope I don't get very clumsy like always when you are teaching me." She said as they ate breakfast.

"Don't worry." He said. "You will be fine."

"I hope so." She replied.

"You will be and then you can protect your against anything." He replied.

They finished up and went to the barn that was with the cabin. It had been set up to be a workout center. He trained her on some basic self defense for the next few hours. When they were done, they rested for a while.

"So, how did I do?" Allie asked him as they sat there having some water.

"You did great." He replied. "You learned everything I taught you and you mastered it."

"Great. I was worried I would suck." She said.

"You could never suck at anything." He said.

"Thanks for that." She said kissing him.

"Okay, let's stop for today." He said. "Do you want to go and sit by the lake?"

"No, let's go and get some lunch and stay in." She said getting up. "I want things to get back to normal. That includes our love life. I am not afraid to be with you. Because you would never hurt me."

"I just wanted to take things slow. I don't want you rush into anything." He said. "I know last night, you needed to forget what had happened."

"Yes, I did." She said. "But it also let me see that I can be with you and not pull away or be afraid to be touched. That is what I needed to know. And now, I do. I know I can make love with my handsome husband and be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"Yes, I am sure." She replied. "Now, let's go."

They went into the cabin and had lunch. Afterwards, Allie made the move for them to go upstairs. She knew he wouldn't but she wanted to be with him. They were soon making love and it was just like always. Allie was glad that it was like that. That what happened wasn't going to mess up their life.

PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKE THE STORY OR NOT!!!


	37. Chapter 37

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS. A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEW.**_

**_THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN._**

**_WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE._**

_**The next morning, Allie slept later than she had planned to. Gina had called her the night before and told her about her patients. Mickie wasn't talking and either was Jeff. Whatever Lauren was doing was shutting down her patients and she was not happy about that. She talked to Mickie and tried to help. She hoped that Mickie would be okay until she got back. She hoped that all the progress she had made wouldn't be lost because of this. Lauren called her and she tried to find out what kind of therapy she was doing. She thought Lauren practiced like she did. After talking with Lauren, Allie decided to come back early. She couldn't and wouldn't let her patients down.**_

"_**Dave, I am made a decision." Allie said walking into the kitchen.**_

"_**What is that?" He asked.**_

"_**I want to go back." Allie said. "I need to go back and help my patients."**_

"_**Okay." He said. "I'm not going to stop you, if you feel that you need to."**_

"_**Good. I just got off the phone with the doctor who is filling in." Allie said sitting down. "She is making my patients shut down. I have to help."**_

"_**I'm sorry that this is happening to them." He said. "I know how much you care about your patients. Are you going to call Gina and let her know?"**_

"_**Yes." She replied. "Thank you for being so understanding."**_

"_**No problem." He said.**_

"_**Okay, I will call Gina and tell her." She said. "You go pack."**_

"_**Alright." He said getting up. "Allie, I hope you know what you are doing."**_

"_**I do. I need to help my patients." She said. "I can deal with this. I will see if Gina will change my office. Maybe switch me with Jim or something."**_

"_**Okay. That was what I was worried about." He said. "I don't think you should be in the same office."**_

"_**I agree. I can't go back in that office." She said.**_

"_**Okay. Then I support you in this." He said.**_

"_**Thank you." She said kissing him.**_

"_**Not a problem." He said. "Now, make your call."**_

"_**Maple Waters. How may I direct your call?" Linda said answering the phone.**_

"_**Dr. Logan, please." Allie said.**_

"_**One moment, please." She said transferring the call.**_

"_**Dr. Logan." Gina said picking up.' **_

"_**Gina, its Allie." She said. "I've decided to come back now."**_

"_**Are you sure you are ready?" Gina asked. She didn't want her to come back too soon.**_

"_**Yes, my patients need me." Allie said. "Lauren has done nothing but made them shut down."**_

"_**If you are sure." Gina said. "I am sorry about Lauren and your patients."**_

"_**Yeah, me too." Allie said. "I never should have taken time off. This is my fault."**_

"_**This isn't your fault." Gina said. "Allie, you needed to take the time. What you went through was horrible and not something you can come back from very easy. I thought that Lauren could help. This is my fault for letting her see your patients."**_

"_**It's her fault, she shouldn't have pushed them to this point." Allie said. "What she does might work with some people but not everyone."**_

"_**I know and I'm sorry." Gina said. "When will you be back and what do you need me to do?"**_

"_**I'll be back tomorrow and I would like you to have someone switch offices with me." Allie said. "I can't go back into that office after what happened."**_

"_**That is not a problem." Gina said. "I am sure Chris or Jim will be happy to switch with you."**_

"_**I'm sure Chris will." Allie said. She knew he would if she asked him.**_

"_**Okay." Gina said. "Allie, do you need a therapist? I can find someone for you or I can see you free of charge."**_

"_**I think I will be fine." Allie said. "If I need someone, it would be you."**_

"_**Okay, just making sure." Gina said. "What time will you be back?"**_

"_**First thing in the morning and I will try to undo the damage that Lauren has done." Allie said.**_

"_**Okay, I'm sure the kids will be happy to know that you are coming back." Gina said. "We are getting ready to have morning group and I will tell them."**_

"_**Good." Allie said. "I will see you in the morning."**_

"_**Okay, see you then." Gina said. "Drive safe."**_

"_**We will." Allie said hanging up.**_

"_**Did you talk to Gina?" Dave asked coming into the room.**_

"_**I did." She replied. "She is going to get Chris or Jim to switch offices with me."**_

"_**That's good." He said. "Well, everything of mine is packed. You have too much. So, you go pack it."**_

"_**I don't have that much." She said. "Three suit cases aren't very much. I need a lot of clothes."**_

"_**Yeah, three suit case of clothes." He said. "Not to mention everything else you have to bring." **_

_**"I love you too." She said with a laugh. "I'll only need about 2 hours packing. You can handle it."**_

"_**I know." He said. "So, get started."**_

"_**If you keep talking, I won't be able to." She said.**_

"_**Oh, don't tempt me into making you pay for that." He said with a laugh.**_

"_**I'll try not to." She said walking into the room.**_

"_**Sunday, let's this be a lesson to you." He said bending down to pet him. "Women are crazy."**_

"_**I heard that." She yelled from the room.**_

"_**Sorry." He said getting ready to walk Sunday.**_

_**While she was packing, Allie's mind went back to what had happened. She thought about being in an office again and it was a little scary. She knew her patients needed her but a part of her was still uneasy about being back there.**_

"_**Allie, are you okay?" Dave asked coming into the room.**_

"_**I don't know if I can do this." She said sitting down on the bed. "I don't know if I can go back."**_

"_**I'm sorry." He said. "I wish I could take the pain away."**_

"_**I want to go back and help my patients." She said starting to cry a little. "But I am afraid of being in the office again, of being alone in the office."**_

"_**Maybe Gina could be with you." He said placing his arm around her. "I am sure she would until you feel safe."**_

"_**I don't know. How would it look for me not to be able to be alone?" She asked. "I want to move on and be me again. But I am worried that he will come back to finish what he didn't get to do with me."**_

"_**I will never let him hurt you." He said. "Look at me." He said turning her to face him. "I will always protect you and now you have the means to protect yourself. Everything I taught you will stop him."**_

"_**Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want him to come for me."**_

"_**Allie, everything I have taught you, will stop anyone." He said. "And I am going to make sure that he never comes near you again. He will be in juvenile Hall."**_

"_**Okay." She said kissing him. "Okay, I am ready now. I am ready to go."**_

"_**Are you sure?" He asked. "Because we can stay a little longer."**_

"_**No, let's go home." She said.**_

_**They were soon on their way back to Louisville. Allie hoped that she was ready to go back. Her patients needed her and she had to help. They arrived home and took everything inside. **_

_**The next morning, Allie got dressed for work. She was still very nervous about going back. But she had to help her patients. She kissed Dave goodbye and headed to work. She was nervous as she walked in. She passed by her office and stopped at the door. But she couldn't go in.**_

"_**Hey, Allie girl." Chris said walking up behind and touching her arm.**_

"_**Don't touch me!" She screamed turning around.**_

"_**Allie, its Chris." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"**_

"_**No." She said hugging him. "I don't know."**_

"_**Come on, let's go to your new office." He said taking her to the office that used to be his. "What's going on?"**_

"_**You calling me Allie girl and touching my arm brought what happen back." She said. "While he was trying to rape me, he called me Allie girl. He knew your nickname for me."**_

"_**Allie, I'm sorry." He said. "I won't call you that anymore."**_

"_**No, you can. I just freaked a little." She said. "I want you to call me that because you have always called me that."**_

"_**Do you want to talk about things?" He asked her.**_

"_**I just keep playing it in my head." She said sitting down. "If I could have done things differently it wouldn't have happened."**_

"_**Allie, what happen was not your fault." He said. "Randy is the one who was wrong. He was sick and you became his obsession. I should have stopped it when I suspected he was faking. And when he said those things on the tape."**_

"_**It isn't your fault. I should have taken that tape to Gina." She said. "I was so stupid."**_

"_**No, you weren't. You wanted to help him and you thought you could." He said hugging her. "I should have been on time and I could have stopped it."**_

"_**It's not your fault. Raven was the one who detained you." She said. "I want to move on from this and I am. I just am a little scared."**_

"_**You know I will protect you." He said. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there."**_

"_**It's not your fault." She said hugging him. "I like what you did to the office." She said looking around.**_

"_**Well, I figured you would like it." He said to the petite blue eyed blond.**_

"_**So, are you okay being in my office?" She asked.**_

"_**I moved into Jim's office and he is in yours." He said. "I couldn't be in there. So, he switched with me."**_

"_**Okay." She said. "I think it is time to see the kids. I want to make sure Lauren didn't do any permanent damage."**_

"_**They are ready to see you." He said as they walked toward the dining room. "They have missed you."**_

"_**I have too." She said with some hesitation.**_

"_**Allie, are you sure about this?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes. I need to do this." She said. "I am ready."**_

"_**Okay, then, let's do this." He said taking her hand.**_

_**They made their way into the dining room. Allie scanned the room and saw the kids. They were talking and eating. She was happy to be back. **_

**_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS STORY OR NOT!!!!! _**


	38. Chapter 38

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORREL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN.

CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE

WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE

"_**Hello, Allie." Gina said with a tired voice. She had stopped Allie before she went in the dining room.**_

_**Hi, what's up?" Allie asked her.**_

"_**Something is wrong with Mickie." Jim said. "She's acting very strange." **_

"_**How so?" Allie asked.**_

"_**She is in a catatonic state." Chris said.**_

"_**What?" Allie asked. "What the hell happened? She was fine when we talked a couple of days ago."**_

"_**We don't know." Gina said. "But Allie, she is just like you were when I met you." when Gina met Allie at the clinic when she was sixteen, she was in her own mind. She thought the world in her mind was the real world. It took a lot to get through to her and Gina sometimes thought that she would never get better.**_

_**The doctors continued to talk to see if they could figured out what was going on. After speaking with them, Allie made her way to the room where Mickie was. She walked in and sat on the bed.**_

"_**Oh, Mickie. What is going on in your mind?" Allie asked. "Where is Mickie in there?"**_

_**Mickie stopped for a minute when she heard Allie's voice but soon started again. Allie knew it was going to talk some time to reach her. She left Mickie and headed to Gina's office.**_

"_**Gina, can I come in?" Allie said knocking.**_

"_**Yes, please." Gina said to her.**_

"_**What do we do?" Allie asked sitting down.**_

"_**I was thinking that maybe you should watch the tapes of you." Gina said. "They may help. This way you can see how you were."**_

"_**You still have those?" Allie asked. "They are so old."**_

"_**I know but your case was of importance so, I keep them for research." Gina said.**_

"_**Do you have the tapes here?" Allie asked.**_

"_**Yes." Gina said going to the filing cabinet and getting them. "Do you want to watch them now?" **_

"_**Yes. Will you watch them with me?" Allie asked.**_

"_**Yes." Gina replied putting a tape in the VCR.**_

_**Gina came on the screen. She was much younger because it was 16 years ago.**_

"_**My name is Gina Logan and I am a doctor at Clayton Psychiatric Clinic. **__**I am here to introduce you to a patient. Alison Morrell or Allie, as she is called." The tape then showed Allie in a small room. She was sitting on the bed playing with Barbie dolls.**_

"_**As you can see, Allie is 16 years old. She has been through a lot in her life. At age 2, her sister, Amanda, was killed by an uncle who was abusing her. And six months ago, she lost her mom in an auto accident and three days later, her dad killed himself in front of her."**_

_**After her father suicide, Allie began cutting. She also began retreating into her mind. She was brought here by her aunt who has custody of her. As you can see, Allie is in her own mind right now. So, I am going to try to talk with her."**_

_**On the tape Gina walked into the room. Allie was still playing with the Barbies and talking to herself.**_

"_**Allie, what you doing?" Gina asked.**_

_**"See you, Amanda, are getting married today." Allie said on the tape. "This is your husband to be, G.I. Joe. Sorry, but Ken is a little too gay to be your husband. So, he is going to be the preacher. This Barbie is going to be your maid of honor. You will be happy with G.I. Joe." Allie continued to play with the barbies.**_

"_**Allie, you're not with Amanda." Gina said.**_

_**"Amanda is the bride. See." Allie said holding up a Barbie in a wedding dress. "She is marrying Joe, he is a marine. He will always take care of her and never leave her alone. He won't go away."**_

"_**Allie, can you tell me who I am?" Gina asked. "Where are you right now? And how old you are?"**_

_**I am 22." She replied. "I am young for a wedding planner but I am the best."**_

"_**Allie, you are sixteen, and in the hospital." Gina said.**_

_**"NO!" She screamed and backed away. "I am planning Amanda's wedding. I am planning a wedding." She said over and over again while now starting to rock back and forth. "I am planning a wedding. Weddings are happy." She said still rock back and forth. Soon, she was quiet and humming while rocking.**_

_**Allie, its okay." Gina said. "You are safe here."**_

_**Allie didn't answer her. She just continued to rock back and forth while humming**_

_**"That was me?" Allie asked watching the tape. "I was really like that?"**_

_**"Yes." Gina replied. "And this only the first part of this tape. And there are more tapes."**_

"_**I need to see them all." She replied. "I need to know what happened.**_

_**"Okay. I will start this one at the next session, if you want." Gina said.**_

"_**Please." She replied.**_

_**"Okay." Gina said starting the tape. She came on again.**_

_**"This is Dr. Gina Logan again." She said on the tape. "I am going to once again attempted to get Allie to talk."**_

_**The camera was on Allie again, this time, she was staring at the wall not saying anything.**_

"_**Allie?" Gina asked before talking to the camera.**_

_**As you can see, Allie is in a catatonic state. We have tried to get her out. She has been this way for a week now. It happened after her suicide attempt. She tried to cut her wrist. She said her father was telling her to do it. So, she could join her family."**_

_**"Allie?" Gina tried again**_

_**She still didn't say anything. She just started rocking back and forth.**_

_**Just as Gina was walking toward her, Allie got up and walked to the wall. She started writing on it and talking very fast.**_

_**What are you writing?" Gina asked.**_

_**"I have to go. I am late." Allie said. "I need to go. I have school work. My dad and mom will be mad if I don't do it." She said while writing math numbers on the wall.**_

"_**Allie, you aren't at home anymore." Gina said trying to get her to see. "You don't have to do homework anymore."**_

_**"2 plus 4 is 6, 12 times 2 is 24. Math is easy for me." Allie said. "I like math. Math is fun."**_

"_**Why is math fun?" Gina asked.**_

_**"Math is easy. I like numbers." Allie said still writing and counting on her fingers as she did. "If I do a great job, no one will leave me. I don't want to be alone. I want my family."**_

"_**Who tells you this?" Gina asked.**_

_**"Amanda tells me." She said. "Amanda tells me what to do. And I don't want to talk anymore." She said stopping and sitting back down and rocking back and forth. **_

_**"As you can see, Allie thinks her sister is telling her things. She goes from one to the other." Gina said on the tape. "I am trying to find a way to reach her. She likes wedding and math, so that may be the way. But for now, I will try to get her to talk to me."**_

_**"Allie, do you want to watch more or take a break?" Gina asked her stopping the tape.**_

"_**Yes, let's break for lunch." Allie said.**_

_**They headed to the dining room. Mickie came out to eat but said nothing. Allie joined her and tried to get her to talk but nothing. Mickie did nod a few times to questions. After lunch, Allie wanted to talk to Gina. She wanted to show Mickie and the other kids the tapes of her. She thought it would help. They agreed to show it in afternoon group.**_

_**After talking with Gina, Allie headed to her office. She had told Gina that she should have let her die all those years ago. That everything was her fault. When she got to her door, Chris was waiting.**_

"_**Hey, what's going on?" She asked him.**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her. "Why didn't you tell me everything that happened when you were younger?"**_

"_**I was afraid of what you would think of me." She replied walking into the office. "How would someone react to the fact that their girlfriend tried to kill herself twice. That she was once trapped inside her own mind?"**_

"_**Allie, I love you, I would have understood." He said as they sat down on the sofa. "I understand now what you were going through."**_

"_**I was afraid. Chris, I didn't want you to leave me if you found out." She said. "I have always been afraid of being alone."**_

"_**I would never leave you." He said hugging her. "Look at how we are still friends even though we broke up. That is why you know I will never leave you."**_

"_**I know now." She said hugging him back. "I just was afraid then."**_

"_**Have you told Dave everything?" He asked her.**_

"_**I have." Allie replied. "I told him when he asked me to marry him. If he was going to spend his life with me, then he needed to know."**_

"_**How did he react?" Chris asked her. **_

"_**He understood." She replied.**_

"_**Allie, I am sorry about everything you went through." He said.**_

"_**I want you to know that Gina and I plan to show the tapes she has of me back then to the kids." She said. "I think, no, I know it will help them."**_

"_**Are you sure about having everyone see you like that?" He asked. "You have to be sure."**_

"_**I know. I am sure." She replied. "The kids and Mickie need to see that we are human and that we understand because we have been through it. I want Mickie to see that I understand her."**_

"_**Okay, if you want to do this, I support you." He replied.**_

"_**Thank you." She replied. "I know that Mickie won't get better overnight. It is going to take time."**_

"_**Do you want to tell me what else is bothering you?" He asked her. He knew her too well and he could tell that something was wrong.**_

"_**I told Gina that she should have let me die all those years ago." She said quietly.**_

"_**What?" He said shocking. "Why would you say that?"**_

"_**Because it is true. I am messing everything up." She replied. "I messed up my patients when I left. When I was stupid enough to let Randy get too close to me. I am so stupid." **_

"_**No, you aren't." He replied. He hated seeing her like this.**_

"_**Yes, I am." She said. "I'm stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm stupid." She started to say over and over again while rocking a little. "I'm to blame for everything." **_

"_**No, you aren't." He said holding her close. "You are not to blame for any of this." He just held her close and rocked her gently. It was what he used to do when she had a nightmare when they were together. "You are not to blame." He whispered.**_

_**She calmed down and just stayed in his arms for a while.**__** He wanted to make her feel safe. He knew that group was going to be difficult for her. Once the kids see what she was like, they wouldn't look at her the same anymore. He hoped things worked out like she wanted them to. That the kids would see that she is human and understands them not look at her like she is crazy. He just wanted to protect her.**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. DO YOU LIKE THE INTERACTION BETWEEN ALLIE AND CHRIS OR DO YOU THINK THEY ARE TOO CLOSE._**


	39. Chapter 39

**THANKS FOR READING THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW.**

**THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF EDNOMORE'S WHEN TEARS ARE RED. IT FOLLOWS DR. ALLIE MORRELL AS SHE HELPS WWE AND TNA SUPERSTARS DEAL WITH THEIR ISSUES AS SHE DEALS WITH HER OWN.**

**CO-WRITTEN WITH EDNOMORE.**

**WARNING SOME CHILD AND SEXUAL ABUSE.**

**After talking to Chris, Allie decided to write in her journal, something she hadn't done in years.**

**Okay, here I am writing in you. Allie wrote in**

**Her journal something she hadn't done since **

**Med school. I guess I am writing because I am **

**Having a hard time right now. Things have been **

**crazy lately. I don't know where to begin.**

**One day, a patient here said that he was abused sexually. I had a few sessions with him, but come to find out he was lying. I guess you could say he was obsessed with me. One day, he attempted to rape me during a session. ****He was stopped by Chris, who was helping me with him during our sessions. After he did that I took some time off. I needed to get away for a little while. I came back to find that my patients are not good. One of them especially, Mickie has become catatonic. She doesn't speak. I am worried about where this might lead. I have begun to watch tapes of myself from when I was younger. ****I think that maybe if Mickie sees the tapes, she might realize that she can get better too. I'm not sure, since Gina doesn't think that is a good idea. I don't know what else to do for her. I lashed out at Gina today. I told her she should of let me die all those years ago, that I'm was stupid. ****The thing is I meant it. I am messing up my patients. I should leave and be a stay at home mom like my husband wants. Which I am thinking about. Why is everything so messed up? I just want it to be normal again. Why can't it be?**

**She was interrupted by her phone ringing. Putting her journal down, She answered the phone.**

"**Hello?" She said picking up.**

"**Allie, it's me Shawn." He said franticly**

"**What's going on?" Allie asked.**

"**Mickie is acting strange." He said. "She's sitting in the middle of the room and rocking back and forth."**

"**I'll be right there." She said hanging up the phone and rushing out of her office.**

**Allie came into the room and sat down by Mickie. She wished she knew what was going on inside her head.**

**"Mickie, what is going on in your head?" Allie asked not expecting an answer.**

**Mickie just sat there rocking back and forth. Then she got up and took a piece of chalk from the chalkboard. She wrote "Mickie not here."**

**Then who is?" Allie asked her walking to the board.**

**"Her." She wrote on the board.**

**"What is her name?" Allie asked.**

**Megan." She wrote. "Mickie isn't here anymore. She talked, and now she's gone."**

**The rest of the class watched in shock. They couldn't understand what was going on here. How could Mickie be two different people in the same body? Soon the bell rang and everyone but Mickie/Megan left.**

**"Megan, its time for group." Allie said. "Do you go to group, or does Mickie?"**

**She didn't answer her, she just got up and started walking toward the room.**

**Allie and Megan/Mickie arrived at the group therapy room. Megan/Mickie sat in a chair near Daffney.**

**Okay, let's get group started." Jim said once everyone was there.**

"**Something is wrong with Mickie." Daffney said. "She is scaring me."**

**"There is nothing to be scared of." Chris said. "She is just going through something right now."**

"**She called herself Megan today." Jeff said. "How can she be Mickie and Megan at the same time?"**

**"It is called Dissociative identity disorder." Allie said. "Or DID."**

"**What is that?" Beth asked.**

**"It is a disorder in which a person has one or more personalities." Allie said. "Each personality has its own actions and voice. Most of the time, the personalities don't remember when the other is in control. It usually occurs in people with childhood sexual abuse."**

**"I don't have that. Do I?" Jeff asked.**

**"No, you don't." Allie said. **

"**But, I was abused as a little boy." He said.**

**"It doesn't affect everyone, just some people." Allie said. **

"**Oh, good." He said. "So, is she going to be Megan forever?"**

**"I don't know." Allie said. "We will just have to see."**

"**What are we going to watch?" John asked.**

**"It is a video taken about sixteen years ago." Gina said. **

**"It is a video of a former patient."**

"**And, why are we watching that?" Beth asked.**

**"Because we feel it will help you all." Gina said. "Some of you complain that we don't understand what you go through, so we thought this would help you see that we do.'**

"**Okay." Beth said.**

**"Good." Chris said. "We should warn you that some of the stuff on the tape is intense. And we want you to watch without making comments that might be inappropriate."**

**"Okay, are we ready to watch this?" Gina said. **

"**Yes." Most everyone said.**

**The tape Gina put in was one of her talking to Allie in the small isolation room. Allie was in a catatonic state when the tape started.**

**"This is Dr. Gina Logan again. I am here to once again try to communicate with Allie. She has made a second suicide attempt. Once again, she said her father was telling her to."**

**"This attempt was worse than the first. This time, she almost succeeded. Had I not came in, she would have died. Now, I am trying to get her to talk."**

**Gina walked into the room where Allie was. She was once again staring at the wall and rocking back and forth. **

**"Allie." Gina said walking toward her. "Do you know where you are today?"**

**Just then Allie got up and walked to the wall. She started writing on it. She was writing numbers, and words. She just kept writing and some of the words Gina had no idea what they were.**

**"It has to be like this." Allie said as she wrote. "It has to be. She told me to write this. I have to write this to make her better." She continued to write on the wall. "I have to make this better." She had somehow got something sharp. She placed it on her arm. "I have to make her see that I did what she asked." Allie said. Before Gina could react, Allie cut her arm with the piece of the mirror. **

**Gina stopped the tape and turned back to the group. They all were in shock, including Mickie/Megan.**

**"Does anyone want to comment on what's on the tape?" Gina asked them.**

**"Dr. M, why did you hurt yourself?" Jeff asked.**

**"Because I was like you guys." Allie said not sure how to say it. "Because the person in my mind told me to."**

"**Wow." Daffney said.**

**"I realize this is a shocked to you." Allie said. "To see that I was once like you."**

"**Yeah, you can say that again." Beth said.**

**"Most of you know what I went through when I was younger." She said. "But I'm sure none of you expected it to be like that. I was trapped inside for a long time."**

"**How did you break free?" John asked.**

**"Dr. Logan." Allie replied. "She saved me in more ways than one. She stopped me from killing myself and she helped me come out of where I was."**

"**So, you have DID." Megan said to her. "What are your personalities?"**

"**Alexia, the protector, Clara, the child, and Brie, the angry wild one." Allie replied. **

"**Wow, Allie, I had no idea." Chris said. She never told him about this.**

"**No one but Dr. Logan and my husband know." Allie replied. "I am integrated now and I am in control. I know this is a lot to deal with. So, I think we should stop group for now."**

"**I agree." Chris said.**

**The kids soon left the room including Megan/Mickie. Allie had never told anyone about her having DID. She had been in control for 14 years and she planned to stay that way. **

"**Gina, I don't think we need to show anymore tapes." Allie said. "They get that some of us were once like them."**

"**I agree." Gina said.**

"**Good." Allie said. "I am going to my office. I have a session with Jeff later." She said walking off.**

"**Gina, I am going to go talk to her." Chris said.**

**He arrived right behind Allie. He wanted to talk to her about things.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her. **

"**I don't know. It's not something you tell someone." She replied.**

"I understand that. **So, what is going to happen now?" He asked her.**

"**I don't know." She said sitting down. "I am thinking about putting in my notice and be a stay at home mom."**

"**Why? You love your job." He said.**

"**I know but everything that has happened is starting to take its toll on me." She said. "I am not sure about what to do. I messed up my patients by leaving and it seems that I am not helping them anymore. Maybe it is time to leave and enjoy being a mom."**

"**Is that what you want to do?" He asked her.**

"**I don't know." Allie said. "I just need to talk things over with Dave and see."**

"**Allie, you need to do what you want to do." He said. "If you want to leave, then I will support you."**

"**Thanks. I just need to think this over." She said just as Jeff knocked on her door.**

"**Jeff, come in." Chris said. "I was just leaving."**

"**Okay." Jeff said.**

"**So, Jeff, how are you?" Allie asked him once Chris had left.**

"**Okay. I am glad you are back." He said.**

"**Me too." Allie said. "Jeff, you think I do a good job as your therapist?"**

"**Yes. You are the best." He said.**

"**Thank you." She said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"**

"**I didn't like the other doctor." He said. "I didn't want to talk to her."**

"**I know." She said. "Did you just talk about movies?"**

"**Yes." He replied. "When do you think I can go home?"**

"**I don't know yet." She said. "I think we will see what happens."**

"**Okay." He said. **

**They proceeded to talk about his abuse some. But not in great detail. The session was soon over and Allie got ready for her next session. Her next session was with Daffney. **

**"Daffney, how are you?" Allie asked her.**

**"I'm fine." Daffney said. "I am glad you are back. Are you okay with what is wrong with you?"  
"I am." Allie replied. "I have been in control for a long time. And I am better. Did you therapy go okay with Dr. Cornette?"**

**"Yes." She replied. "He understood when I didn't want to talk."**

**"That is good." Allie said. "I am happy that you have done well."**

**"Thank you." Daffney said. "Do you know when I might be able to leave?"  
"I think you can leave pretty soon." Allie said. "Everything should go through soon."**

**"That is great." Daffney said. "I want that."  
"I know." Allie said. "You will get out of here and be better."**

**"Thank you for everything." Daffney said. "You have helped me so much. I can never repay you."  
"You can by just enjoying your life and staying healthy." Allie said.**

**"Okay." Daffney replied. "Can I leave?"**

**"If you want." Allie said.**

**"Okay, see you next session." Daffney said.**

**After Daffney left, Allie felt good. It was nice to hear that she had made a different in someone's life. But she wondered if she still was.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! SHOULD ALLIE LEAVE AND BE A STAY AT HOME MOM? **


	40. Chapter 40

The rest of day went pretty normal. But Allie was leaning toward letting Gina be Mickie's therapist. Allie didn't think she could do it anymore. Everything was so hard lately and Allie wasn't sure if she could take it all. She got her things ready and started home. She just wanted to be home. Her day had been stressful. When she got home, she let Sunday out and changed into some comfortable clothes. She then started to make dinner. She was cooking the chicken when Dave got home. She wanted to talk to him about everything and about her thinking maybe she would be a stay at home mom.

"Hey, babe." He said walking in the back door which led into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked kissing him.

"Busy. But I have good news for you." He said taking out some papers.

"What?" She asked taking them.

"The judge signed off on Daffney's paperwork." He said with a smile. He knew this would make her happy. "So, she can be released as soon as you give her the okay."

"That's great." She said hugging him. "She will be so happy."

"So, why aren't you happier?" He asked seeing that she didn't like as happy as she normally would be.

"I had a hard day." She said.

"Tell me about it." He said sitting down at the bar in the kitchen.

"I have a patient that is showing signs of DID." She said. "I watched tapes of me when Gina first met me. And I told her she should have let me die all those years ago."

"What?" He said shocked that she would say that. "Why would you say that?"

"I was angry. I felt she wasn't supporting me." She said. "I don't know what is going on with me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I haven't been me. I have been angry more than I should be." She said. "Can't help my patients anymore."

"That is not true. You are a great doctor." He said getting up and walking to her. He hugged her tight. "You are the best doctor for those patients."

"I have been thinking about something since we went to the cabin." She said pulling away. "I have been thinking about being a stay at home mom when Landon comes."

"What?" He asked. "I thought you didn't want to that."

"I didn't at first. But I have been thinking it is a great idea." She said as she continued to cook.

"Are you saying that because you are running away from what is going on?" He asked her. He was worried that she was making a snap decision before she thought it through.

"I don't know what to do." She said starting to cry. She turned off the oven. "I am so confused and just I don't know."

"Hey, you don't have to decide now." He said hugging her again. "Allie, what are you confused about?"

"Everything. I don't' think I am helping my patients anymore." She said as she hugged him. "I don't know what I take anymore. Why can't I be normal again?"

"Allie, you went through something horrible." He said. "It takes time to get over that. You only took a few days off. You didn't give yourself time."

"I know. I know that." She said still crying. "But I was worried about my patients. Did I sacrifices myself for them?"

"I don't know." He said. "I think you came back too soon but I trust your judgment."

"I think I did come back too soon." She said walking to the living room. "I keep playing in my mind what happen with Randy. I can't stop. I keep playing how I could have stopped it."

"You couldn't have stopped it. You didn't' know he was like that." He said sitting down beside her on the sofa. "He took advantage of how kind and loving you are."

"I keep having that dream." She said looking at her husband of almost five years.

"What dream?" He asked looking at the petite blond he married.

"The one where Randy is the house and he attacks me and rapes me here in the house." She said. "I can't stop dreaming it. It scares me. I am worried it will come true."

"Allie, I will not let it." He said hugging her again. "I will protect you. He will not come near you."

"I am just so scared." She said still crying but holding on to her husband. "I am scared."

"It's okay." He said holding her tight. "It is going to be okay."

He just held her and let her cry it out. He was worried about her. He knew that she went back to work to fast. He knew she wanted to help her patients but she needed to think about herself. If she wasn't fine, then she wouldn't be able to help them. She need to work through with what happened.

He looked down at her and she was asleep. He picked her up and took her upstairs to their bedroom. He could tell she was exhausted. After putting her in bed, he went downstairs and called Gina.

"Hello." Gina asked picking up the phone.

"Gina, its Dave, Allie's husband." He said to her.

"Of course." She said. "Is everything okay with Allie?" She had been worried about Allie all day.

"No, she is having a hard time with things." He said. "I think she came back too soon. And she needs more time to work through this."

"I know today was tough for her but it was her first day back of course things are weird." She said. "She just needs to get back into the routine and she will be okay."

"I think she needs more time but I am going to support her decision." He said. "If she wants to come back okay. But you need to stop questioning her decisions."

"I'm sorry." Gina said. "I didn't mean to question her. But after what happen with Randy, I have to think if she is okay to make the right decisions. She let him get close her. Close enough to almost rape her."

"I know that. But that was Randy." He said. "He was the one who took advantage of how much Allie cares. He used that. She thought he was telling the truth. Haven't you ever made a mistake?"

"I have." Gina replied. "I have to go. Have Allie see me in the morning and see what we can work out."

"Okay." He said hanging up. It was shocking for Gina to be like that. She had always supported Allie and Allie confided in her more than anyone.

Just as he hung up the phone, he heard Allie screaming like when she had a nightmare. He ran quickly upstairs to her.

"It's okay." He said hugging her. "It's okay."

"I have that dream again." She said as he held her. "I keep having it. Why won't it stop?"

"I don't know." He said. "But it will not come true. I will not let him hurt you again."

He continued to hold her. She slowly was calming down. She was soon asleep again. He changed his clothes and laid down beside her. He just wanted to try to make things better for her. He hoped that what was going on in her head would work itself out and that she would be fine. But he knew about her past and he knew it would be a tough road ahead.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

THANKS FOR READING THIS. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A SPECIAL THANKS TO DEJAVU1978, QUEENOFYOURWORLD, AND RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!

Over the next few weeks, Allie tired to get back to her life. She didn't want to go back to how she was all those years ago. She had begun to see a therapist, Dr. John Morrison. He was highly recommended by Chris. Allie felt she couldn't really talk about things with Gina and Chris. She wanted a therapist that didn't know her, someone with a fresh view of things. His office was set up a little like hers. He had his oak desk at the front and two chairs that sat in front. He had a brown leather couch on one side of the room with a matching chair at the head. He had his diplomas on the walls and several awards and photos. In front of the couch was a dark coffee table. It was decorated with candles and meditation stones. He had a serenity fountain in the corner. He practiced meditation with his therapy. He felt it helped the patient relax more.

"So, Allie, how have things been lately?" Dr. Morrison asked her as they started their session.

"A little better." She said. "I am trying to get back to my life but I can't seem to get past what happen."

"Well, what happen was horrible." He said making notes. "It isn't going to go away overnight. You can't just think that you will be better because you want to be."

"I know." She said. "I just want to. I am afraid that I will end up back to where I was 16 years ago. I don't want my personalities to come back."

"After the almost rape, did they come out to protect you?" He asked.

"No, I dealt with that. Me, Allie." She replied.

"Well, that's good." He said. "It means that you can handle this without them coming."

"Yeah." She said. "I guess I can."

"You can Allie. How are things between you and Dave?" He asked her. "Are they still good?"

"Yes. He understands things." She said. "He said he will support whatever decision I make about my job after Landon is here."

"That is good." He said. "Have you made a decision about your job?"

"Yes, I have decided to stay." She said. "I will take the maternity leave when Landon comes and then go back to work."

"That's good, if that is what you want." He said.

"It is. I need to continue to help my patients." She said. "I have had Dr. Logan join my sessions with one of my patients."

"The one that has DID?" He asked.

"Yes. I figured since she helped me, that she would be great to help her." She said. "I just feel that I can't do it alone."

"Allie, you have made great progress over the last few weeks." John said. "I think you can handle her alone. But if you feel that you can't, and that having Dr. Logan continue in the sessions is good."

"I just need to for now." She said. "One of my patients went home. She was declared emancipated and has her own apartment now. She is really good. She sees a therapist on an outpatient bases."

"How does that make you feel? Knowing that another one of your patients is doing so well." He asked. Over the last few weeks, she had told him about all her former patients and the ones she has now. She had told him pretty much everything. But she never mentioned them by name.

"I feel great that she is." She said. "I want all my patients to be like that. I have helped so many that I want to continue to do so but I am still afraid of my past."

"Allie, your past has been buried for awhile." He said. "You have come to terms with a lot of things. You have made great progress."

"Thank you for that." She said. "Do you think that I can help them?"

"Yes, I do. Allie, I have done the research on you." He said. "You are a great therapist. You have helped a lot of teens."

"I know." She said. "I just hope to be like I was before."

"Allie, you will never be like you were." He said. "You have to try to make your life with this. You have to deal with it and it may require you to change things a little."

"A little how?" She asked.

"I can't answer that for you." He said. "You have to look at your life before and look at your life now. You will see differences, so, just look at your life now and see where you want it to go."

"Okay." She said.

"So, the baby will be here in about two weeks, right?" He asked. "Are you excited?"

"Very." She said.

"Good. You can use that as your starting point for your life now." He said.

"Yes, I can." She replied.

"Okay, so how about we end things here?" He asked. "Unless you feel you need a longer session."

"No, I'm fine." She said. "Thanks for everything."

"You know it is no problem." He replied back. "So, same time next week?"

"Yes." She said getting up. "This has really helped me."

"I am glad. Just remember take things one day at time." He replied as she walked to the door.

She left his office and headed back to the clinic. She had shortened her days there to where she was off by three on the days she had most of her patients and off by one on the days she didn't. It helped to do that for her. She needed to find where she wanted things and having the shorter days helped. She still had night duty but only once a week. Chris, Gina, Jim, and Vince were nice enough to accommodate her. She had therapy every week on Thursday at 9 am. On this day, she had a session with Jeff and one with Beth.

"Dr. M." Jeff said walking into her office.

"Jeff, how are you today?" She asked him.

"I'm good." He replied. He had made pretty good progress over the last few weeks. "I'm glad you aren't leaving."

"Me too." She replied. "I just need to deal with things. And I am. I have started seeing my own therapist."

"That's great." He said. "It's nice to know that you are like us. That you have problems too."

"I know it is." She replied. "I am dealing with things the best way I can."

"Yeah, what is going to happen when the baby comes?" He asked. "Will I have to see that Dr. Brooke again?"

"No, I have arranged for you to see Dr. Logan, if you are okay with that?" She asked him.

"I am. She is nice like you." He replied. "Much better than Dr. Brooke."

"Good." She said. "I will be out for about six weeks right now. But depending on the baby it could be twelve."

"Oh, okay." He said.

"But odds are I will be gone for six weeks." She said. "I know you will be fine in that time."

"Yeah. Will you come and visit?" He asked her.

"I will. I want to bring the baby to meet you all." She said.

"Okay." He said. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can." She replied with a smile.

After he left, she got ready for Beth's session. She had made great progress. Her pregnancy was progressing well. Sarah and Gina were getting everything ready for the adoption.

"Dr. Morrell." Beth said entering her office.

"Beth, how are you?" Allie asked her.

"Fat." She replied.

"You aren't fat. You are having a baby." Allie said. Over the last few weeks after she begun seeing Dr. Morrison, she was feeling like her upbeat self again.

"I know. I can't wait to have this baby." She said. "I am glad that Dr. Logan is taking it."

"I know you are." Allie said. "Your baby is going to have a great home with two loving parents and a big sister."

"Yeah." She replied. "I honestly don't have anything to talk about."

"That's okay." Allie said.

"I am glad that you aren't leaving." Beth said to her. "You are taking maternity leave soon, right?"

"Yes, I will be gone for about six weeks." Allie said. "Which doctor would you like to have?"

"Dr. Jericho is fine." She replied. "I know you trust him so, I do too."

"Good. He is a great doctor." Allie said. "And I trust him with everything."

"Yeah, that's why I am fine with seeing him." She replied.

"Great. We can end here if you want?" Allie asked her.

"Yes." She said walking toward the door.

After Beth's session, Allie got ready to go home. She was ready to finish the baby's room. She got her stuff together and started out. She was met by Chris.

"Hey, Allie girl, leaving?" He asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, I want to get home and finish Landon's room." She said.

"That's good." He replied. "I am glad you are getting things back. I was worried about you."

"I know. But I am working through things." She said. "Thank you for recommending Dr. Morrison. He is helping a lot."

"I figured he would." He replied.

"Yeah, well, I have to go." She said. "I will see you later."

"Okay, love you, Allie girl." He said hugging her.

"I love you, too." She said hugging him back. "Bye."

"Bye." He said as she walked out. He was glad that she was slowly getting better.

After leaving the clinic, she went by Babies R Us and got a few more things. Landon's nursery was already decorated but she wanted to add some things. When she got home, Sunday was outside, which was weird because they usually kept him indoors while they worked. She figured that Dave must have let him out before leaving. Allie left before he did because she had therapy and some errands.

She walked into the house and into the kitchen. She put her bags on the table and started to walk into the living room. Just as she was, she was grabbed from behind by someone. She thought it was her husband at first, until she heard the voice.

"I have been waiting for you." Randy whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to finish what I started." He said holding her arms tight. He wasn't going to give her a chance to get away. "I wanted to fuck you and I am going too. Now, there is no one to stop me. Chris is at the clinic. Your husband is at work. Oh, there is no one to save you. And this time you will tell me how good I am."

"I am not afraid of you." She said. "You won't get what you want."

"Oh, I think I will." He said still holding her. "You have no idea what I have planned for you. We have at least two hours before your husband comes home. That is plenty of time for me to fuck you. After I do, you will want to be with me. Because you are meant to be mine forever."

He turned her so she was facing the wall. He started to kiss her neck. Just as he did, he felt something hit him. He fell to the ground and looked up. He couldn't believe who was standing over him.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	42. Chapter 42

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING THIS. I APPRECIATE IT. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

A SPECIAL THANKS TO QUEENOFYOURWORLD, RKOSGIRL92, NOSTALGIAFAN2, AND DEEDAANGEER FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS.

Just as he turned her to face the wall and started to kiss her neck, she elbowed him in the stomach. It knocked him enough so, she could turn and kneed him in the groin. It happened so fast he didn't have time to react. Once he was on the ground, he looked up and couldn't believe she was standing over him. How did someone smaller than him, get the drop on him? She went and got some rope out of the drawer while he was on the ground. She turned to tie him up and he was slowly getting up.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said walking toward her.

"You should have stayed down." She said moving quickly to punch him in the face and kick him yet again. Thank godness that Dave taught her that self defense.

Once he was on the floor again, she quickly tied him up and called 911. She wanted to make sure he stayed that way. She went to her purse and got out her gun. It was something she had got a few years ago, but she never carried it. She was licensed to but she never did, until he tried to rape her. After she started having the nightmares, she decided to carry her gun with her.

"You will never hurt anyone again." She said pointing it at him. She wanted to hurt him more for what he had done. He almost destroyed her life. He caused her to doubt herself and everything.

"Allie, are you home? I have something to tell you." Dave said walking into the kitchen from the living room. "Randy was released. " He stopped when he found Allie pointing the gun at Randy. "Allie, what are you doing?" He asked her looking at the scene in front of him.

"I am going to stop him from hurting anyone again." She said. "He tried to rape me again."

"Allie, you don't want to do this." He said walking to her. "Give me the gun."

"No. He has to pay for what he did." She said not moving. "I have to make him pay."

"No, you don't." Dave said placing his hands on the gun. "He will pay but not like this. You don't want to do this."

"I have to." She said quietly.

"No, you don't." He said taking the gun from her. He placed it on the counter just as the police arrived. He pulled her into a hug while the police entered the house.

"What happen here?" The police officer asked them.

"He broke in and tried to rape my wife." Dave said to him. "She was just defending herself."

"Okay. But I need to hear that from her." The police officer said. "Mrs. Batista, what happen?"

"I came home from work and walked into the kitchen. He came up behind me." She said starting to tell what had happened. "He was going to rape me, so I used my self-defense that I was taught to stop him."

"Okay. We will talk to him and see if he will tell us why he tried to do so." The officer said.

"He tried to rape her before." Dave said to him.

"What?" The officer said.

"He was a patient at the clinic where she works." Dave said. "He tried to rape her a few weeks ago in her office."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The officer said. "We will take him down and question him. We need you to come down too and answer some questions."

"Okay." Dave said. "We will be right there."

The police took Randy away and left Dave and Allie there. They would go to the police station in a minute.

"Allie, are you okay?" Dave asked his wife. He was worried what this would do to her.

"Yes, I am." She said pulling away a little bit. "I stopped him from raping me again. I stopped him."

"Yes, you did. I am so proud of you for that." He said hugging her.

"You taught me that self defense. That is what saved me." She replied. "I used it to save me. I saved me."

"Yes, you did." He replied to her. He was happy that she used what he taught her to stop Randy from hurting her again. That was why he had taught her. So, she would be prepared if it happened again with anyone.

They made their way to the police station. When they got there, the officer told them what Randy had said.

"Mr. Orton admits that he broke into your house." The officer said. "He apparently stole the key from you, Mrs. Batista, during his time at Maple Waters."

"He stole my key?" Allie asked.

"Yes. He had a friend make a copy and then he gave the original back to you somehow. He hid in your house all day today." The officer said. "He was released into his parents care from when you pressed charges of attempted rape. They were suppose to monitor his activities."

"That why I came home early. Eric called and told me." Dave said to her. He had left work to go home and make sure she was okay. "I was angry and wanted to make sure he wasn't near you. I can't believe they released him, did they not realize that he would come after my wife again? What is wrong those people?"

"Mr. Batista, I don't know why they would do that." The officer said. "Mr. Orton admits to everything. The D.A. is talking to him. I assume you want to press charges against him."

"Yes." Dave said quickly before Allie could respond.

"Okay." The officer said. "The D.A. will out to talk to you."

"Okay." Dave said. "Allie, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said just as D.A. Eric Bishoff came out.

"Dave, how are you?" Eric asked him. "I'm sorry he was released. I tried to keep him but apparently his parents knew a judge."

"I can't believe that his parents got him out after what he tried to do." Dave replied. "I am glad you told me. I went straight home and found him with Allie. Oh, you remember my wife, Allie."

"Of course." Eric said. "I'm sorry about this. His parents were supposed to watch him and make sure he didn't come near you. I am very sorry."

"Eric, I want a restraining order against him." Dave said. "I want to make sure that Allie is safe."

"Dave, Randy is going back to juvenile hall." Eric said. "It is obvious that his parents can't control him. So, he will be locked up until he is 21."

"Until he is 21?" Allie asked. "What does that mean?"

"A minor under 18 who commits a felony, is jailed in juvenile hall until they are 21." Dave said.

"Oh." Allie said. "Does that mean six years he will be out and can try to rape me again?"

"He will be released at age 21 but he will not come near you." Eric said. "We will make sure of that."

"Okay." Allie replied. "Are we free to go home? i want to go home."

"Yes." Eric said. "You can go, we will call you if we need anything else."

"Thank you, Eric, for everything." Dave said shaking his hand.

"It is no problem." Eric said. "I hope everything goes okay."

"Thank you." Allie said leaving with Dave. She just wanted to get home and put this behind her.

"Allie, are you going to be okay going into the house?" Dave asked as they drove home.

"Yes." She replied. "I want to go to our house."

"Okay." He said.

"I am glad you came home when you did." She said as they drove toward their house. "I might have killed Randy."

"No, you wouldn't have." He replied. "You are not a killer and are not violent."

"I am when Brie is control." She said looking out the window. She knew her alters were still with her and that they could take control at anytime if they felt the need to.

"But Brie isn't here. It is just Allie." He said. "You, Allie, saved yourself today. And I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." She replied. "I am glad that I managed to save myself too. It can be new starting point for me to put Randy and this whole thing behind me. Knowing that I can be the strong person. The one who can save herself and doesn't always need someone to save her."

"I agree." He replied as they pulled into their driveway. "You are that strong. You can take care of yourself. But I will always try to protect you."

"I know and I love you for always protecting me. Okay, let's go inside and finish Landon's room." She said getting out.

"I will always protect you and I love you too. But Allie, maybe you should take it easy." He said as they walked toward the house. "You went through an ordeal today."

"I know but I don't want to dwell on it." She said as he unlocked the back door.

"Allie, last time you said that, you started to not be yourself." He said walking into the house. He was worried that she would try to put this behind her and say that she was alright and it would end up being like before. That she would start to doubt herself again. And question whether she could help anyone. He didn't want that to happen. She had worked hard over the last few weeks to get better. Her sessions with Dr. Morrison were really helping. He was helping her get her confidence in her job back and her confidence in herself.

"I know." She said. "I will call Dr. Morrison and see if he can see me tomorrow, okay."

"Alright." He said. "So, let's clean up in here and then we will go finish Landon's room."

"Sounds good." She said staring to clean up. She hoped that what happened today would be a starting point for her. That she could put Randy and the whole thing behind her. That today she had shown her strength when she saved herself.

THANKS FOR READING AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. WERE YOU SHOCKED THAT ALLIE SAVED HERSELF? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks to Nostalgiafan2, RKOsGirl92, QUEENOFYOURWORLD, Dejavu1978, and EDNOMORE for the great reviews.

The next day Allie went to see Dr. Morrison. She knew she needed to after what happen with Randy.

"So, Allie, how do you feel about Randy coming to see you?" Dr. Morrison asked.

"I was scared at first." She said. "But then I remembered the self defense Dave taught me. And I just reacted."

"How does it make you feel that you saved yourself?" He asked.

"I'm happy that I could." She replied. "I saved me. I didn't have to wait for Dave or Chris to save this time. I did."

"Yes, I am very proud of that." He said. "You took control of the situation and you made sure that you were fine."

"I did. It is so powerful that I could do that." She replied. "I know now that I can get better. I have the strength to do that."

"You do have the strength." He replied. "Allie, you have made great progress over the last few weeks. And you are getting your life back on track. That is important."

"I know." She replied. "I want my life back. And I think me saving myself from Randy is going to help me."

"I agree." He replied. "You have confronted your attacker and that is important. Confronting him and not letting yourself be a victim, is good."

"Thank you." She replied with some worry in her voice.

"So, what's with the tone?" He asked. He had come to know over the last few weeks when she used that tone that she was worried about something.

"I am worried that Randy will get out again or in six years when he is free, he will find me and attack me again." She said. "That is my fear."

"Allie, you saved yourself from him once, I know you can do it again if you need to." He said making notes. "You know you can. And in six years when he goes get out, you know and can protect yourself."

"Yeah." She replied. "I know that but I am still worried."

"I know." He replied. "But it will be fine, you will see."

"Thank you for that." She said. "Dr. Morrison, you have really helped me over the last few weeks. You have no idea how much it has helped me."

"I do." He said. "I know how much therapy can help you."

"It does help." She replied. "I want to continue to see you as my therapist. I don't want to end therapy because I am getting better."

"I agree." He said. "Continuing therapy is a good idea."

"Thanks." She said. "Can we end this today? I have a lot to do."

"Yes, I think ending today is a good idea." He replied. "You have made great progress."

"Thanks." She said getting up.

She headed toward her SUV and got ready to go home. Just as she was leaving, her cell phone started ringing. It was the hospital telling her that Paige was in labor and it was time for the baby to be born. Allie headed quickly to the hospital. She was excitedly about the baby coming. She called Dave and told him. He said he would meet her at the hospital.

"Can you take me to Paige Lollis?" Allie said to the nurse at the desk. "I'm the adoptive mom of the baby."

"Yes, right this way." The nurse said to her. She got up and led Allie into the room where Paige was.

"Thank you." Allie told the nurse. "Paige, how far are the contractions?"

"Five minutes." Paige replied. "I am dilated to seven centimeters."

"Okay." Allie said. "That means the baby will be here soon."

"Paige, let's see what kind of progress you have made." The doctor said coming in. "You must be Dr. Morrell."

"I am." Allie replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything looks okay." He said. "Okay, Paige, you are at nine centimeters. So, it shouldn't be long." He said.

He left to go check on other patients. Dave arrived a little while later. He and Allie had talked to the doctor about things. They made sure everything was in order for the adoption. Paige asked them not to be in room while she was having the baby. They agreed and she agreed to not see the baby.

"Dr. Morrell." The doctor said bringing out the baby.

"Yes." Allie said.

"This is your son." The doctor said handing her the baby.

"He is perfect." She said holding him.

"He is." The doctor said. "He is very healthy weighing in at 8lbs. 12ozs."

"How is Paige?" Allie asked.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Lollis had complications." The doctor said. "She lost a lot of blood. We tried to stop it but we couldn't. I'm sorry, she didn't make it."

"She died?" Allie said starting to cry.

Dave took Landon from her as he could see she was upset. He couldn't believe that Paige had died either. He held Landon while the doctor explained about Paige. This was not what Allie needed right now.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "Do you want me to take the baby to the nursery so, you can sort this out?"

"Yes. We will be right there." Dave said handing Landon to him. "Allie, are you okay?"

"I don't know." She said still crying. "How could this happen? She was healthy."

"I don't know how this happened." He replied holding her. He just held her while she cried. It was so unreal. How could Paige be dead?

"I want to see Landon." She said wiping her tears. "I need to see our son."

"Okay." He said getting up and helping her up.

They walked toward the nursery and went in. The nurse told them that Landon was fine and very healthy. He was a beautiful blue eyed little boy. He was perfect in every way.

"He is so beautiful." Allie said holding him. "He is perfect."

"That he is." Dave said standing behind her. "The doctor said we can take him home tomorrow."

"That is great. I can't wait to get him home." She said. "I'm just sorry about Paige. She wanted this baby so much but she went about it the wrong way. But this little boy is a blessing and Paige gave him to us. I can never repay her for that now."

"I know." He said hugging her. "The best thing we can do to honor Paige and this gift she gave us, is to love this little boy and give him the best life we can."

"Yeah, you are right." She replied.

They stayed for another few hours and then headed home. The hospital was under instructions to let no one near Landon. And there was a court order to prevent anyone from seeing Landon.

Allie headed to the clinic to tell everyone about Landon and to arrange her maternity leave. Dave headed home to make sure everything was good for Landon. She arrived at the clinic and talked to Gina.

"I know I thought I would be here for another two weeks but Landon came early." Allie told Gina as they sat in her office.

"Allie, its fine." Gina said. "You are planning to take six weeks, right?"

"Yes." Allie replied. "Then we are hiring a nanny to stay at our house during the day. I still want my schedule like it is now for a little while. I still need that."

"I understand." Gina said. "It is no problem. I will see your patients."

"Thank you." Allie said.

"You are welcome." Gina said. "I have a nurse bringing John here. I thought you would want to tell him privately."

"Thank you." Allie said just as John came in.

"Dr. Morrell." He said sitting down. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that Landon arrived today." She said handing him a picture the hospital took.

"Wow, he is here?" He asked taking the picture.

"Yes, 8lbs. 12ozs." Allie said. "He is very healthy. We are bringing him home tomorrow."

"So, soon." He said.

"The doctor said it is fine." Allie said. "He can come home tomorrow. And when he is a few weeks or so, I will bring him to see you."

"Okay." He said. "Can I keep the picture?"

"You can." She said.

"How is Paige?" He asked.

"John, I'm sorry." Allie said. "Paige had some complications. She is dead. I'm sorry."

"She is dead?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She replied. "She had some complications. The doctors tried everything but they couldn't save her."

"Oh. What will happen to her now?" He asked.

"She will be cremated." Allie said. "It was what she wanted. She didn't want more if something happened to her."

"Oh, okay." He said. Even though what Paige did was horrible, she still was the baby's birth mother.

"John, everything will be fine." She said. "You will see."

"John, why don't you go back to the day room?" Gina said. "It will be dinner soon."

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Morrell." He said.

"You are welcome, sweetheart." She replied as he walked out. "I better go. I have a lot to do before Landon comes home."

"I know you do." Gina said. "See you soon."

With that Allie headed to her office to get things together. She was just getting ready when Chris came in.

"Hey, I hear congratulations are in order." He said.

"Yes, I'm a mom now." She replied with a smile.

"I am so happy for you." He said hugging her. "You are going to be a great mom."

"Thank you." She said hugging him back. "I had better go. I will see you later."

"Okay." He said hugging her again. "I love you, Allie girl."

"I love you too." She said. "Bye."

She walked out and headed home. She was excited about bringing Landon home tomorrow. She was finally a mom, something she wanted more than anything. It was going to be great. She couldn't wait to have him home.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will probably be wrapping this one up soon. I think it is time. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this and who kept up with it. I so appreciate it. Thank you.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks to RKOSGIRL92, QUEENOFYOURWORLD, and Nostalgiafan2 for the great reviews!! You guys rock!!!**

**This is the last chapter of this story. So, if you read, give me a great review over the whole thing or if you didn't like it, let me know that too. **

**There may be a sequel. Let me know if you would like one and what it should focus on.**

**The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Allie. She was so busy with Landon. It was so great to be mom and she couldn't think of anything better. She was still on maternity leave and had two more weeks. A part of her didn't want to go back but she knew her patients needed her. And today she was taking Landon to meet everyone. **

"**Okay, Landon, it is you and me today." Allie said getting him ready. Dave had gone back to work two weeks before. She dressed Landon in a brown overall set that had little me little puppy on the front with a picture of a puppy and blue shirt with soft stole brown Koala Baby sneakers. She was dressed in Khaki pants and pink shirt with New Balance pink and white sneakers.**

**She had a busy day planned for the two of them. Landon had a doctor's checkup, they had a mommy and me class, then they were going to the clinic to meet everyone and then shopping. Dave had taken off the first two weeks to help with Landon and it was great family time for them. But he soon had to go back to work and it was just mommy and baby time, as Allie liked to call it. Being a mom was the best thing in the world to her. She never knew she would like it this much. It now made her realize why she practiced like she did. She loved being a mom and sometimes her patients needed that.**

**Allie locked all the doors and set the alarm. After what happen with Randy, they had the locks changed and a new alarm put in. Soon she and Landon were on their way in her Trailblazer to spend the day out. The doctors went fine. He said Landon was very healthy and right on schedule. Their mommy and me class was fun and soon they were on their way to the clinic.**

"**Landon, this is where mommy works." Allie said putting his car seat in the stroller. "You are going to meet my boss and patients." **

**She made her way into the clinic and toward Gina's office. She figured they would start there. **

"**Knock, knock." Allie said walking in Gina's office.**

"**Allie, how are you?" Gina said getting up and hugging her.**

"**I am fine thank you." Allie said hugging her back.**

"**This must be Landon." Gina said looking down at the beautiful blue little boy who was wide awake. "So, his eyes stayed blue, huh."**

"**Yes, they did." Allie replied. Most babies were born with blue eyes and then they changed over time. "I think they will stay that way because both John and Paige have blue eyes."**

"**That's good." Gina said still looking at the beautiful little boy. "He is cute."**

"**Thank you." Allie said. "I figured it was time for him to meet everyone."**

"**Do you want to do that alone with John?" Gina asked knowing what Allie meant.**

"**Yes. I think it would be best." Allie said to her.**

"**Does Dave know that you are doing this today?" Gina asked her.**

"**Yes. We talked about it and agreed to it." Allie said sitting down on the sofa in Gina's office. "I figured it was best for me to do this. John knows me and is comfortable with me. Dave can be a little bit intimidating."**

"**A bit." Gina said. "Allie, your husband scares me sometimes. I can just imagine what it is like for a fifteen year old."**

"**I know." Allie said with a laugh. "Can you go get John?"**

"**Yes." Gina said leaving to do so. She thought it was great that Allie and Dave had agreed to let John see the baby. She knew it was more Allie than Dave but still nice.**

**She went and got John and told him that she needed to talk to him in her office. She wanted it to be a surprise.**

"**John, don't worry. You are not in trouble." Gina said seeing that he looked a little scared.**

"**Okay." He said as they got closer to her office.**

"**John, don't worry." Gina said again opening the door. **

"**Dr. Morrell?" John asked when he walked in. Allie was sitting on the sofa in the office.**

"**John, I thought it was time that you met Landon." Allie said to him. "So, come and sit down."**

**He sat down beside her and she gently put the baby in his arms. **

"**Okay, make sure to support the head." Allie said softly as she did. **

"**Wow, he is small." He said while holding him.**

"**Babies usually are." Allie said. "But we just got back from the doctors and everything is normal." **

"**That's good." He said holding him. **

"**Yeah. He has been a very good baby." Allie said. "He doesn't cry a lot and he is just a very calm baby."**

"**That's good." He said. "I hope he doesn't get the anger that I have."**

"**Sweetheart that is not your fault." Allie said. "And you are working on that. And from what I have seen, Landon is a very calm baby."**

"**Okay." He said. He just continued to hold the baby.**

**Allie knew it was a good idea for him to see that the baby is fine and happy. That was why she had talked Dave into letting it be an open adoption like this. She knew it would help John to know that the baby was fine. They sat there for the next hour.**

"**John, you have class now." Gina said to him.**

"**Okay." He said handing the baby back to Allie.**

"**Don't worry, John." Allie said taking him. "You will get to see him again and you get pictures. In fact, here is the latest photo." She said handing him the photo. She had taken probably hundreds of pictures of Landon.**

"**Thank you." He said with a smile taking it. He soon left for class.**

"**That was nice of you, Allie." Gina said to her. "Did it make you a little uncomfortable?"**

"**No." Allie said. "I was just worried that he might change his mind."**

"**Allie, he can't." Gina said. "He signed them, they are legal and his parents agreed. He knows that. And I think it is enough for him to have pictures and see him."**

"**Yeah." Allie replied. "Now, I think I am going to go find Chris and make him change Landon's diaper."**

"**Allie." Gina said with a laugh. She still thought it was good at how close Chris and Allie were even though they had broken up and had a complicated history.**

"**What?" Allie said with a laugh. "I will see you later." She said walking out with Landon in the stroller. She found Chris in his office looking over some papers.**

"**Busy?" She asked him walking in.**

"**Allie, how are you?" Chris said getting up and hugging her.**

"**I'm fine." She said with a laugh. "This is Landon."**

"**Wow, he is cute." Chris said looking at him.**

"**You can hold him." She said picking Landon up and handing him to Chris.**

"**Allie, I think he needs a diaper change." Chris said.**

"**I know." She said with a laugh. "That's why I came to see you."**

"**You are so mean." He said walking over to the sofa with the diaper bag. He changed the diaper and picked Landon back up. "Okay, baby is changed."**

"**You do that so well." She said sitting down beside him.**

"**Yeah." He said. "So, has John met him yet?"**

"**Yes. He just did." She said. "It was great for him to meet him."**

"**Yes, it was." Chris said. "It is nice that you are letting him know about Landon."**

"**Yeah, I think so." She replied.**

"**So, how is motherhood?" He asked her. **

"**It is great." She said. "I love being a mom."**

"**I knew you would." He said. "You are a natural mom."**

"**I hope so." She replied. **

"**What's going on?" He asked sensing the tone.**

"**I worry sometime about my alters." She said. "I don't want them to come back."**

"**Allie, you have made great progress." He said still holding Landon who had fallen asleep. "You don't have to worry."**

"**Thank you for that." She said. "Is he asleep?"**

"**Yes." He said quietly.**

"**Okay." She said getting up and bringing the stroller over.**

**Chris put Landon in the stroller and he had stayed asleep. They spent the time just talking. It was nice to talk like they always did. Soon it was free time and Allie wanted the other kids to meet Landon. She and Chris made their way to the day room where the kids were.**

"**Dr. M." Jeff said when he saw her. He got up and went and hugged her.**

"**Nice to see you too." She said with a laugh. "How are you guys?"**

"**We are fine." Mickie said. "We miss you."**

"**Well, I miss you too." Allie said. "So, everyone, this is Landon."**

"**Wow, he is cute." Mickie said. **

"**Thank you." Allie said. "He is sleeping right now."**

"**He is so cute." Beth said placing her hand on her stomach. "I hope this is as cute."**

"**It will be." Allie said.**

**She and Landon stayed for a little while. All the kids and staff thought Landon was cute. Allie said goodbye to everyone and let John say goodbye to Landon. Then she and Landon headed to do some shopping. After they did, they headed to Dave's office.**

"**Hey, are you busy?" Allie asked as she and Landon walked into his office.**

"**For you never." He said getting up and kissing her hello. "How is Landon?"**

"**He is good. We had a great day." She said. **

"**I see." He said picking Landon up out of the stroller. "Hey, little man did you and mom have fun?"**

"**I think we did." Allie said giving Landon his pacifier. "The doctors said everything is fine and he is healthy. Our mommy and me class was fun."**

"**How did it go at the clinic?" He asked while still holding Landon.**

"**It was fine." She said sitting down. "It was good for John to see him."**

"**I know." He said sitting down beside her. **

"**Thank you for everything." She said kissing him. "If you hadn't talked to his parents, he wouldn't have this chance."**

"**Allie, I knew that would make you happy." He said to her. "And I want you to be happy."**

"**I am happy." She said. "I have a great job, a handsome husband, and a beautiful little boy. Life is good."**

"**Yeah, it is." He said kissing her just as Landon started crying. "I think he is ready to go home."**

"**I am sure he is." Allie said as Dave put Landon back into the stroller. "We had better go."**

"**I will see you at home." He said kissing Landon and then her.**

"**Okay. I love you." She said.**

"**I love you, too." He said back to her.**

**She and Landon left and headed home. When they got there, she let Sunday out and fed Landon. He was soon asleep again and she put him in the travel yard in the kitchen. She spent the rest of the day baking and cooking dinner. **

**It was just like she wanted. It was great to be a mom and wife. It was one of the best things in her life. She loved her job and her patients but she loved being a mom and wife too. It was no wonder that she had been conflicted about what to do. But they had interviewed some great nannies. And found one that was certified and trained in first aid and CPR. Allie knew that Landon would be safe and she could go back to work and help her patients.**

**She had been through a lot in the past year. But she had come through it and now her life was just as it should be. And she could help her patients and continued the success she has had.**

**Okay, last chapter. How did you like it? Let me know if I should do a sequel or not.**


End file.
